Silent Flower of Song: Deux: Playing the Game
by KiyaNamiel
Summary: READ BOOK ONE FIRST. The chessboard of fate is set. All pawns are in place. As the game begins, follow Eruanna in her travels around Arda as the Valar play their pieces one by one. But which piece is she, exactly? And why has Ciaran insisted she keep the blood knife with her at all times? Watch as it all boils down- to the final checkmate in the War of the Ring.
1. The Game Begins

**Well, my dear people, I have finally begun! I do hope that some of you have tried to read Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux by Fiondil, and if you have, by all means please tell me! I would love to know your thoughts on the fanfic that has forever impacted my life. **

**Moving on from my Fangirling *wink* many of you have been telling me that you have enjoyed the first book, which I greatly appreciate. Thank you all for being patient for me to come out with this one! I've been having a little problem, but now it's straightened out and I am posting. I have started school, so please expect updates to be rather prolonged compared to the last book, but I promise I will update at least once every week without fail. **

**Another thing to mention would be that there are many serious themes in this book, such as memories, angst, war, and other related things of that nature, same as the last book. In each chapter I will give you a warning if such a thing occurs. **

**Again, please enjoy, and tell me how you feel about this beginning, in which we plunge right into the thick of things!**

Chapter 1

"Well. The chessboard is officially set, now." Tulkas said gleefully, sitting down on his throne in the Mahanaxàr.

"So the game begins." Manwë intoned gravely.

"Now Glorfindel's part will be accomplished." Nàmo said with a pleased nod.

"And our little elfling's part is yet to come." Yavanna murmured thoughtfully.

"How has HE been doing?" Irmo turned to Nàmo off-handedly. Nàmo gave him an indecipherable look.

"Just fine. He is under the care of Arafinwë and Findárato. He and Findárato were friends in my halls, you know." Nàmo answered.

"Has he had any memories?" Interest sparked in Estë's eyes.

"Not the ones you are looking for, no, but yes, somewhat." Nàmo replied dryly.

"I am worried." Varda said, concern in her voice. "What is the purpose of releasing HIM this soon?" She queried.

"Because of their relationship to each other." Nienna sighed. "I do not look forwards to hearing Glorfindel's reaction to this..."

The rest of the Valar nearly cringed at the thought. "Yes, well, as I have said, it is too soon to think of that yet. We must focus now. Olòrin is doing his work well." Estë murmured.

"Hmm. Well, he always was the sappy one when it came to the firstborn."

"Vána!"

The Lady ever young laughed at her fellow Valar, causing them to shake their heads at the most childish of the Valiër.

"Our little one has been healing very well." Irmo brought them all back to the present by pulling up the chart of Eruanna's spiritual condition and pointing to her inner light barrier.

The cracks that had once been so wide and gaping were now nothing but hairline frissons. Irmo moved to her feä, and the Valar smiled, quite pleased with the progress. The wounds that had once been raw and festering were also healing well, now only shallow scars. But the scars were there nonetheless.

"The last sixty years has done her a world of good." Estë murmured.

"Indeed. And now the tapestries of the third age are becoming more active. Her silver thread has come to shine brightly in the deepening, gathering strands of grey." Vairë agreed.

There was a contemplative silence.

"So, how long do you think it will take for them to get here?"

"Nàmo..."

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Eruanna Glorfindelithel! Stop that this instant and come and see who's here!" Lady Celébrian fussed after the elfling, who skidded to halt in the hallway and obediently came back to the lady with a sheepish smile.

Celébrian smiled. "There now, dear, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss seeing him. Go on, they should be in the dining hall by now." She laughed, shooing the little elleth along, who promptly skipped off cheerily.

It has been sixty years since the events of Dol Guldur and Erebor, and Eruanna is currently living in Imladris with her brother and cousins, occasionally visiting Lothlòrien with lady Celébrian and also Greenwood on the random diplomatic trips.

Thanks to Eruanna, Greenwood, although steadily growing darker, has been well protected by the trees and kept relatively clean of filth. Due to the extra help, diplomatic relations had been renewed between all three kingdoms and all were often frequented by trips made relatively safe by the careful guard of the trees.

She is now healthy and hearty, able to stave off the sea longing by sheer will and having healed from fading long ago. The only signs of ever having such an experience was the ever-so-slight translucence of her skin visible only to the sharp eyed, and the dark shadow that forever haunted her eyes, though it was often covered by her youthful exuberance.

Although she did not grow, and though she still remained mute, her inner light suppressed, she was often to be found conversing using ósanwe with any random elf in the hallways or kitchens, Halls of Fire, or wherever she was to be found. Many days saw her in the music room with Lindir, spending a musical afternoon with the minstrel, and others found her studying with Erestor or even just quietly sitting in his lap as he poured over manuscripts. He welcomed her quiet, soothing presence, and she loved the councillor for his quiet, kind demeanor, for all his stern exterior.

But most of the time, she was to be inevitably found with her beloved brother Glorfindel, doing whatever he was or watching him train and spar with others. He always welcomed her with a smile, and neither ever tired of the other's company. And if none of these places were occupied with the bright head of Mithril shot with gold, she was with the twins off on some pranking spree or in Lord Elrond's study with the lady Celébrian.

Estel was true to his word and stopped by as often as he could to greet all of his foster family and was sure to be careful to seek out Eruanna. Sometimes he was accompanied by Halbarad and Ciaran, in which case she was either to be found in Estel's arms, and if not then Ciaran's, who was quite honored by her adoring admiration of him.

But now, as she skipped through the halls to the dining hall, she was thinking of their new guest. Perhaps it was Estel and Halbarad and Ciaran? Or someone else that she knew? Legolas? Arwen?

The dining hall was still somewhat crowded from the elves who had eaten late and were just now finishing up. There was no set schedule in Imladris for meals. Food was set out at exact noon, and there would be food for anyone who wanted it until three hours after noon.

She sidled into the hall and looked around, noticing all of the elves, and her eyes wandered to the high table where lord Elrond sat next to a small figure, grey hairs in a curly mop and one forest green eye visible to her from his profile. One squeal later, Bilbo Baggins found his arms full of a ridiculously pleased Eruanna.

After a moment, he began to laugh as he recognized her. "Miss Eruanna! It seems as though now in my old age indeed you have not changed- and grown even more beautiful!" He teased, making Eruanna pull back with sparkling eyes and a giggle.

'Bilbo!' She squealed in his mind, making him start and then smile, pleased.

"Indeed, Mellon nîn, it is I. Ah, how good it is to be back in Imladris!" He exclaimed, and went on talking cheerily with Elrond as Eruanna happily played with the handkerchief she pulled from his pocket.

Soon enough, however, the meal was ended and Bilbo went to unpack his things- for as Eruanna had gathered from the story that he told, he had left the Shire in an uproar and his nephew to calm it down as he came to spend the rest of his days in Imladris.

She didn't complain. It was good to see her elf-friend again, and was sure that he knew it.

"So tell me, Eruanna, have you had any more escapades with barrels?" He chuckled at her baleful glare at him and sniffed, to his amusement.

"Perhaps not. And how is lord Glorfindel?" He asked cheerily.

"Very well, thank you, master Baggins." Said elf lord strode into the room cheerily, a spring in his large frame and golden hair tied up halfway in a carefree manner. With a squee, Eruanna was in his arms and he was chuckling at her along with Bilbo. Elrohir had never quite forgiven Glorfindel for not having been subjected to the infamous hair chewing.

"Greetings, Lord Glorfindel." Bilbo smiled, which greeting was heartily returned. "Has anyone told you what a picture you make?" Bilbo asked, unable to help himself as he admired the tableau before him. Eruanna grinned impishly as Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"Let's see, that's the- second time I've heard that today?" He addressed his sister with an arch look, and being laughed to his face for it.

He huffed. "Whether I agree with or like it or not has nothing to do with the point." He refuted, as Eruanna went into an obvious gale of laughter, to Glorfindel's good-natured eye-roll. Bilbo chuckled.

"Indeed, it does not. Now then, shoo, I have to finish packing, and then I simply must find Erestor to finish my book with, for he is the only place where I have enough peace." He fussed, waving them off. Glorfindel complied amusedly, sweeping off with a swirl of robes and his sister cooing happily in his arms.

"Eruanna?" Glorfindel suddenly asked gravely. She turned to look up at him questioningly, although guessing what was coming. "Will you not go with Gildor's group to the Grey havens of Lindon?" He asked.

She didn't deign to answer in word or look, and he went on, the conversation abandoned but not forgotten. Glorfindel always asked her the same question every time there was a new group that decided to make their way to take the ships to Valinor.

And always her answer was the same: no acknowledgement at all. In truth, Glorfindel did not want her to go, but the reason he asked was for her sake. He could not leave until Elrond did, but at the same time he did not want her to remain, for times were steadily growing more dangerous.

So despite that he felt relief at her continuous denial, he asked nonetheless for the sake of wanting the best for her. He would not deny her the chance of safety out of his own selfishness of wanting to keep her by his side at all costs. She didn't seem to want to leave, either, so he justified his actions by that.

Elrond wisely left the matter to the two siblings, knowing that broaching the subject would be stirring a wasps nest. He left well enough alone, and all was well.

But in the meantime, the two went to their quarters to spend a very good hour in each others company, good-naturedly criticizing various members of Imladris and the ramifications of Bilbo Baggins' departure of the Shire.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna is very quietly sitting on the bench next to white-haired Bilbo, who was busy writing in his book which was nearly finished. It has nearly been a month since Bilbo has arrived. She was playing with her dolls given her by the dwarves, carefully cherished so that even now, sixty years later, they were still in much the same condition as they were when she first received them.

She had her suspicions that perhaps Gandalf had something to do with it, but when she had confronted him, he had merely chuckled and told her that dwarven work lasted ages. So she didn't press, but was grateful to him nonetheless.

And only she ever referred to the wizard as Olòrin besides Glorfindel, who had known him after being reborn. But she had not seen either Gandalf or Estel in many months, nearly a year by now.

Lindir sat nearby, playing softly on his harp and writing the lyrics to his newest composition while Eruanna giggled inwardly as she remembered all the teasing that the poor minstrel received for his 'lyrical nonsense,' for all that he was renown for creating some of the greatest pieces ever to be written of events of the Second Age. She would sometimes help him modify his tunes to fit a passage, and the two were seen hunched over the parchment, popping up once in a while to try their tunes on both flute and harp.

"There. That's all I'm doing for today. Shall we have tea?" Bilbo shut his book with a bang and stood, bustling about with his maps and papers. Lindir stood with harp in hand, and all three went to Bilbo's special spot where tea and sweets were always waiting for them for tea time in the afternoons. Glorfindel joined them soon after as did Erestor, and the clique spent a merry hour laughing over their cups and cakes.

"Speaking of which," Erestor turned to Eruanna. "Did you write the essay on fire that I found on my desk?" He asked her curiously. She blinked, and then blushed hotly.

'Y-yes. I forgot to put it in the grate and must have left it there. Sorry.' She stuttered, nearly spilling her tea in embarrassment. He shook his head.

"Do not burn such things, Eruanna! They deserve to be put in a book!" He scolded, taking the teacup from her hands and setting it down. She hung her head, allowing her hair to fall over her face and veil her crimson cheeks, breath coming in hot puffs.

Her hair was thick and long, coming down a little past her waist, just like her brother's. Both had the same luscious quality of hair, and as a result were teased rather mercilessly by the twins for their 'pretty, Balrog-attracting hair.' Eruanna sniffed at them, and Glorfindel just rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Erestor, leave the compliments for private moments, where Eruanna won't burn her cheeks!" Glorfindel laughed, leaning next to him and kissing his sister's hair. She reached up and tugged her hair over her face, causing them to burst into laughter.

Just then, a messenger strode into the area. "Forgive me for interrupting, my lords, but Lord Elrond calls for Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel, and Lady Eruanna." He nodded to the group.

After giving Bilbo their apologies, which were graciously received, they were waved off by the flustered hobbit. He flapped his hands.

"Go, go! Don't keep him waiting, now!" He fussed, making them go off with grins.

Which were promptly wiped off the moment they came into lord Elrond's study.

Gandalf was sitting in a chair, looking rather worse for wear, and Lady Celébrian was tending to him carefully. Eruanna immediately put her dolls down by the door and went to the sideboard in the room, taking out a carafe of water and a glass.

She handed it to the wizard, who took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Eruanna." He said hoarsely, while Erestor and Glorfindel took their seats. Eruanna, according to normal 'protocol,' sat on Glorfindel's lap, thumb in her mouth. Her eyebrows were puckered, a sure sign of her mental discomfort.

After a while in which Gandalf recovered, he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, beginning to speak.

"Forgive me for this unseemly arrival, but I bring grave news. That which we fear most has come to pass. The one ring has been found." He said wearily, eliciting gasps from all around. Eruanna curled into Glorfindel at the mention of Sauron, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her in concern.

Gandalf went on to explain the back story to Bilbo's part in the quest for Erebor, and the mystical magic ring which he had gotten from Gollum. And of course, Gollum's story, along with Aragorn's part in it all, to which Eruanna listened carefully. Then came Gandalf's story of the treachery of Saruman and his journey to Imladris, which was met with incredulous cries and much consternation.

"And so the ring has passed into the hands of Frodo, who is even now bringing it here so that council may be held what to do with it." Gandalf finished his tale, taking another glass of water.

There was silence as everyone digested the news. Glorfindel stirred and made to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Glorfindel called, and a messenger came in, handing a missive to Lord Elrond and bowing himself out. Elrond read the letter aloud from Gildor concerning Frodo and Sam, and all looked at each other gravely once it had been finished.

"As I was about to say, I think that I should go and try to find them and make sure that they arrive safely, if the Nazgul are about." Glorfindel said dryly, calmingly stroking the hair of his sister who was shivering at the mention of the Nazgul.

"Indeed, that is a good idea." Gandalf agreed heavily. "Messages must be sent to Gondor, Greenwood, Lothlòrien, and Erebor." He said, and immediately Erestor was set about with the task.

"Go, Glorfindel, and do as you see fit." Elrond gave Glorfindel his permission, to which he bowed and left with Eruanna, intending to immediately set out as soon as possible. Eruanna tugged on his tunic.

'I go too.' She insisted. He sighed.

"Seler, this is not a simple ride. We must travel for days and with not much at all." He said, still striding quickly through the halls. Eruanna scowled.

'I can do it, you know that. Let me go too. I can help.' She insisted, pulling sharply on his shirt. He sighed again.

"Eruanna-" he began, but noticed that she was looking up at him with THE look on her face. He faltered, struggling with himself. Tears welled in her eyes, and she sniffled.

'Glorfy think I'm not useful.' She whimpered, and Glorfindel was officially distraught.

"No, seler, it's not that at all!" He cried, and then caved, anything to get her to stop crying. "I'm sure Asfaloth would like you to be there. He tends to like to show off for you." He grumbled, and it worked. Tears dried up as though they had never been there, and there was a sunny smile on the elfling's face.

Glorfindel sighed, knowing full well that he had been manipulated. "I tell you, if I didn't love you..." He growled in a very unthreatening manner. Eruanna blissfully ignored him.

"We leave within the hour. Can you be ready?" He asked her. She nodded, and they began the preparations for their journey.


	2. The Bridge over Troubled Waters

**A bit shorter of a chapter, admittedly, but the next will be longer. Glad to see all of the positive responses to the first chapter, thank you all! Thanks as always for the faves and follows and reviews. I'm so glad that the first chapter was acceptable, I was agonizing that it would seem too rushed. From now on, Replies to reviews will go at the bottom of chapters. **

Chapter 2

It was the second day that they had been out on the hunt for the hobbits. They had chosen to take the road, afraid that perhaps the hobbits had been lost in the wilderness or perhaps in danger on the road from the nine.

Glorfindel had ridden fast, both he and Eruanna looking out carefully and listening for any sign of either hobbits or black riders. So far, there had been nothing. Until they came to the bridge.

Eruanna had sucked in a breath, and let out a cry across their bond, immediately causing Glorfindel to snap to her. 'Nazgul!'

They came upon the bridge, and indeed there were three of them, hooded and cloaked on black steeds. Three hoods turned towards them, and in an instant Glorfindel had thrown his cloak over Eruanna and raised his sword.

"Be gone, foul servants of Sauron, else I drive you away with the light of Aman!" He shouted, and Asfaloth, heeding his master's command, charged. With shrieks, the Nazgul began to flee, and Eruanna could feel Glorfindel give chase.

After a short while, though, Glorfindel lifted the cloak, and she was exposed to daylight once more, showing her that there were no more of the specters. "They have fled. Come, the bridge is retaken." He murmured, and trotted back to the bridge.

He handed Eruanna a pouch from his cloak, and set her down. "Leave the content of the pouch in the centre of the bridge, Eruanna. It shall be a token that the Nazgul will not near it again, and that the way is safe." He said, and Eruanna did as she was bid, running to the bridge and opening the small wine-colored drawstring bag of velvet.

Inside, she found a considerably large elf-stone of peridot which she set carefully in the center of the bridge, and ran back to Glorfindel. He scooped her back onto Asfaloth and wheeling, headed off at a gallop down the road.

Two more they saw, but as soon as they were sighted the wraiths went south wards, fleeing from them. Eruanna was finding herself becoming concerned, but not with anything to do with the hobbits, but rather herself. But she said nothing.

It was not until five days later that they finally found the trail they were looking for. Glorfindel let out an exclamation of surprise and relief, as Eruanna dismounted and began to track the faint marks carefully, following them. Asfaloth dutifully trotted along behind, trusting both his master and mistress.

Over hills and rills, valleys and vales, until the tracks finally came to the road. Glorfindel, at that point, swiftly scooped up Eruanna from where she was walking on the ground and set off at a wild pace again, Asfaloth having been at a rather lazy pace all day and more than eager for a change.

They traveled until night was falling, the sun going down in the sky. Eruanna was clutched to Glorfindel underneath his cloak, who had his hood down and hair whipping in the wind.

Suddenly, there was a cry borne to their ears on the wind. Glorfindel immediately brought Asfaloth to a halt, looking towards the sound. Eruanna peered through the chink of Glorfindel's robe, and her eyes widened to see Estel standing on the path, looking worn but extremely happy to see them. Or rather, Glorfindel, since Eruanna was still hidden in his robe.

Glorfindel, still clutching Eruanna to himself, leapt off of Asfaloth and sprinted towards Estel, crying out in relief. "Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Mae Govannen!" And began immediately to tell Estel of their search. His eyes widened in reply, glancing to Glorfindel's cloak. Then he turned and beckoned to the thickets, from where tumbled four hobbits and a pony. Eruanna's eyes widened as she smiled to see more of the Periannaith.

"This is Lord Glorfindel, of the house of Elrond." Estel introduced, and immediately began to introduce them hurriedly to each other.

"Hail, and well met at last!" Glorfindel said, speaking in a hurry. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger on the road."

"Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" Frodo cried happily. Glorfindel nodded.

"Yes, and your burden is known to a few who have the right to. I am one of them, and when I heard his story I came to search for you. Nigh seven days ago we left a token upon the bridge. There had been three of them waiting, but at my threat they fled. Since then we have seen but two but they also fled southwards. Two days ago we found your trail and now have followed you here. There is no time for anything else to be said. We must go and risk the road, for even as we speak there are five behind us and where the four others are I know not. I fear that the Ford may already be held against us." Even as Glorfindel spoke the night began to fall faster, and poor Frodo seemed to be suffering.

"My master is sick and wounded." Sam spoke up, sounding annoyed. "He can't go on riding after nightfall. He needs rest. And what do you mean by 'we'? I see only one of you." He added suspiciously. Strider sighed slightly, and Eruanna felt herself smile.

"Glorfindel, when we were at Weathertop, we met with the nine and unfortunately Frodo was stabbed by a Nazgul blade." Estel proceeded to interrupt and speak to Glorfindel of their plight, to which Eruanna shuddered. "Perhaps you could see this and do something?" He finished, and there was the rustle of cloth.

Eruanna pulled away the cloak, and there were audible gasps from the hobbits at the sight of her. Glorfindel set her down, and she turned to Estel, holding out her hand. With a blink, he handed her the hilt of the sword he held in his hand.

She took it, and immediately frowned. It was the same hilt as the one that she had seen at the white council. A- what had Elrond called it?- Morgul blade.

'It is a Morgul blade. There are evil things written on it, though perhaps you do not see them. Keep it, but be careful! Lord Elrond can tell you more than I- but let me see Frodo's wound. I may be able to see something that others cannot, though I cannot heal it.' She said softly in his mind. He nodded.

"Of course." He dipped his head. "Sam, let Lady Eruanna see Frodo; she may be able to help him somewhat." He told the portly hobbit, who was staring at her with something akin to awe in his eyes. She smiled, and he shuffled.

"Lady?" Another hobbit whispered, sounding confused. "But isn't she just a baby?"

Her lips twitched as Estel winced. "Pippin, hush." He said firmly. "Do not base opinions on looks alone. She is far more than she seems." The hobbit scuffled his feet shame-facedly.

Eruanna bent down by the shivering Frodo held in Glorfindel's arms, and reached out with her mind to his. She bit her lip, nearly reeling from the mists that shadowed the poor hobbit's mind, but pushed though them firmly, her bright tendrils shoving a way through the mists.

'Frodo. Look at me.' She commanded softly but firmly, drawing his attention. Frodo jerked and gasped, turning to look at her with clouded blue eyes. Sam gasped.

'Look at me. Focus on me.' She ordered, and hurriedly peeled off his tunic, exposing his shoulder where a white scar was. With her fingers she probed softly, but felt nothing- no, there was an odd lump, small and nearly undetectable but for her tiny, sensitive fingers.

Her face grew into fear, and she searched Frodo's mind slightly, finding his memory from the event. What she saw made her outright shake her head even as she withdrew from his mind.

'Not good.' She told Estel and Glorfindel. 'Needs help fast. We must go. I cannot do much.' Then she turned back to Frodo one last time and cupped his face in her palms. Frodo stared at her, shivering, but even as he looked into her eyes he calmed, stilling and eyes clearing slightly.

The light of the Valar that shone in her eyes dispelled the shadow for a short time, if just long enough to provide him strength and comfort for a little while. Then she pulled away, and Glorfindel spoke.

"You shall ride my horse. I will shorten the stirrups, and you will have to sit tight; but do not fear, he will bear anyone that I or Eruanna tells him to. His pace is light and smooth, and if danger draws too near at a command he will bear you away swiftly at a speed that even the black steeds of the nine cannot rival." He added.

"No, he will not! I shall not ride him, if I am to be carried off to Rivendell or anywhere else, leaving them behind in danger." Frodo replied adamantly.

Glorfindel smiled along with Eruanna and Estel at the courage of the halfling. "I very much doubt if they would be in danger if they were not with you! The nine would follow you and leave us in peace, I am sure. It is you and what you carry that brings us danger." Glorfindel countered. Frodo was rendered speechless, and soon they were marching off swiftly, Frodo on Asfaloth.

Estel carried Eruanna in his arms at his insistence despite her protests that he was tired. "You bring me strength with your presence and comfort." He insisted, and so won the battle.

All night under the clouded sky they marched, until the hobbits were faltering and the dawn came, grey and ominous. Estel was weary, shoulders drooped, the hobbits were dead on their feet, Frodo was in a dark dream, and Eruanna was asleep also in Glorfindel's arms by the time they stopped to sleep for a while.

Glorfindel kept watch, and by the time it was noon everyone was awakened by the elf lord. Eruanna sat on Asfaloth, head turned towards the road behind them and seemingly listening to something that they could not hear and seeing what they could not catch sight of.

The sight of the elfling with hair of silver and gold, eyes of leafy-green and silver-blue made them awaken farther to look at her, although they were still half-asleep. Glorfindel offered them miruvor, which seemed to perk them up, but Eruanna was worried. The wind was howling in her ears, begging her to run away, bringing her snatches of hooves clopping and seeking sniffles.

She shifted uncomfortably, and Glorfindel turned to her, stiffening. "Come, we must go." He said tersely. "Our danger will be greatest just before the river, for the pursuit behind us is now swift, and there may be another danger that I cannot see." He urged, and they set off again.

They had reached the river when suddenly Eruanna, walking next to Glorfindel, turned abruptly, her whole body posture screaming of wariness. All turned to look at her, and fear flashed across Estel's face. Then her eyes widened. Darkness was growing close, the shadow upon her heart blackening and the mark on her arm burning horribly like it had when Sauron had just grabbed it.

"Fly!" Glorfindel cried, turning to Frodo. "Fly, they are upon us!"

Asfaloth sprinted forwards, and all of them began to run after, Glorfindel, Eruanna, and Estel in the back of the group. They were only halfway to the river when the first black rider burst from the road behind them and paused, waiting for the others to join him, one by one.

"Ride! Go, ride!' Glorfindel called feverishly, but Frodo suddenly paused, looking back. Then after a moment of tense silence, he drew his sword with a 'snick' and raised it up in defiance.

"Ride on, ride on!" Glorfindel called one last time. Eruanna leaped forwards to the neck of Asfaloth and smacked him, just as Glorfindel cried out, "noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!"

Before they could think, Asfaloth sprang forwards as though he had been shot with an arrow and ran like the wind, just as the black riders leaped forwards, five of them. They gave a blood-curdling cry, and in reply four of them burst from the woods beside them.

Eruanna watched as they grew closer and closer, just as two of them threw back their hoods. She stumbled, crying out in shock and pain through her bond with Glorfindel, who immediately leaped to catch her.

"Seler!" He cried, and she started shaking.

'Can see- can see- unseen- hurts!' She wailed, clutching at her arm. He gritted his teeth and ran all the faster, outstripping the others. Frodo was across the ford, the Nazgul prancing on the other side even as they called to him.

"By Elbereth and Luthien the fair, you shall have neither the ring nor me!" Frodo cried weakly, brandishing his sword. The leader, halfway across the river, raised his hand, and Frodo's sword shattered. Asfaloth pranced nervously, rearing and snorting. Glorfindel was almost there.

Just then, there was a roaring sound of water. Glorfindel made it to the river, and Eruanna stumbled out of his arms, running teeteringly for the river and stepping into it ankle-deep.

'Please,' she begged it, 'help!' But help was already there. It came roaring across the other side of the bend, and Glorfindel called out to Eruanna. But even as it came rushing towards them, white riders on foaming, frothing, boiling, watery horses appearing and thundering towards the three in the riverbed, one of them reached forwards and grasped the elfling, swinging her into the saddle of one of the horses. They rode on unflinchingly, trampling the three underneath their hooves, and the one with Eruanna turned back, riding for the shore.

Frodo could see, through a haze, the remaining hesitating black riders, and then his gaze went to two figures on the shore. One seemed to be burning with a white flame, shining brightly. The other one was shining even more brightly, with a golden light that filled him with the feeling of looking at something hallow and sacred. Then all went black, and he succumbed to the cold darkness.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Good. Our first knight has been played." Tulkas said approvingly with a nod.

"He was merely the starting point, the bait for the game to commence, you know." Oromë pointed out to them.

"Yes, and our little one is also bait for higher eyes then the Nazgul." Yavanna smiled.

"How do you think she will feel when she comes to us and finds out what we've been doing?" Manwë asked dubiously. "Because I know that my apprentice Balrog Slayer will not be pleased with me, his master or not." He added wryly.

"Is it true that Nàmo might be getting a new apprentice besides Ingwion son of Ingwë?" Tulkas asked nonchalantly.

"That remains to be seen." Nàmo replied a bit sharply. "I never wanted an apprentice in the first place, but since I lost the bet to lord Manwë..." He gave a droll glance in the direction of the Elder King, who merely smiled amusedly.

"At least you didn't loose the bet to Oromë that nearly made you be seen in yellow." Manwë dead-panned.

Oromë sighed. "I will never forgive myself for loosing that one. I so wanted to win." He grumbled. Nàmo sighed as the rest of the Valar laughed at the image that Oromë sent to them of a yellow-clad judge of the dead.

**WoodElfJedi: thank you, Mellon nîn!**

**Paigemitchell98: thank you so much! I'm glad to be back too. ;)**

**TheMouseOfAwesomeness: Thaaanks. X3 we shall see, won't we? She tends to surprise even me. **

**Kmartz95: thanks! You have a plausible guess, but I'm not going to say either way... We'll have to see, hmm? ;) keep guessing, you never know!**

**WanderingSeeker1: thank you so much! Your review made me tear up. X3 I'm so glad the first chapter was passable. Thanks for your input! Yes, I am 15, but I started the first book a bit before my birthday... Hehe. And thank you, I actually am planning one day to try my hand at a literary career. This is practice and polish for me. Experimentation. ;)**

**ZeroE0703: thanks! ;)**

**Gwestiel: thank you! Hugs from Eruanna. ;)**

**Kiki272002: thank you! I wouldn't consider myself am experienced writer just yet, though I certainly am trying. Hehe! Thanks for the support, and you are most welcome!**

**FandomFangirl100: yay! Thanks! I mentioned in the first book that I'm making it AU in that Celébrian wasn't injured and didn't sail. ;)**

**Chasingsunlight: thanks!**

**Guest: yes sir!**

**TheGreenTea: thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed~! **

**Jesus' girl 4ever: thanks my friend as always! ;P **

**review, please! To coin a phrase from DeLacus- Ayyo~!**


	3. The Two Wake Up

**Yay! Next chapter! Ah, and by the way, I nearly forgot to mention that I will be mixing book and movie verse as well. Some parts you will recognize from the movie and others from the book if you have read it, and others mixed. ;D hope you enjoy, and thank you for all of the faves and follows and reviews!**

**enjoy!**

**review!**

Chapter 3

"Eruanna dear, do wake up." A clear, sweet voice made her groan mentally and struggle to open her eyes. "Glorfindel has been worried sick about you no matter what Ada said about you being safe and unharmed." The voice went on, just as she opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

She sighed, and Arwen's face swam into focus in front of her. "There now, you've been asleep for four days." Arwen sounded both amused and relieved.

'Four days? What happened?' Eruanna felt baffled. Four days!?

"It seems as though the Nazgul had a negative effect on you, my dear." Gandalf's voice came from next to her as she turned to look at him. Her mouth opened in an 'oh.'

The door slammed open, and she was drawn into a pair of familiar arms. "Seler, never ever scare me like that ever again." Glorfindel told her sternly, stroking her hair. She crossed her arms and sulked in reply as he pulled away.

'I didn't mean to.' She muttered in his mind, causing him to sigh.

"I know you didn't. Mithrandir, you were behind the horses, weren't you?" Glorfindel turned an eyebrow on the wizard, who chuckled.

"Indeed, I knew that Eruanna would ask the water for help, and as a result perhaps unknowingly step into trouble. The horses were my touch, I admit, but perhaps I overdid it." Gandalf replied.

"And it seems as though I have finally found the side effect to Eruanna's burn- she lives even more in the Unseen realms than you do, Glorfindel. Hence why she is slightly transparent to those who have eyes to see it." He nodded.

Glorfindel blinked, and then sighed. "I will be glad when he is defeated." Was his only embittered reply.

The door creaked. "Is she awake?"

'Estel?' Eruanna croaked, causing the human to leap to the bedside.

"How's my- Errm, our elfling doing?" Estel corrected himself at the glare that Glorfindel directed to him. Everyone snickered quietly.

Eruanna reached out and received a hug from Estel. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. 'M okay. Ethtel?' She lisped. He smiled.

"I'm fine, seler. Frodo has awoken and is recovering now." He added. She opened her eyes wide.

'Oh.' She sounded both relieved and terrified.

"Come, let us go eat. Ciaran and Halbarad were asking for you, as well as Bilbo. Many of the members of the council are already here, and there will be a feast this evening." Estel went on, trying to divert her mind from the events that had led her to being bedridden for a while.

Glorfindel snatched her up and promptly carried her away, while Eruanna looked over his shoulder and gave them an apologetic, what-can-you-do shrug. The room waited until they were gone until bursting into hearty laughter at the extreme change that one little elfling had brought to the stern Seneschal of Imladris.

Glorfindel took Eruanna to their room to get her dressed for the feast that would take place in an hour or so.

"Are you feeling alright, seler?" Glorfindel asked softly as he set her down on the bed. She scowled at him in reply.

'M not a complete baby, Muindor.' She whined pettishly. 'M okay, I can do it myself.' To prove it, she slid down from the bed and went to the wardrobe to find herself proper clothes for the feast.

He sighed and shook his head at her. "I only want to make sure that you are as safe and well as you can be." He sighed, sitting on the bed and watching her wistfully. "I already feel as though I failed you all those years..." He muttered to himself sourly.

Eruanna went back to the bed, crawling into his lap and looking at him adoringly. 'Don't care about that, Muindor.' She said, reaching up and putting her hands on his cheeks. 'Love Glorfy now, past all gone. Glorfy happy.'

He wrapped his arms around her with a smile that he reserved only for her. "Yes, Eruanna, I love my little sister very much too." He assured her, kissing her head. She smiled brightly and hopped off to find her outfit again. He sent a fond smile in her direction as he also prepared himself for the feast.

Elladan and Elrohir were black from their errand in the North along with Ciaran and Halbarad, therefore Eruanna in a way was almost not looking forwards to the feast because it was inevitable that she would be squashed within an inch of her life and scolded for the scare she'd given them.

But she went with Glorfindel nonetheless to the dining hall. He was dressed in his formal robes of cream edged with gold thread in the pattern of vines and leaves and intricate swirls. It buttoned up at the top and swept into a collar that curled slightly at the edges. He wore a sky blue robe tossed over the cream that was also edged with gold thread, but in the pattern of celandine. His sleeves were wide and flowing, and his golden hair fell in rivulets around his shoulders from the thin band that was settled around his brow. The device of his house was sported on the circlet.

Eruanna, next to him, was dressed in a tunic of silver, coming down to her thighs and slit up to the waist. Her leggings were cream, all edged in the same golden patterns of celandine. She wore a cloak of simple watered blue silk. At her throat was her dwarven chain of tiny links of Mithril and one, lone, carefully faceted sapphire that gleamed from the center of a gold frame shaped like a flower whose petals were tipped with tiny opals. The circlet gifted her from Greenwood decorated her head as well.

All in all, they made a rather captivating sight walking through the halls, reminiscent of the olden days when the glory of the elves was full and their time was at its peak. The elves who saw them stopped to bow or give greetings that were heartily returned.

They finally arrived in the dining room, where lord Elrond already sat and many were gathering for the feast. Glorfindel and Eruanna took their places at the high table, Glorfindel speaking with the others as Eruanna looked around for anyone else familiar.

Her eyes landed on one particular elf and she leaped up, running at full-tilt for the ellon. He let out a muffled exclamation as he found himself tackled by an armful of elfling, and then began to laugh.

"Eruanna, onònë! You had me so worried! Thank the Valar that you're safe." Legolas pulled back, kissing her hair and dandling her on his knee. She giggled gleefully and grabbed the customary lock of hair, beginning her feast early.

Legolas groaned loudly as the elves around him stifled their snickers. "Eruanna! Stop chewing on Legolas' hair, you owe us an explanation!" Elladan roared as he entered the hall, causing the elfling to cringe as all the elves in the hall looked up and began to twitter at the sight.

Elrohir and his brother marched to Eruanna, promptly picking her up and going on a rant. The elves watched, amused. Eruanna slowly began to sigh, then leaned against Elrohir's shoulder with a yawn. As he and Elladan rambled on, she finally picked up Elrohir's hair and chewed on it absently. Glorfindel at that point began to snicker, causing some other elves to join him.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped, looking down to see Eruanna's eyes glazed and unseeing, her hands shoving Elrohir's hair in her mouth. Elrohir sighed. Elladan shook his head. Legolas grinned. Glorfindel laughed heartily.

"If you are quite done making fools of yourselves, my sons, shall we sit?" Lady Celébrian swept into the room, sitting next to Elrond who was surpressing his amusement in favor of helping his wife.

Elladan and Elrohir gave up with sighs, setting Eruanna down in Legolas' lap and marching off. Legolas chuckled slightly as Eruanna blinked and rubbed her eyes.

'Are they done yet?' She asked blearily. Glorfindel was shaking slightly, almost in hysterics along with Legolas. Erestor came along and swept Eruanna up, carrying her back to the high table and beginning to feed her with grumbles about 'those peredhil.' The twins were miffed.

Just then, several men came in from different doorways. Estel and Halbarad and Ciaran came from one doorway, while another man came from another. His eyes were grey and his hair strawberry blonde, wearing borrowed tunics from the elves. Eruanna, though, only took quick notice of this before leaping out of Erestor's lap, still chewing, and with a swallow ran for Ciaran.

He chuckled at the sight of her, scooping her up and balancing her on his hip with a smile as she clapped her hands cheerily. 'Ciaran!' She squealed in his mind.

"Hello there, my lady." He chuckled. "How do you fare?"

She smiled and nodded, patting the top of his head. Halbarad smiled as Estel chuckled. He set her down and she returned to Glorfindel's lap, choosing a bunch of grapes. Glorfindel smiled and continued to talk to Gandalf who was on the other side of Lord Elrond.

Arwen sat nearby underneath a canopy with the lady Celébrian and her twin brothers, making a truly beautiful picture. Another being came in and was escorted to the high table. Eruanna turned to look and saw silver hair set around a familiar face.

"If it isn't Lady Eruanna!" The dwarf exclaimed. Several elves looked startled. Eruanna's face lit up as she smiled widely, leaning over to hug the dwarf warmly. "The necklace suits you, little princess." Gloin chuckled, pleased. She smiled, reaching out to pat his hand and clutch the necklace tightly.

Glorfindel smiled. "She thanks you again, master Gloin. It is among her most treasured possessions." He informed the dwarf who nodded.

"Very well. I am glad to see that despite the elves and dwarves are at odds that one still remembers us with fondness." Gloin replied without animosity.

Just then a new group came in and was seated nearby, one of them brought to the high table and sat next to Gloin. Eruanna was not paying much attention, her attention being caught by Glorfindel speaking on some topic. The hobbit, in the meantime, looked around out of the corners of his eyes, looking generally uncomfortable, until he looked at the dwarf next to him.

"Welcome and well met!" Gloin greeted him courteously, standing and bowing. "Gloin at your service."

The hobbit, sitting on a stack of pillows for the height of the table, stood as well, scattering the cushions everywhere. "Frodo Baggins at your service and your family's." He said, sounding surprised. "Would I be incorrect to assume that you are the Gloin, one of the twelve companions of the great Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked as the elderly dwarf kindly helped him gather up the pillows and sit on them.

"Aye, that I am, laddie. I do not ask of you, for I have already heard that you are kinsman of Bilbo our renowned friend. Allow me to congratulate you on your recovery." Gloin replied.

And they went on to speak of Dwarvish matters. But Eruanna, looking out of the corners of her eyes at the hobbit, caught his eye and turned fully to give him a small, knowing smile.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The never-ending fire in the Hall of Fire was burning as always, making Eruanna smiled happily as she joined the platform of musicians with her flute and began to join Lindir's harp and the others in making soft melodies.

She had learned, over the years, how to read music, and now was part of their small orchestra whenever events of the sort took place. She enjoyed it very much, and often she was to be found in the music room with her flute, playing one of the pieces that Lindir had written.

On another note, as she played she also glanced around curiously, catching glimpses of elves here and there, the occasional dwarf, the humans scattered in corners with their pipes lit and smoke wafting out the windows by which they sat.

The music went on. Hobbits darted in and among the crowds, and she caught Bilbo sitting in a corner with his nephew and Sam. She smiled. For all that Sam was suspicious of her, she liked him. He was portly, stout, and his loyalty reminded her of the dwarves she had helped once, long ago by the reckonings of mortals.

After a few more bars the song was over and another group took over, leaving hers to mingle among the others. Eruanna chose to head for where she could see Estel in a dark corner, smoking a pipe. She was one of the few who didn't mind the smell and mist, having smelled worse before. She had smelled rotting corpses, blood, gore, orcs, and so much more for years- pipe smoke cleared her head and made her feel safely drowsy.

On the way, though, she was waylaid by Lord Elrond who picked her up and whispered in her ear. "You know how well Bilbo likes to have Estel help him in his compositions. Will you take him to our hobbit?" He asked her softly. She smiled in reply and he returned it.

"Thank you, penneth. Now don't keep Glorfindel worrying where you are, you know how he is when it comes to you." He winked. A pretty blush suffused her cheeks as she was set down, and Elrond and Celébrian laughed lightly as she bolted for the ranger in the corner.

She threw herself into his lap, squirming in pleasure and hugging his torso. He chuckled and put one arm around her gently, ever careful when he handled her, as though she was glass. She reached out for his mind, and he welcomed her gladly.

'Bilbo want to see you, Estel.' She informed him. He smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Let me finish my pipe- these elves never understand what they are missing." He scoffed, causing Eruanna to giggle. "At least you don't mind." He grinned at her. She stuck out her tongue, making him raise an eyebrow and stifle his laughter.

But when he was finished, he went over to the hobbits, Eruanna in his arms and clad in dark green cloth. They were so engrossed in their conversation that for many minutes Estel and Eruanna stood there unnoticed, smiling at the sight.

"Ah, there you are at last, Dúnadan!" Bilbo exclaimed, looking up. Eruanna giggled silently as Strider smiled.

"Strider! You seem to have many names." Frodo noted, delightedly pleased to see his friend. He looked to Eruanna with naked curiosity on his face.

"Well Strider is one I haven't heard, least aways. Whatever do you call him that for?" Bilbo asked.

"They call me that in Bree, and that is how I was introduced to them." Estel replied with a laugh.

"And why do you call him Dúnadan?" It was Frodo's turn to query.

"The Dúnadan." Bilbo corrected. "He is often called that here- and I thought you were fluent enough in Sindarian to know that dún-Edain or adan, means Man of the West or Númenórean." He scolded his nephew, then turned back to the duo who were smiling amusedly.

"Where have you been, my friend? I did not see you at the feast, though Lady Arwen was there." He said. At the mention of Arwen Eruanna had to muffle her hysterical giggles. With a straight face, Estel pinched her and replied.

"I was there, absent friend, although you did not see me." He said dryly, shooting the snickering Eruanna a glare.

"Stop laughing, Eruanna, you know it's not proper for a lady like yourself to do so." Bilbo ignored her incredulous look and went on. "Well now that you're here, I need help urgently. Lord Elrond says that my song should be finished by the end of the evening to be told, but I am stuck. Let us go to your musky corner and polish it off!" He suggested cheerfully.

Estel rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the hobbit's description and smiled. "Come, then! Let me hear it." He beckoned, and Eruanna scrambled out of his arms, sitting in place of Bilbo as they went away to talk over it.

Frodo smiled, and then turned to Eruanna almost shyly or in an awed manner. She felt his gaze and turned to smile at him. "I- thank you for what you did for me." He started hesitantly. "When I woke up, Gandalf told me all that I missed- and he also told me about you." He added.

She reached out, gently touching his mind. He started, turning to look at her with wide eyes, and then seemed to remember something. He falteringly sent her the feeling of acceptance, and she brushed against his mind.

'You are most welcome, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, kin of Bilbo. He has told me much of you.' She replied with a giggle. He smiled involuntarily.

"That does me good to hear. Was- it was you that I saw on the riverbank, shining brightly with golden light, isn't it?" He asked.

Eruanna gave him a piercing look. 'It was.' Was her only answer. Frodo felt uncomfortable asking anything else about their journey so soon, so he changed the topic.

"May I ask your story, since you know mine? Gandalf only told me some small, vague things about you." Frodo asked with genuine interest. Eruanna smiled, laughing in his mind.

'Ah, but my story is long and you may not have the time nor patience to listen to it now. There are other things to focus on at the moment- but be assured one day you shall hear my story, this I can promise you, Frodo! And perhaps you have already heard some of my story; has Bilbo told you of the story of his journey?' She asked in reply.

He felt a flash of disappointment, but nodded, trusting to hear the story later. She gave him a shrewd look. 'Do not be disappointed. I do not tell you because you are not ready to hear such things yet. Your feä is not ready to hear such a tale. But now, surely Bilbo has told you of my small part in their journey?' She asked with an almost petulant air.

Frodo started. "You are Ren? Indeed, he spoke most greatly of you and your part! I did not know that it was you." He added, looking at her with an awed expression, which then turned into confusion.

"I thought that surely you would have grown by this time- no offense intended." He added hastily with a blush. Eruanna merely smiled.

'Yes, Gandalf gave me the name of Ren, though why I do not know. Wizards.' The knowingly exasperated look she gave him had him hard-pressed not to laugh out loud. 'I have not grown in many years for a reason- though when you hear my story you shall know all.' She replied vaguely, causing him to wonder.

Then she laughed softly. 'I can sense that you are drowsy, though perhaps you do not realize it. Listen. What do you hear?' She asked, in such a way that made him stop, straining his ears carefully.

'No. Do not use your ears. Use your senses. Your heart.' She corrected, tapping his arm gently. He closed his eyes and listened, feeling everything with his body and senses.

Chatter drowned out, and he focused on the music. And suddenly he fell into a whole other world, where only he was there, and where he could hear far more than just the music. His eyes shut tightly, not wanting to leave the new feelings.

The stone was singing, deep, rumbling voices chanting slowly. The wooden stool he sat on- it had a voice. Raspy and reminiscent of echoes ringing off of the tops of a forest canopy. Freedom. The fire was breathily laughing, like an old woman who has come to end of her age and with difficulty laughs at her grandchildren.

The instruments had their own voices, painting pictures in front of his mental eyes, splashing cool paint over his vision and showing him new worlds and places, times and events. He could sense the elves around him, each of them vibrating softly with their own vibe, their own quiet tune.

He lost himself. Time lost meaning. It ticked in front of his eyes, in his mind, and yet it was faint. Awareness expanded and yet narrowed. It focused on individuals, and yet gave him a wider picture on the room, showing him what was not visible to the naked eye.

He fell into rivers of gold and silver, floating away on the heady waves of it, sinking under into the vague, muted depths of the shining water into sleep where he was awake and yet not. It seemed to him that he wandered long, and then at the same time hardly any time had passed at all.

A new voice grabbed him and pulled him back to the surface of the lake he had fallen into, willfully drowning. And it was Bilbo's voice, singing a chant of Eärendil the mariner. The more the voice chanted on, the more he was drawn out of the new world into the old one, finally opening his eyes as the chant came to the end.

His eyes snapped open to find Eruanna next to him clapping along with the others sitting in a circle around Bilbo's stool. "Now you had better do it again." One elf said.

Bilbo stood with a flourish. "I am flattered, Lindir, but I am too tired to recite it again." He excused himself.

"Not for you!" Lindir laughed. "You know that you can never get tired reciting your own works. And really you cannot expect us to answer your question after only the first time!" He protested his point.

Eruanna was grinning. "What! You can't tell me which parts were The Dúnadan's and which were mine?" Bilbo cried in mock-affront.

"It is not easy for us to differentiate between two mortals." Lindir defended.

"Nonsense Lindir, if you can't distinguish between a man and a hobbit then your judgement is poorer then I expected. They are as different as peas and apples." Bilbo snorted.

"Perhaps to you. To sheep no doubt other sheep look different, or to a shepherd. But mortals have not been our study- we have other occupations." Lindir laughed. Eruanna was giggling now. "Oh I won't argue, I'm too sleepy to. I leave you to guess if you can." Bilbo gave up, coming back to Frodo and Eruanna. Eruanna stood and bowed, giving Bilbo her chair. She smiled at Frodo knowingly and went off to where Lindir welcomed her heartily.

After their conversation about the song itself, Bilbo spoke up. "I should have asked Eruanna more about the verses, she would know, I am sure." He mused. Frodo, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer to any questions of the elfling's past, instead noted that he found it hard to stay awake.

"It is difficult to keep awake here until you get used to it. Well, shall we slip away and go talk somewhere quieter?" Bilbo admitted.

"Can we?"

"Of course, this is come and go when you will as long as you're quiet about it." Bilbo answered, and they left quietly. But even as they did, Frodo took one last glance at the elfling who was being held in the arms of the elf Lindir.

A song of Elbereth rose in the air, and his last glance was of Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people, sitting next to Elrond and surprisingly Strider. As she turned to look at him, he felt himself being pierced to the heart by her gaze and suddenly wondered what she would feel like in the world that Eruanna had introduced him to.

**WoodElfJedi: haha! Sorry, I don't know how I do it either. :P as for SiTCTE I'm planning to update today,can't wait to hear your idea!**

**FandomFangirl100: I laughed as I read your comment. XD thanks!**

**Minnie123456890: thank you! Glad you enjoyed. ;)**

**HawthornTree: why thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear you say so. XD**

**Gwestiel: oh yes, me too. *shudder* I love writing Valar parts... Everyone says that they don't like the Valar, but I'm pretty sure that by the third book I'll have changed that... Shh Eruanna, no spoilers! As for our little elfling's part, who can tell? Poor Glorfy indeed... XD**

**Guest: yes sir! XD**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: AWWW. Isn't she? *cuddles Eruanna* I love protective!Glorfy too! **

**Merenwen Greenleaf: thank you! Oh, forgive me if that wasn't clear. I have mentioned many times in the first book that she will never grow physically unless her inner light is fully released, so I just assumed people would get that she still hasn't aged physically, only mentally. It's my fault, sorry 'bout that. XP But thank you for your comment! Hope you will continue to enjoy~ Ayyo!**


	4. The Council

**Heyyy everybody! So glad you could make it! Sorry for the later-thsn-usual update, I was a little busy. To Mordor with school, I tell you that Melkor made it up to torture us poor little children. Oh well. Back to the main point... Thank you for all of the faves and follows, as always! And admit it, people, you know you've been looking forwards to this chapter for a while. XD **

Chapter 4

Eruanna woke up with a stir and started blinking sleepily, sitting up to rub her eyes. In a moment, arms were picking her up and a voice was murmuring in her ears. She listened to the voice with contentment, feeling safe.

"Good morning, seler. I hope you slept well."

She listened to the voice, focusing on it, caressing it in her mind, turning it over, listening to it and trying to analyze it and give it a description. She found herself unable to properly put her impressions into words.

It was golden. Just like everything else about him. Fraught with wisdom and age, yet youthful and with a tinge of gaiety underneath the exterior. It flowed over her ears in a river of silk, making her want to just curl into it, feeling it and staying in it forever.

Something else, however, existed in his voice that would make any elf able to catch the underlying tone do a double-take. There was an echo in his voice that spoke of wonders that no elf of Arda had ever seen. It was an echo of living in Aman, where the Valar lived. If only she had known it, though, she had the same tone in her own voice.

Finally, however, she reluctantly peeled her eyes open and sighed, blearily focusing an amused face into sight. "I was wondering if you would ever open your eyes." He teased her, earning a sleepy glare to which he laughed.

Then he sobered. "Come, Eruanna, in an hour we must go to the council. You have been invited as well for your part in this." He gave a pointed look to her arm, to which she blanched but otherwise said nothing, choosing instead to nod wordlessly and make her way to the wooden wardrobe.

Glorfindel, for the occasion, was dressed in robes that were reminiscent of the ones he had worn as elven lord of Gondolin. There was a pure white robe to start it off, having wide sleeves that trailed all the way down to the hem of the robe that also flowed in folds like ripples of water. The hems of the white robe were embroidered with gold thread that made a bar that ran all the way along the edges, celandine threading their way up the bar like a creeping vine.

A thick, ornate belt cinched the loose garb at his waist. It was a gilded piece of fabric also ringed with metal to keep it firm and stiff, and was stitched with deep blue and silver thread in typical elven swirls. The clasp was made of two half-moon shaped pieces of polished turquoise that clipped together.

The collar of the robe swept up several inches below his chin, hemmed with gold bars and cutting down into a V-neckline that ended between his collarbones. A large decorative piece was also stitched on the outer edges of the neckline in a wide band. It contained intricate silver and blue beadwork and golden threading as always.

His cloak was made of watered silk that started off deep blue at the shoulders and faded to icy blue in the middle, then darkened again in shade at the bottom. As always, it was hemmed with golden celandine. It was held in place on his shoulders by epaulettes made of gilded steel spanning his shoulder like a piece of armor, coming to a triangular point on his bicep and decorated with tiny gemstones with swirls of silver as well.

Eruanna, on the other hand, also wore something akin to what she would have worn in Gondolin signifying her rank as a Lord's daughter and lady in her own rights. Leggings of spun, white wool covered her legs.

Her tunic was made of white silk, hemmed with tiny golden swirls and vines at the hems of the bottom, sleeves, and neckline. It hung on her loosely and reached just above her knees. The sleeves were wide, coming down to her wrists.

It was cinched at the waist with a thin girdle of golden silk that had a single gem of sapphire hanging from one end and hung down slightly when it was tied into place. A pair of soft, icy blue slippers decorated her feet.

She also wore a small cloak around her shoulders like a poncho of sorts. It clipped in the front with a clasp of turquoise and frame of gold. The blue, watered silk was the same as Glorfindel's, and swept in an arc down to her elbows and around to her mid-back, embroidered with the same pattern of golden celandine at the edges.

Last but not least, she wore her dwarven necklace which hung between her collarbones and glittered in the light brightly. Neither wore circlets on their fair heads.

When all was finally ready, Glorfindel grasped Eruanna gently and sat her down, brushing through her somewhat tangled locks soothingly. She leaned into his touch, making him smile lightly as he hummed. When he was finished, he turned her to himself where she still sat on his lap.

"Seler, I want you to do this for me, as you promised to." He said gravely, handing her a small wooden bowl full of gems and beads. She looked up at him curiously and he nodded, a small smile ghosting over his face. "Yes, Eruanna. Just as Atta taught you." He murmured.

She slid down from his lap and reverently took the bowl, curtsying to him formally and moving to the back of the stool as he sat still and straight. She set the bowl down and took a lock of his hair from the side of his head and began to braid it carefully and slowly.

It started at his ear and when it got behind the ear she took an opal from the bowl and used it in the classical braid. Left, right. Next she inserted an aquamarine. Left, right, and a sapphire was used. And then the same pattern all over again of opal, aquamarine, and sapphire. She did it all the way to the end, and then looped it to the back of his head.

Then she moved to the other side, doing the same thing. Then she looped both sides to the back and began a fishtail braid down the back, inserting the same gemstones. A single, cut beryl of greenish-blue was set at the end. Then she moved back to the front and leaned forwards, kissing his eyes and cheeks as a symbol of good-will.

Glorfindel smiled as the ceremony of braiding his warrior braids was finished and picked her up, hugging her to himself. She snuggled into him happily as he stroked her hair and held her close, golden head bent over the smaller one. Then he pulled back slightly and took a lock of her hair in his hand.

He pulled the bowl to himself and began to braid one long lock of her hair that trailed at the side of her face. After he had finished the thin braid he pulled it over the top of her head to the back, doing the same to the other side. In those braids he inserted alternating beryl and aquamarine.

He then moved to the hair next to her ears, braiding both sides and using alternating sapphire and opal. He pulled the two higher braids to the back and used a Celtic knot, then took the two lower braids and did them in another Celtic knot as well. Then using a single, large, cut beryl, he put the knots together to form a flower of sorts.

After all was finished, she smiled up at him and he chuckled. "Well, now that we are done making peacocks of ourselves, why don't we finally go and show off our splendor?" He asked with a wink, standing and twirling playfully so that the sun through the window could make the gems in his hair sparkle in the light. She giggled and did the same, and both siblings left the rooms laughing cheerfully.

But their light mood was not to last for very long. As they entered the circle where the council was to take place, they were welcomed by Lord Elrond who was already there.

"Frodo should be here soon." Was all he said, however, of the purpose for which they had gathered. Eruanna and Glorfindel, in the meantime, sat down. Erestor drew Eruanna into his lap sitting next to Glorfindel, and the elfling promptly took the councillor's hair into her hands and playing with it.

Glorfindel snickered as Erestor sighed and shook his head. "Such a fascination I will never understand." He told her. She blinked up at him incredulously and pointed to Glorfindel, who had the grace to look chagrined. Erestor stifled his smile, avenged.

To her, Erestor's hair was like buttery strands of dust. The color of dust, grey, and smooth like butter that smudged between her fingers. More and more elves, men, and dwarves came into the room as she watched, hidden in the folds of Erestor's robe. She was passed discreetly to Glorfindel, who promptly covered her with his cloak so that she wasn't visible to anyone else.

Lord Elrond had declared that she was to be present at the council but not revealed until it was time. Too many who didn't know her story wouldn't understand her presence there as seemingly a mere child.

Finally, however, everyone was gathered and Gandalf came in with Frodo and Bilbo. Lord Elrond stood and began introductions.

"Here, my friends, is the hobbit Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come here through greater danger or on an errand more urgent." Then he turned to the rest, naming each with their proper titles and motioning to them.

"This is Master Gloin of Erebor with his son Gimli. This is Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Erestor, both of Imladris. Lord Galdor of Lindon, kingdom of Lord Cìrdan the shipwright. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil Oropherion. And also here is our two men, The Dùnedan and Lord Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor."

Said man made Eruanna do a double take. He was the strawberry blonde and grey-eyed man that she had seen briefly at the feast. His face was fair and noble, proud and stern. It made Eruanna flinch slightly and at the same time respect him.

"He arrived in the early morning yesterday for counsel. I have invited him here, for his questions will be answered." Lord Elrond finished, and returned to his chair as Gandalf and Bilbo and Frodo took theirs.

After the tale of the One Ring had been told, there was a silence, until Lord Elrond nodded to the man of Gondor. Therefore Boromir began his tale of his dream and what had led him all the way to seek the Last Homely House before the Sea.

"And here you shall find the answers to your tale." Gandalf spoke up.

"Frodo, bring forth the ring." Elrond commanded.

Hesitantly, the halfling stepped forwards and took from his pocket a small golden band which he laid upon the table in the center of the room. Frodo went back to his chair, sitting down with a shaky sigh and closing his eyes. Eruanna cringed at the feeling of sudden darkness and the evil whispers that permeated their ears.

Boromir stood. "So it is true. Isildur's bane has been found." His voice was funny, and he stared at the ring.

Gandalf interrupted by telling Bilbo to tell his part of the tale, which was done, then Frodo, and then Gandalf, and how it was proved that the ring was truly the One that was the mere trinket that Sauron fancied.

"Long has my people held against the forces of Mordor. It is a gift to men. Give it to us, that we may use it against him!" Boromir cried, standing.

"You cannot wield it. None can. It answers to Sauron and him alone does it belong. No other master will it have." Aragorn spoke up for the first time.

"What would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir demanded.

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur and to the throne of Gondor." Bilbo interjected, put out in defense of his friend.

"Havo dad, Bilbo." Aragorn murmured softly.

'He needs to defend himself. Why does he not?' Eruanna complained sourly, also piqued at the slight against the Edain that she loved as a brother.

'He does not wish to face his future.' Glorfindel murmured back.

Gandalf went on with the treachery of Saruman as well, which was received with great consternation. "Well, and that is the end of all tales, but we have not yet come to the heart of the matter- what shall we do with it?"

A silence fell for a moment. "I had forgotten Tom Bombadil." Elrond spoke. "He is a mystery to us, unknown whence he comes or what he is."

"Can we not send messages and obtain his help? It seems that he has power over the ring." Erestor spoke up. Eruanna's ears pricked.

"No, I should not put it so. Say rather that the ring has no power over him. He is his own master, and he has no interest for it. But he has set his bounds in his home, and he will not leave them." Gandalf replied.

"But within those bounds nothing seems to dismay him. Can he not keep the ring there, forever harmless?" Erestor pressed.

"No. He would not do it willingly. Perhaps if all the free peoples begged him he would, but he would be forgetful of it and not understand the need. He would throw it away or some such nonsense, for such things have no sway over his mind and makes him a most unsafe guardian; that fact alone is enough." Gandalf answered.

'It wouldn't solve anything. The main problem would still be there.' Glorfindel murmured in his mind.

'It will still be searched for.' Eruanna agreed.

"But in any case, to send the ring to him would only postpone the day of evil. He is far away, and we cannot send it to him unmarked or unguessed by the servants of evil. And even if we could, the Lord of the Rings would still soon or late find it, and all shall come to naught. Could all that power be withstood by Bombadil alone? I think not. In the end, if all else is conquered, Bombadil will fall, Last as he was First; and then Night shall come." Glorfindel put in his coin's worth of thought.

"Little though I know of Bombadil save the name; I think that Lord Glorfindel is right. Power to deny the enemy is not in him unless it is in the Earth itself." Galdor spoke.

"I have not that power, neither does any other." Elrond agreed.

"Then there is but two choices that we have, either destroy it or send it over the sea." Glorfindel determined.

"But already we know that it cannot be destroyed by any craft that we possess. They that dwell beyond the sea shall not welcome it, for it belongs to Middle-Earth, and it is our problem." Elrond pointed out.

"Then let us cast it into the deeps and make the lies of Saruman come true. For oft in lies is also hidden truth." Glorfindel suggested.

"But it shall not be safe there forever. Seas change as do creatures that live in them." Gandalf retorted.

'He has a point.' Eruanna said with a giggle.

'Hush up, seler.' He pinched her as she snickered at his expense.

"Then there is but one choice left. It must be destroyed, as Glorfindel has already pointed out." Erestor sighed. "But who shall do this deed?"

There was a silence. "It is a good deed; but not easily to be done. One does not simply walk into Mordor. It is a land of ash and fume, the very air you breathe a poisonous fume. The great eye ever watches all. It is folly!" Boromir said.

"Have you heard nothing of what has been said? The ring must be destroyed at all costs!" Legolas spoke up for the first since his tale of Gollum.

"And I suppose you're the one who thinks he should do it!" Gimli roared, standing from his seat.

Chaos broke out. 'Children.' Eruanna muttered, disgusted.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. 'Indeed.'

Eruanna's eyes from where she peered from the cracks of the robe landed on a Frodo, who looked both thoughtful and frightened. She pulled back the cloak slightly, and Frodo's eyes riveted on hers almost as though they were drawn together by invisible force.

'I feel that this is not the end of my story after all. What shall I do? For this doom is so heavy...' His thoughts came to her and she paused, sadness saturating her eyes.

'Must he go through such a doom? I do not wish for you to become as I am; young and yet old- forever tormented by things that neither of us deserved. But this is my fate: it was set in time before I was born by Eru AllFather himself. If this is yours, can you deny it? Is it not set in stone, and will it not happen whether by your agreement or no?' She answered softly, feeling pain for the hobbit in front of her. He stared back.

She suddenly stirred and drew the cloak back, standing to her feet on the floor. Everyone abruptly stopped their arguments and stared, shock on their faces at the sight of the elfling.

"Who is this?" Boromir broke the startled lull. "A child is brought to the council?"

"This is no mere child, Boromir." Elrond spoke sharply. "She is a great elven lady in her own rights, and has a position higher then that of yours; and do not speak of her as a child for though she may look so, her mind is far beyond your years." He finished. "I have called her here, and for a good reason it seems." He gave everyone a sharp look that made them sit, feeling embarrassed at their behavior.

"And how is she thus?" Boromir pressed.

"Beware how you speak of her in front of the dwarves, Lord Boromir, for she is considered one of our houses, and indeed we remember her with great fondness among the elves." Glóin rumbled, sitting down again.

"Perhaps I had best explain." Glorfindel stood up and began to speak as all attention was given to him.

"I am Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, late of Gondolin, elven city of seven names. I was one of the lords of the twelve houses of the kingdom of Turgon, son of Lord Fingolfin, son of lord Finwë. Lord Eärendil, heir of Turgon, Is father of lord Elrond, and hence is my allegiance to this house; for the protection of Eärendil and his mother was my duty which I upheld faithfully even unto my death." There was a startled silence for a moment.

"I was sent to the Halls of Mandos, where I spent many years healing, until I was re-embodied and sent back from across the sea with Gandalf and the Istari to fulfill my destiny that was set out for me by the Powers that rule under Eru himself." Glorfindel nodded to Mithrandir, who nodded back.

"In the fall of my city, I was defending the ellith and elflings that had made it to the hidden pass of the city made by Lady Idril in a time of premonition. As we passed through, a Balrog, beast of shadow and flame, blocked our way. I confronted him, and in throwing him over the cliff lost my life as well. But the safety of my Lord and Lady was what I lived for, and it is how I died an honorable death." Glorfindel took a deep breath and glanced to Eruanna, who smiled at him softly, encouraging him to go on.

"At the time, I was unaware of what had happened to my family. Sixty-two years ago, as I was on patrol on our borders, I found a small elfling, dirty and alone, battered by the storm that had been raging the night before. Elflings are rare in Arda, therefore the child was a mystery to us elves, who cherish them with all of our beings." He swallowed slightly. It was quiet, and everyone was focused on the story.

"After gaining the child's trust, she collapsed and I was forced to study her-" he visibly twitched his fingers. "She had been periodically tortured for a long time, whip marks scouring her back and overlapping, cuts and bruises everywhere, and even one cut all the way to the bone on her left arm. I brought her to Imladris, where she healed." He took a steadying breath. Eruanna's hair was a veil across her face.

He went on with his story, telling how he discovered their relationship, their adventures together, her part in Bilbo's story, all the way until her memory of Gondolin and it's fall. Bilbo notably jotted down notes through it all. Even Dol Guldur was told, and horrified looks were exchanged.

Eruanna reached up and rubbed her arm, feeling it start to burn horribly once again. "Therefore, she has every right to be here; as victim of the one who is not to be named, an elf of high standing in this realm and elsewhere, and one who bears the light of the Valar themselves." He finished.

There was a silence. "Forgive me for my slight." Boromir finally spoke. "But to show us that all these things truly came to pass- surely there is a scar from her- experiences?" He asked.

Glorfindel made to bristle, but Eruanna walked calmly to the man and pulled up her sleeve. The man cringed, as did everyone else. The mark of the metal glove was as red as blood on the pale skin, and tears sparkled in her eyes from the pain that the mention of the ring had brought about. Black crust began to form at the edges and she pulled it back down, going back to Glorfindel's side.

'Glorfindel. It is his fate.' Eruanna pointed to Frodo, who stood as everyone's attention turned to him.

"I will take the ring- for it is my fate. Though- I do not know the way." He admitted sheepishly.

"So be it. I also feel that you and she are right." Elrond glanced at Eruanna, who retreated behind Glorfindel's robe, cheeks burning.

"But surely he's not going alone!" Sam cried, leaping up from behind Frodo's chair. Eruanna giggled to herself as Glorfindel nudged her with a mental chuckle.

"No indeed! You, at least, shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Elrond replied, amusement in his tone. Sam blushed and sidled next to his master who was attempting not to smile.

"A nice pickle we've landed in, master Frodo!" He muttered, shaking his head.

"And I shall be another. I will help you to bear this Burden, Frodo Baggins, to the very end." Gandalf stepped behind the two, hand on his staff.

"You have my sword." Aragorn stepped forwards, kneeling and inclining his head before the hobbit.

"You have my bow." Legolas also stopped forwards, taking his place next to Aragorn.

"And my ax." Gimli spoke up gruffly, not about to be outdone by the elf.

"So be it. The fate of Gondor lies in your hands; I will see it with you." Boromir stepped up to take his place.

"Two more must be chosen in due time; nine companions to stand against the nine of the Enemy." Elrond declared.

Eruanna closed her eyes, feeling faint. Legolas was going, Aragorn was going. Her brothers. On a quest that there was no guarantee of return. Tears prickled her eyes but she valiantly held them back.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without us! You'll have to tie us up in a sack not to go; and besides, you need someone of intelligence on this sort of mission- quest- thing." Pippin leapt out from behind the pillar where he had been hidden, along with Merry.

"Well then that leaves you out, Pip." Merry nudged his cousin, who nodded, and then gave him a glare.

Glorfindel and Eruanna snickered quietly at the glare that Elrond sent them. "You sensed them, and yet you deemed it unwise to tell me?" He demanded of the two miscreants.

The siblings exchanged glances. "They are the ones most suited to fill the gaps, my Lord; for they are not only kin to Frodo but also I see that they will have a part yet in this story. Even if I were to go, my lord, I cannot do anything to sway their chances for better; for even I have not such power as is needed and perhaps the enemy will sense ME instead of the other way around." Glorfindel replied smoothly.

Elrond sighed. "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." He declared.

"Great! So, where are we going?" Pip asked cheerfully. There was a silence. And then a roar of laughter. And after that, Eruanna burst into tears.

**To those who are wondering why I spent so much time on the clothes issue, I feel that it is important to show several things. One, their ranking, two, their culture from which they stem, and three, because of the warrior braids. They are important. **

**Kmartz95: thank you! Well, now you get your wish-! Tell me what you think, if it was what you expected... **

**Chasing sunlight: thank you! X3**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: oh I'm so glad. XD yes, the delicious hair... I have a fascination for elvish hair...**

**TheGreenTea: yay! Thank you! I love to write them. ;) there shall be more Eruanna to come... Her story is far from over- this is just the beginning! *squeals* **

**Gwestiel: muahahaha. Yes, I was laughing too, just imagining Eruanna falling asleep... Thank you very much! And no, don't die from curiosity, then you can't read the rest! X3**

**Mibs Shadow: I tell you the Valar write themselves. I have no part in it at all. They just... Make me write them the way they want. It never comes out the way I expected, which is a good thing, all things considered. X3 And the Silmarillion is AWESOME! **

**FandomFangirl100: oh you bet! XD**

**WoodElfJedi: so glad you liked it! You, Ciaran? Hmmm. Well, I did make him mysteriously intriguing... Can't blame you, hehe. And yes, there will be quite a bit more of Ciaran to come, trust me... ;) never expected anyone to crush on him- or rather HE never expected that. XD**


	5. Update AN

_Sorry guys, but this is not an update for the story... But I promise I will update soon. If you haven't heard, there has been another major earthquake here in Nepal of 7.4 on the Richter scale. Unfortunately, this time I WAS in the capital city and had quite a scare._

_I was in an underground parking lot when the earthquake hit, and it was Mordor to try to make my way out of the lot on shaking ground, while the concrete above my head was coming down in chunks. I was pretty worried that I wouldn't make it out, but thank God me and my mom were safe, as well as my dad who was on ground level. _

_After about five minutes it finally stopped shaking. The streets were packed with people, traffic came to a standstill, people were abandoning their vehicles and panicking, and all in all it was absolute mayhem and chaos. But we are safe now, and I am writing to you all from our hotel room. _

_As you know already, we had been doing relief work nearby the capital city where a lot of homes were damaged. We successfully distributed about 442 30-kilogram bags of rice, 132 packages of cooking oil, and 200 packages of salt, along with some tarps for people to make tents with, as it is the rainy season here. _

_For all those who are Christians, and also those who are not but have wished us good luck, thank you all for your prayers and well wishes. Please continue to pray for these people here who have newly lost their homes and even their families. _

_And an update, I believe, is due either tomorrow or the next day, so keep your heads up for another chapter for Eruanna's story in the War of the Ring! Another few notes- please take the poll on my profile, it would mean a lot to me. And one more thing, is there anything in particular you would like to see our little elfling do? Just a question, and if I get any replies I'll see if I can squeeze it in somewhere. All ideas that make it in will be credited to their respective peeps. XD Stay safe- Ayyo!_

_KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi _


	6. Reforging Heirlooms and Mimicking Lords

**Thank you so much everybody for being patient and waiting! This is a bit of a longer chapter for you all in my gratitude for you all's support and prayers. :) I am now back at home safe and sound, safely (I hope) away from any more earthquakes... Although they are predicting another one within the week. :( But anyways, I digress. As always, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please continue to read on... And if you haven't already, please go take the poll on my profile?**

Chapter 5

The shards of Narsil were being reforged. It had already been several days since the council, and the work on the heirloom of Isildur's line had begun almost immediately after. Help would come to Gondor, along with a long-overdue heir to the throne.

Eruanna spent the days in the forge, for she had taken it upon herself to have a hand in the reforming of the blade. Not only as a token of good-will for the Edain she loved as her own kin, but also because she wanted to restore the glory of the sword as was spoken of in the tales of old that Erestor had taught her for so many years now. And also for a distraction from the coming parting and accompanying tears that were sure to come.

So even now she sat in the forge, watching as her brother worked with Lord Elrond himself in the great task. She watched as they had beaten it together, melting the shards' edges and hammering it into submission under their tongs. Steam hissed as it was plunged into barrels of cold water, and again passed through the flames to come out once again.

She watched with keen eyes as they etched into it the shape of a crescent moon and a rising sun, along with many runes that embedded elven magic into it. There was one last spot to be done, and then the sword would be finished and ready to be acquainted with its new master.

Eruanna stood and walked over to Glorfindel's side as he took up the tool used for engraving, startling both him and Lord Elrond. She placed a hand on his arm and motioned, closing her eyes and delving within herself. She searched, reaching within her and probing, searching. Finally, she found it.

Taking the end of her bond with Glorfindel, she attached it to the light hidden deep within herself and opened her eyes again at the gasps she heard. Glorfindel was now glowing with the light of the Valar, bright and golden, as was the utensil clutched in his fingers.

The siblings locked eyes. 'What would you wish me to write?' Glorfindel asked softly, knowing what a strain it was for Eruanna to reveal her light in any way.

'Valar valuvar.' She said slowly, and at the words the light flared brightly so that Lord Elrond had to look away for a moment.

Glorfindel turned to look at the sword and wrote carefully, the last swirl of Tengwar being done with a flourish. The light disappeared. The sword gave one last glare of light before completely dimming, the only evidence of the completion being the edge of cold blue flame and the golden sheen that ringed the runes.

"Good." Glorfindel murmured, and held it up carefully, studying it with a critical eye. "It is done." He declared, and Eruanna clung to his apron and stared up at it with wondering eyes.

When it was finally given to Aragorn, he held it up to the window, eyes awed at the fell blue gleam and golden runes that glittered coldly in the light. He read the runes aloud and them turned to them.

"W-who made these?" He asked, pointing to the 'Valar valuvar' in gold. Glorfindel smiled and placed a hand on Eruanna's head in reply. The elfling blushed hotly and hid his behind his robes shyly.

Aragorn coaxed her back out and knelt, hugging the child. "Thank you, Eruanna." He murmured, and then stood with the sword one more time.

"Andúril. Flame of the West." He declared the new name of the sword, and re sheathed it with a satisfying 'snick.'

That was one week spent already. Eruanna decided to go to her other brother next and spend as much time with him as she could, to make memories to last forever. After all, who knows if any of them would survive their quest? And if it came down to that, was there even any guarantee that she would survive either?

So she thought of these things, standing in front of Legolas' door and staring at it blankly. The wood stared back, almost as though it was mocking her. Telling her that maybe one day she would stand in front of it knowing that no one was there, and would forever be empty of the particular presence she was seeking.

It suddenly swung open, and she found herself blinking at the face of a startled Legolas. Then her cheeks flushed and she staggered back, stuttering across their bond as she was caught off-guard. Legolas stepped forwards and picked her up, going back into his room and shutting the door behind him.

He sat down on the windowsill, legs hanging far above the ground and her clutched tightly to him in his lap. Eruanna buried her face into his tunic, clutching fistfuls of the fabric in her hands. Quiet tears dropped onto her fingers, and Legolas sighed as he felt them.

"Do not cry Eruanna, onònë. I will be alright." He said softly in her ear, caressing the light hair. She stared up at him bleakly, eyes blank.

'I don't want to lose you. I can't.' She whispered forlornly. He said nothing, only rocking softly as he hugged her to himself.

"I know." He finally said. "I lost my Ammë too to the orcs. Both of us did." He said thoughtfully. Eruanna sniffled, tears drying up. "And every orc I kill, I do it for her. And you." He added. "For my mother and sister."

She merely shook her head, not lifting it from his tunic. 'Legolas promise to try to take care of them?' She asked. He smiled.

"Of course. I will try my very best, and I will bring them back to you safely. If any of them dare do otherwise, then I will myself go and drag them back so that you can properly punish them." He promised gravely, making her giggle despite herself at his comical levity.

"Now, don't cry, you don't look pretty that way." Legolas sniffed disdainfully, and Eruanna just had to laugh at him.

'You were always a pretty elf.' She teased him. 'Brushing your hair until it shines and never getting dirty. Oh look, that orc is dirty, get it away from me!' She pretended to mimic him. He shot her a glare.

"I am most certainly not like that-"

'But Ada is.' She snickered. Then she assumed a pompous air. 'Where's my crown? Not that one, that's my third favorite! What do you mean you can't find it? It was my fifth favorite one, it must be found! My eyebrows have feelings too!' She declared, wriggling her own.

Legolas nearly fell out of window roaring as she marched away comically with her nose in the air and a flourish of nonexistent robes. She flipped her hair and pretended to settle a crown, sitting down and crossing her legs while adopting a haughty air.

Then she grinned at him as he doubled over. 'See? It HAS to be hereditary somehow, doesn't it?' She pointed out smugly. He leaped up with mock-fury etched on his face.

"Why you little-!" He lunged after her as she let out a shriek and leaped up, pelting out the door and down the hallways as the elven Prince chased after her down the hallways shouting.

Elves stared as they passed, resuming their walk dazedly shaking their heads. Rangers watched with raised eyebrows, stifling smiles. Perhaps elves had more in common with men then they thought...

"Eruanna Glorfindelithel, you get back here!" Legolas shouted after the fleeing elfling who was laughing so hard that she could barely see. She rounded a corner and ran smack into one man and two elves in particular.

'Sorry 'Dan, 'Ro, bye! Sorry Ciaran!' She shrieked in their minds, scrabbling down the hallway again. They stared.

"What-" Elladan started.

"That little-" Legolas barreled around the corner. "Ah, hello Elladan, Elrohir, Ciaran, if you'll excuse me-" and he barreled off again. There was a silence.

"Well that explains it then." And the two elves resumed their talk to the Ranger who wasn't paying any attention at all, trying to register what he had just seen.

Eruanna finally reached a room and flung open the door, bee-lining for a certain elf. 'Heeeeelp!' She leaped into the arms of a very startled Erestor just as Legolas burst in wildly.

"Eruanna Glorfindelithel, come back here, I'm not done with you." He growled, shaking a finger at the elfling who was laughing breathlessly, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Umm, excuse me?" Glorfindel asked cooly, towering over the blonde elf who, unfazed, pointed at the culprit.

"Ask her." He huffed, arm crossed. But his eyes gleamed in amusement.

Gandalf was watching with a large smile on his face, which everyone noticed. Lord Elrond had a raised eyebrow. Frodo blinked. Sam looked confused. Gimli was staring at the elfling with a look akin to awe on his face. Erestor didn't know how to act. Arwen was giggling. Aragorn was outright snickering. Lady Celébrian was sighing exasperatedly.

"So you find something amusing, Mithrandir?" Legolas asked the wizard suspiciously.

Gandalf chuckled. "You forget I knew Glorfindel when he was reborn, Legolas. I am merely pleased to see his sister and how he acts when it comes to her; it is a very interesting study on his behavior. I'm sure lord Nàmo would agree, hmmm, Glorfindel?" He asked said elf mischievously.

Glorfindel glared. "Don't give me that, Mithrandir. When we get back to Valinor I'm going to have a word with those Valar." He snarled.

"Well as long as I'm there to see it I have no objections.." Gandalf replied.

"Yes and no doubt Finrod will as well." Glorfindel retorted, but there was a spark of amusement nonetheless.

"There is a problem here, I'm assuming?" Erestor brought them all back to the present with his cut and dry tone that had Eruanna off into hysterics again.

"Yes." Legolas groused.

"Oh?" Glorfindel raised a fair eyebrow at Eruanna and swept her into his arms. She clutched a lock of his hair blissfully and began to tell him all. Those who shared a mind link with her began to roar with laughter at the memory she revealed to them. Glorfindel was sitting in a chair, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Oh seler, I haven't laughed that hard since I left Valinor." He choked.

"Yes, I seem to remember that you had quite a time there." Gandalf chuckled between puffs of his pipe.

Finally the laughs subsided as Legolas sighed from where he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "If you are quite finished with your amusement at my expense..." He started, smiling in spite of himself.

"Wonderfully done, Eruanna." Aragorn chuckled. Arwen gasped and smacked his arm.

"Estel!" She chided. Lady Celébrian winked at the elfling, who went into a stifled fit of mirth.

"Yes, well, I would like to see her do Elrond." She said innocently. Everyone stared. "What, can I not wonder?" She asked.

Eruanna stood up on the ground and thought while everyone turned to her apprehensively. Lord Elrond looked most unimpressed, though those who knew him best saw the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Then Eruanna snapped her fingers and nodded. She folded her hands in front of her and adopted a somber pose, face flat. 'Elladan, Elrohir, go apologize.' She commanded, sweeping off elegantly.

She pointed a calm finger. 'Lindir, forgive my sons. Don't cry, harp strings can be replaced.'

Then she flashed a quick grin. 'Aragorn, Arwen stop mooning about in corners and come here, there is work to do! I tell you, children these days- my father never spooned so horribly with mother, I'm sure.' She said in an exasperated tone.

Arwen and Aragorn were left blushing as the room burst into new roars of laughter. Even Elrond had to fight the smile off of his face at the sight of the elfling wrapping herself in his robe with a virtuous air. She gave everyone an owlish look in attempt to feign wisdom. Legolas was doubled over in the doorway.

"That quite sums it up." Lady Celébrian noted sagely, eliciting new howls of amusement.

Eruanna hopped over to the desk that Gandalf and Aragorn had been huddled over and climbed on top of Aragorn's lap, peering at the map that was spread over it. She placed her finger on Rivendell, tracing it to Greenwood, Lothlòrien, and then to Gondor and even Mordor.

'We are trying to decide on a path to travel." Aragorn said, trying to balance the elfling on his lap as she wobbled precariously. Everyone's attention sharpened as her face suddenly blanked out, her fingers lingering over the area of Angband. But they moved on- to the Grey Havens.

Eruanna closed her eyes. She could hear the seagulls crying in the wind, the waves splashing on the shore, the snap of sails in the breeze. Her eyes opened with a sigh as her chest heaved and she plonked her head on the table, wistfully eying the bottle of ink next to the map. Glorfindel's lips were thinned.

"Very highly has the company of Thorin Oakenshield spoken of the wee lass that helped them in Greenwood and the borders of this realm, as well as provided aid in our time of need. Is this not the same Lady Ren that I have heard of many times?" Gimli finally spoke up for the first time gruffly.

Eruanna blushed in embarrassment as Elrond answered. "She is indeed, master Gimli." He answered, sounding slightly amused.

'Such a fuss over nothing.' Eruanna muttered. Glorfindel huffed.

"I'd like to differ, dear sister." He scoffed as she sent him a scathing glare.

'You're not helping!' She scowled as he smirked and the rest smiled. Eruanna slid off of Aragorn's lap and bowed to Gimli who returned it.

Glorfindel spoke up. "She would like to thank you for your kind words." He spoke, a small smile on his lips.

"You say that she is your sister?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Yes, she is." Glorfindel picked her up, placing a kiss on her temple with a loving smile.

'Unfortunately for me.' She grumbled. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. 'I was warned that you would smother me- why didn't I listen?' She mock-moaned. Legolas was sniggering in the doorway.

"Oh, and you would rather I not 'smother' you as you put it?" Glorfindel asked suspiciously. She gave him an innocent smile.

'I never said anything of the sort.' She retorted with a satisfied nod, to the amusement of the others. He chuckled and took her hair in his fingers, letting it run through them like rivulets of water.

Eruanna's eyes suddenly took on a far-away look as she stared at the door. Legolas offered his arms, and Eruanna smiled. Glorfindel handed her over and went back to the map with Aragorn and Gandalf.

'Le'las, wanna go see Ciaran.' She begged. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?" He asked, but still heading out the door nonetheless.

"Don't forget to dress properly for dinner!" Lady Celébrian called, and Eruanna gave her an amused smile. Lately her demeanor had been shifting more towards that of her true age, and everyone had noticed it.

When they finally found Ciaran, he was at the training grounds outside, exercising. Eruanna smiled up at Legolas. 'Thank you Toron.' She said, and with a chuckle the elven Prince kissed the top of her head and went back to the room from where they came.

Ciaran paused and turned, having heard their approach. He smiled softly. "Greetings, my lady." He bowed to her as gallantly as always, greeting her with a smile.

She smiled and waved in reply, swinging her legs from the stone railing she had been set on by Legolas. The training ring was set off by ropes that were tied to several trees as well as stone pillars that were placed in the ground. He walked over to her and picked her up, sitting down and setting her on his lap.

"So, what can I do for you, Eruanna?" He asked, patiently allowing her to run her fingers through his short, shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair.

She paused and studied him thoughtfully for a moment in silence. Then she spoke in his mind softly. 'Ciaran teach me.' She said, sounding as though it was a request. He raised an eyebrow.

"Teach you what?" He asked, puzzled.

'Teach me to defend myself.' She pleaded, looking up into his blue eyes. He stared at her, startled.

"How? You cannot wield a sword, or even a dagger. No bow and arrow could be found for your size, and even if one could be made you do not have the strength to wield one properly." He said, utterly bewildered. She just studied him patiently.

'Then can you make me a special weapon? One that I can use to at least defend myself?' She asked. Ciaran thought carefully, looking at the elfling in front of him, who waited patiently for his answer, knowing he needed time to muse over it.

She was small, as he admitted to himself. But that being said, what kind of advantage would being young physically give her? And come to think of it-

"Why do you want to learn, Eruanna? Lord Glorfindel will never let you be in any sort of danger." He questioned.

She sighed. 'For that very reason I want to learn. I don't want to be helpless. I know he will protect me, but I need to be able to do something... He will not always be able to help me.' She whispered, staring disparagingly at her hand. It crept up to her upper arm, clutching it tightly. Ciaran sighed. She had a valid point.

Small. Well, she would be hard to catch since she was fast, she had sharp, quick reflexes, she was lithe and limber- his own training suddenly kicked in and he paused, studying her carefully. It just might work. Hadn't Lord Glorfindel already agreed with him once before?

Ciaran suddenly smiled. "Yes, Eruanna, I believe I can help you with that. But, promise me, this will be our little secret. And you have to work hard." He warned.

She looked up with a smile. 'Okay, Ciaran. I can work very hard, I promise. I won't tell." She giggled happily.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you will." He watched her with a fond smile as she hugged him and began to play with his hair. Yes, he would make sure that she could defend herself. She would be his first and only apprentice.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Well, the council went well, on the whole." Aulë noted.

"Yes." Manwë replied vaguely. "And Ciaran has the right idea." He added.

"I don't like it." Nienna said adamantly, sniffling. "She shouldn't have to do it."

Varda sighed. "She shouldn't have had to go through any of this! But what can we say? It is the will of Eru." She replied a little sourly.

"And next? Where shall she go? What is purpose of such a thing anyways?" Irmo asked with a displeased frown.

"The purpose is a good one, brother." Nàmo replied. "Unfortunately, it isn't so much for use there as it is for here..." He trailed off.

There were sighs. "Yes, unfortunately. As for where, to Lothlòrien, of course. She needs to be there in order to do her part in the coming war." Manwë replied.

There was a thoughtful silence. "A small part, yet a vital key to the success in this final war until the dominion of men." Vairë said softly, leaving them to think of the elves that would soon come over the sea and pass into naught but legend in Arda.

**Hbest: you can always learn! XD**

**Kmartz95: Okay, I'm glad he came close to your expectations, then. XD I have a soft spot for Boromir... But even more so for Faramir... I always just wanna grab Faramir and squeeze the life out of him. And a little!Faramir? Don't get me started. XP yes, we shall se, won't we? Thank you as always for your prayers!**

**WoodElfJedi: hehe thank you Mellon nîn. XD okay then, fascination for Ciaran... I think he's one of the best OC's I've done. He's so cool... Meh. I like him. And NO, you are NEVER living Maglir down... Muaha- *cough hack choke cough* never mind. Thank you for your prayers! Ah, and a boromir... I kinda had that planned already, hehe. XD**

**FandomFangirl100: Muahaha yes they could... And yes, everything went well, thank you! And thanks for your prayers. ;) I stayed safe. XD **

**Jesus' girl 4ever: thank you for your prayers! And yessss, the hair... **

**17Booklover12: thank you!**

**Guest: thank you very much for your well-wishes, I appreciated them very much. Many countries have been trying to help Nepal to recover from this disaster... **

**Kiki272002: thanks for the prayers!**

**TheGreenTea: thank you! **

**Jasmine: thank you very much. Yes, all went very well. Your prayers are always appreciated.**

**7doom: thank you! Yes, it went well. :) as for the tightrope, you mean in Lothlòrien? I'm not too sure about that one...**

**Guest: thank you! Here's the new chapter. ;)**

**Gwestiel: lol. Yes, they will, won't they? XD thank you for your prayers!**

**Purplish Magee: thank you! **

**Mibs Shadow: err, yes, but only a very slight bit. Not much really. The elves didn't stay that long into the fourth age so...**

**CntryPnknPrincess:'love your name. ;) and thank you!**

**thesonicsmiley: thank you! It has gotten somewhat better. As for what we do, we went to a particularly badly affected area named Trishuli and did relief work there by taking trucks of supplies up to the places that hadn't been reached yet. A lot of villages were severely damaged and many of them haven't gotten any help yet. They have nothing at all, no food, no shelter... And it's beginning to get into the rainy season with lightening and storms. :( **

**Chasing sunlight: thank you! As for meeting Èomer, that can be arranged. ;) **


	7. Ciaran, Deserted Basements, and Memories

**Okay, a small note- from now on to avoid confusion all ósanwe speech will be put in asterisks* just to let you know. ;) Thank you as always for faves, follows, and reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! If you haven't already, please go check out the poll on my profile...**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so you don't sue. All I own at the moment is Ciaran and Eruanna. I don't even own Glorfindel's clothes. Shame, really.**

Chapter 6

It was done. He had spent the late hours of the night and early morning creating it, and it was finally done. His plans were outlined. The time was set. He would do it. No going back.

"Ciaran? Are you alright?" He turned around at the voice to see Halbarad frowning at him. He smiled.

"I'm fine, Halbarad. Just thinking." He replied.

"Alright then. Come on, we should go break fast." So they went, and all thoughts of it were shoved to the back of his mind until later.

Eruanna sat in her normal chair, nibbling on a piece of fruit as always. Glorfindel sat next to her, speaking with Erestor on something or another. Her eyes wandered across the halls, landing here and there and lingering on certain figures.

Aragorn. Arwen. Legolas especially. Gimli and Glóin. The hobbits. Samwise Gamgee glanced around and happened to meet her eyes. A pang went through her. He was important. He was special. She could feel it, and even as the hobbit ducked his head shyly and blushed, a shiver of premonition ran through her. In recognition, the blue ring that hung from her neck vibrated and grew warm.

She was interrupted in her musings as someone scooped her up and sat down in her chair, setting her down on their lap. She stared up at a smiling Elrohir with a squeak.

"Good morning, penneth. Are you well?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, hugging him cheerily. He chuckled and returned it.

"Good. Now, what are your plans today?" He queried, tapping her nose.

She shrugged. *I have some things to do.* Was her noncommittal answer. He raised an eyebrow but didn't press.

"I see. Well then-" and he began to speak of his plans for the day. A gaze bored into her, and her eyes immediately flicked to meet it. It was Ciaran. She touched his mind and he received her tendrils of thought readily.

*Will you be ready to meet me today, lady?* He asked politely.

She gazed at him keenly, sensing that there was something else behind that comment; a two-faced statement. *Yes. Where?* She queried.

*The deserted sparring room in the basement.* Was his answer.

*Very well. Time?* She agreed.

*Will noon be fitting?'*He offered.

She gave him a tiny nod and he inclined his head in return. A pang of premonition ran through her. Whatever he had planned, she was meant to do it. She was meant to learn, she could feel it. The connection broke, and she turned back to the conversation at hand.

Somehow, she knew that after this, her life would never be the same.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna had managed to make excuses not be be at this place or another so that she could 'spend time with Ciaran.' So it was noon when she slipped away quietly to make her way to the basement, making sure that no one saw or followed her.

The basement was an old, musty place that the elves never went down to any longer. In the second age it had been used as a place to train warriors secretly, but it was not used any longer, and had long since been deserted. Only old weapons were stored there, as well as myriads of crates with discarded items.

There were no elflings to wander down there and explore any longer, and neither were there any others who would care to go there. It was a place fraught with too many old, painful, dark memories to be comfortable.

As she made her way down the cracked stairs, however, she wondered what Ciaran wanted to teach her that would merit the use of such a place. She peered around the corner to see Ciaran waiting, back turned to the door and hands clasped. He turned his profile to the door, and a smile made its way across his face.

"Welcome, my lady. Come." He offered, turning and holding out his hand. She stood there framed in the dim doorway for a moment, looking at him; and then slowly walked forwards and took his hand.

He sat down and she did the same, both looking at each other keenly. Finally Ciaran spoke. "Lady Eruanna, before I begin I would like to ask you an important question." He paused.

Eruanna nodded, feeling an inkling of what was coming next. "I wish to do more than teach you to defend yourself." His gaze left her face and he hesitated. Then he forced himself to go on.

"You knew from the very beginning what I am. Yet you accepted me despite that, and respected my secrecy. I told myself that I would never train anyone in my ways. I could not condemn someone to such a life. No matter what secrets of my trade I knew, however valuable, I did not want to share them. They would die along with me." Ciaran paused, finding himself unable to look away from the piercing eyes of the elfling in front of him.

He spoke more slowly now. "But lately I feel as though I was meant to do this. If you would find it pleasing, I will train you in my ways. All that I know I will teach you. But I will warn you, my lady, it will not be easy. You will learn things that will be disturbing. You must never tell a soul of what you know. Of course, some will inevitably have to know, but it is not to be passed about freely. Your training must be kept secret. Even from him whom you love most." His eyes became daggers at that point, digging into her very soul and reading what was there.

Eruanna felt something well inside of her with those words. She did not flinch from his gaze. She knew what this meant. She could use her knowledge that he would teach her to have revenge on the filth she hated, to become a menace and a fear to her enemies, to loose herself in the thought of vengeance-

She almost unconsciously stood, and Ciaran found the blood draining from his face at the look in her eyes. It was as though she had suddenly become something terrible and fearsome; a spirit of wrath and revenge. Then the image abruptly left and the elfling was once more in front of him.

*You see.* She said with a sad smile. *You saw what I could become with your knowledge. A great and terrible menace to both free-folk and the enemy, born of past grievances and darkness. But I have passed my test. I shall remain Eruanna, sister of Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower.*

Then she paused, eyes seeing through him to the past and things beyond mortal comprehension. *I will learn from you. I will take your knowledge and I will keep it for myself. It will remain a secret for the ages, and it shall fade from human knowledge with you; but as for Elven kind, only one shall ever know all of it, and it will only be used for the sake of good.*

Her eyes focused on him once more and she knelt, holding out her hands to him and head bent. He clasped her hands in his own. *This do I promise in the sight of the Valar, that I wilt learn under thy guidance and I shall promise to be thy student in all thine ways as long as the time is appointed. Thou shalt be mine master, and I shall be thine apprentice in thine crafts. I shall be thine daughter-of-heart and thou shalt be mine father-of-heart for as long as I am under thine guidance. Valar valuvar.* She said the last in a whisper, and it was done.

Something clicked, and both Ciaran and Eruanna found themselves in an entirely new plane of existence with each other. It was as though Ciaran was suddenly aware of her more then he had been before, and she was attuned to him and could taste the very words that he said.

"And such is the bond of master and apprentice." Ciaran whispered, voice strained. Eruanna quickly accustomed herself to it, but he was far more slow to cope.

*My apologies, master. I should have realized that you would find it difficult to accustom yourself to the bond.* She apologized as she helped him sit back comfortably.

He shook his head. "I have been on your end before, but never this end..." Was his slightly dazed answer. Then his mind suddenly registered the past minute.

"Why? I would have been happy only to teach you-" He almost panicked.

*Master! It is alright. I need to learn properly. And I feel- I feel that higher hands have guided us to such an end.* Eruanna mused thoughtfully, making him pause at the frisson of awe that ran through his whole frame and was echoed in her voice.

Then he sighed. "Then it is done. I must take leave of the ranger's guild. Lord Aragorn will more than understand if I tell him that I have an apprentice. He is aware of my occupation and I was never really a full ranger in any case because of that fact. I suppose we both knew that his day would come sooner or later." He added almost wearily.

Eruanna hung her head. *Just as I always realized that my life would never be what I wanted.* She said quietly, voice resigned. His head snapped to her.

"I knew that, somehow." He replied thoughtfully. "I knew that as soon as I asked you would accept, and that dreams would be shattered. Which is why I hesitated. I do not like to do this to you, one who should never have had to go through such a thing." He stood and helped her up as well.

*I know, master. But you forget I am far older than you, if not in body then in mind.* She replied. They stood there, Ciaran staring down at her thoughtfully as she looked up at him respectfully as is protocol for an apprentice.

He stirred himself. "I have come to think of it, and I will teach you many things; but also I will ask you to teach me things that I would wish to learn of you. For even in all apprenticeships the master always learns something new from an apprentice." He said solemnly, and for the first time, she smiled.

*Yes master. When shall we begin?* She asked eagerly. He smiled in reply.

"Right now. And to begin, I will teach you the basics first; how to attune yourself to many planes of existence at once and also switch between them as quickly as a nut falls from a tree to the ground." He paused and looked at the torch on the wall.

"Everyday we will meet here for three hours. Is that manageable?" He asked the elfling, who nodded.

*I will make a way, master. It is easy.* She replied with a smile. He nodded.

"Good. Let us sit." He began their first lesson.

"Tell me, Eruanna, did you know that there is more than one plane of existence?" He asked her.

Her eyes became pained. *I live in both seen and unseen realms, master.* She replied quietly. He started.

"How? I know that many of the ancient elves can see in both, but how can you exist in both?" He asked, baffled.

She frowned. *Look at me, master. Tell me what you see.* She replied. He looked at her carefully, and indeed he could see. Her skin had a slight translucence that he had not noticed before.

*You have heard my story. In Dol Guldur.* She pulled up her sleeve, and he shuddered to see the mark that glowed red in the torchlight and ringed with black. *Because of it, I live in both realms. It is a side effect of the darkness.* She explained with a sad smile.

"I see. Then I have no need to teach you of either one. You know very well already how to use mind shields and blocks. There are also mind labyrinths, you know this, do you not?" He raised an eyebrow and she grinned at him this time.

*I have made many in my leisure time in Angband, master; many of which even you would cringe to attempt.* She replied with a sort of grim, bitter-sweet satisfaction. He gave her a startled glance but otherwise said nothing.

"Good then. And also I assume you know how to listen to many things that others do not know how; I know you know how to speak with nature and listen to their whisperings." He gave her an ironic smile as she giggled.

"And also you are aware of how to sense presences by their aura and distinguish between light and dark. Very good. Those are the first essentials of your training." He informed her as she nodded seriously.

"Those things you already know. This is good. We have not much time to spend, and that you are aware of these things makes it easier for both of us. Now I wish to teach you of 'magic,' as we men call it." He said dryly. She snickered.

*Oh yes, master, we elves are not to be trusted for our elven magic, are we?* She sniggered, and he joined her.

"'It is not magic!' Says the elves, 'it is merely what abilities we are given from when we are born!'" He sniffed mockingly. "Simple gifts indeed." He snorted, causing Eruanna to outright laugh at him.

"Yes, well, let us begin." He chortled after a moment, and she sobered.

*Then teach me how to use this better, master.* And she handed him the ring that she carried on her neck. He took it, surprised, and looked at her.

She smiled. *It is a ring of manipulation, strength depending upon the strength of the feä of the wielder. It's name is Lûth, and I am its bearer.* She said.

The simple silver band had two small, rich green elf stones flanking a large, single aquamarine in the center. He turned it over. "It is a good start to magic lessons then, isn't it." He said wryly, making her lips twitch.

*Yes master.* Was her only reply, though.

"Tell me, what can you already do with it?" He asked, handing it back to her.

*I can use it to manipulate things and beings. Nature and people.* She offered. *But I need to learn to control it better. I become too weak.* She added.

"Then that is where we will start. I will teach you to slowly learn to control it and use as little effort as possible." He replied.

And so Eruanna's training began. By the time that their three hours were up, she was well on her way to becoming a member of the guild of the Sereg'wethrin.

Ciaran knew that in his lifetime he would never take another apprentice after her, but he was not disappointed. He knew that she would be the greatest of his guild, though no man would ever know it. And despite that he would never receive recognition for his skills, he was more than happy that his legacy would live on, albeit unknown, through the one most suited to the profession that he would ever know.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Ah, there you are, seler! Where have you been?" Glorfindel asked as Eruanna staggered into their room, yawning from the strain of lessons and effort, not to mention the repercussions of the new apprentice bond.

*With friends.* Was her vague reply, before stumbling into bed and conking out to a satisfied slumber. Glorfindel sighed and shook his head amusedly, tucking the blankets around her fondly as she sighed and snuggled into his hands with a small smile.

He stroked her hair for a while, just watching her in peaceful slumber. Then he stood and went to the window, thinking over the past few days. It had already been a week and a half since the council had taken place, and they were still waiting for riders to come in with news so that the fellowship could leave in relative safety.

The word 'safety' being used extremely loosely.

There was no safety for the fellowship, not as long as Frodo had the Ring. He knew it, and it made him feel pity for the hobbit and the burden that he had to bear.

But hopefully, they would succeed in their mission, and then he could go back to the West to forge a life with his sister in the courts of Lord Finarfin his adopted father and his Gwador Finrod.

Even as he thought about it, a deep longing for his Gwador, his Ada, and his Ammë Eärwen welled in his heart. He wanted to see them again. He lost himself in his memories, particularly one...

_He was on the shores of Tol Eresseä, about to board the ship that would carry him back to Arda and his duty that lie there. He had been reluctant that day, to leave._

_"Do not worry, Gwador, I will be waiting for you when you return. And we will have good times together again, causing the Valar to hate us." Finrod laughed as he hugged him. Glorfindel grinned despite himself, and lord Manwë and Nàmo nearby snorted._

_Amarië hugged him. "We will miss you, Glorfindel. Even me." She winked, making him chuckle at the wife of Finrod._

_"Oh? I think there's a compliment somewhere in there... If I look hard enough." He dead-panned. _

_King of the Noldor, Arafinwë, Finarfin, sighed and rolled his eyes as he hugged his adopted son. "I will never forget the day that you came into our lives, yondo, when Findárato came running into my council meeting waving the envelope and shouting that you were being released." He chuckled. "We will be waiting for your return most eagerly." He said softly, and Glorfindel smiled._

_"Hannon lle, Ada. I will come back, and make you proud." He declared. _

_"And I?" Eärendil stood on the shore as well, a wry smile on his lips. Glorfindel bowed as the lord that he had died defending wrapped him in a hug. _

_"Of course. My lord." He replied quietly._

_Eärendil chuckled. "Take good care of my son, Glorfindel." He winked, and the ellon smiled slyly._

_"I'll try, but you know your bloodline, lord... They tend to be rather stubborn..." Glorfindel snickered as he danced away from the swat and into his Naneth Eärwen's arms. _

_"Be good, Glorfindel, yondo. And you come back safely!" She fussed, straightening his robes. His lips twitched as Finrod attempted not to laugh._

_"Yes Naneth." He replied meekly, making Arafinwë smother a snort. Eärwen didn't notice._

_"Remember, apprentice mine, Thorondur will tell Gwaihir of you. If ever you need his help it shall be yours in time of need." Manwë spoke for the first time, and Glorfindel bowed._

_"Thank you, master." He replied, and lord Nàmo spoke last._

_"Be careful, Glorfindel. If your sorry feä ever clutters my doorstep again I will most certainly not be happy." He said in sepulchral tones, making every elf within hearing distance cringe. _

_But Glorfindel only laughed. "Yes my lord. I will be sure not to find myself there again, and if I do I will personally find a way back into my body and kill myself, and then put my 'sorry feä' on a pike in front of the doors as a warning to others not to be so foolish." He laughed, causing the rest to join him, even Nàmo._

_"Good." Sador sniffed, and then hugged him. "Be safe, Gwador." Alassiel his wife echoed the sentiment. _

_"Be safe, Gwador." And with one last bow, he had boarded the ship. Tol Eresseä had faded into the horizon, blending with the sky and water until he could no longer even distinguish between the two. And Olòrin had led him below decks where he had finally cried, despite knowing that he would see them all again._

Glorfindel came back to with a sigh, sitting in a chair and attempting to get to some paperwork done. But it was no use. For the rest of the day he sat there in his chair, reminiscing upon the past and out of habit twisting the ring on his finger gifted from lord Aulë on his begetting day all those years ago, when he had first been Reborn.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"It seems as though things have been set into motion, has it?" Manwë said with an amused smile. Irmo chuckled.

"He shall come soon enough." Was his only observation. Nàmo sighed.

"And I was just getting comfortable..." He moaned, as the rest laughed along with him.

"You mean we are getting far too complacent in his absence." Varda teased.

Aulë chuckled. "Indeed. Yavanna, are they ready?" He asked his spouse, who smiled mysteriously.

"We shall see how they receive her, won't we?" She replied quizzically.

"I hope the time comes soon. Then Finrod will stop moping around whenever he comes to Lòrien." Irmo muttered.

Nàmo snickered. "And then I can finally release Ecthelion." He groaned, causing the Valar to roar in laughter.

"What did he do this time?" Estë asked, giggling.

Sigh. "He fell into the water fountain and decided to take a bath." Nàmo replied, causing another burst of amusement.

"Atto help us all when he, Glorfindel, Finrod, and Sador are released on poor Aman. There shall be new scars to deal with." Vairë sighed, and all the Valar groaned at the thought.

"Coming back to more pressing matters, I did not expect Atto to take such a direct hand in this particular affair with our little elfling." Manwë finally said gravely.

"True enough." Tulkas agreed, sounding intrigued. "She is the perfect candidate for the guild." He noted professionally.

There was almost a somber silence for a moment at the observation.

"Unfortunately." Nienna sighed heavily.

"I still do not understand what purpose that has here in Aman." Irmo muttered.

"Oh, but I do." Nàmo's voice was so dark that even Manwë shuddered. "Oh yes, I do indeed, and I see that it will contribute greatly to the healing of Valinor in the years to come." He smiled, and the rest turned to thinking of the foul deeds of Melkor and the disruption of the Sèrë Valaron.

**Mibs Shadow: thank you! I'm so glad to hear that I have made an OC that has captured your attention. As to your question, she is still frozen in time. She cannot grow as long as her inner light is surpressed.**

**Kmartz95: yep. ;) oh yes, we shall see...**

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: oh good. I'm also usually annoys by them unless they're meant for humor specifically. Thank you! And don't forget to go read the first book!**

**WoodElfJedi: yes. *Smirks* she is. I think I might make a separate story on him. Not too sure, though. And of course, great minds think alike. ;) hehe, of course you rubbed off on me! Or is it vice versa-? 0_0 And yes, now that I think about it it does sound like the burning of Westfold... Errm, I'm trying to grind out this chapter for SitCTE but I'm stuck... But I'll get there eventually. Hehe.**

**FandomFangirl100: I know, it's so hard to believe! Errm, you mean out of the earthquake areas? It's going okay. Although there have been some reports that there may be another one coming. But I'm not too sure. **

**Kiki 272002: thank you so much! Glad you liked it. ;) **

**7doom: you're probably right. I think I'll put it in here somewhere... Because now you've got a picture of Glorfindel's face stuck in my head... **

**Jesus' girl 4ever: thanks! XD yes, probably he will...**

**Gwestiel: *snickers* glad you liked it... Im sure that the others feel the same... Yes, she will. Your way of putting it made me laugh my head off. Thank you!**

**Guest: yes sir/ma'am!**

**chasing sunlight: thank you. ;) **


	8. So It Begins- With What?

**Next chapter! By the way, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the character Sador isn't mine. He's Fiondil's. X3 Please, enjoy the chapter! By the way, if you are looking for some humor to laugh at, go check out Peregrin Took the Falcon's stories. **

Chapter 7

_It is my fourth day of training. I am practicing my skills with my ring. It is rather difficult, but I have been trying my best and master says that I have done well. Therefore, I am happy. _

_I can now manipulate objects of any size without feeling too weak, and he insists that I must learn how to manipulate the elements next. So I will try. We are going to start with air, because I asked. _

_Today also I taught him something that he did not know- the making of mind labyrinths using memory. He was rather shaken when he tried my simplest one, to my surprise. I do not understand why he would have acted so. _

_I have been through worse then such a simple horror of seeing Angband, and yet he was rather pale when he had successfully navigated the puzzle. When I asked him about it, he did not answer but instead gave me a look that I could not understand. _

_But I am happy in my training. It is tiring but fun. Glorfindel doesn't suspect anything, but I'm still trying to be careful. It's a little tricky to hide the master/apprentice bond from Muindor, but I can do it. _

_Even though I don't like to hide it from him, I know I must. Why I don't know, but I just know. I wonder if it's an 'inspiration,' (as Muindor says) of Eru..._

The elaborate, jeweled journal with her name engraved in gold shut with a bang and Eruanna put it away, skipping off down the hall cheerily to spend some small time with Legolas and Aragorn.

She burst cheerily into the sparring arena where some of the Fellowship were practicing and made her way to a small stool where she sat and watched, legs swinging. Legolas and Aragorn sparred, Andúril and double daggers flashing in the light that streamed through the windows. Andúril gleamed, flashing a cold light that made her shiver slightly, runes glowing golden of their own accord.

The man, Boromir, and the dwarf Gimli came and sat by her, watching as well. "They fight well." Gimli said gruffly, by way of starting small conversation. Eruanna nodded absently, eyes glazing over. Funny, she thought she could remember seeing such a scene before. But the tiny tickle in her mind eluded her grasp, and she sighed inwardly as she came back to the present. If only she could remember more.

"Yes." Was Boromir's only answer, but he glanced to the elfling beside him. She turned to look at him and tilted her head curiously with a questing blink.

He smiled warmly. "Never before have I seen an elven child. My brother would love to meet you." A pained, wistful look crept into the steel grey eyes. "Always he loved tales of elven folk, preferring to slay dragons in the realm of books rather then sparring with others his age." A gleam of brief, by-gone amusement flashed through his eyes, as Eruanna smiled at the description.

She touched his mind and immediately received an image of a white city, a banner snapping in the breeze and a sword raised in a mighty hand with brown-fletched arrows. The color of strawberry wine shadowed in a deep cup. A horn of polished ivory, ringed with silver.

*What is your brother's name?* Eruanna tried to block too many images from coming to her mind. Boromir visibly started and stared at her oddly for a moment.

"His name is Faramir." Was his answer. An image flashed across her mind of a blue-eyed young man with wavy, dark blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, dressed in a leather vest that bore the emblem of a silver tree on it.

*He looks nice.* Was her only, thoughtful comment as she turned back to the spar, eyes contemplative as she withdrew her mind from his. The Gondorian man was left to wonder, dazed, about this intriguing child whose eyes were as deep and old as the seas.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_Day eight of training. I can now do many things with air, and master has decided that since time is short and I know how to practice that I should learn on my own in free time. _

_To be honest, I doubt that I shall ever learn anything else. I have learned of the three elven rings of Celebrimbor, and are there not already rings of fire, air, and water? I will not attempt to learn too much of magic rings, for they are dangerous and I wish not the responsibility that comes with such a knowledge. _

_But with this ring that has been given me, whether by chance or otherwise, I shall take responsibility as is proper. _

_It has been more than a week since I have started learning under master, and he says that he has been pleased with my progress. Whenever he tells me such things I feel ridiculously happy, almost as though Glorfindel had said such a thing. But not quite. No one shall ever take the place of Muindor. _

_I wonder what master has in store for me today. He has been acting a little oddly recently, as though he were concerned, and then he suddenly seemed to be happy, as though pleased with something. Master can be so strange sometimes, though I shall never tell him that. I suppose it is a mortal thing. Do you suppose so?_

Eruanna looked over her entry dubiously, wondering who exactly she was writing to.

*Me, maybe?* A voice she had not heard in a long time came back, as sarcastic as ever.

*Maybe.* She snarked back. *I haven't heard you in a while. Do you think that means I actually missed you?* Eruanna feigned horror.

There was a snicker in her mind. *Posh. Of course you did.* Her conscience sniffed. *Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you're going to need me soon to keep your sanity.* The tone suddenly became grave.

Eruanna frowned. *True, perhaps. I have felt recently that things are tensing, even here within Imladris. The signs are so small, but they are there. The trees that communicate with the outer world grow uneasy with the news. Dark things happen.* She sighed, and the journal closed.

*Do you think I shall have to do something odd today?* She asked curiously as she pattered down the halls to the basement, making sure that no one followed as usual.

*I don't know, don't ask me.* Was the retort.

*Well sorry. I was just trying to include you.* Eruanna scoffed.

*Whatever.* Was the sniff.

Rolling her eyes, Eruanna sat down on the stone floor of the basement and began to meditate thoughtfully, relaxing herself and just listening to the echoes around her. Reaching out and feeling the place with her tendrils of thought.

She could feel rather then see the sticky spiderweb that was being spun in the dark corner of the room, feel rather then hear the quiet flutter of a moth's wings among the shadowy crates. And she could sense Ciaran as he came down the steps.

She had always had problems reading his aura, and he had promised to teach her how to do that soon. She stood and turned to the doorway with a bow as he entered. Ciaran chuckled and strode forwards, hugging her gently as was his wont.

"Come now, Eruanna, I think today's lesson shall be fun, for a change." He winked. Eruanna blinked.

*Master?* She asked, confused. He chortled.

"We shall be training in the palace today." He declared. "And we shall do it under the guise of playing a game." He said. Eruanna blinked. Yep. Her master had gone mad.

"No I have not, impertinence." Ciaran scoffed, picking her up as she grinned innocently. "We shall be playing hide and seek. And I shall teach you how to find the best places to hide- although I am sure you could teach me that better. And in any case, I shall be showing you how to walk as silently as a hobbit, even better. I shall teach you how to stalk." His eyes took on a glitter.

*O-kay?* She replied, a little baffled.

"You can escape from enemies unseen, you can walk generally undetected wherever you like, you can stalk without ever being seen, you can hide in plain sight and no one would ever be suspicious." He added patiently, and she nodded.

"Good. Come." So he bounded up the stairs in a good mood, while Eruanna was left to wonder what in Arda had gotten into her master. They met Aragorn in the halls as Eruanna began to warm up to the idea of playing hide-and-seek, already plotting her hiding spots.

"Oh? What is this? What are you two planning now? I tell you, I'm beginning to suspect everyone on account of those hobbits." Aragorn growled playfully, making Eruanna giggle and Ciaran snort.

"We are playing a game." Ciaran replied with almost comical levity. "Hide-and-seek, in fact." Was the innocent answer.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Then he suddenly grinned. "Funny, today everyone seems to be in a good mood. Why don't we plot to bring a certain few into the game as well, assuming I'm allowed to join?" He winked.

Eruanna was becoming extremely suspicious now. Something was not right, with all the gaiety today. She would have to find out what had happened. And she had a pretty good idea who was behind it all, too. But it was just a vague suspicion...

"One, two, three, four-" Ciaran was counting to one hundred to give her and Aragorn time to find a good place to hide. She and Estel had grinned knowingly. They had grown up in Imladris, Ciaran had not. It was almost ridiculously easy to find a place that Ciaran would have difficulty finding.

She booked it through the halls, deciding to hide in the library. Erestor wouldn't care, as long as she didn't shriek- but then, it was a quiet game, no? She clambered into the Nook, as it was called in Imladris.

It was a small cranny of space by a hidden window behind a large bookcase. A window-seat. Not very many knew about it, and few could find it. It was a very comfortable spot, with cushions and a place to stretch out. It was also an unspoken agreement that if there was a book propped up at the end of the bookcase on the third shelf it meant that the Nook was occupied.

So propping up the book, she climbed into her spot. She sank into the music of the world that she could hear so well, sensing all who went by and hearing many things that she could not see.

There was the creak of chairs as Erestor went about his work. The wood of the shelves and the leather of the tomes brought to her nose a sweet scent of old nature. It was quiet, and yet not. But a peaceful, muted noise nonetheless, sounds dulled by the large volumes of absorbent leather and barriers of wooden shelves.

The ink on the pages smelled bitter and yet slightly sweet. The crackle of parchment tickled her ears and she fought to not to squirm from it. Erestor sighed over something or another. She smiled at the sound of it. She did so love the dear councillor, who fussed over her as much as any mother would, and though he rarely admitted it, often used the worry string she had given him.

Every year or so she would give him a new one, and he would always grace her with a rare, genuine smile. She always looked forwards to see that rare smile, just as the others looked forwards to receiving a rare and highly coveted kiss from the elfling.

Only Glorfindel got them on a regular basis. The display of affection was a thing to be hard-earned and treasured, for it meant the full trust and love from the little elfling. So far, only three had ever received the honor: Glorfindel, Aragorn, and Erestor.

And as Erestor had privately admitted to Glorfindel once, Eruanna was his worry string.

She was brought out of her musings by the muted, tightly furled aura of Ciaran passing by, barely detectable as he peeked into the doorway and began scanning the room carefully. She held her breath, becoming as still as one of the statues that decorated the ornate halls of Imladris.

Footsteps passed on and she let out her breath slowly and evenly. Something about the situation stirred her memory. Statues. Ornate halls. Where had she seen this before? Something in her mind suddenly began to stir, and she tried to fight it off. No, not another, not now! But it would not let her alone, and she gave in to the new piece of her past.

_Gondolin. Why would it not let her alone? It was a city long gone, a ghost of the past. Yet at the same time, she wanted to remember. She needed to know more about her past. What if there were people she did not remember, people she should know, people that perhaps she knew now and did not remember?_

_And yet she loathed it. It had brought her nothing but grief in the end. Her feelings warred with each other. Hate. Love. Desire. Loathing. But in the end, love won out._

_A past shadow of herself ran through the hallways of her once home, giggling quietly as she heard the voice fading away. "One, two, three, four-" _

_She clambered into the spot she had chosen, a secret, hidden spot underneath her brother's deserted desk in his study. "Ready or not, here I come!" _

_Her breath came steady, shallow, and even, as footsteps passed time and time again, muttering growing louder with each turn. "Where is that little brat?" But the name was said with amused fondness and only made Eruanna want to giggle._

_Then suddenly, there was a "boo!" and her hiding place was found as she let out a shriek and a laugh. Ecthelion picked her up, kissing her cheek and laughing heartily. _

_"There's my tricky little flower!" He chuckled, and she smiled at him happily._

_"I will alwayth luff you, otorno Thel!" She lisped happily, causing his steely blue-grey eyes to soften to watered silk. _

_"And I will always love you, my little golden flower. I will never forget you, even if one day I go to the halls of Mandos." He promised softly, and she patted his cheeks happily, kissing them sweetly. _

_The never knew that her parents had peeped into the doorway and then crept away, tears in their eyes as they smiled over the sight of brother and sister. If only Glorfindel was there. _

Eruanna snapped out of her memory to the smell of salt, and winced as she wiped away her damp cheeks. She hadn't meant to cry about it, even if she missed Ecthelion very much. She remembered him very well. She hoped he remembered her, even in the halls of Mandos as he promised.

"There you are!" She looked up with a smile to see Ciaran grinning at her.

"I must admit, I was proud." He told her, lifting her up. "You hardly made a sound as you slipped away. Very good." He nodded, and she was pleased.

It was her turn next after Ciaran had taught her a few tricks, and she went off after counting to find Ciaran, Aragorn, and Elladan and Elrohir who had been roped into the game as well.

Now, if only she could figure out why they were all so ridiculously happy...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Funny thing is that he does." Nàmo noted in an intrigued tone of voice. "He remembers his name, and Glorfindel and Eruanna, though nothing else at all. Truly these children are incredible." He shook his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ecthelion vowed that he would remember them both, no matter where he was, for Eruanna's sake. Such a vow is not to be broken, even with death." Manwë replied with a smile, far from displeased.

"Well. Ciaran has been doing well, as has she, but that is beyond the point... Finrod came to Lòrien recently." Irmo sounded rather displeased.

"And what about it made you so displeased?" Nienna asked.

"He- suggested- to put it lightly-" his voice took on a darkly amused lilt. "That Glorfindel return soon. Or else... Let's leave that particular one to Eonwë, shall we?" He asked, and the Valar snickered despite themselves.

"Was that a summons, my lord?" Eonwë appeared with the Book of Oaths in his hands, a slightly amused smile on his face. Tulkas, Oromë, Aulë, and Nàmo roared. Irmo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh go away, Eonwë, I see now why the firstborn never seem too happy to see you, particularly Finrod..." Irmo muttered, causing gales of laughter to go up as Eonwë assumed a mock-hurt attitude as he faded into the fabric of reality.

After the laughter had died down Estë smiled wickedly. "Just wait until she comes to us, and see how life in Aman changes then. Particularly for a certain judge of the dead." She giggled, and Nàmo was subjected to friendly jibes as he sulked in his chair.

**I know that many of you are wondering what Eonwë meant, so I'll explain. Eonwë is the herald of Manwë, so he has the duty of caring for the Book of Oaths. Every oath, vow, or promise evoked in the name of the Valar and/or Eru is written down by Eonwë, and he shows them to the Valar, who makes sure that they come to pass as is proper. The idea is Fiondil's, not mine.**

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: well I hope you have. X3 Thanks! **

**Kmartz95: everytime I get a review from you I grin like a moron. No, you don't sound like one at all! I wanted you to ask, because I'm purposefully giving you a teaser... I'm keeping it a secret. ;) glad you liked the flashback! **

**WoodElfJedi: *giggles* aww! don't be too worried! she'll be fine... I think. 0_0 I'm glad you liked it. Okay, I'll try to make a DocX connection. Yes, they are. *sigh* yes! everyone is slowly recovering. And yes, you do... But that's not too bad. ;P**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: she thanks you. XD *hugs* glad you enjoyed!**

**Mibs Shadow: I know! *snickers* **

**ljuhl: thank you! **

**Legolas is my Bae: No one knows who Glorfindel's canonical parents are. In Fiondil's story, he was adopted by King Finarfin and his wife Eärwen, and I have kept that here. Gwador means heart-brother in Sindarin, and Ammë means mother in Quenyä. It's okay, not everyone wants to study Middle Earth that deeply. ;)**


	9. Merry and Pippin Trouble

**Heyyy! New chapter! I had so much fun writing this. I hope you have just as much fun reading it. XP thank you for all of the faves, follows, and reviews. And if you haven't already, please go take the poll on my profile, it would mean a lot! Ayyo!**

Chapter 8

Eruanna was ready to sigh at the absurdity of it all. Apparently Merry and Pippin had found a jar of herbs and accidentally knocked it into a cask of wine. And every meal in Imladris includes wine, even breakfast.

And of course, being hobbits, they didn't see it fit to tell anyone so instead just left all signs there for all to see and went on their merry way. Or should she say, their Merry and Pippin way.

The herb just so happened to have been one that was often used in the healers ward as a narcotic, and generally produced a gleeful, high disposition as side-effect. She sighed.

The game of hide-and-seek had gone well, and she had managed to learn at least how to be extremely quiet, among other things. Such as how to furl in her aura tightly so that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to be detected by those who could sense auras. Another thing she learned was how to do was to hide in plain sight, nearly literally, an example being that she could hide in the shadowy areas on the halls and stalk the person who was it without ever being caught.

Aragorn spent a good half hour trying to find her alone before he finally caught her as she tripped and fell. But he was impressed, and told her so in a very rarely-seen, happy-go-lucky manner.

Very few had escaped the accidentally-drugged wine, and even Glorfindel was rather giddy that day. Eruanna and many of the other ellith who had escaped, such as Arwen and Celébrian, found it difficult to keep back laughter that day at the drunken antics of the poor males.

As lady Celébrian noted: "The things we poor níssi have to go through with these hapless nerí." Arwen and Eruanna had lost their composure by then at the plaintive tone that it had been spoken in.

"At least we have a new stock of blackmail." Arwen said slyly, and Eruanna had gone into a spasm of laughter as the normally stoic elleth winked conspiratorially.

Lord Elrond had fallen into an angst-y mood from the herb, and had gone about smiling sadly and telling sob-stories to whoever would listen, to Eruanna's everlasting amusement.

"It only makes sense." Lady Celébrian had groused. "He never had a proper sense of humor. It perfectly describes him. Fitting." And she had punctuated her disgust with a vicious stab by her needle to the embroidery hoop. Though she couldn't be blamed: after all, she had been the one to hear most of his moaning.

Glorfindel, however, had been perfectly hilarious. No one disagreed, apparently, as he went about singing ribald songs from the First Age and bouncing everywhere all over the walls. "The Elf and the Fruit Vendor" was rather popular, and was met with more than a few roars as Glorfindel disclosed the information that King Arafinwë had attempted to learn the particularly- interesting- thirty-first verse in order to be able to sing it before Lady Varda, who rather liked that song.

Eruanna had shook her head amusedly as Arwen had blushed profusely at the lyrics. "How can you be amused?" Arwen had whispered embarrassedly.

Eruanna raised an eyebrow at her in reply. *You forget I was originally of Gondolin. Elves those days were much more- free- then they are now... And you also forget that I was in Angband among orcs for seven millennia.* She added with dark amusement, causing Arwen to pale.

"You mean-?"

Her only answer had been a thin smile, and Arwen had raised a hand to her mouth. Eruanna had seen on more than one occasion that kind of form of 'orc sport.' Seen, mind you, not experienced. She was physically much too small for that.

"Seler! I haven't seen you in a while!" Glorfindel had spotted his little sister after finishing a story from the times after he had been Reborn. He patted his lap, and Eruanna climbed into it cheerfully enough.

"What have you been doing, Eruanna?" He asked in a chipper manner, causing her to inwardly roll her eyes.

*Playing.* She replied dryly, and he had giggled. Yes, Glorfindel had giggled. Eruanna face-palmed as those gathered burst into roars, slapping eachother's backs and doubling over.

"What did I do?" Glorfindel asked, baffled, sending them into hysterics. Only you, Muindor, thought Eruanna with a sigh. Only he could giggle and not make it look utterly ridiculous but rather fitting.

It was a long day, on the whole. It wasn't until evening had come and everyone had retired that the effects of the herb had began to wear off. Glorfindel was knocked out on the bed, uncharacteristically snoring as Eruanna had smiled indulgently, kissing his cheek as she fell asleep as well. Glorfindel smiled unconsciously and tightened his grip around her as they both wandered the Path of Dreams.

Eruanna woke up to the baffled face of Glorfindel in front of her. She raised a sleepy eyebrow.

"What happened? I don't remember anything yesterday after the morning meal!" He said, sounding confused. Her eyes shot open. Oh dear Valar.

She moaned through their bond, shaking her head despairingly. *Better you not know.* She sighed.

His face turned into full-out panic. "What!? What did I do?" He asked frantically.

She grabbed his hand, pushing over waves of calm over their bond. *Relax, Muindor! It's okay!* She tried, and he calmed somewhat,

*Merry and Pippin accidentally knocked over a jar of herbs into the wine used for the morning meal.* Her lips twitched despite herself. *It was an herb used in the healing wards to numb pain, and the side effect was a rather giddy disposition.* She fought back a grin.

*Another effect seems to be amnesia if taken in large doses.* She gave him a droll look as he processed the information. *Soooo... The thirty-first verse of "The Elf and the Fruit Vendor" is Lady Varda's favorite, hmmm?* She asked coyly.

Glorfindel stared at her for a moment. And then as he registered her question, broke into a string of imprecations in both Quenyä and Sindarin that would have made Eonwë shake his head exasperatedly. Eruanna rolled on the floor, laughing her head off.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The Valar were roaring as Varda smiled smugly at the conversation.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Vairë sighed, causing them to chuckle again.

"Well-" and Irmo smiled- "back to matters at hand..." They calmed, still smiling.

"How long will it be until it starts?" Oromë asked gravely.

Manwë's lips thinned as the atmosphere grew somber. "Soon. Very soon indeed." He replied enigmatically, staring at the skies above the Mahanaxàr.

"Vairë?" Several raised their eyebrows questioningly at the Weaver, trying to get more information out of the Valiër then their Lord, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the jibe.

She smiled. "Now now, you know that I don't predict times, I only weave events that happen." She chided amusedly as the disappointed snorts filled the air.

"I still say I can't wait for them to get here. It will be so much fun to see our rather complacent Maiar running about again." Nàmo said in unrestrained, sadistic glee. The others chuckled.

"Will it?" Vána asked interestedly. Then she giggled. "I remember the time Glorfindel decided it would be a good idea to challenge Eonwë to a duel of words. My my, so amusing." She mused, smiling.

The Valar sent their younger sibling a fond look. *Never forget it.* Eonwë's disgusted voice sent them all into another fit of amusement.

"Stop eavesdropping, Eonwë, it's not polite!" Estë scolded, holding back laughter.

*I don't eavesdrop, my lady, I merely hear my name and cannot help myself!* Came the indignant reply. Manwë rolled his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind, let us get back to him." He said significantly, and immediately levity dropped.

"How much has he remembered?" Varda asked gently.

"His death, some snatches of memory here and there of his life in Doriath, but not quite his true identity. He's still in the dark why so many of the Sindar idolize him so." Irmo replied evenly.

"He hasn't remembered his Judgement either." Nàmo added.

Manwë raised an eyebrow. "And is that important?" He asked.

Nàmo frowned. "It may be. Sometimes I have seen cases where reliving the memory of Judgement causes their emotional stability to increase, while in others it even sometimes causes them to remember many of their old memories. But each case is different." He added in a vague manner.

There was a pause of thought. "And is he adjusting well to life as ward of Arafinwë?" Estë asked.

"Very well indeed. Sador, as you well know, adore him, and yet another Gwador has been added to their brotherhood." Irmo smiled amusedly as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the brotherhood between Sador, Finrod, and Glorfindel did much for Aman." Nienna reflected thoughtfully, with a sad smile.

"And there are two more to be entered into that family before it will be truly complete." Nàmo added with a smile that they rarely ever saw. The same, foreshadowing smile that he had borne when he had built the halls of Mandos. And it made them wonder what exactly would come to pass in those swiftly-approaching days.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_It has been a month. A rather hard month, I must admit. Rigorous training, especially for an elfling; but it has made me stronger then I was before. I had been exhausted for the last two weeks, but after that I began to become stronger. It's so hard to hide my tiredness and growing tenacity, but I've been able to do it by making my aura unreadable as master has taught me._

_He has been such a wonderful master. I know that- that I'm not supposed to become attached to mortals because they leave so soon, but... I can't help myself. Estel and master are close to my heart. I know that the parting shall be such sweet sorrow. But I look too far into the future. _

_In the meantime, Glorfindel has been worried about my 'hiding' my aura, but I made the true explanation that I'm trying to practice it 'just in case' anything might happen. It has mollified him, however, so I suppose I should be grateful for that. _

_The incident with the wine and herbs has blown over now, although there were sour faces and tempers for a while. Glorfindel has yet to forgive me for my little jest, even though I found him hiding a smile once. _

Eruanna sat back and stared the at the diary, wondering where the dwarf that had given it to her was.

*I have to admit that that was funny. It made me almost laugh myself mute. No offense intended.* It was said in a clear smirk. Eruanna glared at the wall so hard she was sure it was going to have holes in it even as she took a deep breath.

That voice could aggravate her like nothing else could. She could have patience with anything, sit down working on one thing for four hours in a row, and yet she could not stand that voice sometimes. It didn't help that it was technically considered a part of her, either.

Deep breath. Focus. Center. Find your balance and stay there. Her master's lessons ran through her head. Thoroughly calmed, she closed her journal and put it away, making sure to clean the quill before hopping off of her chair and heading down the hallways.

There was a slight tug on the master/apprentice bond, and she tugged back in acknowledgement, slipping down to the basement with practiced ease.

As always, Ciaran was waiting for her. She paused and bowed, face emotionless and unreadable, common for her. He stared back, impeccable as always. He never looked into her eyes, however. It was dangerous, he knew, for he, too, could be sucked into those eyes and rendered vulnerable. And he was uncomfortable with the idea of being off guard, being highly unused to it.

He had been thinking lately, and he was not pleased with the conclusion he had come up with. It was dangerous. For who? For everyone. But when push came to shove, he knew what he had to do.

"Eruanna." It was just one word. One name.

Eruanna looked up at him. *Master.* One word. That's all it took.

"You have been doing well. I am pleased." He smiled. She smiled back. One word. It had to be done. There was no other way. "You are now to the point where we may begin with weapons. Your stamina will improve from it." He went on.

"I have been thinking on what type of weapon to teach you, and I have decided." He looked at her. She waited expectantly, an eager and willing look in her eyes.

He pulled it out, and handed it to her. She looked up at him. His lips thinned in acknowledged irony. "I know. But it has some poetic justice, no?" He asked dryly.

Her lips twitched as an eyebrow quirked. *And how is it a weapon?* She asked.

He smiled. It was not an amused smile. "Shall I show you?" He asked.

She handed it back to him. And they began. And as he watched as she began to pick up rapidly, he nodded to himself. Yes, he must. Even if it went against his morals, he felt that he must. He would do it.

A glint from a crate by the back wall caught his eye. It was just waiting to be used. And he knew who to use it on. It would happen. He might be gone long before then, but it would. Again, Ciaran smiled.

But it was not a happy smile.

The day was coming. The day when the most dangerous being on Arda would come into existence. Eru forgive him, but this was an opportunity that if he passed up on, it would be the equivalent of dishonoring all of his life's work and bringing his predecessor's deaths to naught.

They lived for that day. They died for that day. They suffered for that day. They believed that it would come. And it was coming. He would not fail them.

Activation.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"This is uncalled for." Tulkas looked slightly alarmed. "We never expected this to happen, much less knew that such a thing even existed!" He exclaimed.

"Be calm. It is all part of Atar's plan. Think about it, Tulkas. Who better then her? Her experience makes her the perfect candidate." Manwë soothed calmly.

"How? What if she cannot make the right judgements when it comes to loved ones?" Tulkas shot back. The rest of the Valar watched, equally concerned.

"You think she cannot?" Manwë replied enigmatically. "I wouldn't say so." He gave them all a considering look. "This is her fate." He said quietly.

The Valar were stunned into silence.

"Atar says so?" Varda asked, troubled.

"Yes." Was the Elder King's reply.

"How did we not see the creation of such a powerful thing?" Oromë demanded. "It was even created in our names!" He said, upset.

"What would you have done if you had known such a thing existed?" Manwë pointed out.

"Destroyed it." He admitted.

"Exactly. Atar knew from the very beginning, and he made sure that it was kept safe, even from us." Manwë finished.

"Another pawn on the cosmic chessboard." Aulë murmured.

"Indeed."

There was a moment of thought. "Who was it created by?" Aulë asked out of professional interest.

"Findárato. On request of Beör." Manwë answered.

"Interesting." Was Aulë's only comment.

"Very interesting indeed. I wonder what this means for the rest of Arda- and Aman?" Irmo noted.

"Good. And bad." Nàmo replied.

And they could not but agree with that.

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: oh yeah. XD**

**WoodElfJedi: well, you found out, didn't you? XD Oops, that's too bad. Better read it soon! I'm so glad you like Ciaran, he will pop up a lot in this story. I love him too much not to. ;) well, there have been quite a few aftershocks, but no more new earthquakes, thankfully. No, it wasn't confusing- I do that too. And you're totally welcome... Thanks for recommending SitCTE! **

**Guest: yes sir/ma'am! ;)**

**Kmartz95: well actually the elf has already been released... And as for who it is... Hmm... We'll see, won't we? ;)**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: I'm so glad you do! XD**

**Gwestiel: thank you! **

**FandomFangirl100: I know, right? Aww, I'm so glad it made you cry. ;) I love Thel too.**

**kiki272002: thank you! Actually, yes, I knew that from the very beginning, hence why I chose the name. ;) it's also my name in elvish. I'm glad you saw that, thanks for sharing!**


	10. Last Lessons and Premonitions

**and yet another chapter is out. I hope you all have been enjoying the past few, I'm so glad to see all of your comments. As always, thank you for all of the follows, faves, and reviews. I do like to see them. XD I've been having some problems recently in writing, since I can't really figure out what to do with the blank spots between major plot scenes, but I'm getting there. Slowly but surely. ;) **

**WARNING: one small scene in here today that is a memory. Contains some disturbing imagery. Read at your own risk- you have been warned. **

**I forgot to mention last chapter. Níssi means female in general, and Nerí means male in general. **

Chapter 9

Another three weeks, all mainly consisting of rigorous training and practicing for hours on end.

Ciaran had been pushing, and he knew it. He knew that Eruanna knew it. But neither of them complained. They knew that it was necessary, and both were willing to face the consequences.

Eruanna was slowly becoming even more dexterous and reflexive in her movements, and her tracking skills were exceptional for a child. Although, as Ciaran noted with humored irony, her size is just what gave her that particular skill. She was small and therefore good at going undetected.

She could tell orc track from human or elven tracks, if there were any of the latter. She could hide at a moments notice. He had beaten into her the knowledge to always assess every possible exit in a room or any place that she entered. Always note possible weapons. Gauge every situation. Take as little time as possible.

She was still working on it, but he was satisfied so far. Her record was forty seconds for pointing out every possible exit, and twenty for every possible weapon. He could do both in twenty. She was getting there, slowly but surely.

Next they had moved on to people. How to determine the mood of each person, how to touch their minds ever so briefly so that they never knew, how to notice any suspicious persons by their actions. That had taken more time, and even now after a month and a half, she was only half-way to the goal he had set for her, which, as even he admitted, was high. But she had been working hard, and he was proud.

Eruanna, on the other hand, was putting her whole heart into her new task. It had been too long since she had had a purpose, and she was happy to have something to give her full attention to. She had asked Ciaran to teach her, and he had gone so far as to become her master. She was grateful, and would not for Arda disappoint him by giving less then her all.

Of course, there had been the one time that she had thrown a fit, but nerves had been high and she had apologized a day later, suitably chagrined and all the better for it.

She was working her very hardest to become a worthy member of the Sereg'wethrin guild. She would not fail Ciaran. She would carry on his legacy through the ages. If only she knew what she was truly to become.

But in the meantime, it was all one big game. Hide-and-seek for tracking skills. Catch-me for escape practices. And of course, Glorfindel and the Balrog for empty-handed defense. Ciaran had taught her pressure-points, and she could rattle them all off, show them all, and use that knowledge very well. When push came to shove, she could do it all.

But at the same time, she was also learning how to use an actual weapon. It had taken Ciaran an entire month to think of the proper one and then actually custom-make it with the proper materials and in the way he liked it.

It was a whip. A pair of whips made of elven rope, hithlum, consisting of a leather handle for stiffness and grip, and one long, thin strand of rope attached to it. Because it was made of hithlum, it could be folded and tucked into the smallest of pockets without being too noticeable, but also be flexible enough to pull out within a moment's notice.

He had been teaching her how to use it to grasp objects at a distance and bring them to herself, how to flick them in just the correct manner to wrap it around the desired object, how to judge distances, and then bring it all together to give her the perfect means of defense.

She could whip a sword away from anyone with a yank hard enough, render them helpless by bringing out their legs from underneath them, and then use pressure points to buy enough time for escape, of course using the whips to pull herself into trees and escape that way.

They had already gotten to the point where she could extinguish two candles at a short distance with her whips.

Such poetic justice. She had been tortured and mutilated, darkened and oppressed with the very same weapon with which she would defeat her enemies and exact her revenge. Though he wasn't sure that was the proper word. It was more like... Well, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't want it to be called revenge.

He had been thinking for a while about the other issue as well. After making the decision, he had asked himself the most important question: when? Should he tell her? No, no, that would never do. But then when?

He carried it on him at all times, now. It never left him, not even in the evening when he slept. It was too precious to be carelessly handled. It was valuable beyond measure, and should it ever fall into the wrong hands... The whole world might come to an end.

When? The opportunity would present himself, he was sure. He shouldn't worry. If it was meant to be passed down to her, then the perfect opportunity would arise. He would just bide his time. It would happen.

The countdown was coming up. The countdown for the final showdown of the War of the Ring, and the countdown for the rise of the greatest in the guild of the Sereg'wethrin. The countdown for the Awakening.

Activation day.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_It has been two months. I am rapidly progressing in my training. Master has said that I can practice on my own if needs be, now, and he has been teaching me some tricks with my lashes. _

_It takes me thirty seconds to gauge every possible exit and weapon. I can now pull out my lashes at a moment's notice. I can even track master around the halls now without him knowing. _

_I can gauge every person's reactions pretty accurately and predict any possible trouble. I can touch their minds so fleetingly that they do not feel it as I pick up on any negative emotions that they may have. I can be absolutely unreadable, mind, aura, and face. _

_Master says that I am not yet ready to enter the guild yet, however. I am not too disappointed. I know I'm not as good as he is. But he says that I will be, and I trust master. I will try my best, for his sake. It is more than I have asked for, more than I ever wanted, but I cannot go back now._

_I can't even tell where this all started to become so serious. I only wanted to learn how to defend myself, and now I am training to become a member of the Sereg'wethrin. Where did this all go astray? I do not complain, for I see that I am meant to do this... But now I have to agree with Muindor, though not in the same words, that I do not appreciate the Valar's manipulation._

_Maybe I am just speaking from pique, and will regret that statement later, but it seems as though the Valar really do manipulate my life. It makes me feel... Used. I am not sure what to think anymore._

_And why is master acting so strangely lately? It is unlike him. _

Eruanna sat back, the quill dropping to the table as she laid her head on the journal and sighed, quiet tears spattering the smooth wood. A tree, branches close to the window where she sat, began to sing softly, mirroring her silent grief.

The days were drawing to a close when her two dear brothers would leave on a mission that was not guaranteed to be successful. It was not even sure that they would survive. The very thought made her feel ill, her stomach churning and threatening to heave.

Every time she thought about it, she was back in Gondolin, watching elf after elf fall in front of her, behind her, next to her, in her very face. Crawling over the bodies of nameless faces that were her people. Crying over every single one of them.

Begging Mandos to have mercy on their souls even as she saw their open, glassy, unseeing eyes, mouths parted and blood. Blood everywhere. Broken bodies. Empty shells, mere husks of what they were meant to be. Unhoused and uninhabited.

She shook herself, forcing the images out of her mind and turning back to the journal, wiping away her tears. She closed the book, smoothing the cover and sighing. It was nearly time for her lessons, and she did not want to miss them or be late.

She had made sure not to be late every day, for which Ciaran had praised her, to her pride. But she knew, and she knew that he knew, that their time was running short. For that very reason they had been pushing, working furiously to cram in as much as they could and perfecting it.

The hourglass in the back of all their minds was coming close to running out, and she was expecting it any moment. It was not a pleasant thought.

Their time was coming to a close, and she needed to be ready by then. She had a feeling that today's lesson was not going to be the same.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Ciaran was meditating when Eruanna arrived. She sat in front of him without a sound, closing her eyes and stretching her senses outward, tendrils of thought moving around the room.

Nothing was different from what it had been yesterday. All the crates were in the same place. Nothing was misplaced or changed. It was quiet. A mouse scuttled across the floor, the almost inaudible sounds of its claws scratching across the stone the only thing telling them of its existence.

In the unseen realm, the shadows danced about, and Ciaran's aura was muted, a noncommittal grey that told Eruanna nothing of his allegiances. She was the same, two anomalies in the world of both shadow and light.

*Time is up.* Ciaran's voice echoed softly in her head.

There was a heavy pause. *Yes.* Was her quiet reply. *It is.* She said nothing more.

Their eyes opened to find their eyes locked. Understanding passed wordlessly between them. They just sat there for another moment, one last session of peace before the world was plunged into war and chaos.

Then Ciaran sighed, breaking the moment. "You know that this is most likely our last lesson." He said. She nodded solemnly.

He studied her. "I cannot guarantee I will ever teach you again. Never do we know where fate will lead us." He said quietly. Her eyes revealed pain. He looked down, unable to see the amount of suffering she revealed at the thought of it.

"This is why mortals do not become close to elves." He murmured.

*I do not care. I have given my heart to two mortals, and I am all the better for it. I have suffered much, what is a thousand more griefs?* She asked, a pained smile crossing her face. *I do not regret it.* She added with quiet conviction.

He reached out, fingers hovering over her hand. She reached back, small hands clutching his large fingers in hers. His fingers unconsciously curled around hers, feeling the soft yet calloused texture of her hands. His were rough and calloused, yet kind and gentle. It was hard to believe that they were so stained. But never with innocent blood, to his credit.

"I thank you." He said gently, with feeling. "You have been the daughter I never had and the apprentice I have always wanted." He added.

Eruanna smiled. Ciaran never showed his soft side. She was honored to see it, but didn't show it. *I never forget you, master.* She said frankly. *Never. No matter what.* She promised. *I think you will survive.* She confided, patting his cheek comfortingly.

He looked into her eyes and saw a glimpse of the age and wisdom that lay there. He forced his head away. He could not look. It was too much for his mind to comprehend. Her sorrows, her past, her griefs, her experiences- just her age was enough to make him turn white. And he well remembered the first time he had navigated one of her mind labyrinths created from her memories. He did not wish to relive it.

"Then I will put my hope in that." He declared with a quick smile, pulling his hands away and standing. "Well, come. I wish to show you one last thing that I believe will be useful." He said, and she stood with a polite bow.

*I heed your words, master.* She said formally, and they began. Their very possibly last lesson.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It was evening and elves, men, dwarves, and halflings alike were gathered to eat. Eruanna smiled to herself as she looked around, pleased with what she saw. One last gathering of all free people before their paths branched as the war split them.

It had been announced that the paths were clear, and the fellowship would be leaving the next evening. Eruanna had been busy all afternoon, helping her brothers to pack and many other errands she was given to do.

After the meal, lord Elrond had called his councillors and family to the council chambers to discuss several matters of importance. Glorfindel had taken Eruanna with him, though she thoroughly expected herself to be properly bored.

Of course, the first lap she sat in was Erestor's. It had become a tendency for the council to use her as a sort of worry string, passing her down to each other and fingering her hair, or whatever helped them to keep themselves focused and calm. It was jested about in all of Imladris.

Eruanna didn't care. She was more than happy to be cuddled by nearly any elf in Imladris. There were a few she didn't like, but they were few and far between and all of those in the royal palace were familiar with the little elfling that was so young yet old.

As Glorfindel had noted, she would never really fully grow up. And as she had pointed out, it seemed to be hereditary. He had sighed but agreed, to lord Elrond's immense amusement. As Glorfindel said, 'once a reborn, always a reborn.'

She would always remain an elfling at heart, and so would he. Glorfindel was a warrior and would always be, and he could be serious when needed. But otherwise, he was an elfling through and through. She was a candidate for the Sereg'wethrin, but she would always be an elfling as well, through and through.

"I wish to go to Lothlòrien and remain with my parents." Lady Celébrian suddenly spoke up softly, ripping Eruanna away from her musings where she sat in Erestor's lap. Silence settled. Elrond's lips thinned in thought.

"It would be a wise idea." Lindir spoke. "This will be the last chance for anyone to travel before it becomes too dangerous. All of the last of our people who go to the West are leaving within the week. Any others who wish to go to Lothlòrien until the war is over should take such an opportunity." He pointed out.

Elrond's eyes darkened. Eruanna paid attention, eyes at half-mast and playing with Erestor's hair. But her gaze flitted to Glorfindel, whose eyes also turned to her.

*Wise.* They agreed with each other.

"And what of Arwen?" He asked quietly. Celébrian looked down.

"It is her choice." Was her soft reply. "I cannot do otherwise, and I will not stop her. She must remain here, as is her fate." She looked back up. "But I will go to my parents and stay there until the time comes when I must say my last farewell." She said firmly.

Elrond slumped slightly in his chair, and Eruanna pitied him. She may be a good three thousand years older than him, but she could still see him as a figure to look up to for his life's accomplishments.

The councillors remained silent in respect for their lord's decision. He sighed. "As you wish. Perhaps Lothlòrien will be safer than Imladris." He conceded. "Lord Glorfindel, you will head the guards that will go with the group." He paused and then stood, turning to face the valley.

"I believe that now is the time to act. If Imladris is emptied, the enemy will have no reason to attack us. But Lothlòrien will need help, for they shall certainly be targeted if not attacked. I will send our best to them in case of necessity." He turned back to them.

"Only a few need remain here in Imladris." He finished quietly. Erestor and Lindir nodded, understanding that their lord was depending on them. Erestor was an ancient elf as well, older then Elrond but younger than Glorfindel. Lindir was younger.

Glorfindel nodded. "As you wish, hîr nîn." He said formally. Eruanna was now passed to lady Celébrian, who was running her fingers through the elfling's hair. Celébrian passed her to Elrond as he sat. He stared down at her for a moment with a blink, then cracked a small smile as she patted his cheek comfortingly.

So it was settled. They would leave in two days time. Glorfindel and Eruanna exchanged looks. It had begun.

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: yay! So glad you like it. And yes, you will. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Kmartz95: *snicker* I do, don't I? Me too! And yes, I hope you are ready... Lots of feels in the making!**

**WoodElfJedi: sure! Of course! Yes, I know, and I expected that reaction. Sorry, but it's necessary. And hahaha, I told you so! *blows raspberry* but don't worry! you're not the only one who's a little put out by the Valar. You'll see who, in future chapters... ;) *To the Valar* I told you I'd reform her! Oh dear, disaster alert. 0_0 **

**FandomFangirl100: I did that on purpose. XP **

**Jesus' girl 4ever: I know, right? XD hmm, and yes, we shall find out soon. ;) **

**Gwestiel: yes, it is, isn't it? XD well, unfortunately it seems Eruanna always seems to have something happening.. Oh dear. **


	11. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Hey! I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, but as you might have heard there was a huge windstorm here in Nepal that hit my area too, so for the past two days the internet has been on the fritz. But thanks for sticking with me!**

**I know that in many places of America it's about exam time for students, so I'll wish you all blessings so that you can do well. Study hard, fighting! *-***

**So saying, please, read. Review. Enjoy!**

**Onònë: in case anyone forgot, it means sister. **

**Hanno: brother.**

**Valiër: female Valar.**

**Sigil e-hered: blood knife. The blood knife was used in warrior initiating ceremonies, where a warrior would slit his palm with the knife and smudge his blood on the warrior braids of the new warrior, then give him the three kisses of combat brothers, on the eyes and mouth. **

**Hehe, I DO so love writing the Valar.**

Chapter 10

Eruanna was standing next to a shivering Bilbo at the gates of Imladris where the fellowship were ready to leave. Lord Elrond had given them some last words, and they had said their goodbyes.

She had refused to receive a goodbye from Legolas and Aragorn, insisting that she would see them again. So they were just saying their farewells along with the others.

She had given to the two, in private, a personal token. To Aragorn she gave the coveted kiss and had pressed the sheath of his sword knowingly. He had nodded in reply and she had slipped him a small beryl of blue-green.

To Legolas she had given a small opal and a hug. He had held her for a long moment, burying his face into her hair._ "I will keep my promise, onònë."_ He had murmured.

But now they were leaving, and who knows when they would see each other again? Her heart told her it would not be too long, though under what conditions who could tell?

"Farewell, and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!" Lord Elrond declared.

"Good- good luck!" Bilbo was stuttering from chill. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be gone too long! Farewell!" He finished.

Eruanna waved from Glorfindel's arms. The hobbits waved back. Olòrin caught her eyes and gave her a long look. Then he smiled slightly.

*Be safe and well, Eruanna.* He said with a nod as they turned away, and she was left to wonder what the look had meant.

They melted into the night, dark cloaks silently blending into the shadows. Eruanna buried her face into Glorfindel's tunic, fisting her hands in his hair and holding the tears at bay. He bent his head over hers, kissing her hair gently.

"They'll be alright, seler." He murmured. She just shook her head. Ciaran stood nearby, watching her discreetly. Her aura was tightly furled and unreadable, although tears undeniably shimmered in her eyes.

He sighed slightly. They left tomorrow to Lothlòrien, and he left tomorrow as well with Halbarad, to the north. As though picking up his emotions, her gaze turned to him. He visibly turned to look at her as well. Her gaze became grieved, and he gave her an encouraging smile- which obviously didn't work, judging by the way she finally burst into wracking sobs.

Eruanna cried. She felt Glorfindel moving, but she didn't care or see anything. It was overwhelming her. She was of course concerned for her brothers, but that was not the reason she had lost it. No, but rather it had been the glance exchanged with Ciaran.

It had just suddenly hit her that she might never even see Ciaran after tomorrow. She would see Legolas again, even if he died, for one day he would reborn. But Ciaran- he was a human, and she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Her life was coming down in shambles all over again. Glorfindel was really the only 'safe' person to love, but the rest- nothing was sure or safe any longer. It never really had been, true, but at least it was a little safer.

She didn't know if she could stand losing someone else. If she did, she was much too fragile to stand such a thing. She would most assuredly fade all over again. And on that note, Glorfindel would join her, to the Void with everyone and anything else.

Eruanna felt them lowering, and indeed Glorfindel had sat down. He gently began to dress her for bed and she complied, hiccuping all the while. He also dressed himself and sat down, cradling her in his lap and rocking softly as he hummed.

She calmed slowly, weary and exhausted with the emotional onslaught. Glorfindel stroked her hair gently. "It's alright, seler. It's alright." He said softly, kissing her cheek.

*M'sorry Muindor. Haven't been spending much time with you.* She said weakly, looking up at him with bleary, puffed eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"I understand, seler. It is good that you spent time with them all." He replied gently, and she smiled back weakly in relief. Glorfindel began to sing softly, lying down and cuddling her to himself.

And it was to Glorfindel's voice that she fell asleep, images dancing in front of her in a cacophony of colors and shapes.

And in her dreams, one honey-blonde, blue-eyed man predominately figured.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It was time to say goodbye to Ciaran and Halbarad. Eruanna was standing at the gate, alone since Glorfindel was busy preparing for their own journey. The rangers were dressed in their grey cloaks that labeled them as being part of the Grey Company, and their horses were saddled and bags mounted for the journey.

Eruanna smiled at Halbarad, giving him a bow and wave in farewell. He returned both smile and bow. "May the Powers in the West watch over and protect you, my lady." He said politely. She shot him a look that he could not decipher, but otherwise only nodded and gestured in reply as though to say 'you as well.'

She approached Ciaran and held out her hand, giving a polite bow. He reached out and took the object she handed him, returning the bow. He grasped her hand for a moment, and then knelt in front of her as Halbarad turned to his horse, mounting.

*I will pray for your safety, master.* She said softly. He grasped her hands, looking into her eyes gravely.

*For which I thank you, Eruanna.* He replied with a quick smile. Then his mien darkened. She paid heed to him, sensing the need for acute attention. He pulled out of his vest a special knife and pressed it into her hand.

*This is a sigil e-hered, Eruanna.* He studied her to see if she understood. She nodded to show that she did. His lips thinned. *This is a special one, passed down from generation to generation in the guild of the Sereg'wethrin.* He said, grateful that no one could hear them. She blinked.

*It is from the time of Bëor, made for him at his request by Lord Finrod Felagund himself.* He went on, and saw her eyes widen considerably. Recognition sparked, and he shot her a queer look. She nodded for him to continue.

*It has a special power that only precious few know, and has had it since it was made. It has passed down until now I have it, and is supposed to be given to the one most worthy to wield it. None have taken advantage of it- until now. I give it to you. You are the one who can use its power to the utmost advantage.* He stressed, giving her a look that brooked the argument that obviously rose to her tongue. She swallowed and nodded jerkily.

*There is no time to tell you of this power, but I will tell you this now.* He pressed the knife into her palm firmly. *Never, ever part from it. Keep it on your person at all times if at all possible. Do not loose track of it. Look here.* He unsheathed the knife blade, and she saw that it had a few grooves in it that were indiscernible at a cursory look.

*This was also meant to be a key to a special chest. Where this chest is I know not, but whoever actively seeks to use this knife for its powers will find it, of this there is no doubt. It will come to you, be sure of that, and keep watch for it.* He said. She gulped and nodded, taking the knife and tucking it carefully into her tunic. He nodded in approval.

*Do not be afraid. All will be well.* He smiled and patted her hands, kissing her brow gently. She looked up at him, pain in her eyes coated over thinly by hope. He nodded. *Do not loose hope.* He said, and turned away, feeling oddly unstable with a feeling he could not name.

He mounted and trotted after Halbarad, looking back and feeling something old and yet almost foreign rise within his throat at the sight of the forlorn elfling watching him with her hands clutched to her chest as though in mingled hope and pain. He did not turn back again, and after a while realized belatedly that he was still clutching her token in his hand.

He looked down at it, uncurling his fingers, and heard a strange noise escape him involuntarily even as his throat constricted painfully. It was a single sapphire, shimmering in his hand brightly with a strange glow about it. Then as he looked at it more closely, he blinked and realized that a sheen had gathered over his eyes.

The mist cleared as he blinked, and he saw the glow to be golden and faint. He squeezed it tightly, shoving the gem deep into his breast pocket and seeing for the first time the wet drops on his hand and vest. He blinked, surprised, and suddenly came to a realization.

He had been feeling grief. He fought the urge to weep. Never had he really had a family, but now this elfling had wormed her way into his walled heart and had found her niche there. She had been the daughter he had never had, or ever would.

And he realized, he was all the better for it. The stone on his chest vibrated slightly, sending warmth through him and spreading to his toes and fingers. He would keep it with him at all times, to remind himself that there was always hope, and at least one person who cared about him.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It had been so hard to leave. Eruanna hated it. She hated it with all of her being. She didn't want to leave, not one bit. It wouldn't have been as bad if Elladan and Elrohir or even just Erestor were coming, but no, they weren't, and the only people she knew well enough in Lothlòrien were... Well, Glorfindel.

Even though Galadriel called Glorfindel 'hanno' and Celeborn smiled upon him as a kinsman, they were busy, and Haldir and his brothers didn't count. Haldir still didn't really feel comfortable around the elfling, though it was more from insecurity then disliking her. He couldn't come to full grips that she was older than he.

Besides, they would be busy, as would Glorfindel with the defense of Lothlòrien's borders. If it would have been possible she would have asked to go to Mirkwood, but she knew it was out of the question. Glorfindel would never allow that, because he was now keeping her at his side at all times.

She shivered in the cool wind and snuggled into Glorfindel, patting Asfaloth's mane as they rode on the edges of Lady Celébrian's train. Her senses were stretched out, eagerly searching for any danger, and once in a while her sweep of the area would meet Glorfindel's. He had taught her how to do so, and she had filed it away so that she could tell her master too.

It was a few days journey to Lothlòrien at a fast clip, and at the rate they were going now, she had no doubt that it would take them at least a week to arrive. Messengers had been sent ahead, and the party was moving swiftly and quietly in accordance with lady Celébrian's wishes. She had ordered them to move as though she were not there, not caring for her comfort; for times were dangerous, and it was better to be in discomfort then waylaid by bands of orcs.

And so they traveled on. And on. And on. And on. Until Eruanna was rather tired of it all. She hated to admit it, but her training had unlocked something within her- an itch that she could not scratch. Her mind was begging to be trained, to go out and find something to use her skills on, to put her lessons to use. Something called to her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it at all.

*Its your aggressive side coming out I'm pretty sure. Did you ever stop to think that you might start seeking the need for revenge against those who wronged you when you learned what you now know?* The voice asked rhetorically.

*Of course I knew, you dim-wit!* Eruanna groused. *Remember how I scared my poor master when I first realized that? But it's not as if I'm actually going to seek that out and do it. Besides, I can't help it, it's hereditary.* She sighed.

*Hereditary? Psh. Whatever.* Her conscience snorted.

*Would you hush up? I know what I'm talking about. I really need to shut you up once and for all when we get to Lothlòrien, you are driving me faster to insanity, not keeping me from it.* She retorted sourly, in a general snit from holding herself back and also sheer boredom. And discomfort.

*Posh. And then you'd desperately miss me when I'm gone, don't you know? Once you hear me you'll never forget...* The voice sniggered smugly.

*Do be quiet, a conscience is supposed to convict, not drive one completely insane. And you are giving me a headache.* Eruanna sighed.

*Whatever.* It sniffed.

Eruanna sighed out loud this time, plonking her head onto Glorfindel's shirt. He stroked her hair gently, looking around carefully as they continued their travels. Besides lady Celébrian, there were also quite a few other ellith and ellyn who were also making their way to Lothlòrien in an attempt to be relatively safe during the war.

Battle was most likely inevitable. But the warriors of Imladris were strong. And combined, the Galadhrim and the forces of Imladris were something to be reckoned with. And hopefully, with Rivendell emptied, Sauron would not have cause to attack the mostly-deserted city.

"Are you alright, seler?" Glorfindel asked gently. Eruanna nodded absently, curling up into him tightly and grasping a lock of his hair. He wrapped his cloak around her so that only her head peeped out, hiding behind a veil of hair. Glorfindel looked down at her, gemstone-hard eyes softening to calm pools of blue water and the lines around his mouth smoothing out slightly as they curved to smile.

His hair was warm, Eruanna noted absently. Or was it just him? The golden lock in her hand seemed to pool in her fingers like rivulets of molten amber or pliant strands of golden silk. They shimmered slightly in the light of day, hypnotizing as the sun's beams played on them.

They were warm, like the hour-old ashes of a forge's fire. Not scalding. Not burning. Not uncomfortable. But warm. In fact, he in general was warm. His aura, his smiles, his care, his touch. All like the rays of Laurelin's last Golden Flower. What a fitting name for their house. A reflection of its lord.

To be hugged by Glorfindel was to be likened to crawling into bed on a cold winter's night into sheets warmed by the warming pan. The world may be cold, the sun may fail, but Glorfindel would always remain warm. If not for anyone else, then for her. He would always be warm- for her.

And it was to that comforting thought that she fell asleep, lulled into rest by the hypnotic waving of shimmering gold and the soothing heat that would never cool.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Her obsession with Glorfindel is almost amusingly disturbing." Tulkas noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh it's just sibling adoration. She doesn't worship him." Varda smiled.

"It's sweet!" Vána squealed.

"Back to the matter at hand- Oromë, is she experiencing-?" Nàmo turned to the hunter, who nodded, frowning.

"I'm afraid that perhaps in infusing our light into her feä we might have given her some of our... Tendencies." Oromë winced slightly. "She is suffering from an extremely mild case of blood lust." He confirmed.

Manwë sighed. "Well, it cannot be helped. It shouldn't hurt anything, since it is so mild. Even she can stave it off. It should be fine." He said.

"Hmm. Well. What I'm wondering is what his family's reaction to seeing her will be." Vairë said contemplatively.

"Findárato will most likely take such a shine to her that Glorfindel will have to fight tooth and nail to keep Amarië and him from adopting her as their own." Irmo dead-panned. The Valar grinned at him.

"Master knows best, eh?" Aulë chuckled, earning a mild glare from Irmo.

"Please." Estë sniffed. "Shy Sador will be stumbling over his feet and trying not to stammer whenever he sees her. Alassiel, on the other hand, will most definitely be taking interest in our little elfling." She noted with professional surety.

"Arafinwë and Eärwen will most certainly accept her." Nienna nodded.

"I wonder what the Maiar will think of her." Nessa sounded intrigued.

*Accept her with great alacrity, of course, my lady.* Eonwë's voice piped up.

"Eonwë! How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop!" Estë scolded, giggling.

*My lady, I do not drop eaves! I merely hear 'Maiar' and cannot help myself!* Eonwë sulked indignantly, causing the Valar to slap each other and themselves as they roared. The Valiër rolled their eyes and smiled slightly.

"Oh, get on with you, Eonwë." But Manwë was clearly chuckling.

*Yes, massa.* Came the obedient drawl, and the Valar received the image of the Maia sauntering away, a smirk on his face.

The Valar were quite indisposed after that one.

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: yes, you're right. :'( **

**Kmartz95: well... I am pretty devious... But that would kill me too... XP**

**WoodElfJedi: yes, it is so ! DocX is working I guess.. Sorry for making you wait so long for SitCTE but it's coming slow at the moment. **

**Chasing sunlight: thank you!**

**Guest: yes sir/ma'am! XD**

**Gwestiel: thank you! Me too. Yes, she will... And yes, it so totally will. *grins* but don't be too harsh on the poor Valar. They do love her. **

**Jesus' girl 4ever: really? You're a great guesser! XD**


	12. Blood Knives, Dinners, and Old Men?

**My apologies for this being late, what with the storms going on the internet has been on the fritz. But I'm here now, no need to fear! ;) Quick note: from now on I will be replying to reviews by PM unless that feature is disabled: in that case those replies shall go at the bottom of the chapter, as usual. Thank you for all of the faves, follows, and reviews! It means a lot to me. **

**Please, Enjoy!**

**Review!**

Chapter 11

Lothlòrien was as calm as she remembered it to be. Which, admittedly, wasn't saying too much, since there really couldn't be complete peace with Rumil and Orophin in the city. They were the 'twin troublemakers' of Lothlòrien.

Haldir was as impeccable and cold as ever. Which meant as cool as the stiff winter breezes and as outwardly unreadable as a blank sheet of parchment. Eruanna had said nothing to him when he had escorted their party, merely flashing him a quick smile.

He had returned it with a polite bow, but she had seen the strange look in his eyes that he had whenever he was around her. An awed, hesitant sort of look. But she had only smiled to herself. It was difficult to think that she was eight-thousand years old. It had taken her by surprise as well, not to mention how long it had taken her to get used to the thought.

Inside their talan, she stretched out on her stomach on the rug that lay on the floor of their room. As always, she was playing with her dolls given her by Bofur and Bifur, a sheet of parchment nearby in case she needed to write something down.

Often thoughts would come to her, randomly and at the strangest moments. So a piece of wax and parchment always went with her, tucked into her tunic. And now they were accompanied by the sigil e-hered.

She had looked over it again carefully in private, wanting to study it now that she knew who it was made by. Imagine, it was made by her Gwador! The sheath was thick leather, studded with jewels and lined with silver thread.

When she pulled out the blade hesitantly, she was rather surprised at the design of it. It was small, about half the size of her forearm; a mere dagger. The hilt was made of ivory, something she noted interestedly as she ran her hands over it. It, also, was set with jewels- in fact, it was set with a single ruby at the top, and on one side was an onyx while on the other was an obsidian.

The blade itself was made of silver, and she carefully noted the ridges cut in it to produce the key effect. All in all, as she sheathed it and tucked it away again, she had been rather curious as to what exactly it unlocked. And why should she be the one to have it, when it had been kept even from the First Age?

But then, as she admitted, mysteries were mysteries, and if anything it at least provided her with some amusement when she was thoroughly bored. In the meantime, though, she was content to keep it safe and keep an eye out for anything that it might unlock. If she was truly meant to have it, she supposed, it would come to her in due time.

"Seler?" Glorfindel's voice startled her out of her thoughts and her mouth opened in a silent yelp, jerking up and nearly toppling over. Immediately she was drawn into her brother's arms as he chuckled slightly.

"My apologies, Eruanna, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, and she nestled into him by way of forgiveness. She clutched a lock of his hair, smiling contentedly. He patted her hair gently.

"Ah, speaking of which, I was going to tell you that we are expected to meet Lady Galadriel tonight." He added. Eruanna nodded absently, twirling his hair in her small fingers. He sat back down in his chair at the desk, leaning back comfortably and watching his little sister as lovingly as though she were his own child.

"What are you thinking about, penneth?" He asked, stroking her cheek with his fingers. Her eyes cleared and focused on him, a sad smile appearing on her face.

*I miss them.* She replied wistfully.

"Who, sweetling?" He queried, partially guessing the answer.

She sighed. *Shall I give you a list?* She asked wryly, causing him to bark a laugh.

"Well, I have nothing else to do." He winked. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, making a rude noise that had him laughing at her cheek.

*Okay, there's Estel, Ciaran, Legolas, 'Dan, 'Ro, Ada Thranduil, and Erestor.* She ticked them off on her fingers. He smiled.

"I'm sure they miss you too, Eruanna." He said gently, gathering her up to himself.

There was a pause as he peppered her face with kisses, caressing the smooth hair and combing it with his fingers. Eruanna shrieked in protest, giggling and trying to shove his face away as he grinned and pressed on relentlessly.

*Nooo Glorfy, stoooop!* She squealed, squirming. He burst into laughter that floated through the window and rang through the area, causing every elf in the vicinity to smile at the joyful sound. His laughter was rich and full, a sound that lifted hearts.

"Stop? What if I don't want to?" He teased, digging a finger into her side. She glared at him and squirmed out of his grasp, rolling away on the floor and skipping to get dressed properly.

*I'll go see Haldir then.* She sniffed, and he snickered.

"Oh? What if he's on duty?" He asked.

*I'll tell Lord Celeborn that you were the one who poured the sleeping draught into his drink and have you take his place in border duty.* She retorted smartly. He groaned.

"You blackmailing little-" he shook a finger at her that she ignored, shaking out the folds of the dress that she had donned for the evening. It was a dress of grey-blue, speckled with silver knots that made it look as though she was dressed in a fabric swatch from the night sky. Or more accurately, like folds of flowing water and diamonds.

She settled her necklace on her throat and let Glorfindel pin up her hair and tie it at the back with a single sapphire. He smiled as she looked in the mirror with a wistful look.

"What's wrong, seler? Not pretty enough?" He teased. She rolled her eyes at him and then sighed, holding out her arms towards the mirror as though asking for it to pick her up. Her eyes blanked as though looking at someone that wasn't there.

*I always love you, otorno.* She whispered softly, almost to herself. Glorfindel's eyes softened as his face also creased with a sad smile. Then she stirred and turned back to him, a bright smile on her face, running to him and climbing into his lap.

*Muindor know that he promised to always remember me and Glorfy? Even in Mandos?* She asked cheerfully. His smile faded somewhat.

"But in Mandos..." He trailed off. "In Mandos no one remembers anything." He whispered to himself. Eruanna shrugged.

*He promised. I know he remembers me.* Was her only reply, and it was said in such a matter-of-fact way that Glorfindel wondered if it could be possible. He smiled.

"Perhaps he does." He conceded, brushing her hair with his fingers.

And so she took a quick nap as Glorfindel fell into another memory of his time in the halls of Mandos...

_He and Findárato were walking about in the halls, just taking a stroll and looking about interestedly. Just then, they came upon a spot in the halls that he had never seen before. _

_There were tapestries hanging on the wall, depicting different scenes of life in Arda. Glorfindel suddenly caught sight of one in a shadowed corner. He walked over to it, feeling a strange spark of something in his feä._

_It showed an elf dressed in silver armor with a blue cloak dotted with diamonds drowning in a body of water. His hair was inky blue, a strange, almost ironical or resigned smile on his face and eyes closed. It was a disturbing smile, really. His hair swirled about in the water and a helmet floated away at the edge of the tapestry. It had a sharp point at the tip, studded with diamonds. _

_A pang of something coursed through his feä as he crumbled, sobbing for a reason he couldn't place. In a moment, a Maia was there and leading him away gently, bundling him into bed and sending him into sleep._

_When he woke up again, he couldn't quite remember how he had gotten to his bed in the first place. But oh well, he didn't really care. He skipped off happily to find his Gwador and resume their playing session of hide-and-seek among the different rooms in the halls of Mandos. _

But even when he was Reborn, it was one of the first things he had remembered. And of course, lord Nàmo himself had to come and calm him down from his tantrum that Ecthelion wasn't there.

By the time he came to with a mingled amused and chagrined smile at the memory, he realized that it was time to go meet Lady Galadriel. Looking down, he saw that Eruanna was lost in her own reminisces, playing with his hair as was her wont.

"Come, seler. Time to go." He stood, setting her down as she grasped his robe and drifted by his side to the main talan in the center of the forest. She was silent, looking around and hiding herself in Glorfindel's robes.

They made it to the talan, climbing the too-many stairs and arriving at the top. Lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn were waiting, smiling as they saw the two come up.

"Welcome, hanno, Eruanna." Lady Galadriel said with a small smile, greeting them with a nod and kinsman's kiss. Eruanna was swept into the Lady's arms as Celeborn greeted Glorfindel and winked at Eruanna, who giggled silently.

They moved deeper into the talan to the large room where lady Celébrian, Orophin, Rumil, and Haldir were also, dinner set out for them all.

Eruanna's eyes lit up as she was set down and scrabbled to Haldir's side, climbing up into Orophin's lap where he sat next to Haldir. Then she wedged her way in between them, smiling happily and tugging on Haldir's sleeve.

Glorfindel smirked and sat next to Celeborn. Rumil was blabbing away to Orophin, and Galadriel was talking with her daughter, leaving Haldir no one to talk with but the elfling next to him. He gave her a small smile, feeling uncomfortable.

Eruanna felt a little sad. Despite that they had a small friendship, it was strained and fragile, Eruanna being afraid of reaching out to Haldir and Haldir just not knowing how to act around her. So it was a stalemate, Haldir not knowing how to ask her anything and too skittish to try to get too close to her, while Eruanna couldn't offer anything for fear that he would feel uncomfortable or angry. His aura was tinged with a sickly green shade, showing discomfort or unease.

As Eruanna looked away to see something else, Haldir felt slightly guilty, wondering if he had somehow hurt the elfling. He hesitated, wondering if he should do something, and then scowled to himself. WHY was it that every time it came to HER he could never maintain any semblance of composure?

She unbalanced him as no one else could. He was a Marchwarden, for the Valar's sake, he should be more than capable of remaining calm and collected- or as Orophin and Rumil put it, 'cold and haughty.' He snorted quietly. As if. They just weren't responsible enough yet to appreciate having such a demeanor.

*Even though they are already far past their majorities?* His lady's voice was amused as she spoke in his mind. He tried not to squirm.

*They have never grown up, my lady.* Was his only somewhat embittered reply.

*Then perhaps you should take some of their example.* She replied enigmatically, withdrawing even as she laughed at her daughter's remark, leaving him to ponder on the possible meaning behind the words.

"Eruanna, I would appreciate it if you would stop pestering me about it! No, I am not going to tell you about it!" Glorfindel sounded petulantly annoyed as Eruanna killed herself laughing on the floor where she had decided to play with lady Celébrian's ball of yarn.

"About what?" Celeborn asked noncommittally, though there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Nothing." Glorfindel said a little too hastily, sending his sister a warning glare. She ignored him, wiping her eyes and giggling. She opened her mouth and Glorfindel leaped onto the floor, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" He hissed. "When we get back she'll probably kill me if you tell anyone!"

Eruanna smirked under his hand, snickering. "She has a point, Glorfindel. How is she supposed to say anything?" Celébrian pointed out with a raised eyebrow. They were treated to the sight of the elf lord slowly turning an interesting shade of red.

They roared as Eruanna 'blabbed' about something they couldn't hear, waving her arms about gleefully and sending them into fits of laughter as Glorfindel grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, sulking. He sat cross-legged on the floor, sighing as everyone finally got themselves under control.

"I'm just so used to her using ósanwe I forget." He grumbled in personal defense. Eruanna smiled at him cheekily as he rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly.

"Shall I have to punish you for that?" He asked gravely, raising an eyebrow at her.

She stuck out her tongue and made a rude noise, making the amused spectators snicker at his affronted look. "Seler!" He gasped. "Don't be so rude!"

She gave him a withering glare. He stuttered at her obvious sniff. "I'm an elf lord! I can do it whenever I wish and no one can say anything!" He whined, making Celeborn and Haldir choke. Galadriel was smiling amusedly as Celébrian laughed.

*Don't whine.* Eruanna said in mock-severity, although a devious grin wreathed her face.

"I DON'T WHINE!" He shouted, sending them all into hysterics, Eruanna rolling around on the floor and kicking her legs. He sulked at the indignancy of it all, glaring at everyone.

Eruanna crawled into his lap placatingly, smiling sweetly and patting his cheeks, kissing them. She grasped the customary lock of hair, batting her eyelashes and opening her mouth adorably. Glorfindel sighed, trying and miserably failing to look away.

*Glorfy!* She begged, holding out her arms with a sniffle and pleading look. Glorfindel crumbled. He gathered her up as though she were glass, cradling her in his arms and humming softly. Eruanna squealed in delight and waved her arms, happily cooing as the rest looked on with fond indulgence.

"She always gets her way." Celébrian whispered conspiratorially, causing them to laugh quietly as Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"Not always." He sniffed, and Eruanna ignored them all.

Dinner was a happy affair, with Eruanna being fed by Glorfindel as she progressively tangled herself up farther and farther in the ball of yarn until when dinner was done Glorfindel had to sigh and extricate her with difficulty.

That night, she crawled into bed wondering what the next days would bring. Glorfindel climbed in between the sheets, sighing in comfort as he pulled the covers up. Eruanna turned, scooting herself into his embrace and snuggling in with a contented sigh. He drew her into his arms protectively, swathing them both in the blankets like a cocoon.

*Muindor?* She asked quietly.

"Yes, my sweet?" He murmured, kissing her hair.

*What do you think will happen?* She asked in a small voice, sounding very lost and uncertain. He paused, and then shifted slightly until he was completely circling her.

"I do not know, seler." He admitted quietly. "But I trust that the Valar will help us somehow." He said softly. "I know that Eru will not allow his children to forever be under the darkness." He comforted.

Eruanna pondered his words, nodding slightly. *Muindor? Tell me about your time at Aman.* She begged him. He chuckled slightly.

"Now that I can do." He paused. "What do you want to know?" He asked, giving her an opening. She mused for a moment.

"What do you think Eru looks like?" She asked wistfully. He suddenly froze, then relaxed.

"Well. I can tell you that." He said slowly. She turned wide eyes on him, the light of the Valar shining brightly in response to his words. He smiled slightly.

"Well, once, when I was in Aman..." And he began to tell her story of when he had traveled on Vingilot past the circles of Eä and into the Timeless Halls themselves, describing his journey.

"Eru was so beautiful- but I cannot describe Him. He was always changing. He could have white hair and blue eyes, with white robes, or He could have brown hair and eyes, with matching red robes and brown sandals- He is everything." He said thoughtfully.

Eruanna listened, enraptured, as he spun the rest of his tale. When he finally finished, she lay still, thinking. Then she sighed softly.

*I wish I could see Him.* She said, and her voice was wearied. He unconsciously clutched her tightly.

"I wish you could too... But I don't want you to leave me." He mumbled into her hair. She snuggled into him.

*I won't leave you, Muindor. Want to stay with Glorfy.* She replied. He clutched her tightly.

"Good. I want to keep you always. Always remember Muindor loves you, Eruanna." He said.

*Love... You... Glorfy.* She yawned, and they fell asleep, Eruanna clutching a lock of gold as Glorfindel held her to himself possessively.

Tilion peeped in on them, nodding in satisfaction so that moonbeams danced through the room. Eärendil looked on from Vingilot, spreading his hope from the skies as he checked on his faithful vassals and friends.

And Eruanna fell into a dream, one that was very odd...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

She was... Somewhere. This wasn't Gondolin, that much was obvious. It was a strange place, one that made her instinctively know that this was no ordinary dream. It was a strange, grey place, surrounded by grey trees, as though she was standing in the middle of a glade at twilight.

"You are." A voice answered her thoughts, deep and wise.

She turned, and saw a man standing in front of her, dressed in odd robes. He raised an eyebrow, and she saw that he was surprised, if not shocked.

"Well. I was not expecting to see a child." He murmured. She blinked. Child. Now, that was something no mortal had ever dared call her since Tuor.

The man had grey hair, obviously once nut brown but now streaked with silver. His face was brown and chiseled as though made of granite. His eyes were piercing, a deep blue-grey color that made her feel small and insignificant, almost intimidating in their intensity. His bushy eyebrows shot almost above his hairline.

"Tuor? But that was, according to your time, nigh eight thousand years ago." He said, eyeing her questioningly. Okay, so he could read her thoughts.

"Read your thoughts? Most certainly not." The man scoffed. She raised her own eyebrow.

*I am mute, I was thinking, not speaking.* She directed her thoughts towards him, and his face immediately turned into a slightly surprised expression.

"Now that is interesting." He mused.

*As for your question, yes, I am eight thousand years old- however, in the fall of my city I was taken by orcs to Angband and kept there for more than seven thousand years. As an effect of the darkness I have not grown.* She said mechanically, face blank.

His gaze became piercing, almost as though he was gauging her or searching for something. He either saw what he was looking for, or didn't, as he stirred himself back to the moment.

"Well then. I see. Now, I am assuming Ciaran gave you the sigil e-hered, am I correct?" The man asked. She nodded, confused as to how he knew and what that meant.

He gave a wry smile. "I take it that he told you nothing of it." He said, an amused tone in his voice.

*All he said that it held an ancient power, it was made by Finrod Felagund for Beör, to keep it with me at all times and never loose sight of it, that it was made to be a key, and that I was supposedly the one who was supposed to have it.* She rattled off, growing extremely nervous for a reason she couldn't place at all.

"Well he told you the basics anyway, but he certainly didn't tell you all you need to know about it. Well, we'll be here a while. Why don't we sit down?" He asked, and settled down on the ground, smiling slightly in invitation. She hesitated, but then walked forwards and sat down in front of him.

He reached forwards and patted her arm. "Now, let's start with names. My name- well, I had many names." He chuckled. "The name I carry along with these clothes is 'Caracil,' however, you may know me better as Beör." He said with a smile.

Eruanna stared, shocked. And then suddenly began to feel short of breath. And that was the last thing she knew before spots dotted her vision and then it all went black.

**FandomFangirl100: hahaha. Right. So glad you like!**

**WoodElfJedi: *giggles* you're probably right. ;) Yes, I'm still stuck on C&amp;F, unfortunately...**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: I think its funny too. ;)**

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: yay! I hoped it would be. And yes, she is, isn't she? But I still love my little Mairon best. I know right? That part seriously made me laugh like crazy when I wrote it.**

**Guest: yes sir/ma'am! ;)**

**Gwestiel: yes she was. :'( no, it doesn't, and yes, it is funny isn't it? Comedic relief. XD and yes, they will. *cackles ominously***


	13. Mysteries and Men

**Once again, my apologies for being late. I went on a road trip yesterday and this morning the internet was out for a while. But I'm back! Thank you for all of your reviews; they really do make my day. Please, enjoy, and review! **

**For all of those who read Sauron is the Cutest a thing Ever! I will not be putting up the sequel for a while because I'm trying to concentrate on a few other things at this time. But don't worry, the sequel will come!**

Chapter 12

Eruanna came back to to see the man's face above her, looking a little apologetic. "Forgive me. I should have expected that." He helped her up slowly, and her head cleared.

She suddenly blushed in embarrassment. *I'm sorry, I usually don't-* she started to apologize, but he only raised a hand and she paused.

"Nay, it is I who should apologize. I should have warned you. This is another plane of existence, and being here has that effect on all who come. I was surprised you had held out for that long, but it seems as though the shock of hearing my name perhaps sent you over the edge." He gave her a kindly smile and patted her hand gently.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Back to the sigil e-hered. Yes, it is true that I asked for lord Finrod to make it. And put some- extra- qualities in it as well." He said in a dry tone of voice that made Eruanna giggle at its drollness.

"And that was so that I can be here now. I will not attempt to explain all its workings, although I am quite sure that if you asked lord Aulë he would be more than happy to tell you." He added with a snort, making Eruanna smile in understanding. Glorfindel had told her- much, to say the least- of the Valar. Especially a certain one.

"But I digress. I was the one who first created the guild of the Sereg'wethrin, although I originally created it for use against the enemy." He scowled. "I regret what it has become now. However, I do approve greatly of Ciaran." He nodded, and Eruanna smiled in agreement.

"The knife. Ciaran was correct, it is used as a key. That was also created during my time. Now, as for the knife itself as an object, it has never actually been used as a blood knife for ceremonies-" he gave her an ironic look to which she stifled a smile. She could tell why Finrod had taken a liking to the mortal. "But I did make it with a significance in design. For one thing, ivory is rare and coveted, as I am sure you know." She nodded.

"Another thing, the jewels each have a meaning. Ruby represents power and great strength. Onyx represents deep mystery and safety in the shadows. Obsidian represents obscurity and stands for mind shielding. The blade is a blade. So you see the morals and skills of the guild represented in the blade." He pointed out, and she nodded in understanding.

"Now, as for the properties of the knife. As I said, it allows me to be here. As it gets passed down to each new person who is deemed worthy, they are given a choice by me. And so far, none of them have accepted. You have this same choice before you." His eyes pierced her to her very core, locking with her eyes. She stared back unflinchingly, curiously wondering what she would see in those deep blue-grey depths. She saw wisdom. Age. Knowledge. And many, many shields.

Then he smiled. "I can see why Ciaran has chosen you. Now tell me, what have you learned?" He asked, folding his hands.

So she told him all. From the very beginning of her training to the very end, embellishing nothing and leaving out nothing. When she had finished, he sat in silence for a moment, contemplating.

"Hmm. Very good." He said absently. "You are certainly an anomaly. And now I do believe..." He shook himself and turned back to her.

"Yes, yes, well, now you have a choice. You have a choice to accept the power that this sigil e-hered can bestow upon you, or you can choose to deny it." He said.

"If you accept, know that you can never go back. The power I speak of is indeed great. You shall be endowed with the experience of all those who have carried this knife. You shall have their knowledge, their skills, their experience, their competence. But you must also see that with this power comes responsibility." He pointed out, studying her under hooded eyelashes.

Eruanna had frozen. All that-? Such knowledge-! It was dangerous, she admitted freely. She weighed the pros and cons in her mind, biting her lip.

Should she accept she would truly become the greatest of the guild that would ever be. She could have such power and strength, with all of that experience. And yet, it was so dangerous.

For if she accepted, with that would come great responsibility. She would have to always be on guard, never live a normal life. She could never live without thinking as one of her guild is in the habit of doing, accessing all dangers and escapes possible.

She would have to control herself and keep herself on a tight leash. She would have to remember to keep the darker aspects of her in check, the ones that would most assuredly appear in response to her membership of the guild. There were so many benefits, and yet so many things to consider...

A fierce need suddenly arose in her, so strong it shocked even herself. She wanted that knowledge. Or rather, she didn't really want it, but she needed it. She should accept, something in her urged. This was her fate. She was meant to accept. It was meant to come to her, nothing was coincidence.

Slowly the burning need faded away and she blinked, coming back to. Eruanna wondered if that meant that she was being inspired by a certain someone to accept. The very possibility made her shiver in awe. If He willed it, then who was she to deny?

She looked up at the man, who was patiently awaiting her answer. There was a moment of tense silence.

*I accept.* But her voice was quiet, fraught with pain and weary resignation. She knew that her life would never quite be what she wanted. Glorfindel would forever be a warrior and a Reborn. She would forever be a member of the Sereg'wethrin, and forever carry the burdens of one.

And at the same time, she felt a frisson of excitement course through her- for she knew that what she was about to undertake was something that she knew she would take joy in. Something that could give her a purpose. Something that she could have adventures with.

Beör, after a moment of studying her, smiled. "Good." He nodded. "Yes, very good. So be it. You shall accept." He bowed briefly to her, and she returned it hastily.

"Keep the sigil e-hered with you at all times. In due time you shall find what it unlocks, and that shall be your next step." He smiled knowingly, and then looked up.

"Our time is up." He raised a hand as she opened her mouth. "No, questions are not to be answered now." Then he smiled. "But hold on to them, I might answer them later." He winked. "We shall meet again- Nàmiel." He gave her a secretive, smug smile as winds began to whirl, spinning and congealing everything into masses of grey.

And it didn't even hit her until just before it all went black, that she had never once gotten a single wisp of his aura.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna thought carefully, all that day, about the evening encounter with Beör. Or was it even him? As far as she knew he could just be a spirit. She hadn't caught one wisp of his aura, which was virtually impossible. Even the tightest furling will give off one tiny wisp to show that there was life there.

And if it was possible, she was even more confused than she had been before she received the knife. She understood that there was choice to accept or deny much useful and dangerous knowledge, but other than that it was all muddled.

Light had been shed, but it had cast what she didn't know in an even deeper shadow.

So all that day she had wandered about almost in a sort of daze, answering questions when needed but otherwise drawing up a mental list of questions, mulling them over and discarding some of them.

She wondered if she would see Beör again that night or not. But just in case, she wrote down her questions in her journal, so that she wouldn't forget.

_I wonder if it was a dream after all. It was rather vivid for a mere dream. But what can I say? This world holds so many mysteries that I cannot even begin to imagine. The Valar and Eru are in control, that I know. I'm afraid of what I will learn with this knowledge, afraid of what I could become, afraid of all of it._

_Will I see him again tonight? Will I ever understand what I'm supposed to do or be? Will I ever get answers to any of my questions? I wish this war would end. I long to go to the sea, to sail to Aman, and to be brutally honest with myself, go to Mandos. _

_Glorfindel makes it sound so wonderful, to be able to heal so fully. But it is for his sake I am holding on... What are we holding on to, really? Hope? Grasping at straws?_

_Yes; I believe I hold on to hope- and love. Love for my dear family, concern for their health. Hope for a better life, for a legacy of fell and mighty deeds to leave behind for those who come after. But most importantly, for a land of peace for a new generation. _

_I will keep holding on. I will be brave. I will try my best, no matter how hard the sea calls for me and no matter how strongly I hear the call of Mandos at times. For my family. For Glorfindel. All for Muindor._

And Eruanna lay her head down and sighed wearily. Ai Valar, but it could be so hard.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Glorfindel wondered if he should be worried about the state of his sister. Ever since she had woken up that morning after they had arrived in Lothlòrien, Eruanna had been withdrawn and thoughtful.

Not rude, but rather she wouldn't speak unless spoken to and even then as though she had much on her mind. She smiled, she spoke, she ate, she was responsive, and yet she was so very far away.

It was true that she had had fits of silence and melancholy before, but never with symptoms like these. But he said nothing, respecting his sister's privacy and knowing that if she needed to she would come to him.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was more than capable of being her age, despite her childish frame. Who could ever tell what sort of thoughts went through her mind? She was a child, always would be, but also she was mature when needed. He snorted. She had put it aptly when she said that that particular trait seemed to be 'hereditary.'

Something he didn't regret, as he admitted to himself slyly whenever he thought of the Valar in Aman. And every time he saw an eagle he would make sure to wave. In fact, Eruanna had taken to smiling involuntarily whenever he did so, asking him what he would say if the eagle could take messages.

And he would laugh and shout into the air for anyone to hear: "I promise that I have been good, lord Manwë, and tell lord Nàmo that I have taken him at his word!" And of course, those who knew him and his story would laugh themselves silly as Eruanna giggled.

A small smile curled his lips as it always did when she thought of his little sister. Every memory she had, she would make sure to share with him, and they would either cry or laugh about it together, often both at the same time. And sometimes he would show her a memory of his own.

As he walked through the forest city to join the soldiers at the borders, he wondered how Eruanna was faring under the care of lady Celébrian and Galadriel.

Although, probably, more like under the care of lady Celébrian and under the scrutiny and concealed interrogation of lady Galadriel. She had never gotten over the fact that she could not read the elfling's mind.

Now that had been a sight, he recalled with a grin to himself. He had been grinning like a loon when it had taken place, as those who were there were submitted to the interesting sight of an elfling making the lady Galadriel look appalled and chagrined.

They had been sitting in the gathering room. He was there, as was Celeborn, Galadriel, Celébrian, and Eruanna. They were all sitting in their own places.

Eruanna had been sitting on the floor, silently sketching onto a slate and discreetly listening to conversation around her. They had turned to the topic of her, to her obvious amusement as they forgot that she was there.

They had even gotten so far as into her past, to which Eruanna had raised an eyebrow, when her head suddenly jerked up and her eyes had held something that was obviously in fierce check.

Glorfindel's breath had hitched in his throat. And as time crept on, the look had finally come to full light. That look he knew well. It was what the elves of Aman called the 'wrath of Valar look.' He and Finrod could pull it off rather well, he knew. And obviously so could his sister, to his mingled alarm and pleasure.

Galadriel had suddenly started in her chair and then turned pale, as every head went to her. Her gaze riveted to the elfling who was on her feet, eyes blazing, although her face was altogether blank. Celébrian had turned pale and gasped. Celeborn had raised an eyebrow, although he was also obviously startled.

And the elfling's words were clearly said in all of their minds for all to hear. *It is better if you keep meddling intents to yourself where it concerns me, my lady. There are things that I have seen that I do not wish upon any, and hence why I keep them in my mind where no one can see them. Do not tempt me by trying to find out what should never be known to any bar myself. My mind labyrinths are made from my memories.* Her eyes had glittered, and then for a moment, a smile had crossed her lips, as icy as the Helcaraxë.

In fact, Glorfindel had felt a brief pang of nostalgia for a moment. That smile was unnervingly similar to a certain Judge of the Dead's. To put it simply, very, very unnerving. Terrifying, in fact. Celébrian had nearly fallen out of her chair with a tiny cry at the smile.

But when they had finished tending to her, they saw that the elfling was sitting on the floor, contentedly smiling and drawing on her slate, no sign of anything else ever happening. And Glorfindel had laughed.

And when everyone had demanded what he meant by that, his answer had been simple. "I do believe that I have only ever seen one other who can smile like that, and only two others who can come close, being Findárato and I." He smirked, and left it at that.

Although, it had been true, Galadriel and the rest had been rather careful in their speech and actions where Eruanna was concerned after that...

And if any elf wondered why lord Glorfindel was smiling and humming to himself as he arrived to report for border patrol, they were wise enough not to ask.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Hmmph. Nàmiel indeed. Who does he think he is?" Nàmo sniffed, but everyone could see the pleased glint in his eye. No one was foolish enough to point it out, thankfully.

"Wait wait, what? Did I miss something?" Aulë demanded.

Manwë rolled his eyes. "Only that Beör appeared to her in a dream, offered her the choice, and then dubbed her Nàmiel." Was his wry answer.

Aulë blinked. "Oh."

"I do believe that's the shortest statement he's ever made when it comes to anything smith-related." Tulkas whispered not-so-discreetly to Nessa, who slapped his arm as he smirked.

"What? It's true. Usually he'll go on and on about the properties of ivory and all it's uses and blah blah blah until my eyes glaze over." Tulkas remarked petulantly. The Valar snorted in amusement as Aulë glared half-heartedly.

"I do not." He protested.

"I do understand it and my eyes glaze over." Manwë muttered, and was cooly smacked by Varda.

Aulë sighed long-sufferingly. "Back to main point... What does he mean?"

"What it means is that something is going to happen, and I'm not too sure what it is." Nàmo replied, his fair visage dark.

"Hmm. I believe it is called something like a genetic memory." Irmo suggested off-handedly, trailing off significantly.

"You mean the knife is for-?" Manwë trailed off as the Valar suddenly grasped the full import of that statement. Irmo nodded.

"Which makes sense." Estë suddenly spoke up. "Look at this." She pointed out.

She drew in the air, mapping out the shape of a body. She then pointed to a section on the body of the blood stream. The image zoomed in, focusing on the blood stream. Estë dragged her finger downwards, until they reached the bone marrow.

"Say this is her blood. And the knife has 'special properties,' to borrow a phrase from Beör." She said dryly. "With what the knife can do, according to Aulë... Now look." She said, and a new substance began to seep into the red blood that already occupied the marrow. It was new blood, a slightly darker shade to distinguish between new and old.

The new, foreign blood began to make its way through the marrow, mingling until it became a part of the old blood. Then it panned out until they could see the pathway of the blood, following its trail to the brain.

"Look. After passing through the marrow, the blood has integrated and mixed, and then traveled to the brain." Estë said, pointing to the brain. The image focused on the section of the brain where memories were stored.

"The DNA in the blood has all gathered here." She said, and indeed it was so.

The Valar sat back, pondering the meaning of the strange occurrence.

"That means that the genetical traits and memories contained in whatever blood that that knife has touched can be passed on." Irmo muttered thoughtfully, looking at the floating diagram.

"That is indeed ingenious." Aulë spoke up with professional interest. "All Finrod needed to do was mingle into the making of the knife a congealing spell, along with a few other minor spells." He murmured. "And then it would work."

"Beör always had a shrewd mind." Nàmo muttered.

"Well, there is naught we can do now. It is the will of Atar and he will take care that all is as it should be. It will happen." Manwë said decisively, and the image disappeared.

"I still don't see exactly what this means for Aman, but I trust Atar. He has a plan for all things." Irmo conceded with a sigh.

The rest of the Valar sat in silence for a moment, until Manwë gave them all a droll smile. "Have I told you the message Glorfindel sent to us through Gwaihir, by the way?"


	14. Quelling Sea Longing

**I hate school. I love you all. Thank you for your reviews you all! Here's another chapter... In fact, to make my late updates up to you all, I'll even give you a chapter tomorrow. Deal? Oh, and YAY! MUSIC PIECE! Please tell me how you like it? It's one of my personal favorites.**

**Warning: ANGST. life seems to throw it at you quite a bit, doesn't it?**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own,you don't sue. According to Glorfindel, I don't even own Eruanna! *mutters murderously* Although, there is one Maia that will come in later that I like to think I own...**

Chapter 13

It had been a week. A whole week since she had had the dream, since they had arrived in Lothlòrien. She didn't mind the absence of the dreams, since she was still coming to terms with what was going on, but something else was bothering her.

Her nerves were becoming extremely frayed from all that was going on. Everyday when Glorfindel got back, he immediately sought her out first thing, normally bright sapphire eyes pitch blue and his face terrible to see. The 'wrath of Mandos' look, as Elladan and Elrohir had dubbed it. And everyone knew to immediately evacuate the room where Eruanna was as soon as Glorfindel found her.

He would sweep her into his arms, sitting down and burying his face into her hair, calming his harsh breathing. Eruanna would say nothing, just allowing him to do whatever he needed, smiling contentedly and giving him a kiss to his cheek. And he would relax, and smile at her lovingly.

No one questioned the ritual, least of all those who knew Glorfindel well enough; for they knew that without Eruanna by now the elf lord would be a disaster just waiting to happen. No, they were more than relieved that she was there to calm him down to a reasonable point.

The growing tensions and war had taken a toll on everyone in different ways. Glorfindel had become a machine of war, going out to the borders with every intention of killing some kind of filth as an outlet for the tension.

Eruanna had become the worry string of everyone. She was passed around from Glorfindel, to Celébrian, to Galadriel, sometimes to Celeborn, and even on the rare occasion Haldir would discreetly seek her out to relax somewhat. She was the only elfling in all three elven kingdoms- a joy to all those who saw her: a sign of hope for the future.

But it was taking a toll on her as well. Comforting Glorfindel was nothing. Being passed around from elf to elf wasn't too bad, all she had to do was be herself. But keeping a cheerful front was something else. She had her own problems. Every day, the ache in her arm increased slightly. It was so tiny that it was barely noticeable, but with every passing day that Sauron grew in power, it grew.

Plus there was the fact that she had to cope with what was going on as far as her training. She was on edge every night, hoping against hope for there to be no dream, and yet at the same time fiercely wishing it would come. It hadn't, as of yet.

Her nerves were already fraying from that, and then add to it the strain of fighting off the sea longing and the now-faint call of Mandos. And another thing: she was constantly fretting about the Fellowship- and Thranduil. She was worried that the temperamental Elvenking might do something rash once he had heard that Legolas was off on a 'fools quest,' as she knew he would see it.

On top of all of that, she worried about Ciaran- _and_ the icing on the cake: she missed Elladan and Elrohir and Erestor so badly that pain would lance through her heart whenever she thought about them.

So put altogether, Eruanna had become rather strained lately, and it was showing. Her appetite diminished, her skin became pasty, and her eyes held a weariness that only grew with the days. Glorfindel was becoming worried for her, as was lady Celébrian. But whenever asked, Eruanna would merely sigh and shake her head, giving them a painfully grateful smile that would leave them in more doubt than when they had first asked.

But then came the day when Glorfindel finally cracked. It was during one of their sessions after he came back from border duty.

"Eruanna, seler, please, tell me what's wrong." Glorfindel begged, clutching her to himself. "You're going to fade at this rate and I- I can't take that!" His voice had wound up higher and higher and faster and faster until it cracked as he shuddered and let out a muffled sob.

Eruanna sighed and shook her head, hugging him as he clutched her, rocking and vainly trying to stem the wave of tears that rose to his eyes.

*Don't cry, Muindor. I promised you I wouldn't fade. I'm okay.* She said softly, grasping a lock of his hair as he grasped her to himself tightly. Then she sighed.

*I'm sorry Muindor. Didn't mean to make you cry.* Eruanna sounded mournfully sheepish. Glorfindel shook his head.

"No seler. I'm just so worried about you in all of this... And I see that you're not faring well..." He sighed, aggravated.

*I just... I worry about them.* Eruanna said, absently twisting his hair in her small fingers. He knew who she meant. *And Ada, I worry about him...* She murmured.

*And Ciaran... And I have to try to look cheerful for all of us, and it hurts more, Glorfy.* She added in a strained tone, unconsciously rubbing her arm.

He grasped her hand gently and pulled it away, pulling up her sleeve. The mark burned red, fiery and black at the edges. He sighed as she yanked it back down.

*I- I miss them, Glorfy.* She choked, her turn to cry. He blinked. *I- I want 'D-Dan a-and 'Ro, and 'R-Restor.* She sobbed, breaking down. Glorfindel's face grew concerned. *I know they're- they're a-away, but I w-want them.*

He held her gently, rocking and smoothing her hair comfortingly, pressing his lips against her temple. "Don't cry, dear sister." He murmured. "You will see them again." He reassured.

*I know.* She whimpered. *I know. But I want them...* She said forlornly. Glorfindel kissed her tear-stained cheek.

"Why? What about them makes you want them?" He asked gently, coaxing her to talk. She sniffled.

*Dan and 'Ro love me.* She said confidently. *They- they're fun. And I like sandwiches.* She added wistfully, making him smile gently. *And 'Restor is kind. I like to hug him, because he's soft.* Eruanna confided, looking up at him with her eyes as innocent as they could get.

He raised an eyebrow. "Soft?" A smile graced his lips. Her lips twitched as she attempted to put her thoughts into words.

*He's- he's gentle. His heart is soft. He- he is so wise and he was from Doriath too, but- even though he saw much, he's still... Soft.* She looked up at him helplessly. He nodded.

"I see, Eruanna. Yes, I understand. He is soft, no matter how frightening he may seem sometimes." Glorfindel said gravely, although his eyes sparkled at the last words. Eruanna gave him a raised eyebrow.

He nodded solemnly. "Oh yes, he can scare me sometimes too." He said. Eruanna stared. "By lecturing me on the properties of grammar." He said with a straight face.

Eruanna's mouth opened, and she smacked his arm even as she began to laugh genuinely, her face alight with unforced joy. Glorfindel joined her, the sound echoing through the tree-tops, Eruanna's laughter faintly laced in the tones of his voice. And whoever heard it felt their hearts lighten for a moment, a smile brought to their lips.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna had her flute in her hands, the silver carefully polished and her hands carefully dried as she cradled it in her palms.

It was raining outside, said Glorfindel. It never rained in Lothlòrien. Lady Galadriel's powers made sure of that. But Eruanna liked the rain. She had liked it in Imladris too.

"I wish I could see the rain." Lady Celébrian murmured softly from her chair. "It's so soothing."

The flute was smooth. It was cool under her itching fingers, the silver sliding under her flesh like water. The etchings pressed copies of themselves into her soft fingers, pleading with her to play.

She liked rain too. It made her feel calm, the 'shh' sound of it and the pitter patter of drops like the feet of tiny pixies dancing with Lady Nessa in fields of green. Glorfindel had told her about the tiny helpers of the Valar who lived in the groves of Lòrien and danced about in tiny flashes of light at night.

She didn't even realize that she was playing until she suddenly registered that the creak of wood from the rocking chairs in the room had ceased. The tune was dreamy and light, like the sound of tiny chittering and musically mischievous laughter.

An acknowledgement of the joy that rain brings to young and old alike.

It slowly morphed into the sound of tiny plinking drops, bursts of staccato rain splashing against a windowpane. It came down in whirling patterns of sound, the notes scattering across the floors and melting into the cracks of wood to drop down to the ground below. The keys of the flute were flower petals, dropping tiny drops of dew to the ground, bending under the weight and popping back up.

A calming sonata dedicated to the rain.

And then the flute began to weep with emotion. The notes rose and fell, breaking off and changing here and there, its breath hitching and taking in gasps of air. The keys made slight clicking sounds as they were pressed. There were musical wails of mingled sorrow and yet joy. The glad cries of mothers and the embittered ones of bereft infants.

A tribute to the weeping of the heavens.

The tears on the floor slowly began to flow together as the ground tilted, running down to become a stream, one that gathered into a creek, and then into a river that roared loudly in the joy of its freedom. The drops danced their way across stones, rippled over each other, gurgled merrily as they caressed the reeds and grass that grew along their banks.

A rising song of how evening weeping turns to morning joy.

Until the river reached the sea. The flute swished off into breathy notes of mingling, fading into each other until they all became one. A slightly bitter tinge entered the tune, indicating the salt of tears and the sea. The song rose to a crescendo of power, growing louder and louder, higher and higher until it all crashed down, only to go over the whole process again.

The sea calmed from its stormy, temperamental roaring, to the soft lapping of waves against a sandy shore, or catspaws gently batting the side of an elven ship gliding across the glassy waters of music. A cloak of rippling, whispering water washed them gently, muting noises and making everything seem blurred and hazy, the only sense of time the here and now. A rumble of deep laughter, like stones grating against each other at the bottom of the ocean. And they left the sea as it flung parting droplets of sparkling notes into their faces as a final farewell and yet call.

A powerful piece to honor Lord Ulmo of the Waters, who cares for the elves of Arda and sends them hope through his fingers that branch across the map.

The flute was thoughtfully set on Eruanna's lap as she stared out the window into the deepening shadows of night. For a moment, Ciaran was there, smiling at her from underneath his grey cloak hood as he peered up at her from the shadows. She reached a hand out the window to wave, but he disappeared.

She stared wistfully at the empty spot, the flute rolling off of her lap with a slight clang. There were sudden gasps as the spell she had woven was broken with the noise. Glorfindel drew her into his lap, his fingers raking through her hair.

Lady Celébrian picked up her dropped embroidery hoop with shaking fingers, her dress and fingers spattered with tears that sparkled like diamonds. Lady Galadriel looked reminiscent. Lord Celeborn's eyes were vacant, seeing some other time and place. Eruanna stared at the tears that streaked lady Celébrian's face, and a wistful hunger grew in her eyes.

She could just taste the salt in her mouth, feel the warmth of the bitter liquid. How many times had she drank her own tears before? She remembered the time that Elladan cried when she had been brought back from Dol Guldur.

The salt. The bitterness. The warmth. They were familiar and yet foreign. The feeling was familiar, but the taste was foreign. They were different from how her tears tasted. Elladan's tears had been decidedly more salty than hers. Hers were more bitter.

She absently wondered how lady Celébrian's tears would taste. Most likely like melted frost off of a window pane. Slightly briny, but more biting and crisp than rainwater.

The wind chimes didn't make any sound. There was no noise but that of contented breathing that mingled in the air like a thick fog. No words were spoken, everyone drawn inside themselves in thought.

And Eruanna wished desperately that she could taste Elladan's tears again. Or at least see him again. Him and Elrohir. Elladan, her stout defender. Elrohir, her sweet and loving carer.

Glorfindel continued to comb her hair with his fingers. The creaking of the wooden chair ticked away the seconds as they sat. The silver bark of the mallorn glowed faintly. The lamps flickered as flames danced hypnotically in their confines.

The night wore on, and the sea longing was quelled, for a while.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_It has been two weeks. Glorfindel is still on patrol. No dreams so far, not one, and no memories. I'm getting a little scared, to be honest. I have so many questions that are not answered!_

_Why do I miss them so much? Why me with the sigil e-hered? Why do I have to be the one that was chosen? Why do I have to love the people I do in the middle of this war? Why do I feel sometimes as though Eru has forsaken us- or me?_

_I wish Mithrandir would be here, to explain things to me. I yearn for some understanding, some light to be shed on what is going on. I hate being in this shadow. _

_If only I could just forget everything until the war is over. But alas, that is wistful, and I will admit, foolish thinking. No, instead, I wish to be in Aman. I long to see the blessed shores and just to live in peace. Is that too much to ask for?_

_But I still have hope. In fact, it grows in me, because otherwise what would keep me from going completely insane? What do we hold on to in dark times? We hold on to hope. Hope for a future._

_Even when I was down in the depths of Angband, I still had hope. Hope that one day I would see the sky again, to hear nature as they really are, not deviated and twisted. To hear real fire, to hear the wind, to feel everything, to taste cool, fresh water, to feel the fresh grass under my fingers. To hear the purity of their songs in praise to the Valar and Eru._

_And even in time as memories of such things faded, I still clung to that hope. Hope for something better, even if I forgot what they were. _

_And this is why, I think, I came to love Estel. Not only because of who he is, a loving, caring, wise, exceptional, loyal Edain, but also because of all that he represents. _

_He represents hope for his people, the same hope that I have clung to for so many millennia. The very same hope we fight for in this world. I chose to use the light gifted to me by the Valar to write on Andúril because the light of the Valar is a sign of hope. And power comes with hope. _

_Such a fitting name for him. I knew from the moment I met him that he was a royal, meant for high places. I only hope that I will be able to see the day that he achieves his place. He is the Estel of his people, just as lord Eärendil is for mine._

The jeweled cover shut, the gems sparkling in the waning daylight as Eruanna put it away in her personal chest. She didn't know why she wrote in the book, for she never expected anyone but herself to ever read it; but for some reason she took comfort in writing out her frustrations, her thoughts, and her concerns of each day.

And perhaps because she wanted to always remember the dwarf that gave it to her and keep his memory alive for as long as she had it. And all the dwarves that she had encountered, including the two princes, Thorin Oakenshield, and everyone else in the company. She had been most pleased to see Glòin's son, Gimli, despite that she cringed whenever he and Legolas came into contact. Everyone did.

With a sigh, she stirred from her musings and went to the talan window, standing on tiptoes to look outside past the sill. She was sitting in the main talan of lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel as usual, since Glorfindel was away most of the day.

She missed him, but she knew that he had to be busy to keep them all safe, and did not begrudge the time he was away from her. She could not be that selfish in good conscience, although she readily admitted that she did want him at times. Speaking of Eru's natural, inborn, aggravating, nutty, absolutely infuriating advocate...

*You know, why don't you go visit the trees? You might be able to talk with them about something interesting since you're bored.* The voice piped up.

As always, Eruanna regarded the words carefully. Her conscience never gave her such advice unless it was meant to mean something deeper. Oh it bantered with her, annoyed the Mordor out of her, and on one occasion made her hurl a shoe in the startled presence of several high-ranking elves of Imladris, but still. She couldn't deny the wisdom of its advice.

If everyone's conscience was like hers, it was no wonder elves never gave advice so easily. It couldn't be immediately trusted at face value.

There was a snort. *Oh please. Since when have I had a face anyway? The pool doesn't count.*

Eruanna couldn't help but laugh heartily at the snide jest. *Good point. But it was a figure of speech.* She couldn't help but retort.

*You think I don't know that, you dimwit? Wherever would you be without me?* It sniffed.

*Would you like me to answer that? Because I'm pretty sure you know where, and I wouldn't mind too much being there, if not for Glorfindel.* Eruanna replied amusedly.

*Excuse me!? And get rid of yours truly? Literally? I'm hurt!* It wailed.

*Aha aha aha. If you couldn't catch the sarcasm in there, try harder next time.* Eruanna snarked in reply, sniffing.

*Humph. I'd like to know exactly where you're trying to go with this conversation. I see no use in it whatsoever.* Was the reply.

*Oh don't you talk! You're the one started it!* Eruanna shot back, moving towards the mallorn in the middle of the room and crawling into the cradle.

*You're the one made me defend our sanity!* Was the defensive cry.

*I really hate you, you know that?* Eruanna sighed.

*If you didn't, I'd be seriously worried, self.* It laughed. And Eruanna had to laugh in agreement.

She reached out and placed a hand on the bark of the tree, reaching out and gently brushing its consciousness with hers. The tree stirred mentally, arousing from its drowsy slumber.

*Forgive me, Mellon nîn, I didn't mean to wake you.* Eruanna offered apologetically, but the tree reached out and touched her mind in welcome.

*It is a pleasure to talk with one of the Noldo, child. Come, pray tell, what is it you wish of us?* The mallorn asked sluggishly, slowly growing more alert as the other trees also began to listen in. Eruanna waited a moment out of courtesy for the others until speaking.

*Well... I was wishing of news from Greenwood. Pray, tell, can you give me any news?* She asked hopefully. She suddenly frowned. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? Well, her conscience certainly had helped her out this time. A wave of smugness made her nearly roll her eyes. Oh my Valar, she hoped she wasn't as outwardly arrogant as that.

*Hush up.* Was the sour reply, and she stuck out her tongue in retaliation. The grumblings faded away as the tree finally answered.

*Many orcs have been waylaid by our more shadowed kin in Mirkwood, and the fair ones in their city are safe.* Was the slow reply.

*And what of the Elvenking? Are there any tidings of him?* Eruanna asked almost fearfully, wondering if she really wanted to know.

Another, eternal moment of silence passed before the Mellyrn answered. *He seemed to be angry, which makes our shadowed kin exited and worries the others nearby his glade.* Was the answer. *He rants and raves about some sort of letter from Imladris and young Greenleaf.*

Eruanna cringed and sighed. She ought to send him a letter. Or something of the sort. Something. Anything. The poor elves in Greenwood were probably creeping about like mice around their irascible King. Eruanna had to stifle an improper smile at the thought.

*Thank you, Mellyn nîn. I have been worried lately, and you have brought me some semblance of comfort.* She thanked them gratefully, and in pleased reply, the tree began to allow some golden flowers to fall on her through the windows as she giggled.

She gathered them up and tucked them in her hair, wishing she could somehow keep one of them forever frozen in such a perfect state of blooming beauty. The trees hummed gently, a creaking song that reminded her painfully of ships rocking and sails snapping in the crisp sea breeze.

A pained smiled crept onto her lips as she went to write a letter to the Elvenking whom she loved so well.


	15. Old Friends, New Friends- Q's & A's

**Another chapter as I promised! Thank you for all of the reviews, everyone. Love love love to all! Please, enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think-!**

**Now if you will excuse me... *runs away from angry Haldir* Sorry! I couldn't help myself, you're so fun to tease! *runrunrun***

Chapter 14

_Ada,_

_I write to ask you if all is well. The trees have told me of your... displeasure, so I was worried about you. Legolas is alright, I am sure of it, there is no need to worry. I will make sure he will not leave us, or else I shall personally go after him and bring him back so we can strangle him together, Ada. _

_I miss you, Ada, and hope to see you soon, if possible. Please stay safe and well. May the Valar be with you,_

_Eruanna_

Once she had sent the message by a bird, she began to absently wander the paths of the woods, bored and thinking, not really paying attention to where she was going. She walked for how long she didn't know, and where or in what direction she did not know either.

But she was abruptly drawn out of her thoughts by crashing into something and tumbling backwards onto her backside. Shaking her head, she looked up, dazed, to see Haldir blinking down at her as though shocked.

"Lady Eruanna-!" He bent as though to pick her up, and then paused, as though unsure of what to do. Despite herself, her face flashed with unguarded hurt for a brief moment, but Haldir had seen it.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just... I'm not sure what you want me to do..." He inwardly scolded himself for his awkwardness that just appeared whenever the elfling was around. Eruanna smiled forgivingly, albeit faint, and reached out shyly.

He picked her up and stood, shifting her awkwardly in his arms. Eruanna patiently bore the fumbles until he figured out how to properly hold her, feeling rather incompetent. It was a feeling he didn't often feel, and it made him feel rather stupid. Eruanna lay her head on his shoulder, eyes closing as was usual for her, and snuggling into him timidly.

Haldir stared down at her for a moment, feeling rather out of his depth. A pang of something foreign went through him at the sight of the little elfling curled trustingly in his arms as he marveled. Her skin was so white and she looked so fragile, a sigh raising her chest. A tiny smile curled her lips as though amused at his observances and he jerked his head up, stalking away and feeling heat crawl up his collar.

"My lady, why did you wander so far away?" He asked, not harshly.

She touched his mind and he accepted her readily. *I wasn't looking. I was thinking.* Was her somewhat sheepish answer. *M'sorry.* She whispered.

"It's alright, my lady, I only worry about your safety." He answered automatically, striding into the center of the city and heading to the main talan to report. He felt their connection fade as she slipped away, and kept his face blank as he climbed the talan stairs to the top.

Lord Celeborn was waiting, and he bowed, beginning his report. Only after he was done did he notice that his lord had a small smile on his lips.

"And were you planning to tell me, Haldir, how you come to hold my little kinsman?" Celeborn had an amused air about him, and Haldir fought the urge to blush, glancing down self-consciously and realizing that Eruanna was asleep, clutching a lock of his silver hair. He swallowed.

"Ahh... I was returning to report, my lord, when lady Eruanna... Ran into me. She had become lost in thought and didn't realize how far she had wandered, so I took the honor of escorting her back. I didn't realize she was asleep." He gave his lord a chagrined look as Celeborn threw back his head and laughed.

He came forwards and clapped a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Well thank you, my son, for seeing her back safely." He kissed Haldir's brow fondly and took the sleeping child from his arms, although it took a bit of wrestling to get her fingers untangled from his hair. Haldir bowed with a rare smile.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you." And he left, reminiscing how the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood had adopted him and his brothers after their parents had sailed.

Meanwhile, Celeborn stroked the hair of the elfling and carried her into the talan, handing her to Galadriel as he told her the story. His wife laughed along with Celébrian as they all sat down for a short reprieve from work. Eruanna stirred at their laughter but didn't awake, instead choosing to grasp a lock of Galadriel's hair that fell across her arm and reposition herself. Her face pinched as though in distress, and Galadriel stroked the elfling's hair, humming.

"Her hair used to be just light, but ever since she came back from Thranduil's realm it has grown those golden strands of Glorfindel's. Even he doesn't known what to make of it." Celébrian noted, poking the needle through the hoop again.

Galadriel made to answer when suddenly she frowned and looked down at the elfling who was whimpering in her sleep, beginning to stir in distress.

_Eruanna didn't know where she was, but wherever it was, it was hot. A shiver ran down her spine and darkness rapidly grew in the back of her mind. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she vaguely felt the sense of running. She tried to focus, and it seemed to work a little._

_Her footsteps sounded loud in her ears- until she realized that they were not hers but those of someone else's. It was all a blur of color and sounds and feelings until suddenly a voice sounded in her mind loud and clear like the cracking of a whip. And terror penetrated her mind as her vision cleared and a sight met her eyes._

_"You cannot pass. I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! __**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"**_

_It was Mithrandir, and he was facing- if Eruanna could have let out a scream of pure horror she would have. As it was she felt the feet that were not her own stumble, and hands went up to clutch the head that was not hers. There was a crack and a moment later a roar, but she couldn't see for the dark terror that consumed her eyes._

_Her vision cleared for a brief moment and one last image was burned into her mind of Mithrandir clinging to the edge of a rock precipice, wild-eyed and disheveled. "Fly, you fools." He gasped, and let go. Screams echoed all about her as she felt it rapidly recede, although it seemed as though some part of her remained there. _

_There was a shift, and Eruanna found herself running with heavy feet, incredulity running through the mind that was not her own. Her thoughts were jumbled, thinking of how she was to lead when their best leader and comrade was gone. Grief overcame, and it all crumbled under her feet, everything going utterly black._

Eruanna sat up, screaming in her mind, thrashing wildly in horror and twisting in a violent effort to get away from the hands holding her down. They were orcs, her brother had died, she had to get away-

"Eruanna, penneth, daro, tolo calad!" A firm voice cut through her visions and she stopped fighting, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed, feeling her heart break with such intensity that she gasped for air, struggling to sit up. The hands relaxed and she flew up, opening her eyes as she gagged. Something was thrust under her nose as she retched, shaking in misery.

Something in her mind tugged sharply and she vaguely registered it as her bond with Glorfindel. Weakly she sent a feeling of distress, a call for help before she felt sick again. Convulsions wracked her frame, making her let out a mental cry of pain as her mind and feä were bombarded with overwhelming grief and horror.

Something was draining her energy, and she searched her mind with what strength she had left, searching for the source. Her arm burned horribly as aches manifested themselves in her body. She hit upon the source of her pain- her bonds with Estel and Legolas. Both of them were glowing brightly, indicating contact.

She touched them and immediately realized that they were, in their horror, unconsciously and instinctively drawing on her for support, pooling their emotions into her. In their abject fear they had grasped the nearest source of comfort, which just so happened to be their bond with her, and therefore causing her unintended pain.

Now that she understood her feelings she accepted the contact, knowing that they needed help, just before everything went completely black.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

*Seler, come back to me.* A soft voice pleaded. She knew that voice. With an internal sigh, she swam for the surface of the darkness, breaking the murky waters and eyes snapping open. Instantly she regretted it as pain made her snap them shut with a whimper.

"Seler! What happened?" Someone was cradling her.

She reached out blindly with her mind, frantically grappling for Glorfindel. Immediately he gathered her mind into his as she poured across her emotions and pain. Glorfindel gasped and nearly doubled over.

"Glorfindel!" Someone else shouted, but he had already righted himself.

"Seler?" He asked in a strained voice. She let out another sob and let him enter her mind. He found the two glowing links and immediately understood. But she was careful not to let him see her memory of Gandalf.

"Glorfindel? What happened?" Lady Celébrian demanded. Glorfindel looked up, a stricken look on his face.

"Something has befallen the fellowship." He whispered. "They are nearby somewhere. In their horror Aragorn and Legolas have instinctively drawn on their bond with her for comfort since she is nearest." He explained, and immediately everyone paled at the implications.

"Oh the poor dear!" Celébrian cried.

"What has happened?" Galadriel asked calmly.

"I do not know." Glorfindel replied grimly, soothing Eruanna's mind with his and sending her back into sleep. She muffled a cry of relief and curled into him, a tear making its way down her face. Glorfindel grimaced.

"I think it's safe to believe that the fellowship will enter Lothlòrien." He concluded in a somewhat dry tone, as though realizing how obvious that sounded. They all exchanged grave looks, and Galadriel stirred.

"I will see to it that things are prepared for their arrival." She said firmly, and swept off. Celébrian followed after, concern etched on her face. Celeborn frowned and sat next to them, keenly watching the sleeping elfling cradled in Glorfindel's arms. Eruanna whimpered and turned, uneasy in sleep.

She woke up with a jolt, crying out mentally and sobbing, tears running down her cheeks as she clutched Glorfindel's robe. Glorfindel sighed, wrapping his arms around her gently and hushing her, murmuring into her ear.

"Shh seler, it's alright." He murmured.

*Ro, Ro!* She cried, and then ceased her calls for him as she swallowed a sob. Glorfindel frowned briefly, puzzled, and then let it go.

Eruanna felt a fierce desire for Elrohir. She wanted him! He was comforting. Glorfindel was too, of course, but when she felt sick it was always Elrohir that was the best. He knew how to rub her back in the right spot so that she didn't feel sick anymore, and he knew when she needed water or food. He fixed her hurts, so that the tears would stop coming. If only she could be with Elrohir!

But it was not to be. And she suddenly wondered, what would Ciaran think of her if he could see her now? She must be strong, so that he could be proud that she had acted as one worthy of the Sereg'wethrin guild! Of course she should cry, but there is a time when tears must cease as well, for the sake of the mind and the body.

With effort, she pulled herself together as Glorfindel continued to murmur softly, stroking her hair. With an exhausted, shaky sigh, she sank her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, falling into restful sleep to the sound of his humming.

Glorfindel sighed and wrapped her gently in a blanket that Celeborn handed him. "She said something?" The Sinda lord asked the Noldo lord.

"She was calling for Elrohir, though I know not why." Glorfindel replied, leaning back and pulling his fingers through his tangled hair. Celeborn frowned.

"Strange that she should call for him." He murmured. "I wonder why." And they were left to wonder exactly that as Eruanna dreamed on of a certain human...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The grey glade was back. Eruanna staggered, feeling momentarily dizzy as emotion continued to pour across the two bonds. Slowly her vision cleared and she righted herself with a gasp to see Beör in front of her, looking concerned.

"Are you well?" He asked, steadying her and helping her to sit down. She gave him a strained smile.

*As well as I can be having two people drawing on our bond from sheer horror.* She replied, a bit of sarcasm seeping into her voice in an attempt to alleviate the grimness of the situation. Beör raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. The pain slowly began to recede as Estel and Legolas mastered their emotions better.

Eruanna hadn't dared to shut the bonds since they would immediately know what had happened, and she didn't want that to happen for obvious reasons. She sighed in relief and turned her attention to the man who was waiting patiently for her to recover.

His blue-grey eyes were calm and soothing in their coolness, silver strands of hair glinting in the grayness of the twilight. She took a deep breath and centered herself, balancing her mind and feä carefully until the world was once more firm under her feet. Beör nodded, pleased.

"Very good." He murmured. "Now. Tell me, do you know where we are?" He nodded to their surroundings, and Eruanna looked around carefully. There was really nothing to see, nothing but the grayness of the twilight and the trees all around that ringed the glade. She frowned, thinking carefully.

*Well, if this is a dream anything is possible.* She mused. *And Beör is here, which means that this is either the past or perhaps... Perhaps a place between the past and present?* She guessed. Beör smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Not quite, but your reasoning is sound." He granted. "No, this is the fifth dimension," He answered, "a place where time does not exist and the past mingles with the present with no regard to age or race. One may appear as a child or an old hag, most likely depending on your own image of yourself." He added in a snort.

Despite herself, the thought struck Eruanna as humorous, and she burst into a bout of hysterical laughter; the events of the day, the stress of the week, and everything else catching up to her as she broke down in tears and hiccups all mingled with laughter.

She cried in relief that at least most of the fellowship was safe- for, after all, she had learned the hard way to be grateful for the smallest things- she cried from missing Elladan and Elrohir and Ciaran and Thranduil and Erestor; she cried out of frustration that she should dream now when things were going so horribly wrong; she cried for Olòrin who had fallen and left Arda; she cried from the pain her arm brought her with every single thing that went in the favor of the enemy; she laughed at the fact that she would see Estel and Legolas again soon; that she was breaking down in front of Beör, of all people, and that it had been his utterly ridiculous comment that had pushed her over the edge.

The flurry of emotions that had overwhelmed her finally whirled off along with her tears, leaving her dizzy but feeling much better in its wake. Beör had rubbed her back all throughout her breakdown and handed her a handkerchief as the tornado sped off in a cloud of dust and left behind the wreckage of a poor elfling. She smiled shakily at him and wiped her tears.

"My apologies for such a comment, although I think it did you some good, didn't it?" He asked amusedly. She laughed genuinely this time, although it was still thick with tears.

"Good thing I had my hankie. Mother would have thrown a fit if I hadn't had one. After all those years of hearing nothing but 'do you have a handkerchief?' I've taken to carrying one just to get her off of my case." Beör grumbled, and Eruanna burst into a new fit of laughter as he smiled in satisfaction at the success of his ruse to cheer up the elfling.

When they finally calmed down Beör sat back, hands folded in his lap. "Now, back to other matters." He raised a questioning eyebrow at Eruanna who nodded in reply.

"I know you have questions, and I hope you have thought about them carefully, because if you have any this is your last chance to ask them before you find the chest, and who knows how long that will take?" He said, and waited for her to reply. She nodded and thought carefully, deliberately picking her words.

*So if I find the chest then this sigil e-hered will unlock it, and I will find in it-?* She raised her own eyebrow.

"Well asked. As for that, the answer is that you will have to find out when you receive it." He smiled.

She sighed but accepted the answer, going on to the next question. *Why me? Why was I chosen?* She queried.

Beör frowned. "Who can tell? Why did I even make the sigil e-hered? Why did I make the chest? Why have I kept all of this a secret? Perhaps because I was ashamed of the guild, or perhaps because I saw that in the future it would be needed- or perhaps because higher hands have guided us to such an end." Was his enigmatic, thoughtful reply. Eruanna mulled over the answer and then went on.

*I have nothing to counter your reply,* she mused, *but another question- what exactly does it do?* She asked, looking to him. He smiled.

"The sigil was made with special properties which I will not get into now- for it would take too long- but allow me to give you a shorter discourse." He pursed his lips for a moment to gather his thoughts, and then plunged in.

"Firstly, the chest is the main import in all of this." He admitted. "The sigil is nothing but the key to the chest, and the key to the contents within. After you find the chest, the sigil will only serve for one more purpose before it is rendered completely useless. It is a fancied, albeit only, guide." Beör started, and Eruanna was hard pressed to keep up and absorb the steady flow of information.

"Secondly, the chest itself. Many of the guild have been adding things to the chest over the years. Even I am not completely sure what all is inside of it. But all of the items are things that will help you in your quest to become the greatest in the guild." Beör rattled on.

"Thirdly, the once you find the chest, all you must do is open it and then the contents will guide you through the rest." He finished.

It took a little bit for Eruanna to understand all of that, but then after she managed to absorb it she nodded slowly. *Yes.* She finally said. *I see now. Things are a little clearer to me now.* She thanked him.

Then she sighed. *I will try my best to find the chest.* She promised wearily.

"It will come to you in time." Beör comforted. "You have the sigil and you have accepted the offer- it shall come to you in one way or another."

Eruanna stirred slightly. *Does time here have an effect on time... Out there?* She asked.

"Yes and no. There is no time here, but 'out there' as you aptly put it, time passes relatively quickly. In fact, you have been here for several phases of the sun already." The elderly human replied. Eruanna blinked. She had almost forgotten how time was referred to in the Elder Days.

*I see.* Was all she managed, however. Beör chuckled.

"Now, our time together is up. Someone else calls for your attention." He winked. "Maybe we shall meet again. If we do not, then I say my farewell for the last time... Nàmiel." And he smiled at her mysteriously as a grey mist filtered into the edges of her vision and began to cut everything off.

Her last coherent thought before everything congealed, however, was befuddlement at the name that Beör called her. Was that supposed to be her new alias?

**All foreign words are Sindarin unless otherwise stated.**

**Penneth: little one.**

**daro: stop, halt, desist.**

**tolo calad: come to the light/ come, light. Transliteration: come light.**


	16. Mourning the Stupidity of Wizards

**Hey! I hope you all are having a great day/night wherever you are. I just wanted to inform you all that I will not be updating for a couple of days since I will be going on another relief work trip. But as soon as I get internet, I'll update. ;) **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they make my day! Please, enjoy. ;)**

Chapter 15

Eruanna woke up with a groan to see Glorfindel's face above her looking relieved. "Thank goodness, seler, you're awake. It's been a day already." Glorfindel said with a sigh, making her blink.

*A day?* She asked weakly, still feeling battered.

"Yes," was his answer, "but you were suffering from the strain. It is good that you rested." He went on, and Eruanna realized that it was true. She did feel better, and a few burdens had fallen off her shoulders.

Now she felt a little better and lighter, knowing that the fellowship was relatively safe and that they had made it that far already. The bout of tears had considerably helped her, and now she was also relieved that she had gotten things straightened out in her mind as far as the sigil e-hered was concerned.

With a slight struggle she managed to sit up as Glorfindel helped her, lifting a cup to her lips. She drank thankfully and found it to be a watered-down wine that eased the dwarven hammers behind her temples and made the world stop spinning all around her in taunting circles. With a sigh she slumped, placing her head in her hands.

Glorfindel gathered her into his arms, and tears rose to her eyes as she curled into him. She sniffled and clutched his hair. "What's wrong, sweet?" He asked quietly, rocking.

* hurt.* She admitted. *And I missed you, Glorfy.* She said weakly, closing her eyes tightly. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry seler. I should have tried to be here for you more often." He replied regretfully. "I hadn't realized how much our bond had weakened. I promise to be here more often. Where do you hurt?" He asked.

*Arm- Everywhere.* She corrected herself with a sour grumble. He began to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry, penneth. I wish I could make it go away." Glorfindel murmured, kissing her hair. She shook her head and just buried herself into him even more than she already was, yawning and letting out a contented sigh as his warmth began to seep into her, warming her very bones and making her relax.

*Me loves Muindor.* Eruanna said suddenly, as though to make sure that he knew, peering up at him through her long eyelashes that swept onto her cheeks. He smiled down at her warmly, leaning down to press his lips against her pallid cheek.

"I know, seler. Muindor loves you too, very, very much." He replied gently, running his fingers through her thick hair. She gave him a sweet smile and closed her eyes half-way, drifting off onto the Path of Dreams.

Glorfindel watched over her sleep, thinking with a bitter-sweet smile about the days when Elladan and Elrohir had fallen asleep in his lap after listening to a story about Findárato, one of their favorite heroes.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"It is time." Manwë nodded.

"Are you sure they are ready?" Varda asked Yavanna, who smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry. She will be fine." She assured them.

"So the fellowship comes to Lothlòrien." Irmo mused. "She should be coming upon the maze sometime soon." He pointed out dubiously.

"Oh?" Aulë raised an eyebrow. "Who is she supposed to meet?" He asked, pulling up a pair of coordinates in front of him on a wavelength.

"Strangely enough, Eärendil." Was Manwë's reply.

"Hmm. That is odd." Aulë replied, pulling up a second pair of coordinates. "I wonder what that is to be for." He murmured.

"And what of Olòrin?" Nàmo asked, sweeping into the ring, his dark robes billowing as he sat in his chair. "He is shocked that he has arrived in my halls, and I must admit I had forgotten about that possibility." He admitted dryly.

"Atar has not told you what to do with him?" Manwë asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he has, I'm just wondering if you wanted to come and assure him you're still proud of him, brother mine. He's rather nervous that he's failed you by ending up where he is." Nàmo replied.

"I shall set him straight, no worries, Nàmo." Manwë replied, waving his hand.

"Good." Was his only answer.

"And what about Beör?" Nienna insisted.

"It is going well, sister." Irmo said calmly. "It is as it should be, although I am not too pleased with Glorfindel." He added with a frown. "He should have been there for Eruanna. Their bond has somewhat weakened."

"But he will stay with her now." Estë comforted. "What does the tapestry say, Vairë?"

"The threads are darkening. I am concerned." Vairë answered. "Her silver thread is winding its way safely through the grey, but I feel that I shall soon be working on another scene..." Her fingers twitched thoughtfully as everyone exchanged glances.

"Have you sent Gwaihir?" Vána asked eagerly.

"Yes." Manwë replied absently, lost in thought.

"I will be glad when this drawn-out hunt is over. It gives me a headache." Oromë muttered, rubbing his temples.

"I agree." Tulkas grumbled. "I still say I go and pummel Aulendil to pieces and being little Eruanna back-"

"And make Glorfindel follow after you in a rage? Better make contingency plans." Nàmo snorted, and everyone snickered at the obvious diversion from what Tulkas had planned to say instead.

"Well. I shall go see to my faithful servant, now." Manwë said, and stood to go see to his discouraged Maia.

"Give him my greetings, dear." Varda called after him, and Manwë gave her a smile before fading away into the fabric of reality.

"How is Ecthelion?" Oromë asked slyly in Nàmo's direction.

Nàmo scowled. "Very well, I suppose. If he weren't making trouble I'd probably have to be worried." He said sourly, and the rest of the Valar burst into laughter.

"You know you love him, dear." Vairë kissed his cheek. He sighed.

"As much as I do our other Balrog-slayer, love." He agreed amusedly, and everyone smiled knowingly.

"They grow on you." Aulë chuckled.

"Funny. I'm pretty sure that's what Ingwë said about Glorfindel..."

And the Valar were left to laugh at the headaches of Arafinwë Noldoran in trying to keep Findárato, Sador, and the newly-reborn addition to the family in line; and make contingency plans about the upcoming events in what the children would come to call the War of the Ring.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It had been several hours since Eruanna had woken up, and in the meantime lady Galadriel had sent messengers to Haldir to inform them that the fellowship was welcome. Eruanna was at the moment sitting in Glorfindel's lap in the main talan at lady Galadriel's insistence.

She had a thumb in her mouth, the other hand clutching a lock of Glorfindel's hair as she patiently and nervously awaited the arrival of the fellowship. She was eager to see if Legolas and Estel and of course the others were alright, but loathed to see Glorfindel's reaction to Olòrin's departure from Arda.

And strangely, she wanted to see Haldir. She couldn't place why, but she felt safe around him, even if she was wary of him for his coldness. But she knew that he was a good Marchwarden and soldier, and couldn't help but feel safe around him.

And again, she also wanted Legolas and Estel to hurry up so that she could get some reprieve from the constant pull on the bonds. They were taxing her, and she constantly felt tired and achy from the effort of sending them as much comfort as she could muster.

Glorfindel stroked her hair and rocked gently. "Don't worry, seler, Haldir will make sure they arrive safely." He murmured. She didn't reply but just sighed and squirmed slightly, whimpering as she wedged herself as tightly as possible into him. He shook his head with a slightly amused smile and wrapped his robe around her. Glorfindel was as warm as ever, and it soothed her nerves and made her relax.

An hour passed. It was quiet. Eruanna had fallen into exhausted sleep, and Glorfindel was still sitting in the same spot, looking down at his little sister and thinking, his lips pursed. He watched as her chest rose and fell, her unnaturally pale face drawn, and her fingers clutching his hair.

There was a sudden sound of scuffling feet that reached his ears, and he almost started before hurriedly pulling aside his robe. He touched his bond with his sister. *Seler, wake up, they're here.* Was all he said, knowing that that would be enough to get her up. And he was right.

Eruanna shot up as though she had been shot with an arrow, eyes bleary and hair slightly rumpled. Hurriedly, he smoothed her hair down until it was perfect again, and smoothed their crinkled robes, sitting leisurely with her perched on his lap.

There were few other elves besides Galadriel and Celeborn, who sat on their chairs and held hands while the others conversed. Galadriel turned and picked Eruanna up, holding her in her arms and smoothing a hand across her forehead.

"Rest, dear one. All hurts shall pass in time." She murmured, and Eruanna grasped a lock of the bright hair, closing her eyes and yawning widely just as the fellowship along with Haldir arrived at the top of the talan. They shuffled wearily into a line before the lord and lady of the realm, bowing politely. Celeborn and Galadriel stood. Haldir bowed, and Celeborn nodded to the Marchwarden.

"You have done your duties well, Haldir. Come, and sit for a while." Celeborn motioned with his hand, although there was a warning spark of amusement in his eye that made Haldir feel suddenly wary. Which proved to be well founded as Galadriel gave him a tiny smile.

"Indeed." She remarked softly as he stepped forwards. Then she held out the elfling in her arms to him. He froze. Glorfindel could feel himself trying to choke back laughter at the slight look of utter panic that crossed the Marchwarden's face before being shoved with difficulty behind his normal, stoic mask.

Legolas and Estel looked at the elfling longingly and worriedly. Gimli stared at Galadriel. Boromir looked uncomfortable. Pippin and Merry were looking around. Frodo was looking at Eruanna, while Sam just kept his head politely and shyly bowed.

Just then, Eruanna opened her eyes and turned her head to see Haldir, and a weak smile crossed her face as she let go of Galadriel's hair to reach out for him. Feeling immensely uncomfortable and almost on the verge of panic, Haldir automatically complied, gingerly allowing his lady liege to put Eruanna into his arms.

She yawned and clutched a lock of his silver hair that trailed down his shoulder, relaxing in his firm grip. It was slightly too firm, but she would never tell him that. Haldir stepped aside and sat next to Glorfindel, who shot him a conspiratorial grin. He said nothing, ignoring the urge to glare at the elf-lord who was clearly muffling snickers at his plight.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. But nonetheless, I welcome you all. Aragorn, Dùnadan; Legolas Thranduilion; Boromir of Gondor; Gimli son of Glòin; Meriadoc Brandybuck; Peregrin Took; Samwise Gamgee; and Frodo Baggins, kin of Bilbo Baggins, elf friend. Nine there were that left Rivendell, but eight there are here. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer look upon him from afar." Celeborn spoke with a masterful air that spoke of ages long past.

Eruanna shuddered at his words, feeling tears prick at her eyes and curling into Haldir. She muffled a sob as emotion poured across the bonds again, making Glorfindel look to her worriedly.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He is fallen into shadow, and my mind no longer sees him. His path is hidden from me." Lady Galadriel spoke, sounding both grieved and horrified. Eruanna turned herself into Haldir's chest, shaking with sobs.

There was a silence for a moment as Celeborn looked to his lady with astonishment. Then Legolas spoke up. "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth- for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." He said mournfully, head bowing. Glorfindel's breath abruptly stopped, and he stood from his chair incredulously, although Galadriel spoke up before he could.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life, we do not yet know his full purpose." She attempted to give them all some semblance of comfort. Glorfindel sat back down hard, his hands shaking. Eruanna was gasping for breath, trying not to double over at the pain that poured over the bonds.

"Do not allow the great emptiness of Khàzad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Glòin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel continued. She studied them all with her piercing eyes. Boromir burst into muffled sobs.

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost." Celeborn murmured.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel's eyes settled on Frodo for a moment. He blanched briefly.

Then her eyes skittered back to Aragorn and Legolas in particular and nodded at them subtly. They stayed as the rest of the fellowship bowed and was led away, casting surprised glances at the two who remained. When they left, Galadriel motioned a graceful hand and they sat in the empty chairs by Glorfindel.

Legolas immediately reached for Eruanna and Haldir handed her over with much relief, though he didn't show it. He had the grace to blush slightly, however, when Galadriel gave him a mildly amused look. Legolas clutched her to himself, but she stiffened, going completely rigid as the touch doubled the intensity of their connection.

He pulled away, looking slightly hurt, until he saw the look on her face. Estel noticed it as well. "Eruanna?" They asked simultaneously. Glorfindel scowled slightly.

*Bonds... Please...* She moaned in their minds, shuddering. For a moment they didn't understand, and then suddenly recognition dawned on their faces. Estel hissed under his breath as Legolas looked disgusted at himself.

"Forgive me, Eruanna! I cannot believe I did not see it-" Legolas shut the bond abruptly, just as she muted her bond with Estel, now that he was aware and wouldn't be shocked at the odd feeling that accompanied the action. He looked chagrined.

"I'm sorry, Eruanna. I didn't realize-" He was cut off as Eruanna just smiled at them, looking noticeably better. She was less pale and her exhaustion abruptly stopped as they stopped draining her of her energy. Legolas kissed her brow and handed her to Estel, who clutched her and let out a relieved sigh, burying his face into her hair and physically relaxing. Glorfindel smiled, pleased.

Galadriel and Celeborn looked on with approval. "I do believe it was about time." Celeborn remarked. The air lightened slightly at the odd jest and Eruanna's smile widened marginally. Then the air sobered again.

"Tell me how he fell." Galadriel commanded, albeit gently. Eruanna shuddered.

"Seler?" Glorfindel asked. Legolas and Estel looked chagrined.

"I think- I think she might have seen it through our bonds." Legolas admitted. "We didn't realize what we were doing..." He said lamely.

Eruanna just shook her head and instead motioned for them to go on, crawling into Glorfindel's lap and sighing wearily and mournfully. So the tale came out, from beginning to end. Estel looked so guilty that Eruanna instinctively stretched out her arms to him, and he took her up gently, even in his grief careful of how to handle her. She reached up and kissed his cheek trustingly, patting his chest comfortingly.

*Estel no feel bad. Not his fault. Although, I wish I could have told Mithrandir a few things if I had known he was facing a- a... Valarukar.* She ended in a somewhat grimly amused tone. Everyone stared at her, shocked at the sudden, somewhat flippant statement.

"What?" Haldir asked unthinkingly, and then swallowed as everyone gave him glances. Eruanna gave them a thin smile.

*One: the only way to... despatch one, is to catch it unawares, preferably with something sharp and pointy to the vicinity of the torso, and more so preferably around some kind of body of water or steep drop. Two: tie up your hair if you don't have a helmet. Three: if in the case of being near a body of water, try your hardest not to fall in with your enemy. Four: if in the case of being near a steep drop, never turn your back until you're sure it's fallen at least a few hundred furlongs. And five: always remember every detail of your fight- and if the case may be, consequential death- so that you may accurately and strikingly portray it next time you get the chance.* She finally finished dryly, sending her brother a weak but cheeky smile.

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Then Glorfindel suddenly piped up. "Forgive me, Mithrandir, but-" and he leaned back in his chair and began to roar with laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. And then Legolas and Estel began to laugh hysterically, breaking down into tears in the midst of their own laughter.

Haldir suddenly looked on at the elfling in wonder as Galadriel and Celeborn exchanged knowing, amused smiles. Estel and Legolas never would have cried over their friend, being too shocked, and then other burdens would override the necessity to flush out their emotions and find closure with the incident in healthfully grieving tears.

They were already so strained that it wouldn't take much to drive them to the point of hysteria, and in doing so Eruanna had allowed them to cry, thereby bringing them some semblance of comfort and peace as they mourned their fallen friend. And of course, having something to laugh about while they were at it was merely a stroke of genius on her part.

And despite himself, Haldir had to shake his head and admit that though elfling she may be in body, her mind certainly was not.

"I may or may not have deserved that, impertinence." Glorfindel finally managed to say, wiping his eyes as Eruanna merely smiled and Estel hiccuped into her hair.

"That's not funny, Eruanna." Legolas tried to say seriously through his tears. And then for some reason, everyone burst into hysterical laughter again, even Celeborn and Haldir. Galadriel merely looked at the elfling, a small smile on her lips and a knowing gleam in her eye.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The Valar were roaring. Tulkas was sitting back in his throne, slapping his knees and thumping Oromë's back as the hunter shook with laughter. Even the Valiër were giggling into their hands. Nàmo had a silly grin on his face as they finally calmed down.

"Now you see why I need her." He snickered.

Manwë chuckled. "Definitely. We must keep her with us, hmm, Varda?" The Elder King asked his beloved, who feigned horror.

"What!? No! Nàmo will never leave me alone, and she'll be tracking mud everywhere!" She wailed, causing the rest to go into another fit of amusement. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was just that the stress of trying to comfort a distraught Olòrin had taken a toll on them all, and they were glad for an excuse for levity to diffuse the tension.

And everyone knew how Varda hated it when Manwë or anyone else managed to bring anything dirty into their manse. It just wasn't done, Eru perish the thought.

"Well. So far, so well. Perhaps now Estel can keep a clear head on his shoulders after proper tears and grievances are out of the way. He'll need it in the days to come." Irmo noted, pleased.

"Strange, Glorfindel doesn't seem to be as disturbed as I thought he would be." Estë noted with concern.

"On the contrary, it only makes sense. If there's one thing that Glorfindel has learned in his time in Mandos, it is how to let go. He does feel grief that his long-friend is gone, but he knows well that he shall see him again, whereas the others do not." Manwë answered the Valië, who nodded in understanding.

"And it is about time for Eärendil to find his way to the maze, isn't it?" Nàmo added in a mysterious tone. All the Valar looked to him expectantly, and he gave them the palms-up shrug.

"What? That's all I know." He said innocently, although several did raise their eyebrows at him. He merely gave them amused smiles, to which there were not a few eye-rolls.

"Keep your secrets then."Aulë muttered, albeit good-naturedly. Nàmo smiled.

"Yes, I believe I will." He replied in equanimity, standing and sweeping away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must ready Olòrin and relieve Maranwë from the, and I quote, 'Valar-forsaken task of watching over that unspeakably frustrating ellon Ecthelion.'" He added, leaving them to laugh and then suddenly sober, wondering what he meant by the first statement.

"Ready Olòrin?" Aulë voiced their thoughts. "What in Arda does that mean?" He asked. Manwë merely exchanged a secretive smile with Varda.

"Well, we shall see, I suppose, won't we?" He asked, and then adjourned their meeting as they all went about their business.

Which, for Manwë, meant going to comfort a wailing newly-reborn Sinda as he wept for some reason or another. He sighed, shaking his head fondly. How infuriatingly precious the Eruhíní could be at times.

**All foreign words are Sindarin unless otherwise indicated**

**seler (Quenyä): blood-sister**

**Muindor: blood-brother**

**Valarukar (Quenyä): Balrog**

**Eruhíní (Quenyä): children of God. Eru-God Hínya-child**

**Here are some facts about this chapter for those of you not as familiar with the Silmarillion:**

**Sinda: there are several 'clans' or 'races' of elves. There are the Noldor, Sindar, Vanyar, Teleri, and several others, but it is only necessary to know these four. **

**The Noldor were known for their dark hair and love for creating things. Feänor was a Noldor. The kind of the Noldor is known as Noldorin. At this point in my story, since Finwë, Feänor, and Fingolfin are still dead, Finarfin, or Arafinwë, is Noldoran. Elrond is a Noldo. Arafinwë's wife is Eärwen, and they had several children together; Finrod, Aegnor, Angrod, and Galadriel**

**The Sindar were often looked down upon by the Noldor, thinking them to be inferior to them since the Sindar chose to remain in Arda when the Valar called them to come to Aman. Thranduil's people are a diluted, mixed type of Sindar clan. Legolas is a mixture of Noldor and Sindar. In Fiondil's Elf, Interrupted, his OC, Sador, is a Sinda from Beleriand who died, was reborn, became good friends with Glorfindel and Finrod, and later married Finrod's cousin Alassiel. The Sindar often had light and occasionally red hair.**

**The Teleri are the ones who live in Alqualondë and the Grey havens by the sea. They build the swan-ships that carry elves back and forth between Arda and Aman. The first kinslayings took place at Alqualondë over the ships. They prefer to call themselves the Lindar, as Teleri was a name given them by the Noldor that means 'slackers' because they were the ones at the back of the group when they came to Aman. Their King is called Lindaran and is currently Olwë of Alqualondë who has several children with his wife Lirillë. From firstborn: Lindarion, Falmaron (died in the kinslayings), Salmar, Eärwen (wife of Noldoran Arafinwë), and Olwen. Race is known for their silver hair.**

**The Vanyar are the ones who are closest to the Valar. They are known as the elves who love to sit at the Valar's feet and learn from them. Their race is known for their golden hair and fair faces. Glorfindel are Eruanna are a mingled Noldo and Vanya, hence their bright hair. Their King is called the Ingaran, because he is also high King over all elves. In case of emergency, such as, say, the Noldoran becoming assassinated, the Ingaran has the power to either take up the kingship himself or appoint a new King. Currently, the Ingaran is Ingwë, who also has several children with his wife. From the firstborn: Ingwion, Ingalaurë (twin to Ingwion and also died in Aman when his uncle attempted to overtake the throne), and Indil their daughter.**


	17. Mazes, Dreams, and Possessive Prayers

**Hey, I'm back! I had a great time doing relief work. We distributed supplies to a school that was destroyed in the quake and also handed out utensils and food to a earthquake victim refugee camp. But anyways, here we go- next chapter! I hope you enjoy~ :)**

Chapter 16

The eve had passed, and now, in the early morning, Eruanna was sitting on the bed in their talan and swinging her feet off of the edges as she waited for Glorfindel to get dressed so that she could take her turn.

Glorfindel finally emerged from the washroom wearing a simple, deep blue robe that lightened to violet at the hems and sleeves with a pale red underside. As always, it was hemmed with golden bars at the edges of the sleeves, bottom, collar, and centre opening. It was buttoned shut with Celtic knots of silver thread. His hair was loose and unbound, whipping about wildly in the breeze that came through the window. It was chilly outside of Lothlòrien, for it was the eighteenth of January.

Eruanna took one look, promptly chose her outfit, and went to get changed. When she finally was ready, Glorfindel found her in a deep purple tunic that came down to her knees and was slit to the waist, showing light violet leggings underneath. A golden belt of silk wrapped around her waist and silver knot work decorated the hems. Glorfindel studied her as she stood for inspection.

"There seems to be something missing." He shook his head, and she looked up, puzzled. Then he smiled. "I know."

He turned and began to rummage around in one of the drawers in the desk. Finally, he pulled out what he was looking for with an exclamation of triumph. "Ah! Here we are." He smiled, pleased, and then turned to where she sat on the bed.

He knelt, and began to sew onto the hem of her shirt with light blue and green ribbons. And so he made flowers on her tunic of ribbon embroidery. Eruanna's eyes lit up.

"There. How's that?" He asked putting away the materials once he was finished. She smiled and nodded happily.

*Hannon lle Muindor!* She exclaimed, reaching up and bouncing up and down on the bed. He chuckled and scooped her up, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome, seler. Besides, now it shows that you're mine." He added smugly. "No one else has mastered ribbon embroidery like I have." He winked at her, and she blinked. And than began to laugh at his wink.

"Will you please do this for me, seler?" He said after a moment, sitting on the rug and handing her a band while he shuffled through papers. She took the band and began to tie up his hair, reaching over into the bowl of gems.

She pulled the top half of his hair back and tied it firmly, and then used some smaller strands of hair and beaded them with sapphires, looping them around the plain band and tucking them in so that they wouldn't fall out and get lost. Glorfindel absently patted her head thankfully as she plopped down next to him on the rug.

"Thank you, seler." He said distractedly, still shuffling through the papers, not even bothering to get up or move. Eruanna took that as an invitation and crawled into the hollow between his legs where he had them crossed on the floor, snuggling in and playing with the locks of hair that tumbled over his shoulders.

He chuckled and tapped her nose, then finished his paperwork and set them aside. Then he tied her hair up into a loose ponytail that draped the back of her neck and was cinched with a ribbon decorated with sapphires as well. The blue gems and purple ribbon stood out in stark but pleasant contrast against her silvery, gold-streaked hair.

"Well. Let's go, shall we?" He asked with a wink, picking her up and bounding out the door and away to the main talan where Galadriel and Celeborn was. She squealed as he swung up the stairs, arriving at the top in moments and not a hair out of place. Celébrian welcomed them and invited them to break fast, which they gratefully accepted.

"I believe that it would be in order to go greet the fellowship a bit more properly." Celébrian was saying just as Celeborn and Galadriel came in as well.

"Good morning." Glorfindel greeted them as Eruanna waved through a mouthful of sticky bun. Galadriel smiled as Celeborn chuckled and greeted them in reply.

"Yes, I agree, my lady." Glorfindel replied to Celébrian, who nodded, satisfied. "Preferably away from the east clearing." Glorfindel finished with a grin. Celébrian threw her handkerchief into his face, but he just continued to laugh, undeterred. Celeborn was chuckling as Galadriel smiled smugly and Eruanna just looked confused.

"That was where- Elrond nearly ruined- his courtship- with Celébrian." Glorfindel choked out in explanation. Celébrian huffed as Celeborn began to laugh as well.

"That was truly a sight, to see Elrond with an upturned cup of wine on his head." Galadriel agreed innocently as her daughter glared at her, fighting a smile. Eruanna burst into giggles at the thought.

After the morning meal was over, Glorfindel, with Eruanna, escorted the lady Celébrian to the glade where the fellowship was staying. The members of the Fellowship were all resting and lying on couches, some reading, others polishing weapons, or even talking quietly. They all looked much more refreshed and better, to Eruanna's pleasure and relief.

Legolas and Estel looked up first, hearing them approach, and stood, catching the attention of the others who also stood to bow.

"Please, sit! Rest! We are all family here." Lady Celébrian motioned them all to sit, which they did. Glorfindel spread out a rug on the ground and lady Celébrian sat down primly, settling her skirts around her ankles properly. Estel came and sat on the rug just as Glorfindel and Eruanna settled down as well.

"Mae Govannen, Nana." Estel smiled softly at Celébrian, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Mae Govannen, Estel, penneth." She replied fondly. Eruanna crawled into the man's lap, reaching up for his hair happily. Estel smiled and bent down, kissing the bright head softly and gathering her up as she smiled into his light green eyes.

Glorfindel was attempting to draw Boromir into conversation. The hobbits were watching and talking together. Gimli was smoking on his pipe and looking a bit uncomfortable. Legolas reached out.

"Ai, Gwador Estel, don't I get a turn with our little elfling? Do share!" He said easily with a cheeky smile, making Estel chuckle as he handed Eruanna over as though she were a pillow. She squealed and reached out for Legolas' hair.

"Eruanna! You know how much I- never mind." Legolas sighed as Eruanna stuck a lock of his yellow hair in her mouth. Gimli choked on his pipe smoke attempting not to laugh.

"Too little too late, laddie!" He chuckled, and Eruanna grinned sweetly. Legolas rolled his eyes at the hobbits snickered. Frodo smiled faintly as Sam stifled his smile.

"I can never stay mad at you for long, onònë." Legolas sighed, and then handed her to Boromir, who looked up, startled. Legolas merely smiled and then turned to Estel and lady Celébrian. Boromir looked down at Eruanna, who smiled up at him and reached up, tangling her fingers in his strawberry blonde hair.

His eyes softened ever so slightly as she began to chew on it. "Ah. Now I see what Legolas means." He chuckled. Eruanna merely ignored it, still chewing happily.

She reached out and touched his mind again. *What Faramir like?* She queried interestedly. He looked down at her, reaching hesitantly to touch her hair that was like silken strings of Mithril shot with veins of gold.

"Well... He is quiet and shy. At least, as a child. He has wonderful leadership skills when needs be. He is also very keen and discerning, wise in his own way. He has a fondness for elves and... Gandalf." He added in a quiet sigh. Then he stirred himself. "And he certainly would love to meet you, I know it. Often has he expressed the wish to meet and speak with the Eldar, as he says." Boromir added.

Eruanna mused thoughtfully. *I would like to meet him too.* She finally said slowly, carefully. Then she smiled and crawled off of his lap, going to Glorfindel who readily accepted her with a smile. She snuggled into him and looked around at the fellowship as Glorfindel stroked her hair fondly.

For a moment, she could see something of the past in the homely little scene. She could see Eärendil and herself as Merry and Pippin, she could see Idril and Tuor sitting with her parents, watching over their children and laughing. And she could see herself and Eärendil sitting in Ecthelion's lap as he made reed whistles for them and played his flute.

Then it faded away like a wisp of mist on the breeze, and she was left feeling a gnawing ache in her heart. Unconsciously, she pressed a hand to her heart, rubbing it as though to alleviate the pain there. Glorfindel noticed, and a wince briefly passed his features, but he said nothing, only continuing to smile.

But even as she smiled at a comment by Legolas, the smile was strained and her eyes burdened with pain.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

*Eruanna, child. Come.* Lady Galadriel's voice called to her softly and sweetly. It was the evening of the fourteenth of February, and she was sitting on the windowsill of their talan. Eärendil was nowhere to be seen in the sky, for he had gone home to meet his beloved Elwing. Glorfindel was sitting at his desk, writing.

She slid off of the sill. *Glorfy? Lady Galadriel call me.* She said softly, and turned to go out, reaching up for the doorknob.

"I will come too, seler." Glorfindel stood, but Eruanna shook her head.

*She only call for me.* She protested, and Glorfindel sighed heavily.

"Galadriel should know by now that she cannot call for one without the other." He said firmly, and then picking her up, went out the door and closed it behind them. Eruanna didn't complain, rather she nestled further into him and closed her eyes, thumb stuck in her mouth.

They arrived at the main talan to find Galadriel waiting for them at the base of the staircase. She smiled slightly when she saw them, and then nodded and glided away, silently compelling them to follow. As they progressed through the woods of Lòrien, Glorfindel's steps slowed as he began to recognize their path, but he did not stop, neither did he make any complaint.

They finally stopped and Eruanna opened her eyes, looking around as Glorfindel set her down. Galadriel beckoned to the elfling, and motioned to the ground in front of them. Eruanna blinked and nearly started.

The trees ringed around them, seeming to glow faintly grey in the twilight and silver glow of their bark. There was a stone formation on the ground in front of her feet where she stood.

There were smooth grey stones set in the ground as a cobbled path, with large moonstones marking the path as they glowed faintly in the moonlight. The path wound around through stone markers, twisting and turning. Eruanna blinked. A maze?

"This is a maze, based on one in Lòrien." Galadriel said quietly, her voice seemingly chilling in its depths in the clearing. Eruanna swallowed.

"It is said that whoever treads the maze might find a vision or foresight in the center." Glorfindel murmured, almost to himself. "I remember when I tread it in Lòrien the first time..." He trailed off into his own internal musings.

"Will you tread the maze?" Galadriel asked softly.

Eruanna took a deep breath, looking down at the first moonstone. She closed her eyes as she thought carefully. She searched inside herself, feeling for guidance.

*Do I do this?* She asked.

*Only one way to find out what's in the center, right?* Was the mysterious answer.

*... You know, I'm not sure if this is good or not, but the way you talk makes me almost want to rethink my actions wherever you're concerned.* Eruanna noted dryly. There was a snicker.

*Oh hurry up already, my curiosity is killing me.* It retorted eagerly. Eruanna rolled her eyes and then opened them, stepping onto the first moonstone.

"Keep treading the maze, seler, and don't turn back!" Glorfindel's voice sounded far away, and when she looked behind her, she saw nothing at all except for a wall-like mist. With a blink and then a shrug, she continued on. If Glorfindel wasn't worried, then she wouldn't be. She kept her eyes glued to the leading moonstones, continuing on the path, never looking up.

*Isn't it funny how this looks exactly like the clearing I met Beör at? Do you think I'll meet him again in the center?* Eruanna mused.

*Hmm. Maybe it is, you never know. Lothlòrien is quite a mysterious land. I always liked the story of Lord Amroth and his Lady Nimrodel. Do you think we might meet them in Aman?* Came the answer.

*Who knows? Maybe.* Eruanna agreed. And by then, she had reached a clearing where the moonstones trailed off into a spiraling pattern that made her feel calm and relaxed. She looked up to see nothing but a wall of mist hedging her in. Then a figure began to suddenly materialize, walking towards her.

She blinked as he came into view. He had fair skin, with blonde hair like the color of honey in the sunlight, and eyes bluer than the sapphires of lord Manwë who sits on Taniquentil and watches over the children of Eru. He caught sight of her and looked as startled as she was sure she did.

"Eruanna!" The figure cried. Eruanna blinked stupidly, seeing the slightly pointed ears that were still somewhat rounder than that of a normal elf's.

*Lord Eärendil?* Her baffled answer echoed through the mists as though she had spoken aloud. He looked startled as her mouth didn't move.

"Yes. Do you remember me- from Gondolin?" He asked hesitantly. Eruanna's eyes misted.

*Yes, my lord.* She dropped a curtesy. *I do.* Her small smile was painful.

Eärendil studied her with not a small amount of alarm. "What happened to you!? You are still as small as I remember you to be when we grew up together! And your mouth does not move." The poor man-elf looked absolutely floored.

Eruanna sighed. *Ah... Well, my lord, I was... captured as sport in the sack of our city, and as a result of the darkness became mute and ceased to grow. I suppose this maze amplifies my thoughts in ósanwe.* She replied a bit uncomfortably.

The man's face softened to grief, and he walked forwards, bending down onto his knees and drawing her into his arms. Eruanna felt momentarily startled, and then hesitantly returned the hug, tears dropping onto the shoulders of Eärendil's white robe.

"It grieves me to hear that, Eruanna. And you must call me Eär'dil as you used to when we were but children." He added for a bit of levity, and she smiled shyly through her tears.

*Yes- lord Eär'dil.* She agreed slyly, and he threw back his head and laughed.

"That sounds like something your brother would do." He chuckled, bending down to kiss her brow. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes with a warm smile.

"I have lately felt as though I needed to do this, and now I think I know why." He added, and then pulled out a small crystal vial from his pocket, placing it in her palm. "This vial contains the light of the Silmaril that I bear on Vingilot. May it bring hope, and be a light in dark places when all other lights go out." He said softly, and she took it carefully.

*I think... I think I will give it to lady Galadriel. She will know what to do with it.* She said hesitantly, and he nodded.

"I'm sure. There, now maybe the Valar will stop 'inspiring' me and leave me to Vingilot and my wife." He said dryly, and Eruanna giggled.

"I hope to see you sometime soon, my dear friend. I have seen you, and I am happy that you have found happiness with your brother. Give him and my son and grandchildren our love, will you?" He asked, and then gave her a droll smile. "And tell him that he has made me proud so far- but remind him he's not finished yet." He added. She nodded.

*Yes. I will.* Then she gave him a thin smile. *Now maybe my conscience will stop teasing me about my lord being my lucky star.* She said. *Although, maybe that might be too much to ask for.* She added dryly, and he laughed at her.

"And I am more than happy to be your lucky star, 'Fin'ilmë." He chuckled, and then stood. "Well. I have a feeling our time is over here. I take my leave. Be safe, dear heart." He said gently. "I am proud to call you my friend and vassal." He added tenderly.

Tears welled in her eyes again. *Thank you, lord Eärendil. I will try to make you proud, even as I am proud to call you my lord.* And she gave him her obeisance. He smiled and turned, walking back out of the maze.

"Always that, 'Fin'ilmë." His voice wafted back to her. It was as though a spear had pierced her heart. Eruanna staggered back out of the maze, clutching the vial and tears running down her cheeks. She didn't even realize she was out of the maze until her legs gave out and she was scooped into someone's arms instead of hitting the ground.

She lifted her tear-filled eyes to see Glorfindel's face looking down at her in concern. She clutched him with a sob. *Lord Eär'dil- hic- g-gives his love.* She managed to get out, hiccuping and swallowing. Glorfindel's eyes widened.

"You- you saw him?" He asked, clutching her tighter. She nodded blindly. Glorfindel stood there, breathing hard. "Did- he- say anything more?" He asked hoarsely.

*He said that he's proud of you but don't forget you're not finished yet.* She managed to stem the tears. Glorfindel let out a brittle laugh.

"As though I could forget." He muttered. Eruanna squirmed down and went to the lady Galadriel, handing her the vial.

*The light of the Silmaril of Vingilot. May it be a light in dark places when all other lights go out.* She passed down the message along with the gift. Galadriel took it reverently with a nod.

"Thank you, Eruanna." She said gravely. Then she smiled softly. "I am making parting gifts for the fellowship. Will you help me, Eruanna?" She asked. Eruanna's eyes lit up as bright as a Feänoriàn lamp as she nodded excitedly. Galadriel smiled.

"Good. Come and see me tomorrow, my dear. Quel kamin." And she swept away gracefully, leaving the two behind. Glorfindel sighed.

"I will tell you what, seler: I'm looking forwards to going back to Aman and resuming life there. I wouldn't trade my time here for anything, but I miss my Gwedyr there, and seeing the Valar." He murmured. "And this time, I get to forge a life with you." He added with a bit more cheer.

Eruanna made no comment but merely smiled as he picked her up and headed back to their talan. She didn't want to shatter his dream by admitting that she had the feeling that she wouldn't go to Aman in the way they expected.

In her confusion, she didn't even remember to wonder why Eärendil had called her Fin'ilmë.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna was dreaming. She couldn't tell where she was, only that she was somewhere.

"How could you allow this to happen!? This is unlike you all! How can you say that you care when you allow things like this to happen?" A familiar voice was fuming at someone else.

"Eärendil. Nothing We do is without reason. You hardly complained when your sons were taken from you." A voice said softly, not disclosing any emotion. In fact, the voice was strangely flat, as though all tone had been removed from it.

"That was different! My sons know who I am- they have never forgotten. They did not suffer like she has been forced to. And how could you do this to Glorfindel? You know how much he wanted a sibling, this is just cruel!" Eärendil- so she supposed- ranted.

There was a sigh from everywhere and nowhere. "It may be different." The voice granted. "But that does not mean there was no purpose. It was not Our will, Eärendil- it was Atar's. Her presence had been hidden from Us until it was time we know, time for Us to take action. We grieved at her plight, just as much as you do. As for Glorfindel- how could we when we did not know?" The voice reasoned patiently.

"And I have a feeling, Eärendil. This is not just about her, is it. You also feel guilt." The voice added gently. There was a silence, and Eruanna wondered what was happening. She couldn't see anything. And who were they talking about? Her?

"Yes. As always, you see everything." Eärendil sounded defeated. "I have done my part in bringing my plea for the Eldar and Edain to you. And now I am bringing hope, so you say, to the Eldar still in Aman. But I am tired of it all. Were it not for my beloved, I would have chosen to be accounted with men. And now I am the leader of the Gondolinrim, since my father is gone and my grandfather is not yet reborn. I suppose I have been feeling rather incapable recently." He admitted wearily.

"But you have done well, my son, and you are still doing well. We are proud of you, as is Atar. Why would you feel incapable? You have done much for the Gondolinrim, and they respect you as their rightful lord." The voice was soothing in its attempt to comfort.

"And that's the very reason, my lord. She is under my protection, and even if she is not here at this moment, she is still my vassal. I feel guilty, as her lord, for allowing this to happen- even if I know that I couldn't have done anything. She was my friend, my playmate, and now my vassal. I care for her welfare, and for that of her brother. They are both dear to me, as is Ecthelion, then and now, and always." Eärendil sighed.

Eruanna felt her heart almost rip in half at the wistful, bitter note in his voice. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. That she respected him as her lord and liege, and that he could not have done anything, that it was better that he hadn't known. But she could not, and therefore was led to do nothing but weep and feel the rushing of wind in her ears.

She continued to weep, hearing nothing else. It was was just a dream, was it not? Why wasn't she waking up? She wanted to wake up. She wanted Glorfindel! Where was her golden brother? Panic welled in her heart ruthlessly, and her breath hitched.

"Eruanna! Penneth!" There was faint laughter. "Ah! There you are. Come! Let's have some fun, little cousin!" The laughter faded away.

"Stay safe, Eruanna, penneth. You know I love you very much, and I wouldn't want you to be harmed or injured." The voice was gentle and familiar in its shy, quiet warmth.

"I am waiting for my new worry string, Eruanna. Even though I wish I had you... I must be content with a replacement instead. It is getting worn out, now, and insufficient for my needs. Do not imply that I am a worry-rat! I do hate when Glorfindel calls me that." The new voice was petulant in its protest, and quickly faded away into murmurs that reminded her of a schoolroom, like the one she used to attend when she was still in Gondolin.

"Don't forget, Eruanna, to play your flute when you feel tense or worried. It will help you." A musical voice reminded her shyly.

"I will see you again, Nàmiel. Keep it with you, at all times. Your future depends on it, as does the safety of those that you love." A deep, wise voice commanded, albeit gently.

"You have been the daughter I never had, and the apprentice I always wanted. Always have hope." Another, well-loved voice entered the plethora of comments.

"Always that, Fin'ilmë." Eärendil's voice echoed tenderly, as from parent to child.

And then the voices began to merge altogether, mingling and growing louder and clearer until they were clamoring in her mind like myriads of bells ringing loudly, tolling their warnings of something to come, all vying for her attention. The laughter grew louder and more and more malicious, and the voices began to slowly morph into arguing until there was the only the terrifying laughter left.

"Do not think you can escape me! I will always be in your mind... Foolish child." And the laughter went on maniacally.

"Eruanna! Wake up, seler!" Glorfindel shouted, causing his little sister to fly up and into his arms, shaking like a leaf in a storm and sobbing in fright. She clung to him desperately.

*Muindor!* She wailed, causing him to gather her up into his arms, tenderly cradling her as her wracking sobs ceased and her violent shaking turned to mere trembles.

"What's wrong, penneth?" He asked gently, but she shook her head and clamped her mouth shut. He sighed and shifted, suddenly noticing that she flinched.

With a frown, Glorfindel pulled up the sleeve of her nightshift to see the burn mark on her arm- and grimaced. It was more than just blood red now, it was festering, seething lava that bubbled down the sides of a mountain like froth from a mug of ale. Black crust seemed to form on the edges, and tears stood out in his sister's eyes from the pain.

He sighed, feeling anger well up inside him again. "Valar and Eru curse that thrice-damned, bloody Maia thrall of Morgoth." He snarled under his breath, but he knew that Eruanna had heard him.

"I can't even protect you from harm here in Lothlòrien, the safest place right now on the shores of Endòrë. The ring has come even this far- and you must suffer." Glorfindel looked down, a frown on his face as his tousled hair covered the top half of his face, leaving it in shadow.

Eruanna's rasping breath continued as she was deprived of the energy to breathe, each breath laborious and painful to her battered frame. A wracking cough shook her small body and was accompanied by a gasp for air.

*I will be okay, Glorfy. You are here to help me. I promised, remember?* Her whispering, exhausted voice echoed weakly in his mind.

"I know." And Glorfindel clutched her to himself. "But you are becoming sick..." Worry welled up in his heart, making him tremble slightly. Should she become ill, he did not know what he would do. Elves rarely, if ever, became sick. It was something that was to be feared.

*I will be okay...* But the weakness of her voice belied her reassurances. *I promise.* She whispered. And he knew that if she promised, she would keep it for as long as was required.

But he still felt guilty. Perhaps if he were not so selfish, he would let her go across the sea. Force her to, if needs be. But he was too selfish. He overlooked her needs in favor of his own. The need to keep her by his side. The need for someone to need him again.

Turgon and the people of his house had needed him. Eärendil and Idril had needed him. Findárato, for a time, had needed him. Lord Manwë had needed him. But now, was there any purpose for him? After Elrond and his heirs crossed the sea, they would not need him anymore. Findárato had long since stopped needing him by his side. Lord Manwë perhaps might need his services. Lord Eärendil certainly didn't need him, even if he did ask for his services, which he would gladly give.

And if he sent Eruanna away to heal, perhaps she would not need him anymore after that. But HE needed to be needed. He wanted to be needed.

He needed Eruanna to be by his side, not only because he loved her more than anyone else, but also because he needed her to need him. He wanted to feel wanted and loved. Not that he doubted anyone's love for him, but the love of his sister was something he had never experienced before.

It was pure and true, and it was a close love he had never thought to felt. He almost understood how the twin sons of Elrond felt, now. He was not complete without her, and he adored her in every way. She was his light in the darkness.

And above all, he was selfish for her love. Freely would he share her as friends- but her sisterly love- it was his and his alone.

"Please, Valar. You know that I have always been most unselfish in nearly everything, even my life. My life has always been for others. But please, allow me to be selfish this one time. Just for her. Just one thing." Glorfindel whispered into the night, watching as Eruanna's chest rose and fell with rattling breath as she wheezed even in sleep.

_"Just her love for me."_

**Wow... Is it just me, or is Glorfindel starting to freak you out with his possessiveness? 0_0**


	18. Gifts, Flutes and- He's Back!

**...Well. Next chapter. Thank you for all of the faves and follows and most importantly, reviews! They truly do make my day... This story is so exasperatingly fun... Excuse me while I go cry in a corner because of foresight of what is to come... **

**Enough spoilers, on with it! *marches off* *stops* oh and yeah, enjoy and review, please?**

Chapter 17

Dawn had come like a thief, quickly snatching and carrying off Varda's diamond-spangled cloak of dark splendor. Arien rose over the horizon, scattering her path in the sky with pale peach rose petals to smooth the way for the flower of Laurelin.

Eruanna had woken up that morning feeling odd, as though she were forgetting something. It was an almost amnesic feeling. And then she remembered the night before and her dream-turned-nightmare and consequential promise to her beloved brother.

As soon as he entered her thoughts, she had looked beside her to see that Glorfindel was staring up at her with a look in his eyes that suddenly made a frisson of fear run through her. She didn't like it. It smacked too much of another look she had seen one before- on the face of Prince Maeglin whenever he had looked on the fair Princess Idril. Obsessiveness.

But in the next instant, it was gone, and Glorfindel was smiling at her as he sat up. She blinked for a moment, wondering if she had imagined it.

"Good morning, seler." He murmured, and scooped her up into his arms as he stood and went about preparing for the day. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. She yawned and nodded, rubbing her eyes as he competently dressed her in a simple gown of white wool edged with blue and violet thread.

A few minutes later saw Eruanna walking towards the main talan with Glorfindel, holding his hand as he held her flute for her in his free hand. They arrived at the top of the main talan and walked in to find that Galadriel was sitting gracefully on one of the rugs that cushioned the floor, embroidering a piece of cloth that Eruanna recognized as the famous cloak material of the Galadhrim.

Galadriel looked up with a smile and motioned the elfling over to her. Eruanna sat down next to her on the carpet as Celeborn greeted Glorfindel and they sat down to talk. Glorfindel set her flute next to her as she gave him a smile of thanks.

"Here, my dear, can you hold this?" Galadriel asked gently, and Eruanna did as she was bid, smoothing out the grey material and pinning it down by sitting on it. Glorfindel chuckled as he saw it, and Celeborn smiled down at her.

"And while you are- helping- my beloved, penneth, would you mind giving me your opinion?" Celeborn asked, bringing forth several other items and spreading them before her for inspection.

She first noticed a sheath that had flowers and leaves of gold embroidered on it, and gemstones that formed the name of Andùril and it's lineage on it. Obviously it was for Aragorn. Thoughtfully, she ran her fingers over the surface, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. Then she smiled.

*I would wish to ask to put my own touch upon it. May I?* She asked softly. Celeborn nodded.

"As you wish, Eruanna." He replied graciously. She slipped her blue ring over her neck and then onto her finger. It vibrated with glee and hummed, growing warm on her hand. At the same time, her eyes snapped to Galadriel's hand, upon which a white ring glittered. Galadriel looked up and gave her a tiny, knowing smile before turning back to her work. Eruanna returned to the sheath.

A blue mist that only she could see enveloped the sheath, and she began to work on the gemstones that wrote the name of the sword, manipulating them. The inner properties of the stones were manipulated to cover the entire sheath. Then the mist disappeared and Eruanna nodded in satisfaction, putting the ring away.

*The inner properties of the stones allow them to last long. Whatever blade is set in this sheath shall never be stained or broken, even in defeat, just as the gems of the earth.* She smiled up at them before turning to the other gifts. She didn't notice the pleased looks that Celeborn and Glorfindel exchanged.

There were two smaller sheaths that were decorated with clasps in the shape of golden flowers, to which she smiled, guessing correctly that they were for the hobbits. After that came a fair belt of gold that was fit for an elven lord. Perhaps for Boromir?

And the next and last gift that had been set out she involuntarily smiled at. It was a bow of the Galadhrim, strong and stout, longer than than the one that Legolas currently carried. For obviously it was for him. There was a simple but strong string on it, and a fine quiver of arrows.

The bow was carved with soft white elven swirls, spelling out in Tengwar the name of the elven Prince and the name of the Galadhrim. The quiver was a simple and practical soft green color with silver borders and filled with red-fletched arrows. On the body of the quiver was the royal symbol of Legolas: a young, half-unfurled leaf pierced through the center with an arrow.

Eruanna suddenly pulled her hair in front of her face and chose a long lock, plucking it out without so much as a wince. It was the exact color of Mithril, with pure golden streaks at the ends of it. It was a beautiful piece of hair, and Eruanna offered it to Celeborn, who took it with reverence and began to fix the bow.

Eruanna watched, thumb in her mouth, as the string was replaced with the lock of her hair and fitted perfectly into the bow. Glorfindel chuckled.

"Well, Legolas will certainly have the most beautiful bowstring of any." He chortled, and Celeborn rolled his eyes in agreement.

"And I shall have to stave off all of the other jealous Galadhrim who will ask for such a string." He said dryly. Eruanna merely giggled, just as Galadriel tugged on the piece of cloth she was sitting on. Eruanna moved off and plopped down next to the lord of the wood, looking up at the bow that was being turned over critically in experienced hands.

She had to wonder, though, when the fellowship would leave. Not that she was particularly eager for them to, although at the same time she wished they would- for the faster their mission could be completed, the better off the world would be. But then, as she thought to herself wryly, that was probably too much to ask for, knowing the way the world usually worked.

But still. She could always pray that Eru wouldn't forsake them...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_Master- I miss you. I wish I knew where you were. Are you and Halbarad safe? Are you protecting the Shire? Or are you somewhere out there, fighting the Dunlendings and orcs? Or are you even within the village in the North, protecting the women and the children? If you could actually read this, I would tell you to tell them hello for me, if you were. _

_I haven't forgotten any of our training, master. I have been practicing privately, just as I promised. And I have kept the sigil e-hered with me at all times, as you told me to. _

_I met with lord Beör, also known as Caracil. He told me many things. I wish you would have warned me a little better, but I guess there just wasn't time. But thank you for thinking me worthy. Lord Beör called me Nàmiel. Do you think that is supposed to be my alias? Because if it is it's rather disturbing, but at the same time I feel strangely honored. _

_Things here have been tense, and the air, for all that this is an elven kingdom, is fraught with premonition. I don't like it, Ciaran. I wish you were here, master, because I know you would put it into cut-and-dry words that would put everything into perfect perspective as sharp as one of your daggers. _

_Please be safe, Ciaran, as safe as you possibly can be in the midst of battle. I know you would never be a coward, and I am proud that you taught me that. I secretly hope that the gem I gave you, with the Valar's light fused into it, will somehow give you some small form of protection. I hope you keep it close with you._

_Ada hasn't yet replied to my letter. Maybe he cannot send one back, I don't know. I keep wondering what you would say to me if you were here with me. Our master/apprentice bond still hasn't faded even one bit, although you are so far away I can't really feel you. But I know that so far, you are safe, because if you had been hurt I know I would have felt it. But I am so relieved that you are not._

_Please, Ciaran, be safe. I don't want to open the chest without you, if I ever even find i-_

Eruanna flew up out of the cradle in the center of the talan as lady Galadriel suddenly let out a small cry of shock, looking pale. Celeborn was immediately by her side as Glorfindel leaped for the pitcher of water.

Galadriel drank the water offered to her, and color returned to her fair face as she looked up at them, a look of relief on her face. "He is alive. He is returned to us!" She smiled. The rest looked on, confusion on their faces.

"Mithrandir has returned." She said quietly. Glorfindel's face lifted. Eruanna's face broke into a smile. Celeborn looked delighted and amazed. Eruanna and Glorfindel looked at each other with wide smiles.

*Olòrin is back!* She squealed. Glorfindel swept her up and laughed, happily hugging her in his delight.

"I sense that he is on the peak of Zirakzigil. How shall we fetch him?" Galadriel murmured. "And we must not tell the fellowship. They must not know, for their own good." She added firmly. Those listening nodded gravely.

The fellowship had parted paths with Gandalf, and they should find their own way now. If Mithrandir was meant to help them further, he would seek them out. But leave things as they are for now. Then Glorfindel smiled.

"That is easy." He answered the lady. "I will call lord Gwaihir." He said cheerfully.

"How?" Celeborn asked.

"Before I left Aman, lord Manwë reminded me that if I ever needed Gwaihir then he would come to my aid. I shall call him, and lord Manwë will carry my voice on the winds, I am sure." He replied, and strode out of the talan to call for the lord of the eagles.

Eruanna merely went to the window and looked up to the sky, smiling, as she thanked Eru from the depths of her heart for bringing Olòrin back to them. And inside, she felt herself warm and a feeling of love caress her gently.

Maybe, just maybe, she thought, the light of the Valar somehow connected her a little with Eru.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_Eruanna,_

_Thank you for your letter. I am well, there is no need to worry for me. I am glad to hear that you are well. _

_I am sure that the lord of Mandos would allow such an elfling as you to take Legolas from him and back to us, should such a thing happen. _

_Stay safe yourself, tithen pen, or else I shall have to have a word with you. The Valar be with you._

_Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood the Great_

Eruanna smiled slightly and folded the letter, putting it safely away in the front of her journal. She petted the head of the messenger bird with gentle fingers, feeding it a bit of grain, which it took with a grateful chirp. It flew away after it's meal and rest, and she turned back to the window thoughtfully.

Gwaihir had been more than happy to go bring Gandalf to Lothlòrien, and had flown off happily enough. But that was not her concern at the moment.

Rather, she was thinking of the fellowship, who were leaving tomorrow to continue their journey. And she was understandably mourning that her brothers would have to leave once again into the thick of the war.

Almost without thinking about it, she grasped her flute in her hands and climbed down the many steps, wandering about absently. Glorfindel wouldn't worry about her, seeing the absence of the flute and knowing she was probably off somewhere trying to find a peaceful place to practice. In truth, though, she was not only searching for a place, but also she wanted to be alone to think.

She just walked randomly, not looking where she was going and allowing her feet to lead her where they would. In a little while, she reached a tree with a wide trunk and smooth silver bark, and she looked up at it thoughtfully, feeling her thoughts began to form into a tune that wafted about in her mind. She placed a hand against the bark, connecting with the tree, who stirred and placed a branch on her head.

*May I sit in your branches?* She asked politely, and in response the branch picked her up and gently deposited her in its thick limbs, curling them around her so that she wouldn't fall. She gave it a smile and lay back comfortably, feeling the silver underneath her fingers.

It was so cool and soothing, and she felt herself relaxing as she looked up into the sky and stroked the smooth flute in her hands. The keys clicked pleasantly, as though it were coaxing her to play.

If she had looked down, she would have noticed that she was at the clearing where the fellowship were staying, and she would have seen that Legolas and Estel had seen her and were quietly whispering to the others to listen. But she didn't see, and she didn't know.

The thoughts in her mind were whirling about insistently, and she couldn't get rid of them. She took a deep breath and centered herself. Merged herself between the seen and unseen realms. She listened to the tune inside her mind that grew suddenly clearer and louder in response to her thoughts.

The flute gave a few hesitant notes. Then she began to play slowly, not listening to anything but the song in her mind; feeling nothing but the flute in her fingers; eyes closed and seeing nothing but the notes dancing in front of her mental vision.

Estel and Legolas looked up at her, watching curiously, never having heard her play before. Glorfindel joined them, and the hobbits quieted somewhat, listening. Gimli and Boromir started, then looked into the tree. Glorfindel leaned back against the trunk of a tree, hands clasped on his stomach and eyes closed as he listened.

The tune started out sounding like rain falling upon the melancholy land. It came down in teardrops, fat notes splashing and scattering everywhere. The dipping keys dropped water onto the leaves of the tree, droplets bouncing off of them and falling to the ground and into their ears.

The rain slowed, and instead, the breeze sighed through the branches sounding mournful and utterly pessimistic, moaning bitterly of the injustice of the world. The notes settled among the listeners, filling their ears with complaints.

Then the trees decided that they were tired of the incessant pessimism of the wind and decided instead to brush the breeze off, replacing it with fluttering leaves and petals of flowers. Breathy notes that spun in whirling flight and landed in their laps, littering the ground. It tickled their ears condescendingly, patting their heads.

Then came the wistful, haunting melody of the grasses. They rustled afar off, calling to them, begging them to come to them and forget their troubles. Yearning stirred in their hearts for a county far off under a swift sunrise. Then the tune faded off, trailing behind until it was so quiet that they could barely hear, straining their ears to try to catch the tempting notes.

And then came the beat of drums. It was such a sudden change that they all blinked, baffled, as it forced them to wake up from their half-dreamlike state. The dreams beat as another sort of call, rising louder and louder in ominous message, sending shivers down their spines as images of beating drums, cracks of thunder and battering rams, and roaring beings sprang to their minds.

But then out of the approach of the enemy rose another tune, one that countered the evil. The lightning struck in staccato notes, and thunder rumbled. And then the flute trilled. It slowly morphed into a battle call for the free folk, drowning out the drums of the enemy.

Instead, it sang in cheerful march, beckoning to them to join it as it shouldered its spear gleefully in anticipation of victory. It laughed loud and long at the thought of freedom and a good fight. It brandished its sword high in the air and shouted for them to follow.

It evoked hope in them, urging them to spring up and follow, singing gaily of fell deeds and the prospect of war. Glorfindel's eyes sparkled as a feral smile crossed his lips. The light of battle shone in the others' eyes. Sam almost started to rise before Frodo pulled him down with an amused smile as Sam blushed.

The battle commenced as the lines of good and evil met. Eruanna smiled through her playing. She painted the image in front of their minds, the notes settling on their eyes and forming pictures. They could see it, an army of Maiar and elves, facing down the hordes of orcs and Balrogs and dragons. The War of Wrath.

The Maiar and elves roared, raising swords and screaming against their enemy. The enemy quailed in the light of their eyes as they charged. The first sword plunged in with a sense of satisfaction. The lines met in clashes of steel and the smell of hot metal as sparks flew from the swords and spears.

The notes flew among them in flaming sparks, like fire and brimstone. A staccato note represented a shout. Darker notes splattered them with the black blood of enemies and the red life of their comrades. Howling notes screeched warnings against the dragons that flew above their head. Whips rained down in many blows, cracks of sound that snapped sharply from the flute.

But slowly, the battle began to fade, the noises dimming down until all they could hear was the sound of the wailing of bereft infants, worried mothers, distraught wives left behind at home. Boromir let out a strangled gasp as he was snapped out of the blood lust that had momentarily overwhelmed his senses. Gimli blinked, realizing he had unconsciously hefted his ax in his hands. Legolas found himself reaching futilely for his bow that wasn't there. Aragorn realized sheepishly that he had been reaching for his sword that was normally at his side.

And then it all stopped. And Eruanna played one last tune of hope. It rose in an ever rising crescendo, singing brightly of freedom and hope. They found themselves galloping on wide, grassy plains, wind whipping through their hair as flesh rippled underneath them and carried them far and fast under the shadow of the eagles, hooves pounding against the ground under them.

Sweet, adoring praises of women and children seemed to thank them as the air was clean once more and the land flush with new life. Mead and ale and wine flowed as freely as laughter and the rushing of the rivers. It was what they fought for- the prattling of new infants, the safety of their people. And it reminded them that they must not give up.

The stars twinkled as the notes led them higher up into the sky, showing them the cloak of Varda and making them hear cold, clear song of the stars that scintillated in their ears. And one last vibrating note spilled into the air, bright and beautiful- Eärendil, their symbol of hope.

There was a silence. Glorfindel found himself completely relaxed, his muscles loose and a smile on his face. Legolas felt the same, his inner glow as bright as ever in testament to his relaxed mood. Aragorn leaned back on his couch, one hand on his chest where the Evenstar lay, mind filled with thoughts of the stars shining in the eyes of an elven maiden far away. Boromir found his hands trembling slightly from the emotion he had been put through, a longing in his heart sparked from the song. Gimli had his hands clutched on the staff of his ax, seemingly lost in thought as his head sank onto his breast. Merry and Pippin looked half-asleep. Sam was weeping quietly, head buried in his hands. Frodo's pinched face had relaxed, and his eyes were closed, a hopeful smile on his face.

Eruanna stirred and then patted the tree, thanking it as it let her down. The mallorn plucked one of the flowers that scantily clad its branches and gave it to her. She took it with reverence and twined it in her hair as the tree rustled its leaves in pleasure at the manner in which its gift was honored.

Then she looked around and realized where she was and saw the others. For a moment she looked startled, then she smiled as she saw the mood of the fellowship. She caught sight of Glorfindel and immediately ran to him, setting the flute down carefully and pitching herself into his lap, squirming into a comfortable position as he chuckled softly and welcomed her. His hand ran through her hair in an intimate gesture, and she clutched a lock of his, thumb in her mouth, smiling happily.

And the spell she had woven continued its magic their hearts, embedding itself into their minds to be remembered for as long as they were alive. For it brought them hope, and encouraged them to press on, for the sake of all that they held dear, for the thrill of seeing the enemy vanquished, and for the sake of the little elfling that had reminded them of all they had to fight for, remembering the story of her life.

That night, they slept well with renewed resolve.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"She has a gift for music. I do believe that Ecthelion would be proud." Manwë noted interestedly.

"I would like to hear her play something in praise of Atar. Imagine that." Vána murmured thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Varda agreed thoughtfully. "Her depiction of my stars were quite concise." She murmured, pleased.

"Well. Now Frodo will receive what we have made for him through Eärendil, so the maze has served its purpose." Irmo said in satisfaction.

"True enough. And now that Olòrin has gone back-" Nàmo started.

"I'm still shocked at that." Aulë noted.

"Well, Atar decreed it." Nàmo shrugged. "And as always, I live to serve. As I was saying, now that he is, it's about time that her part is fulfilled." He declared.

"Yes, yes it is." Nienna murmured.

"All that's left is for her to get there." Yavanna agreed.

Manwë smiled. "Now, would anyone like to bet whether or not Glorfindel will chide Olòrin on not taking advice from his death?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

The Valar laughed long and loud as they laid their bets with good humor, leaving the Maiar to wonder what had caused their lords such amusement. The elves who happened to hear them felt their hearts lighten with joy for a moment, though they knew not why.

**Guest: you are completely right, I admit. :) No need to be too concerned with where her path lies... *looks ahead* never mind, be concerned. 0_0 As for her wound... Eruanna says thank you for your concern but she will be okay... ;)**

**Guest: oh my, thank you so much! Less than 24 hours!? Was that the first and second book up till now!? You must be a fast reader! Like me. ;) oh, I made you neglect your schoolwork? Now I feel just guilty... *giggles* I'm so glad it was worth it! thank you so much! Please enjoy this update, hope to hear from you again~ XD**


	19. More Maia than Before

**This chapter is a wee bit shorter than normal but.. oh well. Ohmymelkor, it's going down now. 0_0 If you will excuse me, I have to go. *runs and hides for fear of Glorfindel* Enjoy reading! *hides in Mithril box* **

**I own nothing but Erunana. And her flute. Although, if Glorfy had his way, I wouldn't own anything at all. Maybe just her flute. How gracious. *snorts* **

Chapter 18

The Fellowship was leaving. It was finally decided what path they would take with the absence of Gandalf, and they had been gifted with boats to travel down the river.

Even at that very moment, Eruanna, Glorfindel, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Celébrian were in the swan boat on the river, waiting to meet the fellowship to say their last farewells.

Galadriel played on her harp as Eruanna accompanied her on the flute, nearing the boats that the fellowship used. Aragorn led them to draw alongside the swan boat. Galadriel finished her song and they greeted the fellowship warmly.

"We have come to say our final farewells- for many of us shall not meet again, unless it be on a path from which there is no return." Galadriel said softly. Then she took up a cup, and handed it to Celeborn, who drank, and it was passed around among them all to drink as the cup of parting.

"And as a token of your stay here, and in remembrance of your task, we bring you gifts, to help you on your way." Celeborn then said, and each elf pulled out a cloak, beginning to fasten them onto each member of the fellowship. Eruanna clasped it onto Boromir, giving him a small smile as she reached up and patted his cheek. He bowed briefly to her in thanks, grey eyes uncommonly soft.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people." Celébrian stated softly. "The weave is fine, and was made by the hands of the lady herself and her maidens."

"May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said gravely, and then made sure that each boat had its share of lembas, the way-bread of the elves.

Then Galadriel turned to Aragorn. "And what would you ask of me, Aragorn of the Dunedaìn?" She asked, giving him a keen look. "For there is no gift that I can give you that is greater than the one you already bear."

He looked at the lady. "Lady, you know my thoughts and my heart, and long have you held in your keeping that which I hold most, though you cannot give it to me." His eyes flicked to Celébrian, who had nothing but acceptance and love in her eyes for the young man in front of her. "And only through darkness may I come to it." He finished. "And indeed, I would have her sail with the rest of her people." He added.

Galadriel straightened sharply and gave him a piercing look. "That choice is yet before her." She said sharply, and then her face softened as Celébrian stepped forwards.

"I have raised you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildurchil, descendant of Beren One-Hand, and I have loved you as my own. I see that the strings of fate have bound you to my daughter, and little though I like it, I am not one to stand in the way of the fate that was set before her from the beginning of time." She said, then gave him a thin smile. "Unfortunately, my husband has not learned such a lesson yet, I am afraid, and but for that I would declare to the world with pride that you are part of our family in more ways than one."

Aragorn stifled a smile at his adopted mother's dry tone as Glorfindel snickered knowingly and Eruanna giggled silently.

"But know that you have my acceptance, and maybe yet I may be able to give you this to lighten your heart." She smiled, and lifted a large green stone in her hands set in a silver brooch in the likeness of an eagle with its wings outstretched. "This was given to me by mine mother, and I to my daughter- and now it comes to you as a token of hope. Now take it up, and the name that was foretold to you from the beginning, Elassar, the Elfstone of the House of Elendil!" She said, and handed it to him.

Aragorn took it and pinned it upon his breast and stood straight, and the elves nodded in approval as many burdens seemed to fall off of his shoulders and his visage became more like that of a king's, wise and fair.

"For your gifts, I thank you." He bowed, and Celeborn smiled.

"And there is one more for you, Aragorn Elassar." He said, and Glorfindel drew from underneath his flowing cloak the sheath which Eruanna had helped to finish. Aragorn took it with wonder upon his face.

"This sheath was made by Celeborn and I as a gift for you, and was finished by Eruanna." He smiled at the surprised looks the fellowship threw at the elfling, who merely shuffled behind his robe shyly, eliciting smiles. Then he went on. "It is light and will serve you well, able to be concealed beneath your cloak- and as a gift from Eruanna, she has endowed upon it the power of the gemstones. Just as they will last long and do not stain nor break, so the sword that is placed in this sheath shall not be stained or broken, even in defeat." He finished, and Aragorn bowed to them all.

"For you, Boromir son of Gondor, I give you this belt of gold- may it serve you well." Celébrian presented it to him, which he took with a bow and clasped about his waist.

"My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She said gently, handing it to him. Legolas took it with a bow and immediately filled the quiver with his own arrows, slinging it on his back in place of the old one, and then stroking the bow with wonder on his face.

"I thank you, my lady. This bow is indeed incredible, and the string strong and sure." He marveled.

Galadriel smiled. "Indeed, for it is elven hair, young prince." She laughed softly. Legolas looked up, startled, curiosity dawning on his face.

"May I ask whose, my lady?" He asked.

"Why is that so special?" Pippin whispered loudly to Merry, and then blushed as the elves laughed.

"Because, Pippin, a piece of elven hair is a rare and high gift. It is strong and the surest bow string there is, and shall not break. It is a sign of most high favor." Frodo explained, and the elves nodded in approval.

"And it is from our Eruanna." Glorfindel added with a wink. Legolas looked stunned, and turned back to the bowstring, caressing it reverently. Gimli also looked upon it with admiration. Eruanna smiled at Legolas, who bowed to her.

"To you, I give you these." And Glorfindel handed Merry and Pippin the belts. "And the flower clasp was Eruanna's idea." He added nonchalantly, and Eruanna proceeded to poke his side as he yelped and jumped away from her finger. She poked out her tongue at him, causing them all to laugh.

Then Galadriel turned to Sam. "For you, little gardener and lover of trees, I have only a small gift." And she gave him a small, plain box of grayish wood save a single silver G rune on the cover. "Here is set the G for Galadriel, but it may also stand for garden in your tongue. In it is earth from my gardens, and such blessing as I may bestow is on it. Though it may not protect you, perhaps if you return to your home it may serve you well. There shall be few gardens that will bloom as the one that has this earth upon it. Then shall you remember me, and see a part of Lothlòrien that shall be no more." She told him. He clutched it and turned red, mumbling his thanks gratefully.

"And Eruanna suggested it." Glorfindel added in a stage-whisper, as Eruanna groaned and buried her head into her hands as they muffled laughter and Sam looked at her gratefully.

Then finally she turned to Gimli. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of elves?" She asked gently.

"None, my lady, save to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time and to hear her fair voice, for she is fairer than all the gems of the earth." He replied gruffly.

"Hear all ye elves!" Galadriel cried to all of them. "Let none say that dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Glòin, there is something that you desire that I could give? Name it! You shall not be the only guest without a gift." She declared.

"There is nothing, lady Galadriel-" Gimli stuttered, bowing, "unless it be- unless I may be permitted to have, nay, to name, a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mines. I do not ask for such a gift, but you commanded me to name my desire." He finished.

The elves stared at him in astonishment, and Celeborn looked on in wonder, but Galadriel merely smiled. "It is said that the skill of dwarves is in their hands rather than in speech, but such is not true for this one. For none before have ever made such a bold request so politely. And how shall I refuse, when indeed it was I who asked? But tell me this, what would you do with such a gift?" She asked.

"Treasure it, my lady." He replied promptly. "In memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to my home, I shall set it in imperishable crystal as an heirloom of my house and a pledge of goodwill between the mountain and wood to the end of days." He answered.

And at that, Galadriel took three strands of her hair and plucked them off, handing them to Gimli. "I shall tell you these words, also, Gimli son of Gloin. If hope still remains and does not fail, may they come to pass. Indeed, I say to you, your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you shall it have no dominion." She declared, and then turned at last to Frodo.

"As for you, ring bearer, I come to you who is not last in my thoughts. For you I give this." She held up the crystal phial that Eruanna had given her from Eärendil. "This is my gift to you, which Eruanna has received from her lord, Eärendil himself. In this phial is the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. It will shine brighter still when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out." She said, and placed it in his palm. "And indeed, time and time again has this light repelled the darkness." She glanced to Eruanna, who gave a strained smile.

Frodo bowed low, though he said nothing and glanced to Eruanna, who moved in front of him, though still a good distance away. Then she lifted her hand, and he saw that she had a blue ring on her finger. She smiled, and suddenly her voice echoed softly in the air, though her mouth did not move and the ring glowed brightly. Glorfindel started slightly.

"Yes, I am also ringbearer; this is Lûth, ring of manipulation, and I am its keeper. Would that I could give you a hug, Frodo, but as long as your burden stands between us, I cannot approach you for the pain that plagues my arm." She said with a small smile, and Frodo's small smile turned apologetic, but she shook her head.

"Do not feel sad. May the phial serve you well, and remember, whenever your heart is heavy- look up and see the stars, for no amount of darkness can ever snuff them out." She smiled at him, and he bowed in reply.

Then Eruanna moved to Gimli, who blinked, startled. "As the lady says, I would not have you be the only one that has not received a gift with my touch upon it, however small, Gimli son of Glòin, for I have known your father from before time, and I would repay his gift to me with one to his son." Her voice was soft and whispery, and she smiled as her fingers brushed the flower necklace on her throat.

Gimli hesitated. "Much have I heard of you, my lady, and of the goodwill between our families." Then he paused. "I would not have you feel me greedy, but my only request, since you have asked, would also be a single strand of your hair. For it is second only to the lady Galadriel's- it is fairer than Mithril and shot with the purest of gold. I shall put it in the same crystal as I would these, and ever shall I remember the lord and lady of the House of the Golden Flower." He said gruffly, looking down.

For a moment Eruanna paused, and then her laugh sounded in their ears, childish and sweet, a laugh that would cause any human maiden to envy the parent of such a voice. Glorfindel smiled broadly and the rest smiled as well at the endearing sound. Gimli shuffled.

"Never shall I say that a dwarf does not know what is precious above measure! For though others may say that they envy gold above all things, not so are you. But if that is your wish, I give it you with free will- indeed, in a futile attempt to exceed the lady's generosity, I insist that you choose the very strand you would have." She giggled, and sat at his feet so that he might choose. Laughter accompanied her statement, and Gimli looked highly embarrassed, but with skillful eyes he looked, and held up one lock of her hair.

Eruanna took it from his fingers and swiftly plucked it, and Legolas laughed. "A fine eye he has for fine things- even for hair." He chuckled, and there was much amused agreement. Gimli took the strand with a bow. He had chosen one that alternated between the gold and Mithril in pleasant contrast. Glorfindel chuckled, and Galadriel smiled at the elfling, who grinned back innocently, to their amusement.

Then Celeborn again sat, as did the rest, and the fellowship pushed their boats away once more, waving to the elves who lifted their hands in farewell. Eruanna, thumb stuck in her mouth, waved back, sending a last smile to Legolas and Aragorn, who held up their gemstones she had given them as they glittered in the light of day.

Then they faded away, and Galadriel sang a final song of farewell that was carried along the wind and amplified thanks to Eruanna. Then Eruanna sighed.

*I cannot but feel that I have looked my last upon one of them, though I cannot tell who...* She mourned. The rest said nothing in reply, though Galadriel frowned.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Gwaihir is here!" Glorfindel's cry made Eruanna leap up from her perch and run, heading for the healing chamber in the main talan. She ran in to see Galadriel and Celeborn bent over a prone figure on the bed, blankets covering him. She crept quietly to the edge of the bed, seeing the face of the figure. Celeborn picked her up, and she quietly studied Mithrandir.

The first thing she noticed was his hair. His beard and hair were grey no longer. They were a pure white, almost blinding in its brightness. She blinked, seeing a little more of the Maia than before. Glorfindel also came in quietly, looking at the prone wizard, and a small smile crossed his face.

"And now he is Gandalf the White, head of the order of the Istari." Galadriel spoke softly. "He has come back to finish what he has started." She smiled. The wizard's eyes were closed, and the bushy white eyebrows scrunched over the shut eyelids. His chest rose and fell with breath, the only sign of any life in him.

"I have been making his new robes." Galadriel said, standing and moving to the door. "When he wakes, we shall see what his next task is." She declared, and they followed, leaving the Istari behind them to rest and awake in due time.

Eruanna took one last peep at him over Celeborn's shoulder before the door closed, and Celeborn glided after his fair wife. She thought, eyebrows crinkled and a thoughtful scowl on her face. She wondered what his new color meant, and why he had come back. Oh, not to say that she wasn't happy, far from it, but she just had to wonder, with the natural curiosity of a child.

Celeborn set her down on the cradle in the center of the main room, and she picked up her journal again as Glorfindel sat next to her, both thinking. Galadriel was sewing along with Celébrian. Celeborn had resumed his duties. They were waiting, now, for the Istari to awaken.

Eruanna picked up her journal, the quill poised over the pages as she thought carefully, eyes landing on the unfinished past entry. But she couldn't bring herself to finish it. Let it remain blank, so that she could remember what had happened that day. The quill slipped slightly in her fingers, unintentionally blotting ink beside the discontinued sentence.

She stared at the splotch of misplaced color and her eyebrows furrowed as she began to write again.

_I don't know why, but I don't feel too well. Not sick or ill, but rather inside: a feeling of foreboding or premonition. It is uncomfortable, and I do not like it. It has started ever since lady Galadriel said that Mithrandir was back once more. I don't understand. Maybe I shall know better once he wakes once more._

_It's funny, I don't feel as sad now as I did the first time at the departure of the fellowship. I wonder why. Maybe it's because I have more faith in them since they have made it this far already? That their path is a little clearer now? _

_I will still worry about them, of course, but now I find myself thinking mainly of Ciaran and those still in Imladris- especially 'Dan and 'Ro and 'Restor. I miss them all so. But I suppose I shall just have to wait until I can see them again._

_But I don't want to wait._

She slapped the book shut with a huff of frustration and slouched into Glorfindel's lap, tossing the quill down in annoyance. He looked down at her, surprised at her uncommon dourness. She said nothing, but her eyebrows were scrunched, and a frown was etched on her lips. Knowing better than to attempt to speak to her, he merely drew his hand through her hair soothingly, falling back into his own haze of contemplation.

About an hour later, Galadriel stood and swept off. No one attempted to follow her. It was quiet, everyone doing their best not to wonder about how Mithrandir was doing and all miserably failing. Glorfindel fidgeted. It was as bad as sitting in on another boring council session. Eruanna whined in protest at his stirrings, and he stilled, murmuring an apology.

She merely sighed and grasped his hair, eyes glazing over as she dozed to pass the time. Would that he could, but at the moment his mind was too busy to even try the futile attempt.

Another hour passed. Glorfindel's fingers tapped the arm of his chair as his lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. Eruanna's eyes unglazed and blinked, saying nothing and merely sighing. The minutes ticked away with agonizing slowness.

"A fine sight you are for old eyes." An amused, familiar voice issued from the entrance to the room. Glorfindel leaped up, sending Eruanna tumbling to the floor with a yelp. Of course, she never hit the ground before Glorfindel had caught her with a chagrined grimace that she ignored, reaching out for the wizard.

Mithrandir chuckled, gathering both Glorfindel and Eruanna into his embrace. "My apologies, Glorfindel, Eruanna. It is good to see you both again." He said with a smile.

Glorfindel hugged the wizard back with a fierceness that surprised the others who watched with smiles. "I never thought you to be one to scare me like that." Glorfindel glared at the wizard, who held Eruanna comfortingly as she squeezed him tightly.

Gandalf sighed. "As I said, my apologies... I never expected to go through such a thing." He kissed the top of Eruanna's head, who sighed and pulled back, sniffing at the wizard with an air of disappointment.

"What?" He asked her, raising a bushy white eyebrow. She jabbed an accusing finger at him and crossed her arms, sulking. Glorfindel joined in her indignation.

"I would have thought that you wouldn't make such a stupid mistake, Mithrandir!" Glorfindel began to rage, and everyone paled at such audacity. But Mithrandir had a suspicious look on his face, instead of offense.

"Oh?" His voice was intrigued.

"Yes 'oh'! How could you forget all that I taught you! You cannot expect to defeat a Balrog that way when in mirroanwë! Remember, torso stab, cliff, hair tied up, all that!?" Glorfindel ranted on, and Eruanna buried her face into Gandalf's shoulder, shaking with laughter. Mithrandir contrived an abashed air as everyone else stared, open-mouthed.

"My apologies, Glorfindel... I'm afraid I forgot." Sighed the wizard meekly, albeit a smile twitching at the corners of his lips as his eyes sparkled. Glorfindel stopped, sighing.

"Next time you determine to attempt such a thing..." He glared at the wizard like one would at an errant child. "... I expect you to have invited me." He growled.

Mithrandir threw back his white head and began to laugh heartily as Eruanna shook, tears pouring down her cheeks from laughter. Glorfindel glared at them balefully, crossing his arms.

"I fail to see what is so amusing." He said darkly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that belied the words. Then he did a double take.

"Since when did you become white, oh old one? In my annoyance I didn't notice. That's not fair, you always get all the fun." Glorfindel whined, throwing them all an arch look. At that, Celébrian and Celeborn began to laugh as Galadriel smiled.

"It's good to be back to hear you rail at me again, Glorfindel." Mithrandir chuckled, sitting down in his white robes. "Like the time you decided that the notion that I couldn't allow you to go out without clothes was all 'puí-en-orch.'" He raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel who sighed.

"I was newly reborn." He groused, making them snicker at him.

"Or the time you decided that lord Nàmo was- what was it- an 'orc-brained ninny' I believe you said?" Mithrandir went on innocently, and Glorfindel had the grace to blush as Eruanna veritably screamed with laughter, doubling over as Celébrian placed a hand over her mouth and Celeborn stared at him in mingled awe and amusement.

"Oh hush, seler." He grumbled, to no avail.

"To answer your question, I have been sent back to finish my mission." Mithrandir went on, smiling faintly at Eruanna, who sighed and wiped away her tears. Then she gave his head a mournful look and pat. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh pooh, that hat was a bother anyway, but I had to keep it or else no one would know me any more." The wizard grumbled, sending Glorfindel into stitches. Eruanna grinned at him innocently, and he chuckled.

"Well. At least now I have better robes." He patted them with a condescending air that amused the spectators very much. Then his mien sobered.

"Tell me what has happened while I was- away." He said, and exchanging looks, they began to tell him of the doings of the fellowship. After the tale was told, he sat back, eyebrows settling over his eyes as he stroked his beard, muttering to himself.

"I feel that Boromir is in danger, though how or in what manner I cannot tell." Galadriel spoke gravely. "His heart is shadowed by the ring, for all that he is noble." She added, a bit sadly. Eruanna immediately frowned sadly, for in truth she had admired the man for his bearing and obvious nobility. He was honorable, so much she could tell.

Mithrandir sighed. "I have no cause to not believe you, my lady." He said thoughtfully, and then lifted his head with a troubled air. "Tell me again what path they have taken." He urged.

Glorfindel shook his head. "It is not decided." He frowned. "They decided to go down the river, and then decide where to go from the falls of Rauros. Their choices were either all go through Emyn Muil or to part ways and Aragorn go with Boromir to Gondor. But I feel that their path is already decided for them." He finished darkly, and Mithrandir nodded in agreement.

"As do I. But I cannot yet see where my path lies." He murmured, and then stirred with a sigh. "I must think; yes, I must spend this night thinking, for I chafe at this waste of time in determining my path." He stood and went to one of the many openings that led out to the fresh air.

The waning sunlight seemed to almost filter through the wizard, glowing white in the remaining ribbons of brightness. Glorfindel smiled briefly, thinking of him as the Maia that he was. Eruanna remembered the brief glimpse of the Maia she had seen long ago and drew a comparison between that form and this one.

She could see a little more of the brightness of the Maia in this form than she could in the grey one. The blue fire that burned deep inside him was a little more obvious now, and the white hair only magnified it. She suddenly shivered, feeling so very young.

Of course, she had always felt young around others, but not compared to the way she did now. For a moment, she felt unutterably small, like a tiny grain of sand among the whole world. Glorfindel picked her up, stroking her hair in sympathy as he smiled at her. She gave him a bright smile that he returned, kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled and attempted to push him away.

Then suddenly, Gandalf stiffened with a harsh intake of breath. Everyone snapped to attention as the wizard's face darkened, and then turned to strain, breathing harshly as though he fought against an unseen enemy- which, as Eruanna suddenly realized, might actually be the case.

But it finally passed, and Mithrandir sank down onto a chair with a gasp as Glorfindel hurriedly poured him a glass of water which he accepted gratefully. Color returned to his wan face, and exhaustion was etched on every care-worn line.

"I know now what I must do. For as my mind wandered across the lands, seeking and learning, I felt the power of the one just as the enemy did. I strove against him for a while, and I have succeeded for a time. And now, my path is clear to me." He said laboriously.

Then he looked up with a sigh. "But I am afraid I have very unwelcome news for you, Glorfindel." He said. Glorfindel frowned.

"Eruanna must go with me."

**mirroanwë: beings that have physical forms and cannot shed them. **


	20. A Task

**Again, thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews everyone! :) Here is the next chapter... I hope you enjoy, and let's see how Glorfindel reacts! *retreats to Mithril box***

**Warning: for one slightly disturbing image from Eruanna's past. Give her a hug, will you? ;) **

Chapter 19

Eruanna blinked stupidly. A heavy, tense silence fell upon the room like a stifling blanket as the statement suddenly registered in their minds. Glorfindel's face went pale, and then anger began to suffuse his eyes.

When he finally spoke, his voice was frightening in its utter calmness. "And why, pray tell, Mithrandir, do you seek to take mine sister from me?" He asked softly, and a shiver of fear ran through all those whose were there, for it was a deadly softness.

Mithrandir have the ellon a wary look. "I foresee that there is an important part she must play in this coming part of the war." Was his wary, cautious reply.

"I see. And why, exactly, did you see this- convenient- vision, whereas I did not?" Glorfindel continued, his voice becoming as cold as the Helcaraxë which he had crossed all those years ago.

Celébrian gave a slight gasp at the implied accusation while Galadriel and Celeborn merely watched, faces unreadable, sensing that the conflict was between the two only. Mithrandir gave him a tired look and sighed once more.

"Glorfindel, would you deny the will of the Valar?" He asked wearily.

Glorfindel's lips turned white as his fists clenched, trembling as he held back his anger stemmed from fear. "The will of the Valar? You mean the manipulation of the Valar?" He seethed. "They allow my sister to be taken by the orcs for their damned sport, to be tortured at the hands of orcs and even Balrogs for thousands of years, and then now as her feä is beginning to heal, they would rip her away from me again for their own manipulative purposes!?" He spat, venom laced in every word as his anger grew.

"Does she deserve that!?" He demanded, then turned away agitatedly, shoving trembling fingers through his hair as he fought to master himself, shaking. Eruanna sat there in shock, staring at her brother with wide eyes and pale face at his vehemence. Mithrandir closed his eyes in sorrow.

Glorfindel turned around, his face closed off and without expression, though in his eyes shone the light of the two trees. "No." He said simply.

"I am sorry to hear that you feel that way, Glorfindel, my friend." Gandalf said slowly, voice heavy with sorrow. Glorfindel's face flashed for a moment with regret and doubt, but it passed a moment later. "I have no claim to Eruanna. But would you deny Arda the help that your sister could give?" He asked softly.

That snapped Eruanna out of her shock, and she stood from her seat, moving towards the wizard. He smiled down at her tiredly, placing a hand gently on the bright head of Mithril shot with gold. She placed a hand on his knee.

*I will go with you.* She said simply, eyes soft.

"No, seler. You cannot." Glorfindel said, though his voice was more a plea than anything. His façade was rapidly crumbling. She turned and gave him a measuring look, and he flinched despite himself as the light of the Valar shone through her eyes from the depths of her feä.

*It is my choice, Muindor. I am well past my majority, though perhaps not in body.* She reminded him. *I will not deny the will of the Valar, for are they not the spokesmen of Eru, who cares for all of His children? Do they not wish the best for us? Even as every commander over an army must make sacrifices, so they must sometimes make sacrifices for the greater good.* She said firmly. And then her eyes grew weary.

*I am much too 'manipulated,' already to ignore this war anyway, Muindor. Was I not there at Dol Guldur? Am I not branded by evil? Have I not spent, as you have said already, many years in his former domain? Am I not a part in all this already? I am too caught up in this war and in Eru's grand conspiracy of love to think that I have no part in anything.* Then she sighed.

*And would you have me attempt to deny something that is a very part of me?* She asked, and he knew that she spoke of the light of the Valar in her feä that shone through her eyes. He sat down, defeat written on his face as he looked down at his hands.

"No." He finally answered in a hoarse whisper. "But I asked the Valar- I begged them..." He spoke almost to himself, a forlorn note in his voice. Eruanna moved in front of him, crawling into his lap.

*Ask what, Muindor?* She asked softly as he clutched her tightly, tears dripping onto his cheeks.

"I don't want to loose you, seler. I don't want you to leave me, no matter how short of a time." He choked. "I asked them- I begged them- I always wanted a sibling, and now that I have you, I don't want to give you up. Not to anyone." He said, voice shaking and thick with tears.

"All my life I have been unselfish of anything. My very life was for the sake of others, and even now I live for Elrond. All I asked for was to be selfish for you- just one thing I wanted for myself. And I couldn't protect you-" Glorfindel's voice broke as he found himself unable to go on, breathing harshly.

Gandalf watched, his eyes soft and compassionate. Celébrian was weeping silently in her chair. Celeborn and Galadriel watched with pity. Eruanna sighed visibly, wrapping her small, slender, delicate arms around his neck. Glorfindel held her to himself, face still buried in her hair. She said nothing for a moment.

When she finally spoke, her voice was soft and slow. *Gil nîn, Muindor. Always. I promise. But I must do this- and you must stay here, for I feel in my heart that you cannot go with me. And when I return to you- for I shall- then you may be selfish for me as much as you wish. I love many, for my heart can hold them all within- but all my love for those of kindred blood, strong and true, belongs to you.* She promised him solemnly, pulling back to look up at his tear-streaked, bleak face.

She reached up with long, slender fingers similar to his, and wiped away his tears gently, the drops of liquid wetting her hands and smudging on his cheeks. She caught one tear that fell from his eyes onto her finger, and looked down at it, her face suddenly looking dazed and her eyes glazing over.

Eruanna looked at the tear on her finger, feeling the familiar sea-longing well up in her heart, and unconsciously brought her finger to her mouth. The tear landed on her tongue in a burst of sudden saltiness. Glorfindel's tears, she thought absently, were not bitter at all. They were, oh, so very salty. It dried out her mouth- her tongue suddenly felt thick and cumbersome in her mouth, painfully familiar.

For a moment, she could almost feel the hot blood filling her mouth from where she bit on it from the throes of agony that coursed through her body from the constant, relentless torture. She could taste it, rusty and metallic, the smell repulsive and clogging her senses.

The blood in her mouth changed from her own to that of something else, bitter and acidic, making her want to gag from disgust. She could see it pool before her, black and smoking, broken bodies of orc filth littering the ground as the angry groaning of trees reached her ears.

And then she suddenly saw in her mind's eye the image of Boromir's brother- Faramir, she remembered- and tears of private grief ran down his cheeks as he sat in a chair. He looked up at her despairingly, guilt and sorrow in his eyes. In his hands, she saw a cloven horn of white, edged with silver.

"Eruanna!" Glorfindel's shout snapped her out of her daze, and she looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. He looked worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded absently, thinking on her vision.

In a moment, Gandalf was in front of her, holding her hands. "What did you see." He said softly but firmly. Glorfindel tensed.

She looked at the wizard, face chalky and eyes clouded in confusion. *Tears- sea- salty- blood- orcs dead- black blood- trees angry- Far-* She abruptly cut herself off as something in her warned her to say naught of the last vision. Gandalf gave her a piercing look and then seemed to be satisfied, nodding curtly.

"You see now." He stated. She looked down with a nod. He sighed. "So be it. We leave tomorrow morn." He said softly, and stood, placing a hand on Glorfindel shoulder.

"I ask that you remember your time in Aman, Glorfindel. The Valar only wish for the best for both of you. Remember, her fate was written out even before the creation of Arda, just as yours was." He said softly. Glorfindel nodded, head still hung down in shame.

"Forgive me, Mithrandir. I'm afraid that recent events have worn away at my patience. My outburst was uncalled for." He said quietly. Gandalf nodded.

"It is understandable and forgiven, Glorfindel." Was his only reply, and then he left to rest, professing weariness.

Glorfindel merely held Eruanna to him closely, gathering comfort from her presence as she clutched his hair and snuggled into him trustingly, kissing his cheeks reassuringly. And everyone knew better than to disturb them.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna was pacing in Glorfindel's talan that evening and wringing her hands when IT appeared again.

*Errm... Suggestion...* It said sheepishly.

*Where have you been!?* Eruanna cried, sitting down hard.

*Apologies. I suppose I should have brought this up earlier... But I digress. This is important, so listen up. You need to go ask the trees for a favor.* It directed.

*Which tree?* She asked, standing up.

*You need to do this now before you leave tomorrow- which, by the way, is supposed to happen, so don't worry- so hurry up and go! I'll tell you where to go.* Her conscience retorted, and she fled without a word. Glorfindel was currently out apparently 'getting something,' though she had her suspicions about that statement.

She ran down the stairs and through the woods as her conscience directed her in the right direction. *Left- right- yes- that way- there.* It stopped, and so did she in unconscious response. In front of her was a small knell, on top of which was a small white pavilion.

The glade was golden, leaves scattered everywhere and gleaming in the last beams of Laurelin's last flower. She approached the pavilion warily and quietly, feet bare as they stepped through the leaves. The air about the place was interesting to her, feeling as though there was an air of the past about the place.

*Because here, the veil between the zero and first dimensions are thin.* Was the answer to her wonderings. *We live in the first dimension, and the zero dimension is the past. The second dimension is the future.* It explained further.

By then, she had reached the pavilion and was standing in the center of it. She shivered in the soft breeze that blew. It wasn't cold; rather, she could feel the sense of time diluted here even more than at the edges of the clearing. The very trees here were wavering between the past and present, pulsing with life.

*That tree, over there. It's one of the oldest in this forest and therefore has weight around here with the rest of them. You must ask it for help. The trees must promise to help the elves if they love this forest.* Her conscience urged.

She sidled up to the mentioned tree and hesitantly reached out, touching the bark shyly. Her consciousness brushed against the tree's, and it stirred slightly, welcoming her.

*Welcome, leafling Díllothel.* It said slowly, with much patience.

*Greetings, Mellyn nîn.* She replied respectfully. *It is good to see you.* She added truthfully.

There was a gentle pat on her head. *We always welcome the Noldo, leafling. What would our Díllothel ask of us?* It asked.

*I go away tomorrow. I was... Hoping that I could ask you for a favor.* She replied.

*Ask, then.* It said patiently.

*This forest... The elves... The trees... Times are dangerous. Orcs wander about, and many other foul things. The elves have sometimes a hard time to protect the forest. Please, you are part of the forest- will you not help the elves? They need your help to keep their people protected and the forest clean.* She begged the trees, who stirred.

*This is our home. Díllothel is right, we must help the bright elves. Díllothel do not worry; we will do what leafling asks.* The tree replied, and the others stirred in agreement, branches shaking in resolve. Eruanna sighed inwardly with relief.

*Thank the Valar.* Her conscience sighed.

*Thank you, Mellyn nîn. Please, will you say hello to elf Haldir for me?* She added on second thought.

*Yes. Díllothel stay safe.* Was the reply, and with a smile, she broke the connection and began to run back to her talan, leaving behind her the rustling of leaves that glowed silver in the first lights of Tilion's rays.

Eärendil twinkled brightly in the sky, and Eruanna took a moment to wave up to it, winging a small prayer to the Valar for protection and safety.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"And we hear you, little one, we do." Manwë murmured.

"So, who won the bet?" Tulkas asked, striding in and setting himself down next to Nessa, who leaned over and kissed his cheek. He returned in kind along with a wink that made the rest roll their eyes.

"Save it for later, you two. As for your question- Glorfindel chewed him out." Oromë sniggered, and was joined by several others.

"I was afraid Glorfindel wouldn't take this too well." Manwë sighed despondently. Varda reached over and kissed his cheek gently, patting his hand.

"Do not worry, beloved, I am sure that he will see the cause of it and forgive us." She comforted. Manwë shook his head.

"His request is... Disturbing, to say the least, considering what Nàmo plans to do once she gets here." He said with a troubled air, sinking into thought.

Nàmo stirred. "Nay, grant him his wish. He deserves it, you must admit. Besides, if he is selfish for her than he will want the best for her, you know that." He spoke for the first time, a shadow of premonition lacing his tone. The rest of his brethren gave him considering looks but nodded, seeing the wisdom in Nàmo's words.

"Speaking of which, Yavanna, you are sure that they are ready?" Vairë asked plaintively, and Yavanna sighed good-naturedly, feigning an annoyed look.

"Dear sister mine, do you doubt my handiwork? Of course they are, no cause for worry." She sniffed. Vairë sighed.

"I'm just so worried for the dear thing. I know she'll be safe as can be with them but still." She went on, and the Valar exchanged amused looks.

"Well, now that we have that in order- Irmo? How goes it with HIM?" Manwë asked, a sense of duty mingled with concern in his voice.

Irmo gave them all a wry look. "Causing me grief, as does every Reborn." Was his dry answer, and they all laughed. "But being serious-" and his face became grave- "he is starting to remember some of his past life, though not quite all of it yet." He gave them a significant look. "As in, not his exact position or cause for fame." He elaborated. There were nods all about.

"I see. Very well, then. I have a feeling that THAT memory will not surface until he sees her." Manwë mused in reply.

"Most likely. Hopefully. Which is strange in a sense, considering that it was one of his greatest concerns in his former life. But nonetheless, when the time comes, we must see to it that he is not there at the harbor when they arrive. I am still not looking forwards to Glorfindel's reaction to this..." Irmo cringed inwardly, as did the rest at the thought.

Then Nàmo gave them an odd smile. "Would you like to bet on that?" He offered amiably, and the Valar burst into laughter that had a tinge of hysteria in it.

After all, in the words of King Arafinwë: "With the presence of Glorfindel comes the absence of peace." And no one, not even the Valar, could disagree with that- which tells much of our dear Balrog-slayer, does it not?

A quote by Ingaran Ingwë: "He grows on you."

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna and Glorfindel were in bed. Neither was asleep. Neither was comfortable. Neither was happy. Both didn't dare move for fear of breaking the uncomfortable silence that blanketed them as well as the thin sheet did, and as a result both felt extremely awkward.

Eruanna was scared of breaking the silence for fear that Glorfindel still hadn't gotten used to the idea of her leaving yet- to put it mildly- and Glorfindel was afraid of breaking the silence for fear that Eruanna would think that he was angry at her.

Then Glorfindel sighed. "Oh, this is ridiculous." He muttered, and drew his sister into his arms. "I'm not angry at you, seler. I'm just worried for you." He sighed, and waited anxiously for an answer.

The awaited reply was quick in coming as she immediately tucked herself more firmly into his side and clutched his hair with a contented sigh. *I'm glad, Muindor.* She said simply, and he wrapped his arms around her with a sense of relief.

"Good. You will take care of yourself, seler?" He asked anxiously, unable to help himself. She giggled at him, and he quirked a smile despite himself. "Good grief, seler, look what you've done to me. Now you've turned me into a mother hen. Oh, the horrors!" He gasped, and she giggled wildly in reply.

*No! Estel told me you did that to him first!* She protested, and he shot her a mock-glare.

"Oh, so that little chit has been telling tales, has he? I'll tell him something or two next time I get my hands on that scruffy little mutt, see if I don't. And if he so much as dares to attempt to escape my wrath by going to Mandos, I will go there myself and drag him back." He growled, and Eruanna howled with laughter at the thought of Estel being a 'scruffy little mutt,' the words bringing an all-too-clear image to her mind.

He chuckled and dug a finger into her side as she squealed. "What are you laughing at, insolent brat?" He demanded, and she batted his hands away.

*Is it true that you threatened to skewer 'Dan and 'Ro?* She queried with a little too much interest, and he snorted.

"Now wherever did you hear that?" He asked suspiciously, and she gave him a toothy grin.

*'Restor.* She replied innocently. He raised an eyebrow.

"Erestor? You mean that old worry-rat? He never tells tales, don't fib, seler." He said in mock-severity. She sniffed in offense.

*He did too. I heard him. He came out of the library muttering 'I don't know why Glorfindel didn't skewer those two holy terrors' and went off down the hallway with imprecations.* She insisted, and Glorfindel buried his face into her hair, shaking with laughter.

"D-don't e-eavesdrop, Eruanna!" He gasped, and she smacked his arm.

*I don't eavesdrop! I merely happen to hear these things!* She wailed, and he had to transfer his face underneath the pillow to keep from guffawing in the dead of night.

*Well? You still didn't answer me, so if you have quite recovered-* But her voice held a smile in it.

He came out from his retreat and replied, still chortling. "Yes, I did seriously consider it quite a few times."

*Why didn't you?* She asked.

He snorted. "Simple, of course. For one thing, I couldn't decide which one to skewer first, and secondly, I decided that they weren't worth the trouble to try to formulate an answer for Elrond as to why his sons were giving my regards to lord Nàmo." He answered dryly, and it was Eruanna's turn to make a retreat under the pillow.

By the time they fell asleep, it was with relaxed smiles on their faces and their bond as strong as ever. The tension between them was gone, for they had found understanding with each other once more.

**The quote by Ingaran Ingwë, High King of the Vanyar, belongs to Fiondil.**


	21. Forests, Ents, Horses, and Hobbits

**Next chapter! I'm almost finished writing this second book... And y'all are going to hate me by the time it's over... ignore me, I'm in a terribly sad mood. Anyways, here's the chapter you all have been siting for, so cheerio! Ciao! Enjoy! Thank for all of the faves and follows and reviews!**

**I own nada but Eruanna and her flute and other small possessions. *hides in Mithril box to escape Glorfindel* That is, I think I do!**

Chapter 20

"Eruanna? Are you sure you do not have need for anything?" Glorfindel asked worriedly for the who-knows-which-number of time. Eruanna sighed and nodded patiently for what was surely the fiftieth time within the past hour.

She was waiting for Gandalf to arrive to pick her up so that they could leave to wherever they were supposed to go sitting patiently in the talan as Glorfindel worried for her. She almost wished Gandalf would hurry up. Glorfindel wasn't helping things at all.

She had on a simple traveling tunic spun with blue wool and a pair of white leggings, and a simple Lothlòrien cloak that was clasped with the familiar leaf clasp. She had tucked into her tunic the sigil e-hered and also in a small pocket were her whips that she kept with her.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Glorfindel opened it to see Mithrandir standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. Eruanna came forwards with a smile and reached up, causing the wizard to chuckle as he stopped down and picked her up.

"Are we ready to leave, little Díllothel?" He asked with a smile, and she nodded happily. Glorfindel took her into his arms one last time, holding her to himself tightly.

"Be safe, seler. Don't forget you promised to come back to me- and take care of Asfaloth for me will you?" He reminded her, voice muffled in her hair. She reached up and kissed his cheek with a nod.

*I promise, Muindor nîn.* She said gravely, and he nodded once more before reluctantly handing her back to Mithrandir, who smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry, Glorfindel. All will be as it should be." He said, and Glorfindel gave him a thin smile.

"It is said never to take advice from the elves, for they will say both 'yes' and 'no'; but it is also said to never take a wizard's word at face value, for there is always a deeper meaning." Glorfindel replied dryly, and Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well then, you will have to determine that your yourself." Was his only enigmatic reply before turning and heading back down the stairs, Eruanna grasping his hand as she walked next to him. She turned and gave Glorfindel one last wave before they disappeared, leaving him to drown his worries in a flask of Dorwinion.

"So, Eruanna, tell me more about yourself and your doings." Mithrandir said with a smile as they walked together. The Istar had on white robes, pure white and embroidered carefully. A white cloak covered his white robes, and a silver clasp carefully wrought pinned the cloak together in the front. The top half of his white hair was carefully tied up, and in his other hand that wasn't holding hers he held a white staff.

So she began to tell him from the very beginning, smiling and gesturing at times. Mithrandir laughed heartily as she told him about Haldir and how he acted around her. She giggled as well, smiling fondly at the thought of the elven warrior.

She smiled as they arrived at the outskirts of the city, looking back briefly to see the gates closed behind them. She didn't look back again. Then she moved forwards, and as they passed Cirith Amroth she tugged on the wizard's hand, causing him to paused.

She led him over to the glade and reached forwards, placing a hand on the tree bark for a moment, feeling the life pulse through it. The silver bark was warm and pulsing, and she smiled to feel it. The tree branches stirred and one reached down, placing a final golden flower in her hair. She waved in thanks and then tugged Mithrandir away, who was smiling slightly.

He placed a hand on the flower on her head, and then breathed on it. She looked up at him curiously, and he winked. "Maybe it'll last for a few more days than normal." He shrugged, and Eruanna gave him a raised eyebrow and amused smile.

Then they made their way to the southern borders once more. When they finally arrived, it was to come upon the empty plains and blowing breeze. Eruanna looked around, and then up at Mithrandir, who smiled down at her before raising his fingers to his lips and whistling clear and strong.

She strained her elven eyes as far as she could, and in a few moment she could see two white spots moving towards them, rapidly getting closer and larger. She clapped her hands to see Asfaloth as one of them, though she didn't recognize the other one.

Gandalf smiled as they ran up, placing hand on the noses of one of them. "This is Shadowfax, King of the Mereas, and he has been my friend throughout much." He patted the horse's nose. "My friend, I ask that you would bear me again." He smiled.

Eruanna reached up to Asfaloth, arms outstretched, and the white horse pranced for a moment before lowering his nose into her arms as she kissed his nose. He snorted into her face gently, and Shadowfax whinnied almost questioningly. Asfaloth looked up and whinnied back in seeming answer before turning back to Eruanna and kneeling in front of her as she climbed onto his back.

Gandalf smiled. "Indeed, Shadowfax my friend, this is the mistress of your Amanian friend Asfaloth." He said to the great horse, who turned to the now-standing Asfaloth and sniffed curiously at the elfling, who reached out a hand slowly, placing it softly on the pink nose that trembled under her touch. Then he stepped closer and snuffled her hair before being seemingly satisfied and turning back to Mithrandir after nudging her gently.

Mithrandir mounted and then turned to Eruanna, who was clinging like a burr to Asfaloth's mane. "She needs your help to stay mounted, Asfaloth, mellon nîn." He said, and the horse bobbed his head up and down in understanding. "We must go to Fangorn forest." He declared, and then goaded Shadowfax off to a gallop, Asfaloth springing after them. Shadowfax went at a pace that was amiable for Asfaloth but still far faster than any normal horse could go.

Eruanna peeked up over Asfaloth's ears, knowing that the horse would make sure that she wouldn't fall off. Gandalf drew up beside her, and began to speak to her to pass the time.

"Tell me, Eruanna, what happened while you were in Lothlòrien?" He asked, and Eruanna blinked before first opening her mouth and then closing it with a frown.

She wanted to tell Mithrandir about the sigil e-hered so badly, knowing that perhaps he could put her at rest and maybe tell her more, but at the some time she wondered if that was wise. Then she reached inside herself.

*You called?* Her conscience answered.

*Any advice?* She asked.

*Well, my words to you would be that you have a choice: either you keep it to yourself, or either you share it with one who would carry the secret with him to the end of time.* Was the answer. She hesitated, and then decided to take the plunge. After all, Gandalf would at least be a listening ear at the least, something that she needed desperately at the moment.

So she began to tell him all, from the beginning to when Ciaran left, even adding her gift to the man before telling of their arrival in Lothlòrien and her dreams of Beör and the maze and resulting dream. After she had finished, she wordlessly handed the wizard the sigil e-hered, and he took it with an expression of surprise on his face as he studied it.

After a moment of studying it, he gave it back to her as she tucked it back away safely. Then he sighed. "I cannot tell you anything about the knife itself, Eruanna, nor about the chest or guild, but I can tell you the same thing that I told Frodo: if you were not meant to have it it would not have come to you. We can never see the end of things, but we can draw conclusions to a plausible end. Frodo was meant to destroy the ring. Whether or not he succeeds is the question. You were meant to have the knife. Whether or not you will use it or find the chest is the question. I would suggest that you keep it and not worry about it until the time comes to 'cross that bridge' as the Teleri like to say. Tomorrow will take care of itself." He advised, and she nodded, feeling relieved.

*Lle hannon, Mithrandir.* She said with a grateful smile, and he returned a smile.

"Do you plan to tell Glorfindel?" He asked, giving her a piercing look. She gave him a thin smile in reply.

*Yes. One day, in the future after I have been a member of the guild for several years. I can only pray that he will understand that I didn't tell him for the simple reason of protocol.* She said frankly, and Gandalf nodded, satisfied with her reply.

*I just remembered Mithrandir. Lord Eärendil called me 'Fin'ilmë.' Why did he call me that? My name is Eruanna.* She suddenly said, confusion in her voice.

Gandalf shot her an indecipherable look. "Perhaps Eruanna is your mother-name, my dear, and Fin'ilmë an epessë of your father-name." He replied. She mused over it for a moment, and then nodded slowly. She thought about it silence for a moment, and then her thoughts wandered elsewhere.

*Why are we going to Fangorn?* She queried, and in reply he nodded.

"Ah. As for that- I sense that that is the place we must meet the fellowship." He replied. "And also, there is where your part is to be played, though what it is I can only guess at. After all, it is a forest." He smiled at her broadly as she first stared and then burst into hysterical laughter.

By then, because of the speed of the horses, they had arrived at the borders of Fangorn forest. The horses stopped, both panting but not yet lathered. Eruanna took one look at the dark trees of the forest and realized what Gandalf meant when he said, "after all, it is a forest." She was the Díllothel of the trees, and she was known to the forests across of Arda. Perhaps this forest, too, had heard of her from their kin in Dol Guldur and Mirkwood.

Gandalf dismounted and Eruanna patted Asfaloth's mane, causing the faithful steed to kneel and allow her to dismount. She clambered down and then moved to his head, throwing her arms around his neck in gratitude. He snuffled her hair in reply and then scrambled to his feet.

"Our thanks, Shadowfax, Asfaloth, for bearing us thus far. Go now and be free for a while- though I perhaps shall have need of your help soon enough." Gandalf said with a bow, and with a neigh both horses sped away across the plains once more. Then Mithrandir turned to the forest once more, Eruanna's small hand clasped in his large once.

"Well. Come, Eruanna. Time for us to see who we can find in this forest." He said, striding beneath the canopy of dark branches unconcernedly.

*Who?* She asked, confused.

"Yes, who indeed! For tell me, have you heard of the rhyme of old?

Ere iron was found or tree was hewn,

When young was the mountain under moon;

Ere ring was made, or thought was woe,

It walked the forest long ago." He asked, and Eruanna nodded.

*Yes. Erestor taught it to me once. But I know not what is the answer." She said. Gandalf chuckled.

"Then you shall find out, my dear, for if these trees have heard of you, then by default so has this being as well." Was all that he would say, and Eruanna decided not to press but instead study the forest around her, knowing that she would get no more answers.

The forest was clearly dark, though not necessarily by devices of the enemy. Rather, it was angry at the enemy, and clearly untrusting of any who wandered underneath its canopy. But in any case, they let the white wizard pass and the elf that braved their domain of slow, simmering fury.

The further they went in, the more Eruanna could feel the anger and age of the forest grow, and she was feeling anxious to know whether these trees knew or accepted her. She knew as well as any other elf that they had started it, waking up the trees and teaching them to speak. She swallowed nervously as the branches creaked in nonexistent wind and groaning and muttering reached her sensitive ears.

Mithrandir pressed on, obviously unconcerned and with a destination in mind. Finally, however, he stopped. She blinked, looking around. They were in a clearing upon which a knell and upon which a tree stood, old and twisted with moss hanging from its branches.

"Here. Here is where you must ask of the trees, Eruanna. Do not fear. They shall tolerate your presence if only for mine. And I shall have to ask you to ask the trees something for me as well." He said with a smile, and she nodded.

Then she moved towards the tree warily, standing in front of it and staring at it. Suddenly, she pushed her cloak aside to reveal the sigil e-hered that was buckled to her waist with a belt of gold thread and leather. She pulled out the knife and held it to her palm, making a sure and swift cut. Gandalf's face became unreadable as Eruanna held out her bleeding palm over the roots of the tree as an offering of good-will.

She wiped the knife carefully on the grass and put it back into her belt, placing her slit palm on the bark of the tree, brushing her consciousness against the tree's in a request to speak wit it. For a moment, there was no response as the bright crimson seeped into the ground and reached the roots of the ancient tree.

Then the tree stirred. Its branches moved slightly, creaking loudly as though it were cracking stiff joints. Its consciousness, long buried in sleep, came up to awareness as it drank of the blood of a Noldo Elf. Then it brushed against her questioning probe and accepted her presence.

*What would you wish of me, Elf?* It asked her in raspy tones.

*I ask for an audience with you. I am Díllothel of Lothlòrien and Mirkwood, the one who awoke your kin in Dol Guldur with the price of my blood.* She replied boldly, but with respect in her request.

The tree's branches stirred as it seemed to think for a moment. Then the trees around them began to stir as well. After a few minutes, the tree replied.

*I have asked the others who have been awake longer than I, and they have confirmed your claim. For the sake of my kin's acceptance of you and for your offering, I welcome you to this forest.* It finally replied with grudging acceptance.

*I thank you, creation of the beloved lady Yavanna. My friend would have a question to ask of you.* She said with a bow, motioning to Gandalf.

*Then bid him ask, for he is known to us.* Was the curt reply.

Eruanna nodded to the wizard, who straightened and began to speak. "I would ask with all respect that you call master Treebeard for me, for I have business with him." Mithrandir said gravely.

*Tell him that his request shall be granted.* The tree ordered, and Eruanna obediently related the answer to the wizard, who nodded at her with a smile of thanks. She returned a smile strained from mingled nervousness and relief. After a moment the tree spoke once more.

*He is coming, for he also has business with the white wizard. Should you need to ask something of the forest, go to the other trees now, for I am weary and I would take my rest.* The tree said, and then the connection broke. Eruanna blinked at the tree, and then stepped away, feeling torn between being amused and mildly frustrated.

Gandalf chuckled as though he sensed her feelings. "Do not hold it against the tree, Eruanna, for it is indeed old and unconcerned for cares of this world outside its borders. You had to have the acceptance of that tree or else your being here would be for naught." He said, and she nodded in understanding just as there was a noise of loud feet booming through the forest.

"Ah. Here comes Treebeard, also known as Fangorn, for whom this forest was named." Gandalf said in satisfaction, and even as he spoke the source of the stomping came into focus. Eruanna stared, consciously making an effort not to allow her mouth to fall open.

There was a large tree-like being coming into view, tall and strong- and holding two hobbits in his large hands!? Is she could have spoken, she would have squeaked in utter shock. Treebeard came up and then dropped the two hobbits in front of Gandalf, who raised an eyebrow as they looked up at him.

"I would like to know, Meriadoc, Peregrin, how exactly you have gotten into this mess." His voice was exasperated, and the resigned tone in it made Eruanna suddenly sit down, laughing until tears streamed down her cheeks. The two hobbits stared at them both, dumbfounded.

"Gandalf!?" Merry exclaimed.

"You're- you're alive!?" Pippin cried. Then they scrambled to their feet and hugged the wizard, who threw back his head and laughed loud and long, hugging them back. Eruanna staggered to her feet, leaning against the tree for support.

"So I take it that you know these two little orcs, Gandalf?" The tree-thing rumbled slowly. No, Ent, she corrected herself. Yes, it was an Ent, as Erestor had taught her as well. Her Atar had taught her that before, too.

"They are no orcs, Treebeard! They are hobbits, my old friend, and indeed they were once my companions." Gandalf replied.

"Very well, then. What business brings you to my forest, Gandalf?" Treebeard asked, not unkindly.

"I came to ask you if you knew of this little one, Fangorn." Gandalf called back up to the Ent, and Eruanna came forwards, nodding to the hobbits who bowed to her, and then bowing to Treebeard, who bent down to study her.

She found herself looking into a pair of most green eyes, and then promptly fell into them, fascinated. They were deep, like the depths of lord Ulmo's realm, and they studied her with slow and new thoughtfulness, like unto what she thought perhaps a new shoot would regard the world. They were old and wise, but they studied her as carefully as though they were seeing her for the first time.

They swirled with thought deep and comprehending, and she could see both the age of trees and the youth of new shoots in them, and below that was an undercurrent of tender care that touched her. These were the eyes of a shepherd, surely. A tree-herder, with the patience to coax a shy young shoot out of hiding and yet the strength to break the stones of the earth to make way for the roots of a tree in his charge.

Then the Ent broke the gaze and bowed to her. "A daughter of Kementári, bless my bark! The light of our lady shines in her eyes, and they see things that most do not. Is this not the child that the forest speaks of, by the name of Díllothel?" He asked with great deliberation, and Eruanna listened patiently, curtsying in reply.

"Hoom, hum. Good, good. It is a good name, not so hasty and speaking much and yet little. What would you ask of me?" He asked again, and Gandalf spoke up.

"I would ask you keep her in your care, Treebeard, for she must stay here to do something for me." He replied, and the ancient Ent thought for a moment before answering.

"Do not think me rude for my silence, but I must not be hasty. But it shall be done, as you wish. And what will you do with these- hoom- hobbits?" Treebeard finally said.

"Also keep them with you, for they have a tale to tell you." Gandalf replied promptly.

"Hoom- very well! Come along, master hobbits, lady elf. I shall take you to my home, and I shall hear your story." He said, beckoning.

Gandalf bent down to speak quietly with Merry and Pippin. "Listen to me. You must try to rouse Treebeard so that he may rise the Ents against Saruman in Isengard. I am depending on you to do this, for lady Eruanna has another purpose." He said, and the hobbits nodded frantically in reply. Gandalf squeezed their shoulders and then stood, moving to Eruanna.

"Eruanna. I must leave, now, for I sense I am needed elsewhere. You know by now what you must do." It was not a question, but she nodded anyway. "Good. Wait for my message." He said, and she nodded once more. Then he stood and bowed to Treebeard before striding away.

Then she walked to Treebeard, who picked her up with gentle fingers and set her down on one of his shoulder branches, where Merry and Pipping already sat, talking excitedly about Gandalf's return.

They turned to her. "When did he get back!? How!?" Pippin asked, and Merry pushed him.

"She can't speak, remember?" He hissed, and Pippin immediately looked abashed, but Eruanna shook her head and motioned with two fingers.

"Two days ago?" Merry, the ever more sensible one, asked, and she nodded. Then she motioned upwards, miming a descending motion.

"So he was sent down... 'To finish his task,' as I'm sure he would say." Merry finished, and she nodded, pleased that she had gotten her point across.

"So, master hobbits, tell me, what is your story that you have to tell?" Treebeard rumbled, striding through the forest with great steps that were slow but covered much space in each step.

Merry and Pippin exchanged looks, glanced to Eruanna, and then began to tell their story. Eruanna listened with one ear, the rest of her mind focused on the task in front of her. She knew now why she was meant to come here. Gandalf had been right, she had a purpose here, and she knew what it was.

As Treebeard began to speak of the Entish trees and the Treeish Ents and the Huorns, she immediately focused on the Huorns. They were her task. She needed to rouse the forest against the orcs that would surely come, one way or another.

Her story was already known among the trees of the forest, and now that she was here the story would spread to the Huorns as well. She was under Treebeard's protection; therefore they would tolerate her; and if they knew her story, they would see her as a friend and protector of the trees as well, waking them up so that they could fend for themselves.

All she needed to do was secure an alliance and keep the forest on guard for orcs. Then she would wait for Gandalf's message, for she had no doubt that he had a plan in which the Huorns featured predominately, and he was depending on her to be able to call upon them for help.

She would not fail him.

So wrapped up in thought had she been that she had missed everything, even the fact that they were now in Treebeard's home until he spoke.

"... Curse him, root and branch! Many of those creatures were friends, creatures I had known from nut and acorn; many of them had voices of their own that are now lost forever. And there are wastes of stump and bramble where once there were singing groves. I have been idle. I have let things slip. It must stop!"

She came to, to see Treebeard raise himself and pound the table, shaking it underneath her. "I will stop it! And you will come with me. You will be helping your own friends that way, too; for is Saruman is not checked than Rohan and Gondor will have an enemy behind as well as in front. Our roads go together- to Isengard!" He said.

"We will come with you. We will do that we can." Merry answered.

"Yes! I should like to see the White Hand overthrown. I should like to be there, even if I could not be of use." Pippin added.

"Good! Good! But I have been hasty. I have become too hot. It is easier to say stop than to do it. I must not be hasty." And so saying he rose himself and went out into the rain that Eruanna had not noticed was falling, and she returned to her thought.

When she finally came to once more it was dark out, and she turned to see Merry and Pippin asleep, curled up together. Treebeard was outside, asleep on his feet. She sighed, lying down herself and drawing her cloak over her shoulders. It was the first in a long time since she had slept without Glorfindel, but that was not what bothered her so much as the fact that she had no idea how to start tomorrow.

But then, maybe she should just let things play out as they would. After all, as Gandalf said, 'tomorrow will take care of itself.' Yes, she would wait until tomorrow, for surely the sunlight for which her former house was named would bring her the answers she needed.

Her last coherent thought before falling asleep was to send a quick prayer to the Valar that she would know what to do.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"And she shall." Yavanna pointed out in satisfaction. "Well now! I told you everything would be alright, Vairë." She added.

"Yes. I know." Vairë sighed.

"How much longer?" Oromë asked no one in particular.

"I'd say about four days or so, depending on how long Entmoot takes." Manwë replied absently.

"Good. The sooner this war is over the better." Tulkas muttered. And they could not help but agree with that.


	22. Huorns, Pleas, and Plans

**Well, next chapter! I'm so glad you all liked the previous and I hope you will like the ones to come. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Thank you to my guest chasing sunlight for reviewing! **

**Warning: if the idea of spirits disturb you... Go somewhere else. **

Chapter 21

The next time Eruanna woke up, it was to broad daylight and absolutely no one in the clearing or house at all. Rather, there was noise she could hear from not far away, the sound of rumblings and murmurings.

She didn't panic at her sudden aloneness, for she knew that in all honesty there was no safer place for her at the moment. There were Ents that would come to her aid, the trees knew her, and she could not possibly get lost with the trees to guide her. No, she was content.

Scanning the room and making sure that there was no one about, she took out one of her coils and scooted along the table surface, finally finding what she was looking for. There was a small hole in the natural stone table, and tying the end of the whip in the hold, she slid down before tugging on it twice. It fell at her feet as though it had never been tied, and she smiled faintly before tucking it away again and moving through the door and into the sunlight.

The absence of the others was explained by the position of the sun; she must have truly fallen asleep late, for the sun was already quite high in the sky, nearing noon in fact. She shook her head and decided that she would just walk, trusting that she would know what to do when the time came.

So she started off, knowing that all Treebeard had to do was ask the trees where she was if he noticed her absence. Slow he may be, but absent-minded he was not. He would come to no hasty conclusions, borrowing his own words. A faintly amused smile crossed her face at the thought as she wandered farther into the forest.

She allowed her feet to guide her, taking random turns in the forest and making sure not to trip over any roots or tendrils that happened to be in her way. She did not attempt to connect with the trees, respecting their privacy. If they wanted to connect with her, they would make it known. In the meantime, she merely showed her respect and appreciation for their tolerance of her by making sure to steer clear from any possible trips over various tree parts.

She walked farther and farther into the forest, not caring about time or direction, merely allowing her feet to lead her where they would. After a while, Eruanna suddenly realized that for the past good hour or so she had been steadily moving towards a certain direction. Whenever she had tried to move in a different direction, she had been steered back towards the same general direction someway or another by the trees.

She paused for a moment, wondering at the import of such a thing and stretching out her senses curiously. She sensed no evil intent, however, so instead she began to walk straight in that direction the forest had been goading her. Branches creaked in nonexistent wind, and when she looked back, the trees had rearranged herself so that she could not possibly retrace her steps without much pain and headache.

But she had no intent to turn back from this new adventure. She pressed on, wondering what the forest wanted with her. The forest slowly grew darker and more filled with anger the further she went forwards. Rustling leaves hissed in anger, and anger simmered dangerously, the utter stillness only adding to the overwhelming sense of malice and hatred. But not for her. She had nothing to fear here.

Finally, however, she arrived in a clearing that was almost utterly dark, sunlight only barely filtering in enough for her eyes to adjust slowly to the pitch blackness that otherwise smothered her. As soon as her eyes had accumulated to the new amount of illumination, she began to look around.

There seemed to be nothing more than trees here, but Ciaran had trained her far too well to merely take things at face value. Instead, she instinctively tuned herself into the Unseen realm, looking around again.

What she saw did not necessarily frighten her, though for a moment it did catch her off guard. She saw spirits that inhabited the trees, terrible in form, though not evil. Rather, they were spirits that were in agony of anger and anguish. She remembered what Erestor had taught her of Huorns.

They were spirits that had been made by Yavanna to guard the trees, but then as time had passed and more and more trees began to be cut down without need, they grew filled with anger and the need for revenge against the discourtesy for the trees. So they had inhabited the trees, using those physical forms to destroy orcs who hacked down their precious charges without reason than for the mere sport of it.

She shifted her vision back to the Seen realms, once more seeing nothing more than large, dark-wooded trees, overshadowing the sun with deep green leaves. Moss dripped from the finger-like branches like saliva from fangs.

But she merely bowed, waiting for any signal from the trees as to their call for her. She caught movement in her vision and saw a tree- no, Huorn, beckon to her gently with one long branch, like a clawed finger. Eruanna moved forwards unhesitatingly, nothing but respect and patience on her face though she did feel nervous.

She stopped on front of the tree, who reached out another branch and began to ghost them around her form, as though sensing her shape through the air around her. They curled around her like the bars of the cage in which she had been tossed into by the orcs all that time ago, and then a small tendril of a vine reached out to her and ran over her face gently.

She giggled silently at the ticklish sensation, reaching up one finger and just barely touching the small tendril with an expression of awe at its softness. It wrapped more firmly around her finger and than began to crawl up her arm, searching her. She allowed it, knowing that the Huorns were suspicious of her, carefully searching her for her intent.

One tendril suddenly reached out and lifted away her cloak, revealing her knife and whips before whipping away as though burnt. Raising her hands, she unbuckled the belt and put both it and the whips on the ground, stepping away from them. The branches returned, mollified.

Then she felt a consciousness seek hers. She opened her mind to the whisperings of the trees.

*Welcome, Díllothel, daughter of Kementári.* Came a harsh whisper, sounding much like the shadowed trees of Dol Guldur.

*I thank you, creation of Yavanna, lady of nature, for your gracious welcome.* Was her only reply, preferring not to say too much.

A branch brushed the golden flower entwined in her hair. *Our kin of the earth have clothed you with themselves. Shall we not clothe her ourselves, brethren?* One of the Huorns asked the others, and they seemed to rustle in agreement. She bowed.

*I thank you for your generosity.* She answered quietly.

The branch caressed her hair. *You have come for a purpose, Díllothel.*

*I have. I have come with a request, if you would deign to listen to my plea.* She replied boldly but with politeness. The branch flicked, motioning for her to go on.

*Speak it, then.*

*Orcs wander outside your forest. Two of my friends were captured by them and escaped just outside of your borders. The wizard that was once white now treacherously seeks to burn your forest and use the wood for his fires that are made to create weapons to destroy the free peoples of Middle Earth and their lands. Even now perhaps he sends more filth to burn and hack. Will you do nothing?* The last question was a plea, not an accusation. The Huorns began to stir more and more in anger as she went on.

*Please, for the sake of the trees, for the sake of all that is good, for the sake of the earth that groans in horror for all the blood that has been spilt on it, please, you must do something!* Eruanna begged.

The Huorns seemed to converse angrily amongst each other, and Eruanna wrung her hands in nervousness. Finally, however, one of them answered her.

*We will. We thirst for the need to kill filth. We shall do as you have bid us. Where would you have us go?* They asked. She bit her lips in mingled relief and trepidation at the new conundrum.

*The new white wizard. He shall tell us where to go. I believe that the Ents are even now meeting to discuss what part they shall take in this war.* Eruanna replied slowly, thinking over the noise she had heard earlier that day and pondering its meaning.

*Then we shall wait. Go now, for it is getting late, and Fangorn searches for your whereabouts. Come back when you have news, Díllothel.* They commanded, and the branch gently pushed her back as a path opened before her in the trees.

She bowed and gathered her things before hastily obeying, moving through the path the trees provided for her. Tilion's beams shone down on her by the time she arrived back at the clearing, and Merry and Pippin turned to see her, relief on their faces.

"We almost thought you had gotten lost, lady Eruanna!" Pippin exclaimed. She gave him a distracted smile in reply before questioningly gesturing to them and towards the direction from which the rumbling still issued. Merry sighed.

"It's Entmoot, a meeting for Ents to discuss things. They have gotten so far as to agree that we are not little orcs and add a new line to their rhyme of beings from Middle Earth, which we get the impression was rather fast, on the whole, for Ents." He said, sounding a bit bitter.

She patted his arm comfortingly before giving them both a sympathetic smile which they returned. "Where did you go today, my lady?" Pippin asked.

She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the forest, refusing to elaborate as she made her way back into the house with an unconscious air of nobility that the hobbits could not help but notice as they wandered in after her. They found her staring thoughtfully up at the table above her, obviously not quite seeing it.

Her hand wandered up to her hair where the golden flower lay, still as freshly in bloom as it had been when it had been given to her. She sighed, and her hand hovered for a moment above her side before moving to the clasp of her cloak and stirring herself seemingly with a new sense of determination.

She smiled, but it was not a pleasant smile, her eyes suddenly taking on a light that made the hobbits turn away, blanching. But a moment later she was patting their arms in apology, a kindly look in her eyes. They regained color and nodded back a bit nervously. Sensing that they were still unbalanced by her emotional vacillation, she left them to recover themselves, moving back outside and settling herself underneath the roots of a large tree to fall asleep.

Treebeard came back for a while to check on the 'young hobbits and mistress elf' before going back to the Entmoot after assuring them that they were coming quickly to a decision.

When the hobbits remarked to her in frustration that it was taking long enough, she merely shrugged unconcernedly.

"Don't you feel anything about this?" Merry asked in frustration.

At that, Eruanna's face had turned cold, and for the first time since meeting them deigned to use ósanwe.

*No, Meriadoc, Peregrin. This is none of my concern. It is your task and yours alone, and I have not the power nor the desire to interfere. My task is elsewhere. Do not attempt to rush fate; it shall play out as it will.* She answered them, and then proceeded to calmly walk to the river to take a drink of water, for she was not hungry.

When she returned, it was to find the hobbits musing over her words. She allowed them a small smile and fell asleep, tired out by the day's events and the effort she had put into her thoughts.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The sun had barely risen when Eruanna had risen the next day. She had spent many hours deep in agonized thought, alternating between wringing her hands and stirring in troubled silence, gazing with trepidation towards the direction from which the Entmoot still sounded.

When the hobbits awoke, it was to find her sitting in silence, lips pressed together until they were white. Her face was drawn from an age-deep weariness and a lingering exhaustion from the strain of the past days. She sent them a wearied smile of greeting, and after bowing to her politely they made their way towards the direction of the Entmoot.

Eruanna could feel the strain taking a toll on her feä. Whenever she wasn't thinking of what to do next, her whole mind was bent towards Ciaran and Imladris. It gnawed away at her mind and heart, concern slowly driving her to distraction.

She glanced up and was shocked to see that it was already noon. She had spent so much time in thought that she hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. She sighed and went on a walk, intending to try to find some small form of nourishment.

After politely inquiring of a tree if there was any such source of food anywhere, it directed her to a bush of blueberries that she ate gratefully, going back to the river to wash her hands and take a much-needed drink. She wasn't feeling very clean, either, but she didn't dare take a bath since she didn't have any other clothes.

But then just as she was getting all ready to scream in frustration, an Ent came through the trees, moving towards her. She waited patiently and bowed to it, which gesture it returned with a salute.

"Greetings, daughter of Kementári. I bring a message that I was bid to give you and you only." It said slowly, then paused to gather its thoughts. She bowed perfunctorily, and it began to speak as she listened with anxious face.

"It was merely: Helms Deep." It rumbled. Eruanna felt the blood drain out of her face. For a moment she felt faint, but then gritted her teeth and set herself in determination. Then she made a questioning gesture with her hand.

The Ent understood. "It comes from young master Gandalf." Was the Ent's answer. She nodded and then bowed in thanks. The Ent waved and lumbered away.

As soon as it had gone, she turned and fled through the forest, her intentions radiating off of her and to the trees, who in response led her back to where the glade was. The Huorns were all gathered there, murmuring in angry thought and branches shaking. When she entered, they all paused, and Eruanna got the impression that they had all turned to look at her, though there was no visible movement.

She hastily bowed. *I have received a message.* She said, her voice calm for all that she was inwardly trembling.

*Speak.* A Huorn answered.

*There is filth to be cleaned at Helms Deep.* She said flatly, not embellishing it. The Huorns seemed to shiver in pleasure at the words.

*We must leave as soon as possible to provide aid to those who are already attempting to.* She added, and they rustled in agreement.

*We shall leave tonight.* The Huorn answered. She nodded jerkily. *Come, Díllothel.* A branch beckoned, and she obediently moved in front of it.

Then another branch extended, and on it was a piece of white linen. She looked at the Huorn with some confusion. *If you are to travel with us, you must be dressed properly.* Was the answer to her confusion. She bowed and took the piece of linen.

*Bathe, and then return with your articles of clothing.* The Huorn said, and then she was effectively dismissed. She went to do as she was told, more than happy to oblige to that particular command.

She was led by the trees to a section of the river nearby where there was a pool of slightly calmer water. She divested herself of her clothes, laying them neatly on the bank before walking into the water. She could tell that the water was cold, but she did not feel it, elf that she was.

She quickly washed her hair, wishing she had a brush and making sure that the golden flower was laid carefully on the bank as well. Just then, a piece of elm bark floated past her, and she grasped it, looking up at the trees gratefully. She rubbed the bark, causing the thing to froth with soapy bubbles as she washed herself with it.

When she was finished, she carefully shook herself and tightly wrung her hair out to dry, combing through it with her fingers. A branch dropped a twig in front of her that had a series of thorns on it, making a natural comb. She nodded in thanks and carefully began to brush her hair, making sure not to poke herself with the thorns.

By then she had dried off, and she proceeded to pick up the white piece of fabric that she had been given her by the Huorns. She suddenly wondered where they had gotten it, but then shrugged, deciding she didn't want to know. As far as she knew, they could have kept it from some orc raid or another.

The piece of fabric proved to actually be a dress of sorts. It had no sleeves, but was all in all basically a rectangular piece of white silk, the edges of which were stitched together so that it formed a sort of tubular shape. On either side of the stitched area was attached another piece of white silk that hung down in waved edges.

Eruanna slipped it over herself so that the top edge of the silk was just underneath her arms and the bottom was half-way to her knees. She reached for her cloak and unpinned the brooch, using it to pin the two pieces of hanging silk together in the middle. Now it was a little tighter, but it still threatened to fall off, and she wondered if the Huorns would give her something else to tighten it.

Gathering up her things, she went back to the glade as directed to find the Huorns still muttering amongst themselves. Once again their attention turned to her, and Eruanna had the uncomfortable feeling of being scrutinized.

After a moment, another branch beckoned again and she went in front of it. *Use the belt, Díllothel.* Came the suggestion, and she did as she was told, buckling the jeweled scabbard and belt to her waist. It was a little better, but still not sufficient at the top. She looked up at them helplessly.

*No need to worry, Díllothel. It is easily solved.* They reassured her, and then one branch began to twine in her hair. It smoothed her hair and carefully fastened the golden flower in it so that it would not fall. Then after it was seemingly satisfied, it drew back, and she was studied critically once more.

*You must be a child of the forest to travel with us.* They repeated, and then suddenly several vines snaked towards her feet.

Two delicate vines dropped onto her arms and began to slither down them, twining themselves around her arms lightly in a swirling pattern until the bottom reached her wrists and the top rested on her shoulders. Another slender, small vine wrapped itself around the top of her dress under her arms, securing it firmly. The vines at her feet, all of them a light green color, wrapped themselves around her legs, spiraling upwards as though her legs were pillars for them to climb.

The Huorns studied her once more, than stirred in satisfaction. *Good. Now you are properly attired to join us.* One said, and she curtsied in reply. She took her lashes and tucked them into her belt as well so that they wouldn't show and were coiled up small enough not to cause her discomfort.

The rest of her clothes were taken by the Huorns except for the cloak, which she drew about her shoulders gently for some small warmth and comfort. The vines that wrapped gently around her were soft and warm, and she could feel them pulsing with life. She wondered how long they would live, climbing into the branches of one of the Huorns at its invitation.

All she had to do now was wait until night came, and they would be on their way to Helm's Deep. She only hoped that they would arrive there in time to be of any aid.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Good. Now her part in the war shall be fulfilled." Manwë said with a sense of satisfaction.

"Yes... Although..." Irmo muttered thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Estë asked him, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and gave her a fond kiss.

"I was just thinking that she could do much good for a certain young man that we are fond of." Was his reply, accompanied with a wink. Manwë nodded in approval.

"She would." Was his only answer, and they left it at that, knowing that Irmo would do what he would with that piece of knowledge.

"Isn't she adorable?" Yavanna asked fondly, and Vairë sniffed.

"She would look absolutely fetching in silver." She replied, and Yavanna rolled her eyes as the rest exchanged wry looks at each other.

"So. How do you think they'll take to their little elfling when they see her?" Oromë asked mischievously, eyes sparkling in glee. "I'll bet my next nap in the core of a blue star that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Haldir will be speechless, Olòrin will be smug, and the others will be unsure of how to think." He added.

"Oh?" Nàmo quipped, making Oromë snicker.

"Oh yes, you know, he'll make up a nice riddle for an explanation of the appearance of the mysterious forest." He replied.

"I bet that Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, and Legolas will choose not to show any surprise but rather feign merely being pleased to see her." Irmo opined.

"I bet that they will treat her with grave respect and familiarity." Aulë interjected.

"And you, Nàmo?" Manwë asked the judge of the dead with curiosity, and the rest turned to him.

He gave them all a sly smile. "I bet that Eruanna will choose to hug Haldir first." Was his smug reply. There was a silence for a startled moment.

Then Tulkas began to roar, leaning over to slap Nàmo's back. "I will throw in my bet with you, little brother!" He laughed, and then the other Valar began to laugh as well.

The Valië merely rolled their eyes with indulgent smiles. Nerí. They were always all the same.


	23. Helms Deep

**The chapter you've all been waiting for! Yay! Thank you as always for all of the faves, follows, and reviews. :) Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 22

It was evening. Eruanna was still in the branches of the Huorn, the large limbs curled around her protectively so that she wouldn't fall out. She had spent that time fingering the sigil e-hered and thinking over many things, not the least being her wish for the war to end and the upcoming battle. She was as safe as she could be, but she naturally worried for Olòrin and whoever else was in the battle.

But as soon as night fell and Isil rose in the sky, the Huorns began to stir themselves. Eruanna raised her head, looking around her in the Unseen realm. With a start, she realized that the vines around her arms and legs were also Huorns that had chosen the form of vines, and they smiled at her, albeit a bit frostily. She smiled back faintly.

*We leave.* And without further ado, she lurched as the Huorn began to move, all of them moving in one direction as though be mutual consent. She clutched a branch in front of her, looking around in confusion. She soon realized their method of travel, however, as the further and faster they went, the clearer it became.

Like the elves sometimes did, they clothed themselves in shadows and darkness and moved swiftly, seeming like a passing shadow to those who happened to see them. She knew that if the hobbits asked, Treebeard would tell them that she was going somewhere on her own task. She had no fear for them, for indeed, were not Ents the oldest and some of the strongest things on Arda? Were trolls not said to be Melkor's mockery of them? She had no need to fear for them.

She knew, however, that their trip would be long and tedious and boring, so to pass the time, she closed her eyes to fall into a true sleep, shunning the Path of Dreams in favor for the deeper sleep. She suddenly felt a familiar ache in her heart and reached up absently to rub it, not even registering what she was doing. The ache was always there, sudden pangs of grief and dulled pain. Sometimes she would even feel old wounds flare to life on her back, and as always there was the mark on her arm. The vines, however, had made sure to cover it up with their leaves and tendrils, for which she was grateful.

As she fell asleep, she began to dream, not knowing that someone had inspired her to fall asleep for that very reason. As she dreamed, her thoughts returned to Faramir, who had haunted her mind for the past several days ever since her vision.

_Faramir was once more in front of her, staring above her head. But he did not seem to see her. She frowned and turned, trying to see what he was obviously seeing. Her eyes landed upon the sight of Mordor near at hand, Mount Orodruin retching fire and molten rock like bile from the depths of the tortured earth. _

_She blanched, reaching up to grasp her arm and rub it absently as pain flared. She turned away, back to Faramir, to see that he was now sitting down, and they were in a different room. He was pouring over a map, and Eruanna walked up to him, peering down at the map on his lap as well._

_Her shadow suddenly fell over the paper where it hadn't been before. Faramir visibly started and looked up, his face mutating to shock as he saw her for the first time. Eruanna, realizing that this was more than a normal dream, smiled softly at the young man, seeing his face up close for the first time._

_Faramir stared at her, his pale face gaining a hint of color the longer he studied her. She studied him keenly, discerning him as Ciaran had taught her. His face was open and frank, if wearied and sorrowful, and his eyes were clear, if burdened with many heavy weights and sorrows. But there was something there that lurked in his eyes that she instinctively liked. _

_She reached up with a small hand, tracing her fingers against his cheek softly. The young man let out a gasp and shuddered at the tender touch, tears running down his cheeks._

_"W-Who are you?" He stammered wonderingly, almost hesitantly, as though if he spoke she would disappear. _

_Eruanna shook her head gently, reaching out and touching his mind gently. *A friend, Faramir. Why does your heart weep?* She queried softly. His eyes became wet._

_"My brother... Is... Dead." He hung his head, just as a stricken look crossed her face before smoothing into grief. So lady Galadriel had been right. He had been... In danger. But she knew that her grief was pale in comparison to Faramir's. _

_She took his face gently in her small hands, patting his cheeks tenderly with an encouraging smile as she peeped under his hair and saw his face. He reached up with a hesitant hand, swallowing as he touched one of hers. _

_*Keep faith. You shall meet again one day, Faramir. Make him proud by carrying on, and know that somewhere, there is someone who loves you, whether or not you know it or not.* Was her simple answer, and then her hands slid away. He looked up, and she plucked a single gem from her belt, pressing it into his hand._

_*So that you may remember my words.* She smiled, and then everything began to fade away. She continued sleeping, unaware that all the while, Faramir sat there staring down at the small amethyst in his hands, a symbol of delicate hope, loyal love, and undying devotion, with tears running unheeded down his cheeks. _

When she finally awoke, all thoughts of her dream were pushed to the back of her mind as she saw that the Huorns were now still, though it was still night. She peered through the foliage of the Huorn into the sky and saw that Isil was lying quite low, and a faint blush was rising over the opposite horizon.

Looking forwards, she stifled a gasp. They had obviously arrived at Helms Deep. A large stone fortress stood in front of her, and in front of it, laying siege, were thousands upon thousands of orcs and wild men, of whom she had never seen but heard of. Orcs she had seen plenty of, and she was not affected by the sight of them. But there were so many.

The Huorns were still. Olòrin would come, and he would know what to do. He would drive the orcs into the forest, and her army would do the rest. It was now only a matter of time. She sat back down contemplatively, thinking to pass the time.

Soon, dawn rose.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of orcs jeering. Peering out, she stifled a gasp to see Aragorn standing on the wall, hand outstretched in parlay. The orcs jeered, though she could not hear what was being said. Some of the wild men suddenly looked fearful, peering back to see something, but the orcs merely bent their bows and sent Aragorn leaping off of the wall for his life.

Eruanna wrung her hands, biting her lips in an agony of worry. Not an hour later, there was the sudden sound of horns. Her head jerked up to see the Rohirrim charging, horns blowing so loudly that she flinched, and a loud roar that met her ears and sent shivers down her spine. She watched as the men clashed with the orcs. Orcs and wild men alike cowered before the hosts, for fear had come upon them with the rising of the new day.

At the great dike, a kingly man who had led the charge stopped along with several others, looking down at the Huorns with amazement. Eruanna retreated a bit, even though she knew that they could not see her.

The enemy cowered and sought escape, but there was none. For even as she looked, on the west ridge a figure approached, white and riding upon a white horse. Eruanna clapped her hands in joy to see Mithrandir and Shadowfax, and a moment later the wizard was joined by more figures which she could tell were reinforcements.

And with a shout, they charged. And oh, the charge was glorious. Mithrandir lifted his staff, and with it came Anor over the ridge, its rays blinding and bright in terrifying beauty; a symbol of hope and a rising dawn for the Rohirrim. Both sides met in a roar and wild clash of steel that left her senses reeling.

The smell of blood and metal filled her nose, and she gasped, fighting off the urge that suddenly welled up in her to join them, to go on, to loose herself in the headiness of the battle-

And then she came back to reality with a sickening jolt as the orcs began to run, screaming in madness and terror, under the branches of the Huorns. She watched them go by underneath her, shuddering in repulsion at their hideousness that was amplified by their gibbering fear and hate.

"Do not near the forest!" Mithrandir's voice wafted to her ears, and she peered through the thicket of leaves to see that everyone had stopped. A few moments after the last orc had passed under the branches, the Huorns threw themselves into action.

Eruanna closed her eyes, fighting the urge to gag as the sound of screams and the snapping of broken bones filled the air. She put her head between her knees, breathing deeply. It was well. It was alright. Things would be well. She was going to be just fine, the orcs could not hurt her.

How much later she could not tell, but soon she realized that there was an almost unearthly silence again. She lifted her head slowly, color returning back to her cheeks.

*They are destroyed, Díllothel.* Came the whisper. She patted the branches.

*Thank you.* Her voice was suffused with thankfulness and relief, and her thanks was received by the Huorns with satisfaction and no small amount of smugness, to which she could not help but smile.

Aragorn, Legolas, Mithrandir, and the King of Rohan had gathered nearby the vicinity of the trees by the river to talk. She could hear them well. There was also the man whom she had seen beside Gandalf on the west ridge, and several others who seemed to be lords of import.

Many of the Rohirrim glanced toward the woods with uneasy or dark looks, and she could not help but giggle at their clear suspicion of the Huorns, who she knew cared less. Suddenly, there came walking up to the main group two other figures whom she knew well.

One of them was Gimli, the dwarf who bore a lock of her hair, his head was bandaged with a strip of linen stained red that concerned her, but her fears were soon put to rest with his next words as her face lit up at the sight of the other companion. Haldir! What had she missed, that her dear Marchwarden friend would be here?

"Last count, forty two! Alas, but mine ax has a notch in it; the last had an iron collar." Gimli said, and she stifled a hysterical giggle at the levity.

"You have beat my score by one, but I do not grudge it you, for I am glad to see you well and hale on your stout legs!" Was Legolas' laughing reply as he stroked his bow fondly, the string of her hair gleaming in the light.

The King, whom she now knew as Théoden, exchanged greetings with another named Éomer, his nephew as she gathered.

"Un-looked for?" Gandalf was asking Éomer. "I said I would return, did I not?" The wizard asked, almost with a sense of pettishness that made Aragorn grin.

"But you did not foretell the hour, nor did you tell the manner of your coming. Strange help you bring. You are mighty in wizardry, Gandalf the White!" Éomer replied. The Huorns stirred in amused affront, and Eruanna cracked up silently to herself.

"That may be so, but if true, I have not shown it yet. I have but given good council in peril, and made use of the speed of Shadowfax. Your own valor and the speed of your men have done more." Was the reply.

Some of the men glanced at the woods again, some even passing a hand over their eyes as though doubting those fallible organs. Gandalf threw back his head and laughed, unconsciously mirroring Eruanna's reactions.

"The trees? Nay, I see them as plainly as you do. But that is no deed of mine. It is a thing beyond the council of the wise that live on these shores, better than my design, and better even than the hope I had held. It was brought to pass by one far older than you, and yet far younger in some ways than the youngest of you here." Was the wizard's enigmatic reply to their doubt. Eruanna rolled her eyes at the riddle.

"Then if it is not your wizardry, than whose? Not Saruman's, that is plain enough. Is there some mighty sage that we have yet to learn of?" Théoden King asked.

"It is no wizardry, but rather a power far older than you and the creation of Rohan, which has had many trials but has come out of them all the brighter for it, as gold that has passed through the fire. And indeed, even sufferings have brought about friendship and the devotion of the trees." Gandalf said with no little satisfaction, and the Huorns had the pleasure of seeing the elfling blush.

"And will we not see this being, Mithrandir? For I dearly would wish to satisfy my curiosity that has been raised by your statement." Legolas suggested hopefully. Mithrandir smiled.

"Ah, but that is not my will to dictate, young Legolas. You know very well that trust is not freely given, and that I command none against their free will. If they wish to meet you, then they will show themselves." The white wizard replied promptly, lighting his pipe with Aragorn's and joining he and Gimli for a smoke. Haldir looked suspiciously at the wizard, who gave the elf a subtle wink.

Eruanna shrugged. Well, she might as well show herself in accordance with Gandalf's broad hint. Besides which, Haldir might as well be her means of getting back to Lothlòrien. The Huorn set her down at her request, and she raised a hand to them in thanks, which they returned with a rustling of leaves. Her cloak had been left in the branches of the tree.

Eruanna lifted her hand so that the blue aquamarine on her finger flashed in the sunlight, burning like blue fire or the sheen of ice in the sun. Gandalf stirred himself, causing attention to be drawn to him.

"Ah. It seems as though your wish has been chosen to be granted." He said enigmatically, and everyone turned towards the forest expectantly. So albeit a bit nervously, Eruanna shrugged and began to walk with the natural grace of the elves out of the shadow of the trees. There was a gasp that arose as she appeared in their vision.

"What is this? A child of the forest?" She heard Théoden ask in wonder, and she stifled her laughter at the remark that had seemed to become repetitive among men, merely sending them a brilliant smile. Aragorn threw back his head and laughed, startling those around him as Legolas also joined him in his mirth.

"Nay, King Théoden, though many seem to think so!" He chortled as Eruanna reached them. She curtsied to them shallowly in a sign of acknowledgement, and then raised a hand in greeting, her ring conveying her thought into the air so that they could hear her.

"Greetings, Théoden King of Rohan." Her voice, whispery and soft, startled many who listened. "I congratulate you on your victory."

The King bowed his head in thanks as she turned to the members of the fellowship, flashing them all a smile. "And greetings, Estel. My heart rejoices to see you again."

Aragorn placed a hand over his heart, standing to incline his head. "It is my honor to see you again as well, lady Eruanna of the House of the Golden Flower, once of Gondolin that is no more." There were audible gasps from several of the lords at the revelation, though the others merely looked confused. Théoden stared at her in no little wonder.

Then Aragorn threw her cheeky grin. "I trust that your brother is well and has not thrown any tantrums of late?" He asked, and she shook a finger at him in mock-anger as he snickered unrepentantly along with Haldir and Legolas.

"Well." She relented with a wry smile. "He did throw one when Gandalf came to tell him that I was to be taken away from him, but he got over it." She said cheekily, and Aragorn doubled over in laughter.

"He did call you a 'scruffy little mutt' before I left, though..." She added diffidently, and Legolas and Gandalf began to roar at the affronted look on his face as the others looked on in bemusement.

"I hope you have kept my gift well, Legolas Thranduilion?" She added with a smile, to which the prince bowed with a grin.

"I have, my lady. Thank you for your concern." He replied, and she nodded.

"And how have you fared, lock-bearer?" She asked Gimli, a faintly amused smile on her face. "For my thoughts have wandered to you on more than one occasion when I remember the state of mine hair." She said, amusement thickly coloring her tone as the dwarf was seen to blush.

"I have kept your gift well, my lady." Was the gruff reply, and she nodded in satisfaction.

"I do hope that you don't take all the credit for the help of the Huorns, Mithrandir." She sniffed facetiously, winking at the rest of them. "I did have a small part in it, you know." She said pettishly, and the wizard laughed.

"Oh my dear, I would not have dreamed of doing such a thing, for fear that your brother would castigate me a second time." He winked, and her laughter floated through the air, childish and sweet, bringing unconscious smiles to the face of others.

Then she walked to Aragorn, who bent down on his knees to see her, a smile on his worn face. She smiled back and reached up to kiss his brow, and all who saw his face saw some heavy burden fall off of him as he sighed in relief. Then Eruanna turned to Haldir, who immediately stood to attention with a stiff bow, indicating his acknowledgement of her position as his better. She stared at him impeccably for a moment.

"Why do you bow to me, Haldir of Lothlòrien?" Her voice made the men who were there do a double take at the elfling, suddenly realizing that all was not as it seemed. There was an authority in her voice that could not be gainsaid.

Haldir stood firm, though there was insecurity in his eyes. "Because thou art mine lady, my lady, and it is mine prerogative to honor thee by minding mine place and standing as Marchwarden of Lothlòrien and guardian of its lord and ladies." Was his formal reply. Some noticed the ghost of a smile pass across Eruanna's face, though it passed so quickly that they weren't sure if it had truly been there.

After a moment, she spoke. "But I am not thine lady, Haldir, though you may be my protector, in all sense of the word." Then her face relented and softened slightly. "Sit, Haldir, before I decide to mete out punishment for your delinquency in forgetting that." She said with humor, and Haldir just stood there in bewilderment as Aragorn and Legolas and Gandalf muffled their laughter.

Eruanna sighed, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "For lord Bèma's sake, Haldir, what about 'sit down' do you not understand? Now sit, so that you may give me a proper greeting!" She said in no little exasperation, and even King Théoden found himself chuckling at the levity of the elfling's manner. Haldir had the grace to blush as he sat down, muttering to himself.

"How may I rectify my mistake, my lady?" He asked meekly enough, however, though there was a slight smile on his face.

Eruanna then laughed and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly as she settled herself in his lap comfortably. The Rohirrim burst into roars at the Elf's face, doubling over and slapping each other as Haldir turned several interesting shades of red. Aragorn had tears pouring down his cheeks as Gandalf laughed and winked at the elfling knowingly as she smiled back. The levity had diffused the tension in the air somewhat, and everyone felt a little more lighthearted now after the rigors of battle.

Haldir sighed. Eruanna giggled, reaching up to pat the Elf's cheek with a fond smile that he returned somewhat shyly. Then she stood and shook out her light dress, smiling at them all.

"Of course, Haldir, your ultimate punishment will be to see me back to Lothlòrien safely and somehow manage to smuggle me into the city without my brother knowing." She said with a coy smile, setting Haldir into groans as the remnant of the fellowship went into another fit of amusement at her smug tone.

He sighed. "Duly accepted, my lady. I shall have to be more careful, next time, for now I see that he is not the only one that can mete out terrible punishments." Haldir said gloomily, but Eruanna merely smiled at him with a fondness that he did not see, though many others who saw it wondered at it.

Then she raised her arm to Legolas, who touched his fingers with hers. "I know that you long for communion with the growing things, Legolas. Perhaps this shall do for now." She offered, and the tendril around her arm moved of its own accord to his arm. He bowed in reply and began to silently touch the plant, playing with it as it slithered its way through his fingers and onto his arms. The men looked nonplused.

Eruanna smiled and bowed to them all once more. "I take my leave, men of the Rohirrim. May lord Béma continue to watch over you and your plains that represent all that is free to roam at will, unconcerned for danger. May it be so once again. And perhaps we shall meet once more before the end." She said, and King Théoden stood.

"I thank you, my lady-" he glanced to Aragorn who mouthed the name as Eruanna waited patiently with a slightly amused smile. "Lady Eruanna, for your help in bringing, err, the trees-" he gave them a sardonic look that was met with light laughter. "To our aid. May the powers of the west guide you." He bowed, as did the Rohirrim. Eruanna merely nodded, then turned to Haldir.

"When you find yourself ready, Marchwarden, we shall leave. You will find me in the forest. Do not fear them; they shall suffer you to pass. I take my leave. Mithrandir. Aragorn. Legolas. Gimli." Then she turned and glided away quietly, disappearing into the shadows underneath the canopy of dark trees, tall and stern.

The men watched her go with a mingled sense of relief and wistfulness as the last gleam of her ring glittered at them in farewell, though they could never quite afterwards tell why.

"For a moment, I felt as though I were being smothered by a power that I could not name." Éomer broke the silence thoughtfully, and Gandalf stirred from his ruminations.

"Because you were in the presence of one of the most powerful of the Firstborn to still live in Arda in this Age, Éomer of Rohan. Lady Eruanna is indeed a very dangerous being, should she wish to show you that. It runs in the family." The last rather non sequitur statement made them all blink for a moment, then slowly the implications of his statement sank in.

"How?" Théoden asked, sounding puzzled. Gandalf sighed.

"Well, perhaps a story would do us some good." He acquiesced, and soon the men were listening, enthralled, to the tale of a small elfling whose life had been fraught with suffering, pain, and healing.

By the time they had stirred themselves, it was with a new outlook on life as they went about their duties with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"So when she wished us the blessing of lord Béma... It might have more weight than... Than just polite words." Éomer ventured.

"Yes."

Only Gandalf smiled, thinking to himself of the days to come.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The Huorns had buried the orc bodies in cairn upon a small knell that was in their midst, covering it with stones of large size. Then they had returned her clothes which she had donned with no little relief, for for all that the white dress was light, she had feared it coming loose. So she had clipped her cloak back on with a sense of gratitude, and then when night came, she had bade them farewell.

They had given her one last wave of their branches before swiftly moving themselves under the cover of shadow back to Fangorn. Eruanna then moved towards the Rohirrim camp she could see that was set up not far away after they had passed through the forest.

It had been all too easy to sneak into the camp under the very noses of the watchmen, for they were rather lax in their guard concerning elflings. Then she had another conundrum to solve: who should she choose to snuggle up to sleep with?

After a moment's deliberation, she had finally chosen Aragorn, though exactly why she couldn't quite tell. She had merely slipped up beside his sleeping roll, and careful not touch him, laid down and fallen asleep.

The next morning when she had woken up, it was in the arms of Aragorn, who was looking down at her with a bewildered look on his face. She smiled up at him sleepily and sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn before staggering to her feet and stumbling over to Haldir's bedroll and collapsing on top of him.

Haldir had flown up with a strangled yell, his hands clamping around Eruanna's small form as he snapped awake and looked down at the elfling incredulously. Aragorn woke Gimli and Legolas up with his riotous laughter. Eruanna had ignored it all, merely snuggling further into Haldir, grasping a lock of his silver hair in her hands and sighing in comfort. Haldir didn't know what to do, merely awkwardly trying to shift her around, sending Aragorn into more fits of laughter as Haldir had muttered imprecations at him under his breath.

The Rohirrim were treated to the sight of Aragorn teaching Haldir how to properly hold an elfling, Eruanna patiently allowing herself to be used as an object of lesson through it all with an air of amusement. Many of the men had to stifle hysterical laughter, not knowing what else to think of the sight. Needless to say, Legolas and Gimli had great fun teasing the poor ellon until Eruanna had shut them up with a scathing glare, glomping onto Haldir and declaring that she loved 'her Haldir.' Haldir didn't quite know where to look after that. Gandalf, of course, enjoyed the whole thing probably a little too much.

But the time had finally come for Haldir and Eruanna to make their way back to Lothlòrien and part ways from the Rohirrim. Eruanna had merely given Aragorn a kiss and Legolas a hug, and then she had allowed Haldir to say his farewells before leading him to the edge of the camp, ignoring all of the men who discreetly stared.

Then she had raised her hand, the ring on her finger glittering brightly in the sunlight. A moment later, there was the sound of neighing on the wind, and a white horse came swiftly over the plains as Haldir stood guard, a small smile on his face as he watched the guards goggle over the horse that ran up.

Eruanna ran forwards towards the thundering horse, causing the guards to gasp in consternation, though Haldir did nothing. Asfaloth swerved at the last moment, prancing around and around the spinning elfling who had a wide smile on her face as she finally reached out her arms to hug the nose of the giant white horse. The poor men didn't know how to react, though King Théoden, standing by, smiled at the sight.

Then to their surprise, Asfaloth knelt, and Eruanna climbed onto his back easily as he snorted and got back up, tossing his head. Eruanna patted his head and then pointed to Haldir. The horse obediently, if haughtily, picked his way gingerly over to the elf, who bowed.

"Will you allow me to ride you, fair Asfaloth of Aman, steed of lord Béma?" He asked, speaking in Westron on purpose. The men who were listening gaped. Eruanna raised an amused eyebrow at him which he returned with a wink as she giggled. Asfaloth shook his mane impatiently as though to say, 'what are you waiting for, stupid elf? Hurry up!'

"Forgive me, Asfaloth. I'm hurrying." Haldir apologized, swinging up onto the horse's bare back behind Eruanna. Then with a whinny as Haldir bent over his neck, the horse wheeled and took off, galloping across the plains. Aragorn and Legolas, coming to stand next to the speechless men, raised their gemstones so that they glittered in the light, and were rewarded with a returning flash of blue.

So Eruanna and Haldir made their way back towards their home- but their return was not to be as pleasant as they hoped.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"She did very well." Manwë decided.

"She did." Varda agreed, pleased.

"The Huorns did their jobs well." Yavanna said with a sense of satisfaction, nodding.

"Hmm, yes. Now all that's left is for her to find the chest." Nàmo noted.

"And the sooner the better so that you can claim her, hmm brother?" Irmo teased, and was rewarded with a swat to the back of the head as he laughed.

"I will not even deign to answer that." Nàmo sniffed facetiously. The Valar laughed.

"What about HIM?" Vairë asked, bringing them back to matters. Irmo winced.

"More memories have surfaced. Now he remembers his previous position and his fame and how he received it, but not his death or... Her." He replied cautiously.

Manwë sighed as the other Valar flinched at the thought. "I am truly concerned about this matter. No other time has any such bond been made between two elves. Atar must have allowed them both to forget the memory until they meet so that they won't... suffer unduly from the separation." He said grimly.

"I do not want to find out what Glorfindel thinks of this." Irmo sighed, rubbing his temples. "It cannot be dissolved. It was made in Eru's name, and even Nàmo confirms that Atar has honored the bond." He said, sounding troubled.

"I'm sure that if Glorfindel hears that that he will understand better." Estë tried to comfort them, smiling softly.

"Let us hope so." Manwë sighed, and then smiled. "On a lighter note- I am very pleased to hear that he has remembered his heritage as son of Olwen, sister of Olwë of Alqualondë." He said with satisfaction, and the rest of the Vala nodded.

"Yes. I am glad that he has found his family, though I deem that he will elect to remain with Arafinwë. He has grown too fond of them to do otherwise, which is all the better, in my mind." Oromë pitched in his two-bit worth.

"True enough." Irmo agreed. "My only concern is when they get here. No elf from Endòrë is allowed to pass Tol Eresseä until the darkness in their feär is purged. At the rate that it takes to do so, it will take yení for her to heal enough to be allowed entrance into Aman." He pointed out in concern. Manwë frowned.

"Yes. To be honest, I only see one way for her to properly heal." Nàmo said darkly, and the Valar all shot him looks.

"As if Glorfindel would ever allow that." Tulkas scoffed. Nàmo smiled, and it wasn't a very pleasant smile.

"No, perhaps not. But it is ultimately up to her, not him." Was his only reply. The Valar stared at him askance as the implications of that statement suddenly sank in.

"You mean you-?" Manwë broke off.

"Why ever not? I'm sure Atar would allow it, and she doesn't have to lose the memories she has already retrieved." Nàmo replied.

"It's worth a try." Irmo said thoughtfully.

"Assuming that Glorfindel will allow it to happen." Varda gave them all an ironical smile.

The Valar rolled their eyes, knowing all too well their favorite Balrog-slayer and his infamous temper tantrums.

*Oh for the love of Atar, please don't. My hand cramps every time it comes to Glorfindel's tantrums.* Eonwë moaned.

"Eonwë! WHY are you eavesdropping again?" Vána scolded as the rest of the Valar laughed themselves silly.

*I don't eavesdrop, my lady, I tell you I merely hear anything about Glorfindel or Maiar and naturally come running!* Eonwë sounded petulant.

Vána rolled her eyes as the rest of the Valar roared. "I should have made you my jester, Eonwë. You misheard your calling." Manwë chortled.

Eonwë didn't even deign to answer and merely sniffed. It was a while before the Valar calmed down again.


	24. Lothlòrien, Imladris, Dunedaìn, Smiles

**Well... This chapter is longer than normal... Hmm. Anyways. Thank you all for the reviews! I've been having so much fun with this story... I hope you have enjoyed it too! **

**Just to be safe, last time I checked I owned nothing but Eruanna (which is still under dispute) and her flute. Meh. If I did own LOTR, there would be no Bagginshield or Kiliel... So come to your own conclusions. **

Chapter 23

Eruanna and Haldir had arrived at the borders. Asfaloth had taken a rather leisurely pace, though he made sure that they arrived before dark. The white horse slowed from his gallop to a trot as they neared the borders. Eruanna was tucked safely into Haldir's cloak, peeping out from it as she huddled into him.

They were looking on a disaster. Trees were hewn down, several of them looking as though they had been burned. Black blood stains splattered the bark of trees and the grass on the ground, mingled with some crimson. Haldir gasped. Eruanna gaped.

"There has been a battle here!?" Haldir wondered aloud, and Eruanna reached out, patting Asfaloth's neck and pointing to a tree. The faithful steed obediently trotted up to it, and Eruanna reached out, connecting with the tree.

*Mellyn nîn! Are you well? What has happened!?* She cried as it welcomed her presence. She brushed against Haldir's mind, allowing him to hear as well.

*Yrch, Díllothel. They came and the elves fought. We fought alongside them. Two attacks were made while you were gone.* Was the tree's reply. Haldir groaned.

*Are there any elves dead or injured?* Eruanna asked anxiously.

*Three are dead, and several injured. The city is safe and well.* Was the mournful answer, and both elves sighed in mingled sorrow and relief.

*Thank you, mellyn nîn, for your help.* She replied gratefully. The tree rustled in reply.

*It is good to see you safe, Díllothel. Golden Noldo worry for you.* Was the only reply, and Eruanna retreated, muttering to herself as Haldir smirked.

"Then I'm grateful I wasn't here while you were away." He chuckled. Eruanna swatted him in reply as Asfaloth took off for the city. "Apologies, my lady." He said with a smirk, and Eruanna rolled her eyes at him.

But their levity dropped once they arrived within the city. Asfaloth was taken to the stables where they were much welcomed, and Eruanna and Haldir made their way to the main talan: Haldir to give his report, and Eruanna to find Glorfindel.

When they arrived, it was to see Celeborn and Galadriel standing to welcome them as they made their greetings. In a moment, Eruanna was taken prisoner by a pair of broad, warm arms, a familiar pair of lips pressed into her cheek. She clung to Glorfindel, tears slipping down her cheeks in relief at being back by his side.

"Are you well, seler?" The golden voice asked into her ear, and she nodded gratefully. "Good."

Haldir gave his report, and Eruanna listened, eyes half-way closed as she curled up into Glorfindel. Her brother stirred in surprise when Haldir got into the part of his report where she had appeared from the woods, but she said nothing, merely sticking a thumb in her mouth as she felt gazes land on her face with various degrees of surprise.

Glorfindel laughed when Haldir relayed Eruanna's conversation with him at Helm's Deep, as did Celeborn when he heard it. Eruanna merely gave Haldir a fond, sleepy smile, causing his lips to quirk as he went on telling them about her wake-up call the next morning in a droll tone.

Then afterwards, it was Glorfindel's turn to speak. "The first attack took place the day Eruanna left. We were quite surprised when it came, and even more so when the trees began to help us. I do believe someone may have had a hand in that." He added pointedly, poking Eruanna's side as she squirmed in protest of her ribs. She stuck out her tongue in reply, making his roll his eyes.

"Yes, well. I digress. The second attack was two days later. There have been no more since then. Three elves have gone to Mandos, and fifteen have minor injuries. Thanks to the Mellyrn, there have not been any serious injury, and all of the yrch were disposed of." He finished, then sighed.

"My task here is over. Lord Elrond has called for me to come back. I must leave on the morrow." He added, stroking a finger down his sister's cheek, whose eyes flew open, surprise and intense longing in their depths. He smiled.

"Yes, seler, we are going home." He agreed softly, and Eruanna began to weep tears of relief, a tremulous smile on her face. She wanted to see 'Dan and 'Ro and 'Restor again. She could hardly wait. And maybe, just maybe, she would get to see Ciaran at least one more time if he stopped by Imladris. She dearly hoped so. She wanted to tell him that she knew. That she understood. To thank him for her trust in her.

Glorfindel gave her a ghost of a smile to let her know that he understood. She wished he understood everything. But she was content for the moment. She just wished- no. That was too selfish. Yes, she was happy.

And Eruanna fell asleep, exhausted and finally feeling safe in the arms of her beloved brother.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The farewell to Lothlòrien had been brief and to-the-point. Apparently, Elrond was at his wit's end over something or another since most of the inhabitants of Imladris were gone, and had, in no uncertain terms, ordered Glorfindel back as soon as possible; therefore it behooved him to do so.

There wasn't much Eruanna had been allowed to pack. In fact, she had nothing but her journal and whatever she carried on her person. Glorfindel had taken nothing but his sword and a map that he tucked into his tunic. Asfaloth carried them swiftly and surely towards the Hidden Valley, getting closer every hour that passed. All in all, it took them a week to reach the realm of Elrond Peredhil, and that was pushing Asfaloth to his greatest extent.

By the time they reached, Eruanna was exhausted from the strain of the travel and the events of the past three weeks, and Asfaloth was faltering in his strides. Glorfindel apologized to them both, but Eruanna merely shook her head. Asfaloth nuzzled his master wearily in understanding, sensing with his equine senses that all was not normal and that there was the need for haste.

They arrived in Rivendell in the late afternoon, exhausted, grimy, miserable, and in desperate need for a hot bath and good food for a change. The stable hand immediately saw to Asfaloth's needs as Glorfindel strode into the palace with Eruanna in his arms.

He made his way towards his lord's study, giving a brief rap on the door. "Enter." The harried voice made Glorfindel raise an eyebrow. Eruanna's face was pinched in hunger and exhaustion, misery reflected in her face. Glorfindel shot her an apologetic look as he entered the room with decided steps.

Elrond looked up at them, and relief descended on his face. "You're here. Good. I need you, Glorfindel; I cannot do this alone anymore. Erestor and I cannot keep up." Their lord said, running a hand through his hair.

"I am here to serve, Elrond. Where is that elf anyway? And your sons?" Glorfindel added, sitting down in a chair wearily.

"Ah! Lord Glorfindel, lady Eruanna, it is good to see you. You look awful, to be blunt." A small, wizened being noted from a corner. Eruanna managed a smile, waving to Bilbo, who waved back. Elrond frowned, just then realizing the state his Seneschal and his sister was in.

"Erestor is in the library attempting to complete the stack of paperwork I gave him. My sons are with their sister who lies ill. You look horrible. Go take a bath and rest, and then and only then may you report for duty." He shot them a look that brooked no argument, and Glorfindel gave a grateful nod as he stood to leave.

"Greetings to you as well, Bilbo." Glorfindel nodded to the hobbit, who smiled back.

"Oh, and Glorfindel- if Eruanna would consent, I think Arwen would appreciate being allowed to... Help Eruanna." Elrond gave them a significant look. Glorfindel frowned.

"You say she lies ill? Has she- chosen?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly, as though he was afraid to ask. Elrond looked away. Glorfindel bowed, and then left. There was nothing more to be said. Eruanna heaved a sigh.

*He never accepted her fate.* She noted wearily.

"He never did." He agreed. There was an exhausted pause as Glorfindel dragged himself along the corridor. "Will you go?" He asked belatedly as they arrived at the door to Arwen's suite. She nodded and wriggled, and he set her down. She leaned up on her tiptoes, and he bent down to receive the kiss she planted on his cheek.

*Muindor go rest. I'll be fine.* She said with a faint smile. *I'll be here if you need me.*

He nodded and stroked her hair, and then stood and left. Eruanna watched him until he had moved beyond her sight around a corner, and then turned to the door. Her cheeks were pale, her eyes glassy, and she weaved as she took a shaky step forwards. Her palm smacked against the door as she attempted to use it to hold herself up.

Her legs were jelly as she attempted to stay on her feet, but it was no use as she sank to the floor in a boneless heap. The door opened, and she fell onto someone's feet. There was a startled exclamation.

"Who is it, Elrohir?" Arwen's soft voice asked tiredly. Hands picked her up, and she whimpered silently, exhausted. She picked her head up to see that she was being cradled in Elrohir's arms. He clutched her to himself.

"Eruanna! Oh penneth, what's wrong?" He asked, his soft voice making her start to weep as she reached up to clutch his hair in trembling fingers.

*Ro. Ro. T-tired. Came from Lothlòrien with Glorfy. Please. Please. Tired- hungry.* She pleaded helplessly, feeling miserable. The door shut as Elrohir brought her over to Arwen and Elladan's side. Arwen immediately reached out for the elfling, and Elrohir handed her over reluctantly.

"Oh you poor thing! Elrohir, will you draw a bath? Elladan, please go get something for her to eat." Arwen asked her brothers. Elrohir nodded and kissed the elfling's cheek, going off to do his sisters request. Elladan did the same before going to raid the kitchens. Arwen crooned over the elfling, who was struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep, dear. I will bathe you, and when you wake up you can eat." Arwen murmured, and Eruanna gratefully complied, falling into a much-needed sleep.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

When Eruanna woke up again, it was to the feeling of being cradled gently. She yawned widely, opening her eyes to see Elrohir's face above her, looking both concerned and relieved.

She smiled dazedly, reaching up and tracing the planes of his face with her small hand. Elrohir closed his eyes as she brushed his cheek, her fingers even ghosting across his eyelashes. His eyes fluttered open as she snuggled into him, a sigh heaving her chest.

"Come, Eruanna, penneth. You should eat. Please? You need something inside you. For me?" Elrohir's voice asked her in its alluring softness. She complied, willing to do anything just to hear that voice. It was so soft and gentle, lulling her into a sense of security. Oh how she wanted to stay in his arms for a long time and never get up.

She felt nice and clean, come to think of it, her hair still drying, and a soft blanket covered her as well as a small nightgown her size.

She felt rather than saw a spoon lifted to her mouth, and she obediently opened it, eating what was placed into her mouth. It was a thick, rich stew, and Elrohir fed her small pieces of bread along with it, tucking the small pieces of bread into her mouth tenderly. If she would have opened her eyes, Eruanna would have seen Arwen and Elladan looking at the pretty little tableau with pleased smiles and soft eyes. But she was too warm and content to do aught else but merely eat with her eyes closed.

A small hand reached out and grasped a lock of Elrohir's dark hair, and her eyes finally fluttered open, focusing on Elrohir's face. He smiled down at her, raising another piece of bread to her mouth, which she accepted gratefully. Eruanna reached out, begging to be fed with hugs too. Elrohir readily complied.

"Poor Eruanna. You must have been so tired." Arwen fussed, reaching over and stroking her hair. Eruanna nodded pitifully.

"And Glorfindel?" Elladan asked with sympathy. Eruanna waved a hand towards the door.

"Helping Ada, is he?" Elladan said with an amused tone of voice. She nodded, face buried into Elrohir's shoulder.

*I missed you, 'Ro. Didn't want to leave you and 'Dan and 'Restor and 'Wen.* Eruanna sighed. Elrohir smiled.

"We missed you too, penneth. We are glad to have you back with us. Are you feeling better?" He asked softly. She nodded.

*Ro know how to make it all better. Didn't feel good in Lothlòrien. Wanted 'Ro and 'Dan and 'Wen.* She admitted wearily. Elrohir stroked her hair.

"Shh penneth. It's alright, we are here now." He murmured.

"Aww. You have such an avid admirer 'Ro." Elladan attempted to lighten the mood.

Eruanna giggled, reaching up and hugging Elrohir tighter and turning around to stick out a tongue at Elladan, who gave her an affronted look as Arwen giggled. Then Eruanna reached forwards, halfway tumbling out of Elrohir's arms, and grabbed the bread, sticking it in her mouth in a huge bite. Elrohir caught her with an exclamation.

"Eruanna! Be careful!" He cried, but she merely chewed happily, feeling much better and more refreshed. Arwen giggled as Elrohir sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

She polished off the bread and stew, crawling beside Arwen and curling up next to her with a yawn. "Hey! What about me!? I haven't had a hug!" Elladan protested, and in response Eruanna blindly reached out her hands. With a sigh, Elladan picked her up as Elrohir snickered and Arwen giggled. Elladan hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will I ever get a kiss one day, penneth?" Elladan teased, kissing her hair. She pulled back and sniffed dubiously, making him sigh.

"Oh very well." He grumbled. Eruanna made a mental list her in her mind of people she had ever kissed in her entire life. Her parents. Ecthelion. Glorfindel. Erestor. And Aragorn. That's it. She blinked. Well, maybe one day...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Glorfindel was busy working in lord Elrond's study. Eruanna was currently in the sewing room, trying to find a piece of ribbon to give to Erestor. She hadn't seen him yet, and she wanted to. Badly. So she wandered the room all by herself, alone, looking among the racks of ribbons for the perfect one.

And she found it. It was a deep purple color, almost bordering on the verge of being blue. That color always reminded her of Erestor. Dust, violets, deep blue, and ink. It was a simple piece of ribbon, too, broad and about the size of her hand. Perfect.

Grasping it in her hand, she moved towards the doorway, passing out into the hall and walking down the corridors of silent, white stone with nonexistent footsteps. She glided among the ornate busts and balustrades, a whisper of the wind among the tapestries on the wall. It was uncommonly quiet. There was no quiet buzz of activity, no cheerful greetings or swish of robes against smooth tiled floors.

It was almost sad, in a way, and yet it was at the same time pleasantly peaceful.

She reached a door, looking up at it with a tiny smile playing at the corners of her lips. A tentative knock.

"Enter." A familiar, almost wearied voice sighed. Eruanna took the invitation, reaching up to turn the doorknob and push the heavy door in, closing it behind her and turning to face the desk. Erestor looked up, and his face lit up marginally as they saw her.

He turned in his chair and smiled at her weakly, exhaustion on every line of his fair, pale face. Eruanna ran into the arms he stretched out in welcome, hugging him tightly as he drew her up into the chair. Erestor buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply. Eruanna clutched a lock of his dusty hair, pulling back to look into the kind, guarded eyes.

Then she smiled, handing him the customary worry string she gave him once every year. It was late, that year. The councillor took the string, tucking it into the palm of his hand, and then gave her a smile. It was not the same as the other smiles he had given her. Those had been bright ones, rare ones, making her wish to see it forever. This smile twitched. It faltered, sputtered, coughed, and attempted to exist. It died on his face, wheezing in exhaustion. Eruanna's eyes welled.

Erestor immediately frowned. "What is wrong, penneth?" He asked, tentatively reaching up to touch her hair. He was always hesitant in his caresses, as though he was afraid that he would break her. As if he ever could, with his fingers that were so soft and gentle, like the quill pens he wrote with.

*Your smile, Erestor.* Eruanna replied sadly, a tear slipping down her cheek. *Something's wrong with it. I saw it die on your lips. I liked your smile, 'Restor. I would have given you a worry string every time I saw you, just to see that smile.* She said mournfully, leaning forwards and kissing his cheek softly.

Erestor stared down at her, something akin to mingled awe and grief on his face. Then he suddenly gave her a brilliant smile, and her face lit up in reply.

"I did not know that you noticed, penneth. No one ever notices my smiles. I suppose I just forgot to give them anymore. But for you, Eruanna, I would smile any time you asked. Do not cry. Thank you, for seeing my smile." He whispered the last sentence into her ear, and she laughed in his mind, touching the corners of his mouth with her lithe, thin fingers.

*Yes. If no one else wants your smile, I want it all for myself.* She agreed, and he chuckled softly along with her, the smile still on his face.

Eruanna tucked away the memory of it in her mind, burning it into her heart. Later on, she wrote about it in her journal. Or at least, she tried to.

_I don't know why, but Erestor's smile is special to me. Maybe it's because he rarely ever smiles. I cannot explain it. I just know that it is... THE smile. There is no other smile quite like it._

_It is sad- it is happy- it is... just there. It is precious to me simply because it exists. It is him. _

_When he couldn't smile for his weariness, my heart faltered. There is no reassurance for me if that smile ever fails. I can still see it, dying on his lips, petering out in sputters. I couldn't help but cry. If you ever see that smile, you will know what I speak of. You feel bereaved of something if the sight of it is denied you. _

_I love to see his dusty hair, to feel it in my fingers, soft, like warm strands of sunlight or butter. His grey eyes are so deep, filled with shelves and shelves of books- I can see them. I can read their titles. I can feel them, their leather bindings under my fingers. His eyes are so melancholy- in an oddly pleasant way, like sweetly bitter nostalgia. _

_His tiredly patient and patiently tired smile. It is such a fragile smile. I want to bottle it up, to preserve that delicate curve of lips in the most imperishable vessel possible._

_When he smiles, it is not a wide smile. It is not a small smile. It is a perfect smile for his face and eyes. His thoughtfully sad eyes, and his pitifully lovable smile. _

_There is no smile in the world that I will ever find that is quite like Erestor's. _

She didn't write to anyone in particular. They were just her thoughts, jot down in a randomly ordered pattern. And that was the simple beauty of it. They were written for no one. They were merely, simply, her thoughts, unvarnished and unembellished. A masterpiece of their own.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna was exited. For the first time in months, she was exited. She ran through the halls, running for the main gates to see the visitors that had come. According to Elladan, who had brought the news, it was the Dunedaìn being sent to the aid of Aragorn.

Arwen had trembled when she heard, clutching her brother's fingers in her own slender, weak ones, giving him a pleading look. He had smiled, pressing her hand in a nod of promise. Eruanna knew what Arwen had been silently asking. She had been privy, along with Bilbo, to the standard that the Evenstar had been working on for weeks and months. It was for Aragorn, Eruanna knew.

She met Bilbo in the hallway, hobbling on his cane towards the main entrance. She paused, walking alongside him. He chuckled at her. "So annoying, to have your bones grow old. I cannot run properly any more." He grumbled, making her grin grow wider.

They reached the gates, and Eruanna's eyes scanned the courtyard, watching the milling men as they attempted to see to their horses. Elrond also stood there, greeting them courteously and welcoming them, which gesture was gratefully received and pleasantries reciprocated. Glorfindel was nowhere to be found, most likely busy at the moment. Elrohir and Elladan were helping the men as well.

Her eyes swept the thirty-odd group anxiously, her chest tightening as she searched hopefully for one man she knew well. Dark mops of hair cluttered her vision. Grey eyes filled with age and wisdom of their own mortal brand gleamed and snapped.

The Dunedaìn were never very much inclined to speak. They preferred to be quiet among others not their own, though always they were courteous when spoken to and kind to those they helped. They reminded Eruanna of stone, hard and unyielding yet steadfast and vigilant.

There- there was Halbarad. She recognized his two sons beside him, Halladan and Borongil. Halladan was the spitting image of his father, dirty blonde hair with firm, set jaw and dark stubble. But his eyes were his mother's, green and smiling. Borongil was more like his mother, with his dark hair and soft features, but he had the eyes of his father, warm and chocolaty like thick molasses.

Her gaze moved on- and snagged on a bright, honey blonde mop of hair, ever-so-slightly disheveled and yet still looking proper, somehow. She paused, barely able to breathe. Was it him? The head turned, and sizzling blue eyes smacked into her vision like the shock of seeing the sky for the first time in ages.

Eruanna ran. She didn't care about the other men who started as she squeezed passed them, didn't care about the horses that she dodged. She only saw that one face, relief blooming in her heart and aching in its intensity. He saw her before she reached him, and in a moment, he had bent down swiftly to catch her as she ran into his arms at full-tilt.

Ciaran laughed. Loud and long and clear, he laughed. It was a wonderful laugh, Eruanna decided. Possibly one of the best laughs she had ever heard. Their master/apprentice bond flared to life, and they both knew that it was far more than just that anymore. It was a bond between family.

Several of the Dunedaìn looked startled, turning to watch Ciaran laugh with surprise on their faces. Ciaran almost never laughed. He grinned, he chuckled, he smiled. Ciaran did not laugh. Not until now. Elladan and Elrohir seemed mildly surprised as well, as did Elrond, though he didn't show it.

Eruanna reveled in the feeling of that laugh, drowning in it, relishing the circle of arms that held her firmly and crushed her lungs against her ribs in its strength. She didn't care. She squished her nose farther into his chest, smiling as she memorized that laugh.

If silence was golden, she thought, then Ciaran's laugh was surely polished Mithril. Precious and strong and indestructible. She cherished it, as much as she did Erestor's smile. Eruanna pulled back, smiling happily and clapping her hands in delight.

"I am glad to see you too, Eruanna." Ciaran smiled, the Dúnadan's eyes crinkling at the corners in happy lines. She reached up, pressing her pudgy, infant lips to his care-worn cheek. Ciaran never seemed to get old. He had more wrinkles than before, perhaps, but they were small and seemed to be from smiles, not age. She made a mental note. Now she had kissed seven people in her entire life. Ciaran bowed his head, acknowledging the rare gift.

"I'm jealous! She never gave me one." Elladan called over the courtyard, his face straight but his eyes sparkling in jest as Eruanna retorted by sticking out her tongue at him. The men gave startled laughs, their tense muscles relaxing at the lightheartedness. Eruanna waved at Halbarad, who smiled and nodded in reply. His sons looked intrigued.

Ciaran picked her up, rising to his feet once more. He smiled and winked at her, his shockingly blue eyes sparkling wickedly as he poked her nose. "I kept it with me, always. It was always here." He whispered in her ear, holding her hand to his chest over his heart. She felt the small lump there the size of a stone and smiled happily into the soft, caring eyes.

*I kept it with me, master, always. It was always here.* She repeated, patting her waist with his hand. He smiled.

"Good. Very good. You know." He said, his eyes now shrouded with mystery. She gave him a thin smile.

*Yes. And I'm not very happy with you, master.* She replied softly, a dangerous glitter in her eyes. He looked away with a guilty air.

"Apologies... I was afraid..." He didn't finish as she sighed and smacked the back of his head.

*I'll forgive you, since you came back safely.* She mock-growled, and he sighed in relief.

"Thank the Valar." He said fervently. Eruanna giggled as he took broad steps towards the front gate, just as Glorfindel appeared around the corner.

"Ah! Greetings, men of the Dunedaìn!" He hailed them with customary cheerfulness, which greeting was returned by the men. Glorfindel turned to Eruanna and smiled, clapping a hand on Ciaran's shoulder.

"And it is always good to see you as well, Ciaran." He winked at the man, who quirked a smile back.

"Always a pleasure to be back, lord Glorfindel." Was his smooth reply, and Glorfindel laughed.

"For many reasons I'm sure, hmmm? Well come on, then, and tell us all about your escapades. What trouble have you been getting into now, my young friend?" Glorfindel asked cheerily, dragging them off down the hallway.

Ciaran sighed. Halbarad was doubled over. Eruanna nearly killed herself laughing at the looks on the faces of Halbarad's two sons. The twins snickered.

"Would it be too much to ask not to ruin my reputation among my fellow men, oh so ancient lord Glorfindel?"

Eruanna veritably screamed at the scathing glare Glorfindel sent the smirking man.


	25. Heart-aches, Soul-aches, Stomach-aches

**Sorry I'm so late! I had I to go do some more relief work, so I was away for a few days. My internet wasn't stable. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and forgive me if I didn't reply to any reviews! I was really tired. Have a great day, y'all! **

**Read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

Chapter 24

Eruanna woke up to see a familiarly unfamiliar face in front of her. She blinked, shocked, and then registered the face. Ciaran!? Where was she? Why was she sleeping here and not next to Glorfindel!?

She blinked, and then suddenly realized where she was. They were all sitting in Glorfindel's suite, glasses and bottles strewn about the table. Glorfindel and Ciaran were knocked out snoring in their chairs. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in Ciaran's lap, the man clutching her to himself like a lifeline, barely registering what he was doing.

She sighed, shaking her head at the two. Nerí, she thought to herself, disgusted.

*What would you do without them?* Came the retort from inside her.

*Why in the name of lord Manwë are you even defending their stupidity!?*

Sniff. *Am not. Just making a point.* Was the retort.

*Oh whatever, just forget it.* She sighed, gingerly climbing out of Ciaran's tangle of arms and limbs and creeping silently through the hallways to the kitchen.

*What are you doing?*

*Going to make them a hangover remedy that they'll owe me for.* Was her disgruntled reply. Strangely, there was no retort. She stumbled into the kitchen, meeting a few men who had helped themselves to a breakfast. She sent them a weary smile, tottering towards the counter and staring up at it rather stupidly.

"Do you need a hand, my lady?" A voice asked her. Eruanna turned around, tracing a figure from his knees up to his face. It was Halladan, a small smile on his face. She smiled back, reaching her arms up in reply. He bent and picked her up carefully, setting her on the counter. She patted his cheek with a smile of thanks, and then rummaged in the counters for the things she needed.

"Is Ciaran well, miss Eruanna?" Halbarad asked questioningly from the other counter. Eruanna jumped, nearly spilling the contents of the jar she was holding. She blushed and then turned to the man, who gave her an apologetic smile.

She blinked, and then registered his question. Her lips twisted, giving him a sardonic smile as she held up the jar. He looked at the label and raised his eyebrows.

"Let me guess. Lord Glorfindel and Dorwinian?" He asked with a smile, and in reply she turned back to the shelving unit, smacking her head on it, mouth open in a clear groan. Halbarad began to laugh riotously, the sound buzzing around in her ears like a bee.

"Lord Ciaran? Dorwinian? That's a side I didn't know existed." Halladan noted with a slight frown. Eruanna turned to him, a clearly sarcastic smile on her face. He chuckled. "I see." Was his reply.

She finished her recipe and Halbarad poured the boiling water from the fireplace into the cups. She gave him a thankful smile and then looked to Halladan pleadingly. He laughed.

"And if I prefer not to, but rather keep a pretty picture where it is?" He teased with a wink, and she rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly in reply. He chuckled and lifted her down, handing her the cups as well. She gave his hand a quick pat before moving out the door, disappearing without a sound.

She heard voices waft to her from the kitchen. "I have never seen an elfling here before, father. And you seem to know her?" There was a slightly accusing tone in his voice.

There was a pause, and then a sigh accompanied by a chuckle. "I suppose it's high time you hear her story, my son. She is the first and only elfling I have ever seen. I thought- I thought she was a child of the forest." He said with a self-deprecating chuckle, and there was another pause. Eruanna paused in her walking for just a moment, wondering what Halladan's reply would be.

"A child of the forest? She is a- beautiful child, I will admit, though that description seems to be too pale, somehow." Halladan answered thoughtfully. Eruanna blushed hotly, resuming her quick walk down the hall, suddenly feeling as though she had been eavesdropping on a private conversation.

When she arrived back at the suite, it was to see Glorfindel sitting in his chair and groaning, and Ciaran retching miserably into a cup. She grimaced, hurrying over and shoving one cup into her brother's hand and the other into her master's. Both accepted and quaffed the cups.

"Thank you seler." Glorfindel said, looking much better. Ciaran looked less green, though he was pale and still looked disoriented. He smiled at Eruanna, though it was a rather sickly smile. She stifled a laugh and merely rolled her eyes, shaking a finger at them.

"Don't scold, seler. I've learned my lesson- for a while." Glorfindel muttered darkly as she climbed into his lap. He gave her a lop-sided smile, bending down to let his lips crash somewhat clumsily against her cheek. Eruanna caught his head in her hands, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly.

"Shweet picture. Any more like it?" Ciaran slurred, grinning at them. Eruanna rolled her eyes and gave up. Nerí. All the same. They never learned, did they?

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna was sitting in Arwen's room with Bilbo, reading a book with Arwen while Bilbo had his afternoon tea. She munched on a cookie, the only sounds being the rustle of leaves, the clatter of utensils and the sound of crinkling paper as the pages were turned by the Evenstar's delicate fingers.

"Arwen? Eruanna? Ah, there you are." Elladan strode through the doorway, receiving a smile of welcome from both ellith and a nod from Bilbo. Elladan nodded back just as Elrohir squeezed through the doorway behind his twin.

"Ai Elladan, let me in too!" He protested, and in another moment had an armful of elfling. Elrohir smiled down at her and kissed the bright head, receiving a sunny smile in reply.

"Well, the Dunedaìn leave tomorrow." Elladan declared, sitting down on a chair. Eruanna sighed, having anticipated the news. She would miss Ciaran, but in no way would she ever attempt to dissuade him from his duties.

"We gave Halbarad the standard, sister." Elrohir added, sitting down and lazily stroking Eruanna's hair as she purred silently in his lap. Arwen gave him a grateful smile.

"We leave with them as well." Elladan said.

The smile faltered. Eruanna sat up, face stricken as her eyes filled with hot, burning tears. Elrohir looked down at her and sighed.

"We will not be gone for too long, seler, only four weeks at the most." He attempted to comfort her. She stared at him, an incredulous look on her face.

*Four weeks? You say that's not long!?* She cried, and then burst into wracking sobs. Elrohir looked stricken.

"Oh, no, penneth, please, don't cry-" He groaned and then slumped, pulling the weeping elfling into his arms and giving Elladan a helpless look. Arwen's face was pasty and she lay back, eyes closing in exhaustion, tears beading at the corners.

Elladan sighed. "We must go." He begged them to understand. "It is for Estel. We cannot, in good conscience, deny our brother help when he needs it." He said, but Eruanna merely struggled with her tears, clutching Elrohir, who attempted to kiss them all away.

"Then go. But do not expect us to be happy." Arwen said weakly, and took Eruanna from Elrohir, their tears mingling with each other's. The twins looked down, and Bilbo spoke up from the corner.

"I cannot but sympathize with the ladies, my lords, but may I give a suggestion?" He asked suddenly. Elladan turned to the halfling with a half-smile.

"Take a messenger bird with you, and send messages back and forth." Bilbo suggested.

"Thank you, Bilbo. We will do that. It is an idea I had not thought of." Elrohir nodded gratefully, and Bilbo retired, pleased.

Eruanna and Arwen could not be consoled to any degree, and the twins were forced to leave with a genuine blessing from both but also the niggling feeling of guilt at being the cause for their distress. So the two ellith were left to attempt to comfort each other along with Bilbo until Glorfindel came and stayed with the two for the rest of the day, doling out comfort along with sweets and tea.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It was time to say farewell to both the Dunedaìn and the twins. Eruanna was being held in Glorfindel's arms where they stood by the gate. Eruanna tugged on Glorfindel's tunic, and with a sympathetic smile he set her down, watching his little sister with sharp eyes as she made her way through the group of men and horses.

She went over to Ciaran, who knelt down and reached out, placing a hand on hers. Her eyes pleaded for a better farewell, and he reached out to hug her firmly but gently. She sniffled, clutching a piece of his honey blonde hair in her fingers.

She pulled back and looked at him with tears in her blue-green eyes. *Please be as safe as you can without neglecting your duties, master.* She whispered, and he gave her a gentle smile.

"I will try my best to come back to you, dear heart, that much I can promise." He replied softly, and wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She could feel the warmth of his finger on her cheek, the calloused texture of it scraping her skin with a pleasurable sort of sting.

*Please, please tell him hello for me, and that I miss them all.* She pleaded, and he nodded. * And- and please- look after Halbarad and his sons too.* She blushed hesitantly, and he smiled crookedly.

"I can try, dearest." He leaned forwards and brushed his lips over her brow lightly. "You should stop spending so much time with this old mortal and go say farewell to your- cousins." He smiled teasingly, but it fell short of his eyes. She clutched his hand tightly in hers.

*Never, master. Please stay alive. I need you to be with me when I find the chest.* She said, and then pressed a dejected kiss to his cheek before walking away despondently to Elladan and Elrohir. She didn't look back, but it she had, she would have noticed the strange look that passed over Ciaran's face as he turned to his saddle, and her heart would have been touched to see his hand ghost over the pocket in his tunic that rested over his heart.

Eruanna hugged both twins. *Come back safe, 'Dan, 'Ro.* She said, and then pulled away. They nodded gravely and gave her smiles, which she returned weakly and then disappeared into the palace, not being able to stand remaining there to actually see them leave. She sat in Arwen's room, journal in hand and thoughts running through her mind in a swift, troublesome river.

Glorfindel joined them a few minutes later, and sat quietly, working on papers and giving them comfort with his sure presence. Erestor joined them a few moments later and also sat at a desk, working on more papers and providing a small sense of normality with his no-nonsense air.

He turned in his chair and looked at Eruanna, who immediately gathered up her journal and scrambled into his lap, placing the large tome down and throwing her arms around his neck, nuzzling him. Glorfindel stifled a smile as he discreetly watched the councillor turn his face into the tousled, bright hair, eyes closing in comfort and face smoothing out.

Eruanna pressed her nose against his neck, breathing in the smell of leather, parchment, and ink, reveling in the feeling of his arms gently circling her small frame. Erestor always made her think of one word. Or two. Delicate, and violets. He always made her feel as though she was looking at a piece of glass. Because she saw Erestor for what he truly was, not the stern exterior that he carried in public. She saw the elf underneath. And violets. Deep, mysterious, warm purple, like a sticky twilight stained with splashes of wine.

To her, that was Erestor. And that's why she loved him. That's who he was.

*'Restor* She said simply, voice laced thickly with contentment. He smiled, and she could feel the smile. She pulled back and looked at it, drinking in the sight greedily. He leaned forwards, breathing into her hair, and she leaned up to give him an uncommon kiss. His fingers touched her face softly, unlike Ciaran's sure, firm digits, the smile on his face now faint, and his face soft.

She leaned into him again, squirming around to write in her journal. Erestor was the only one allowed to be near her while she was writing in it, besides Glorfindel. And only Erestor was allowed to read parts of her journal. Fingers combed through her hair gently, and she wrote.

_I cannot understand it. A shadow grows on my mind, but why- or for who- I know not. I wish this war would end! I want to go to Aman. I want to go HOME. I don't know what to do. I want to go back to family. _

_Glorfindel once told me that Gondolin was always home. I feel that way, too. I was born there, raised there, kept there as secret as the city itself, and in a way, I died there. And that part of me- some of it is still dead. It cannot be revived until I go to Aman, the blessed land. _

_Oh Valar, please, keep Elladan and Elrohir safe, and Ciaran too... And Estel and Legolas and the rest of the fellowship... _

_My heart weeps, and I can hardly tell why. The very earth seems to wail in horror, and I feel its sorrow and burden. _

_Please, please, I just want to go HOME, though where exactly that is I cannot even tell anymore. Just somewhere to call home. Someone to love- a father to love. I want a father. I want an Atto, someone to replace the one that I have lost- for I have none now. _

_I want a family. _

_My heart hurts, and my stomach aches, though I do not know why. _

_I want a family._

Eruanna read over her entry and frowned, leaning down to rub at her stomach. It ached slightly, not soothed by the pressure of her fingers. She pressed harder. It still ached.

She sighed and shook her head, feeling disoriented and considering tearing out the piece of paper and throwing it away. Then she closed the journal, still cradling her stomach under the folds of her clothes. Erestor hummed slightly as he continued his work, and Eruanna looked out the window.

The sky was stained red, like blood had rushed to its white cheeks, and the white splotches of clouds amidst the crimson made her think of a blotchy, awkwardly blushing face. She wondered what Arien had had seen, to make the sky redden so. But she could not tell, and there was no one else she could ask that knew.

Glorfindel looked up to see Eruanna cradled in Arwen's arms, one hand on her stomach while the other was up to her mouth as she stuck her thumb in it. Arwen hummed softly. Eruanna's cheeks were bloodless. The ache in her heart and stomach went on.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Oh dear Atar, this is not good." Estë wrung her hands in concern, and Manwë frowned.

"What is it?" He asked gravely, and the other Valar slowly appeared and began to listen.

"She is beginning to feel repercussions, now that more of HIS memories have been retrieved. She has a slight ache in her stomach, for one thing." She said, and the rest of the Valar immediately took concern.

"She must come, and soon. This war will not last much longer, I deem, and she must come to us soon afterwards. This is not good at all." Manwë murmured thoughtfully, eyes turned to the east where Arda lay, somewhere beyond the vast seas.

"She will." Nàmo said, following Manwë's gaze. "No need to worry, she will." He smiled thinly, and there was a glitter in his eye that usually meant either trouble or a secret.

"You saw something?" Tulkas asked, intrigued. Almost every Valar leaned forward. Almost.

Nàmo gave them all the 'that's for me to know and you to find out' look and a sympathetically smug smile, and Tulkas grumbled.

"Oh fine, keep your secrets, we have plenty of our own." He muttered, and looked to Nessa. Nessa raised an eyebrow.

"We do?" She queried. Tulkas gave her a look.

Nessa feigned remembrance. "Oh, yes, we do, and they're so secret that even I don't know what they are!" She said, giving him a scathing glare. The comment was met with riotous laughter by the rest of the Valar as Tulkas sighed.

"Very well, then, keep your... Secrets, Nàmo." Manwë smiled at the judge of the dead, who gave him a small smile. But Manwë was concerned by that smile. The other Valar, sensing that all was well once more, faded away back to their realms, but Nàmo stayed on request of Manwë.

"Yes, my lord?" Nàmo asked, recognizing the command to be one of Eru's vice regent, not just as a brother. Manwë placed his arm around the younger Vala's shoulder, leading him to the balcony off of the room in Manwë's mansion where they would meet informally.

"I am worried for you, Nàmo." Manwë said, and there was an echo of Someone else's voice in his that made Nàmo shiver slightly. "You seem morose. Is something wrong?" Manwë asked softly, and Nàmo sighed.

"I am happy with doing Atar's will, you know that, my lord." He started slowly, and Manwë nodded.

"Yes. You have said so before, as do we all." Manwë urged him on.

"It's just that..." Nàmo looked down at his hands that were clasped in front of him. "Well, sometimes I almost envy you, Manwë. I don't hate you, you are my brother, but I just... Envy you." Nàmo admitted, sounding much like he was young again, not the wise, scary Vala he usually was.

Manwë looked both baffled and concerned. "Why, Nàmo?" He asked, concerned, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his brow so that Nàmo's face was buried in his sleeve.

When he spoke, it was in a muffled tone of voice that sounded suspiciously shaky. "Because the children love you so much. They respect you, but they also love you. I just wish- I wish one, just one, would love me, for me. Accept all of me. Even Glorfindel doesn't love me the way he loves you." Nàmo replied. Manwë pulled away, grief on his face as he cried out in his heart to Atar for guidance.

"Oh Nàmo. I'm sorry, little brother. I know they fear you for what you do and who you are, but I didn't know that this is how you felt. You love the children so much, and comfort their feär in your halls, but they still fear you." Manwë understood, and Nàmo gave him a sad smile.

"I accept that things are that way, Manwë. It is merely a wish. I am happy enough." Nàmo said with a smile that Manwë knew wasn't truly genuine. There was a nudge in his heart, and when he spoke, it was not with his own words.

"That may be true, but I wish for the happiness of all of Mine children, Nàmo. Therefore, rest assured that I am pleased with thee, and look for a gift from Me in the days to come." Manwë's eyes cleared as he stirred and then smiled at Nàmo, who looked awed.

"Thank you, Atar." The judge of the dead inclined his head, and Manwë laughed.

"See, Nàmo? Maybe things won't be too lonely, now." He said, and Nàmo smiled, looking comforted.

"Thank you, Manwë." He bowed, and Manwë smiled. His cheerful laugh lifted the hearts of the Maiar nearby, though they did not know the reason behind the laugh.

When Nàmo arrived home, he was met by his wife with a loving kiss, which he returned gratefully.


	26. Letters of War

**Whoa... This is a long chapter... Anyways, I hope you enjoy! For all of you who like Ciaran... Expect the unexpected. *grin* Thank you for all of the faves, follows, and reviews, as always! You guys make my day!**

Chapter 25

The days crawled by slowly, and Eruanna marked the time by the daily arrival of letters from the twins. She would read them twice or more each day, and she also received a personal letter from Ciaran every day as well. Sometimes there was a note from Estel or Legolas as well.

But Glorfindel was relieved, for Eruanna was more cheerful whenever she received them. And so the days went on.

March 6

_To Arwen our sister and Eruanna our cousin;_

_Greetings from your brothers Elladan and Elrohir. We and the Dunedaìn have now overtaken Aragorn and the others, and have arrived safely. Halbarad is keeping your standard safe on request of Aragorn, Arwen, and he thanks you for it._

_There is not much to tell: only that tomorrow we should arrive at Dunharrow by nightfall, if all goes well. We have given Aragorn the message about the Paths of the Dead, and he has heeded out words, if I am not much mistaken; we may just have a new harrowing adventure to write to you about next. _

_Elladan says to tell Eruanna that he is still jealous of Ciaran for the kiss you gave him; he still wants one too. He sends Arwen his love and hopes that she will feel better soon._

_As for me, Elrohir, I say to Eruanna to take care of herself, and that I apologize for grieving her. I shall make it up to you, penneth, this I promise with all that I have. Perhaps I can bring you something from our journey-? Arwen, sister, Evenstar of our people, heal well. For though the life of the Eldar fail you, never shall our love for you dim. _

_Keep safe. _

_Love, Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil _

**To lady Eruanna;**

**Greetings from Ciaran. I hope that you have fared well, Eruanna, and that you are in good health. As I have promised, so far I have been taking care of myself not to be foolish, and also I have been keeping an eye on Halbarad and his sons. **

**Halladan has even written a lay about your life, so impressed was he. His brother teases him to no end, but Halladan does not care. In his free time he sits about and carves, humming words under his breath and fashioning something from the wood. I think he means to give it to you. Borongil gives him advice, for all that he teases. Halbarad is amused. He sends his greetings- that is, he would if he knew that I was writing to you.**

**The gem is ever above my heart, dear one, and is my personal standard in battle. I was glad to hear that you have kept my gift to you safe as well. **

**My time runs short, but I felt that I should write since the sons of Lord Elrond offered to send a letter to you for me. I shall write to you more later; even now lord Aragorn searches for me. **

**My heart prays for you, and I feel that perhaps your prayers guide us safely through the darkness as well, to a certain extent. I can feel it in the air. Be safe, dear heart, and know that I shall never forget you and all that you have done for me, whether you know it or not-**

**Ciaran **

_To lady Eruanna;_

_Greetings from your Estel. I thank you for your prayers and love, which Elladan and Elrohir and Ciaran have conveyed to me. _

_I must make this note short, to my dismay, but know that I think of you all at Imladris, and that my love is with you all. Please give Arwen this note, and may the Valar keep you safe as well._

_Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildurchil_

The next day brought similar notes, with not much new news, only that they had arrived at Dunharrow safely and were waiting the decision of Aragorn. But the day after brought grave news and yet relief.

_March 8_

_Arwen and Eruanna:_

_We have taken the Paths of the Dead. At dawn we left; at midnight we arrived at the stone of Erech. Only now did we have the time to write to you,- forgive us if it is short. _

_Do not worry for us; the dead have heeded the request of Aragorn and shall follow the heir of Isildur until they are released from their living death. We are in no danger from them and shall greatly appreciate their help._

_Know that we are safe and well. We march tomorrow for Minias Tirith. Please, don't forget that we love you-_

_Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil_

**To lady Eruanna;**

**I am sure that the lords Elladan and Elrohir have already told you our plans and whereabouts, so I shall not burden you further. It is a waste of ink, and I have not the time nor effort: or maybe rather, I am lazy, Eruanna. Do not think too badly of me for it, dear one...**

**My personal standard still lies above my heart, as always, and I hope you are safe and well. **

**The dead are not very nice to look at, Eruanna. They need baths even more than I do. If they have ghostly swords, armor, helmets, clothes, and horses, I wonder if they have spectral soap. I might want to borrow some, too, if they do. Do you suppose I should ask?**

**There is no more time now- I believe we march soon. I shall continue to keep an eye- both eyes- on Halbarad and his son, along with myself... **

**Ciaran**

After Eruanna had cried, chewed her nails with worry, clutched at her hair, and laughed herself silly, she went to write them back. Arwen did the same, and the letters were sent with light hearts that were, nonetheless, shadowed for their loved ones, but still managed to find some gaiety amidst the throes of war.

The next week or so had a decline in the interest of the letters; they all spoke of marching and driving the enemy back. That is, until the thirteenth.

_March 13_

_Arwen and Eruanna:_

_We have arrived at Pelargir and have successfully captured the Corsair fleet. The army of the dead has done their job well: not a single Corsair is alive any longer. I do say it has been rather fun so far._

_Elladan says to ask Eruanna if she will give him a kiss if he brings her back something pretty from the Corsair treasures. He still has not given up on striving to receive one. He reminds Eruanna that if he dies she shall regret not giving him one. He also asks Arwen if she feels any better. _

_As for me, I ask the same of Arwen and remind her that her older brothers love her very much. The same goes for you, penneth, and remember that cousin Elrohir thinks of you often. I still look for something to give you. _

_We are sailing now, and expect to arrive at Pelennor fields tomorrow. That is where the battle is. I do not expect to write you for a while until the battle is over, so I will say my farewells now._

_Never forget that we love you, and please continue to pray for us-_

_Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil_

**To lady Eruanna;**

**'Tis Ciaran, as I am sure you have guessed. Well, the grand hour rapidly approaches. I will either live to find the chest with you, dear heart, or I shall die and give lord Glorfindel's regards to lord Nàmo. I know not which until the battle has ended.**

**For someone who has never sailed, I have found that I seem to take on to having 'sea legs' rather quickly, as the Corsairs say. Perhaps I have some Corsair blood in me; that is a rather daunting thought. **

**I look forwards to arriving on the battle field and charging in the name of my King Aragorn, Eruanna; the very thought of it stirs my blood. But my standard over my heart shall be on my breast as I fight. May it guide my sword.**

**I feel your prayers and thank you for it, dear one, and as I have promised, I shall try to keep an eye on Halbarad and his sons. Please, do not think harshly of me if things go wrong. But what am I blabbering about; I know that you would never think like that. Forgive me, I do not mean to disparage you in any way, my lady.**

**Do not forget your dear Ciaran, Eruanna, and I hope to write to you to tell you that I am alive. If not, know that with me to my grave I carried your love in my heart and thoughts of you. **

**I feel that I must tell you this before I go- you have been so much to me, Eruanna. You have been the daughter I have never had, someone who loved me for me. You did not care about my past; you have never asked me about it. You have never disparaged me for what you did not know. And yet you love me, innocently, wholly, and yet knowing that my hands are stained.**

**I am never so good at writing my thoughts and my heart, but I hope to be able to convey to you through my terrible writing that you are so much to me. You are my family. You are my home, dear heart. For this- for the simple knowledge that there is someone out there who loves me, who shall mourn if I die, who cares for me where no one else did- for this I thank you. I cherish it in my heart, and always shall.**

**Thank you- thank you for loving me, a pitiful mortal, and looking up to me as a father or brother figure. I do not deserve such a precious thing. But as you once told me, 'it is a gift. We are never worthy of any gift, for it was something we did not earn- it was a gift. Something from the heart. And that makes it all the more precious.' You were right. I understand that, now, as I never had before.**

**But I speak too much, and I waste your time. Forgive me, Eruanna. I am afraid I have not the proper words to say. But maybe, you understand. I like to think that perhaps- you understand me better than I do myself. **

**Bah, I speak foolishness. This may all be a waste of paper and I shall regret it later. I must go. Again, forgive me, and thank you, Eruanna. **

**Love, Ciaran**

Eruanna stared at the piece of paper that was Ciaran's letter. Then she read it again. And again. And again. Then she clutched it to herself, tears running down her cheeks, sobs catching in her throat. She pressed it to her lips, and trembled.

_Yes, yes Ciaran. And this baring of your heart- you, you who never shows emotion this way- it is a gift to me. You have bared yourself in front of me, admitted to me perhaps more than you know. In this rare moment, on this small scrap of parchment, you have shown me your heart. _

_Yes, Ciaran, I do understand you, father of my heart. You hate yourself. Somehow, I think I have always known that- the way you always slight yourself, the way you are so closed to the world, the way you speak constantly of others and not yourself: you hate yourself. _

_Yes, Ciaran. I understand you, perhaps better than you understand yourself. And that is why I love you, my father in my heart. That is why I look up to you. Because you think yourself worthless, a monster that does not deserve to live for what your life has been. And that is why I love you- because I see that. I want you to know- I want you to know that there is a purpose for everyone. That you are worth much. That you, too, are precious to Eru. And yes, to me. _

_This- this is why I love you. _

And she wept, crying out in her heart for Eru to preserve all those that she loved. That letter she kept in her journal, tucked into it firmly and safely.

The answer to her prayers was not too long in coming, and yet it felt like forever to those in Imladris.

_March 15_

_Arwen and Eruanna;_

_Praise the Valar, the battle is over, and it has been won in our favor. We have had many losses on both sides, but we are thankful, nonetheless, that we are mostly safe and uninjured. _

_King Théoden of the Rohirrim has passed on; his niece was great in valor on the field. Glorfindel's prophecy came true: she killed the witch King of Angmar. Sounds like a good joke, doesn't it? No man shall kill him... But a woman shall. That which was once fear is now turned to laughter..._

_Elladan has a few cuts and bruises and scrapes, as do I, but they are healing rapidly. I did take a rather nasty slash to the side, but do not fear, all is well. Tell lord Glorfindel for us that his balancing trick worked very well, will you? _

_The army of the dead has been released, and have passed on in peace. Your standard, Arwen, has been raised above the field for all to see. It brings hope to the men. _

_Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli are well; they, also, had but minor injuries and are safe. Legolas says to tell you, Eruanna, that your string did not break, that it held true, and that with it he killed a Mûkmail as well. It is as clean as ever, too. _

_Elladan still pesters me to write to ask if Eruanna has considered that kiss yet. I say that I wish you were here, penneth- I could use a hug from you. You and Arwen. I envy those that do on a daily basis. _

_Sister Evenstar; do not give up hope. We love you, always, and it is for your sake as well as our own love for Estel that we are here. I must leave; healer's duties call, as this is a mere break for me._

_Love, Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil _

**To lady Eruanna:**

**As I suspected, now I feel foolish for writing my last letter. Do throw it away or burn it- or rather, do with it as you will. **

**As you can tell, I am quite alive and well, though I do have a slight injury; a minor cut to the side. Don't listen to lord Elrohir if he says otherwise; it really isn't much. Don't look so doubtful, I can see your face in my mind as you read this. It was just a scratch, truly. **

**In fact, Eruanna, your standard has saved my life, I am quite sure of it. There was an orcish blade that was coming for my heart- I did not block it in time- but just when I thought I was going to die, my left side felt heavy. It swung me around, and the blade hit my breast- just above my heart. There was a dent left in the scimitar. Perhaps it is just my fancy, but I am quite sure that something in the gem knew that I was in danger. Therefore, thank you. **

**It is with a heavy heart that I now write these following lines; I have been stalling too long as it is already. Halbarad lies in a cairn on his own, his spear and sword on top of it and his horse buried next to him. I tried to stay close, Eruanna, as I promised- but we were separated. I am truly sorry. I feel as though I have failed you, somehow.**

**I know that you will tell me that I did not, but I feel as though I must apologize nonetheless- if not to you then to Halbarad. He was my friend. **

**Halladan and Borongil are alive if grieving, and often I will find Halladan humming the tune to his lay under his breath. It seems to give him some comfort. Borongil spars- it is his outlet. But rest assured that they are well and Halbarad died in the defense of his King and in the most honorable manner, surrounded by foes. And not once did the standard that he bore touch the ground.**

**But no- it is too much to think of now- the grief is too near for me. The thought of seeing you keeps me buoyed, dear heart. Forgive me if I seem to take liberties with my thoughts of you- but can you not see what you mean to me? Imagination is free, is it not?**

**I do not dare to be too free with my address of you- for though you may have learned under me, I have also learned much from you. You have loved me and taught me to open myself, if but a little. I guarded myself from being hurt, Eruanna, by hurting others first: this was my life.**

**But you taught me that in order to have friends, you must hurt and be hurt in return. There is no friendship without a rocky path; for that makes it all the stronger and tests the heart and mind. You have allowed me to make a friend; two friends. No, more than that. It is more than I could ever dream of, a tainted person like me.**

**That is why I praise you in my heart and in my letters- this is why I adore you in my heart and dare to love you. I, a member of the Sereg'wethrin who does not have any right to love or be loved. You are so far above me, in heart and mind, and I have even ruined your dreams by tainting you with an object and burden of my guild- and yet you still love me. I forced your hand to accept the gift and curse- and yet you thanked me for my trust in you!**

**This is why I speak of you so. Do you see? This is the kind of man I am. **

**Perhaps I frighten you with my words- forgive me, dear heart. I realize how this must seem to you- that I am strange and delusional, and that I have disturbing thoughts. But you realize, surely, that if you ask I will never speak of it again. Indeed I am nothing, only here to serve my King and sustain myself with thoughts of you, my daughter-of-heart. **

**No, perhaps I am too bold in calling you so. I am afraid, Eruanna, so afraid of losing your favor- this is why I write as I do. Because I want to know your thoughts about me; am I frightening you? Do I presume too much? Please, let me know where the line is; for where I was walking on the edge of darkness, you brought me back to the light. **

**But again, I waste your time; do as you see fit with these words of mine. I am nobody and nothing to this world- I live to die in the place of my King, to assure the safety of his life at the price of my own. Please, only allow me to think of you as I wish, if this is a reasonable request. **

**Do burn this letter, I feel ashamed to even send it, but I cannot take the words back, and I have not the strength to write another. **

**Yours truly, Ciaran.**

Eruanna read Ciaran's letter several times, each time becoming more and more bewildered even as she wept over Halbarad. She did not know what to think of this side of Ciaran. Truly, he had hidden himself well from the world: there was nothing to indicate that he was like this- or was there?

She knew that he had hated himself- and yet, the more he had opened up, the more she had seen inside him... And the more she had gotten the feeling that he was so vulnerable inwardly. She knew nothing of his past, and yet she had the feeling that he had been forced to hide his true self away and to create a façade that was entirely untrue. A mask. An alternate person.

And now... Now she saw the true Ciaran. And though it did not frighten her, it certainly startled her to find that this was the man behind the mask. The mask was certainly a part of him, for it originated from within himself, but this- this was the true Ciaran. This was what he was before he had become what he was now. And she felt rather conflicted about it.

But when she wrote back, it was to assure him that she did not think any differently- that she still loved him as a father- that imagination was truly free and she was happy to be thought of as his daughter. And though she never told him, not for a thousand years, she kept his letters in her journal, to last for as long as she did. For Forever.

_March 23_

_Arwen and Eruanna;_

_We are on the brink of battle. We march to the Black Gates in a final, desperate attempt to draw out Sauron's forces so that we may give Frodo and Sam a chance to do their mission. It is no secret what we intend to do, so I do not fear to write to you about it. Please pray for us. For all of us here. Pray that no matter the cost, we shall succeed. _

_At the moment, we are in Ithilien, one day away from the Desolation of Morannon where we shall camp before the final assault. I do not think that we shall be able to write to you after this, but please, remember that we love you all very much. If we do not make it out of this adventure, than we shall one day meet on the other side of Mandos. _

_Forgive us for causing you grief, but hope and pray that all shall be for the best in the end, that the sacrifices to be made shall not be in vain. _

_Do not fear, Arwen, we shall attempt to take care of Aragorn. Elladan asks one more time, Eruanna, if he survives will you give him a kiss. I wish I could give you a final hug, but I cannot, so instead I shall hug you in my heart. _

_There is no more time to write now, but know that we always love you-_

_Your brothers, _

_Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil _

**To my lady Eruanna;**

**It is I, Ciaran, as I am sure that you know. I wonder how many others write you letters? I am almost jealous- but not quite, because I must remember that I have no claim on you. **

**I write today to tell you farewell, in case I shall not survive this one last battle. After this, we shall see if our efforts have come to naught or if we have succeeded. I miss you so, dear heart, and I am happy to hear that you have been safe and well. **

**Your last letter opened a door of understanding for me. I see that you are confused about me, in some way, and for this I cannot fault you. I will attempt to explain.**

**In my youth from my earliest memories, I was raised to be what I am now. My personality, then, was very different. I believe it was from my past life, though I cannot remember any of it now. It has been blocked out from my mind; I believe I may have subconsciously done so in an attempt to forget it. **

**But as you see, I have changed since then. I have created for myself an alternate personality, one that is very different from what I was originally. I am still the Ciaran you know and have always known; it is only that now, because of you, I have regained some of my old personality and it is struggling to make itself known.**

**I cannot help myself; can you see this? I must allow it to run its course. I cannot hold back something that is a part of me. I must praise you, I must love you, I must adore you in my heart, because it is who I am. It is what I am truly like.**

**I never show these things to others, and never shall, for that would be impossible now after so many years of being the monster, and if you see me again then you shall see that I am still the same Ciaran that left you from Rivendell. It is only in my letters that this side of me appears- this is my outlet. This is my way of expressing what is in my heart. **

**So forgive me, sweetheart, if I write things that disturb you, but I cannot help myself. My heart pours itself out to you through my writing, but neither can I stop writing you. I cannot and will not; for this is one thing that I refuse to sacrifice to anyone. Maybe you shall cease to read these letters, but I will never cease to write them, because they are the one thing that keeps me sane through this Void of war. You are my relief and my sanctuary, Eruanna. **

**I am nothing and no one, Eruanna, but I want- no, I would like- for you to know that I love you in my heart as someone dear to me by flesh and blood, for indeed you are my family. You are my sister, my daughter, my family. To think that I, a mortal, would say such things of an Eldar- truly I must be mad. **

**Perhaps all of the pranks lords Elladan and Elrohir have pulled on me have finally gotten to my head. Forgive me, I write too long once more.**

**If I do not survive: be comforted in that I shall not bother you any longer, though you must also know that my last thought was of you and all you have done for me.**

**May the Powers that be guide you,**

**Ciaran **

After these letters, the next days were a living Mordor for both Eruanna and Arwen, and the rest of what was left of Imladris.

Eruanna read Ciaran's letter several times, and understood him better. Yes, she understood. She now saw Ciaran for what he truly was: a love-deprived soul trapped underneath the mask he always wore and had nearly always worn, unable to escape the cage he had made for himself.

She understood, now. She realized that because she had been the first one to see something of what was underneath and attempt to reach it- because she had expressed love for him- he had clung to that, reached out for it in his hunger and desperation for it- and this was the result. She was only happy that she could help him in some way, no matter how small...

She plonked her head on the desk with a sigh. Why oh why could the days not go by faster!?


	27. Winged Crowns and Many Meetings

**Hey everybody! Thank you for coming again! Here's the next chapter, I'm so glad you liked the last one. It was personally one of my favorites to write. **

**To my guest reviewer Cornflower: thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that I was able to help you in some way with your insomnia. ;) I would suggest trying hot milk with honey, too. It helps. :) Thank you for saying that this is one of your favorite fics. That means a lot to me, and is one of the highest compliments. I will give little Eruanna a hug for sure. X3 Wow, you must be teased a lot! But don't worry you're perfect the way you are. ;) and I'm sure a lot of people think you very cute too. And AWWW, what a compliment that you look like an elfling! Thank you for your review, and have a great day!~ **

Chapter 26

_March 25_

_It is over! It is finally over! The war is over and Sauron is defeated! It is almost incomprehensible, but Frodo and Sam both did it. It is so difficult to actually believe that this war is over and Sauron is vanquished. _

_My heart swells so much I can hardly breathe for the sheer joy of it. I have thanked the Valar so many times that I cannot even count how many times! I keep hugging myself and Glorfindel, exited at the thought of seeing Ciaran and Estel and Legolas and Gimli and Elladan and Elrohir again. _

_When I received the news, I couldn't think. Then I read it again. And again, and again! And then I screamed inside myself, dancing around and clutching the letter to myself. And to hear that those that I love are alive... You cannot comprehend my joy._

_I was so exited, in fact, I forgot about my arm until Glorfindel caught me and looked at it. There is nothing left but a faint white scar in the shape of a hand. I am satisfied, even if Glorfindel is not. I am just happy that I can finally be free from the pain of it. It was burning so horribly for the three days before this that I was heaving up everything I ate. But now- now, oh, I am so happy beyond words!_

Eruanna gave up trying to write about her joy and instead looked out of the window, eyes burning with the light of the Valar in her joy. And indeed, that was a sign of what was going on in Valinor...

LOTRLOTRLOTR

"Finally! Atar answered my request!" Tulkas boomed, shaking the Mahanaxàr with his gleeful laughter. The earth rumbled, and all those who heard his laugh wherever they were wondered at its import. "Get ready, Nàmo, your wish is coming true!" He roared, slapping the judge of the dead so hard that Nàmo was sure that his hroä was going to have a bruise on it in the shape of a large hand. The Valar laughed along with each other in joy for the children in Arda.

"Yes indeed. They shall all come now, and in time, even those who have lingered will come as well." Manwë said with a smile. "For now returns the long-lost King to the throne of his rightful kingdom, and all of the white city shall rejoice in the return of their lord. And so the age of the rule of men begins." He said gravely.

Varda smiled up at her beloved, who returned it with an equally loving one. Even Ulmo had deigned to come in the light of the such a joyous event.

"And what of her?" He asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Ulmo." Oromë chortled, and Ulmo gave him a thin smile.

"Normally I wouldn't, Oromë, but in this I have a feeling of premonition. Her crossing of the seas shall not be easy." The lord of waters replied. Everyone sobered, looking troubled.

"How much more will she have to go through?" Nienna sobbed, weeping in her brother Irmo's arms, who wrapped them around her comfortingly.

"Only one more thing." Nàmo whispered, and the Valar were surprised to see that his eyes looked glassy with grief. "The last thing that will break her enough for Glorfindel to allow her to come to us..."

The Valar were stunned into silence, and Nienna began to weep even harder. Manwë bowed his head. "It shall be as Atar wills." And the heavy pause that followed was deafening in its silence.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_We have been traveling from Imladris to Lothlòrien to Minias Tirith, to arrive at Aragorn's coronation as a surprise for him. So far, we have arrived at Lothlòrien and are now going towards Minias Tirith with lady Galadriel and Haldir... I didn't realize how much I had missed the Marchwarden until I saw him again. _

_And oh, I wish I could describe the shade of red he turned when I I hugged him as soon as I saw him. I almost envy him for being able to turn such a color... Vermilion? Crimson? Red? Rust? I don't know. Burnt orange-? No, that doesn't sound right either..._

Eruanna and the group she was traveling with to Minias Tirith were nearing Rohan, where they would meet Elladan and Elrohir, and after staying there a day or so, would go on. In the train was Arwen, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir, Galadriel, Celébrian, Celeborn, and Haldir along with his brothers, and many more elves who were mainly escorts and ladies-in-waiting. There was also Lord Thandir and his wife Eluwen, who were of similar generation of Glorfindel but still younger.

When they arrived at Rohan, Eruanna was asleep on Asfaloth, tucked into Glorfindel's cloak. Glorfindel surreptitiously nudged her, and she woke up with a start to peer out of a chink in his cloak. She stifled a yawn and watched with half-lidded eyes as they entered the city of Meduseld, making their way towards the front of the golden hall where King Éomer and his sister Lady Éowyn waited to greet them.

"Come, seler. Sit up." Glorfindel murmured, sitting his little sister up in front of him on Asfaloth and removing his cloak so that she was visible to the crowds that stood at the side of the road. Eruanna sat up obediently and yawned, stretching, and then rubbed her eyes sleepily, hair rumpled.

She heard Thandir chuckle softly from beside them, and without looking, poked him as he laughed. There were twitters and murmurs from the crowds, which only grew as they saw the elfling. Glorfindel was riding behind Arwen and Celébrian and Galadriel as guard, sword strapped to his waist.

Eruanna peeled her eyes open with difficulty, to see four blurry figures on the portico leading to the Golden Hall. She blinked, and the sight cleared, to show her the sight of a familiar-looking man, a woman dressed in white, and two identical-looking, smiling elves next to them.

Her eyes lit up and she squirmed impatiently, a whimper rising in her throat as she saw them. Glorfindel chuckled, running fingers through her hair in an intimate gesture. "Yes, sweet, be patient. I see them too." He murmured amusedly, and Thandir beside them snorted.

"I can't see how she manages to stand them." He sighed in mock-exasperation, but Eruanna only giggled as he winked at her discreetly.

They arrived at the front, dismounting the horses and allowing them to be led away by stable hands. Eruanna thanked Asfaloth with a hug to his neck, and the horse-loving people of the Rohirrim were treated to the sight of the large white stallion nudging her gently with a whicker. Eruanna waved, and he swished a tail and pranced after the stable hand in reply. Glorfindel scooped her up, somehow still managing to look like a stern, feared elf lord.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies, to Rohan. I, King Éomer, and my sister lady Éowyn greet you, and welcome you to our lands. We are honored to have you visit us, and we will do all in our power to entertain you with our very best. Please, be welcome to Meduseld and our home." Éomer concluded with a bow, and Glorfindel nodded in approval as they filed in after the King.

"Short and sweet. He knows how to make a good speech, I say, unlike some people I know." Glorfindel smirked, and was awarded with a cool smack to the back of the head by his lord as Thandir and Eruanna snickered and Celeborn chuckled.

"Ai, Elrond, I wasn't talking about you! Turúcano was terrible in the aspect of speech- he would go on and on forever!" Glorfindel whined, rubbing his head with a comical grimace. Eruanna winced.

*I was told that when I was presented to King Turúcano to be blessed, half-way through his speech I fell asleep- after just having taken a nap just an hour before.* She said sheepishly, and the humans in the hall and at the front of the parade had to wonder at the riotous laughter that erupted from the back of the line.

They arrived in the main dining hall, as it was now near evening, to see that the tables were laden with food and drink for the evening meal. Bowing to Éomer and greeting him and his sister, the elves began to take their seats, standing behind the benches as they waited for their lords to sit so that they could as well and greeting each other. The Peredhil twins immediately went to their family.

When Glorfindel and Eruanna's turn to give a greeting came, Eruanna walking next to Glorfindel, Éomer bowed. "My lord. Lady Eruanna." He said with a smile, and they bowed back.

"King Éomer. I have heard of you from Aragorn and my sister, Eruanna. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Glorfindel greeted with a smile, reaching out to clasp the man's arm in a warrior's grip.

"I have also heard much of you, lord Glorfindel. I was not aware that lady Eruanna of the forest was your sister." Almost immediately, Éomer turned a slight shade of red, as though just realizing what he had said. Glorfindel looked down at Eruanna suspiciously, but she merely clasped her hands behind her back, rocking innocently on her toes with the 'who, me?' look on her face.

Lady Éowyn giggled, and Éomer coughed a bit awkwardly. "Yes. Forgive me- I am honestly surprised that she has not told you." He said bluntly, and Glorfindel gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes.

"She insists that she wants Legolas and Aragorn or someone else to tell, not herself." He groused, and Eruanna merely smiled mysteriously, winking at Éomer and Éowyn, who stifled smiles.

"I would be more than glad to tell you the story if you wish, lord Glorfindel." Éomer offered, and Eruanna feigned horror, to their amusement. She made as though to gesture, but then suddenly yelped silently as she was scooped up by a certain elf who buried his face into her hair, sighing in seeming relief, frame relaxing.

Eruanna blinked, and then pulled back, reaching up to touch the face that smiled down at her. Then she smiled brightly. *'Ro!* She squealed, and he chuckled.

"Yes, penneth, it is your 'Ro." Elrohir answered, and Éomer smiled slightly.

"I am impressed that you are able to tell the difference, lady Eruanna." He said with a straight face, and Glorfindel and Eruanna threw back their heads and laughed at Elrohir's smug smile.

Then Glorfindel sat down next to Éomer and Éowyn, while Eruanna was dragged off by Elrohir to the table where the lords of Imladris sat. Elladan took her captive as she squirmed in protest, and chuckled.

"So penneth, you haven't given me an answer yet." He teased in her ear, and she sighed resignedly, turning back to him and crossing her arms.

*What would you do if I gave it you?* She demanded, and everyone watched on in interest as they ate.

"Cherish it, forever and ever." Was Elladan's sober answer.

*And why do you want one?* She asked.

"Because of what it means." Was Elladan's quiet reply. After a moment, a small smile crossed her face.

*Your answer satisfies me.* Then she took his face in her hands, and leaned forwards, pressing her lips sweetly against his cheek. She made a mental note. That was eight people. Elladan closed his eyes, and then smiled when she pulled back.

"Thank you, penneth." He sighed, then set her down next to him, beside Erestor. Eruanna smiled back and then crawled into the councillor's lap, reaching up to beg him for bread. Erestor looked down at her, a look of surprise on his face, before he smiled and handed her a piece of bread, allowing her to share his bowl of soup as they ate.

That evening as they settled for bed, Glorfindel gathered her up into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I heard what you did, Eruanna, and Muindor is proud of you." He said tenderly, and she smiled up at him happily. "But I still want to hear it from you." He said with a raised eyebrow, but she only gave him a maddening smile.

*After you have heard it from Estel and Legolas and Olòrin.* She answered smugly, and he sighed.

"As you wish. I will wait." He grumbled, but she just yawned widely, making him snort. "Close your mouth, seler, you wouldn't want anything to go in there that shouldn't." He scolded, and she sniffed in reply. He glared.

"I do NOT snore." He hissed, and she collapsed laughing. Which quickly escalated to shrieks as Glorfindel began to poked her sides with mock-enraged roars.

It was a while before they fell asleep, tangled in a heap of hair and limbs.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

They had arrived at the city just in time for the coronation, camping out of the city gates, unnoticed, with the help of Mithrandir. The guards ignored them in accordance with orders, although they did often glance down with awed looks that amused the elves to no end. They would often wave at the peeking guards, and then laugh as the men started and then bow awkwardly from embarrassment and surprise.

Eruanna had been immediately enlisted to help Arwen with her preparations, to her bewilderment. Eruanna, Galadriel, and Celébrian had been ushered into the tent where Arwen was, all of them supposed to spend the day preparing for the coronation that afternoon. So Eruanna had been subjected to the mothering and pampering of three ellith, which had all in all utterly baffled and confused the poor child.

When they were finally ready, Eruanna had been given the coronet to settle on Arwen's head, which she did with careful, delicate fingers. Galadriel was dressed in white edged with silver and gold, a fillet of gold settled on her hair that was let loose and flowing in all of its splendor. Celébrian was dressed in the colors of dark blue hemmed with silver, a circlet of silver in her light hair. Arwen was dressed in pale green hemmed and beaded with silver, a silver coronet crowning her dark hair like a halo.

Eruanna was dressed in a white dress that was hemmed with golden celandine specially made for the occasion. It had pale green accents on the wide, flowing sleeves, and the white gown was edged at the bottom with blue, golden vines and flowers climbing everywhere over the dress from lower hem to sleeves and collar. Her Dwarvish chain graced her neck, and a simple circlet of Mithril was twined in her hair.

Arwen had smiled when she saw Eruanna finally dressed, eyes soft. "You look adorable, Eruanna." She had said, and Eruanna had blushed crimson, looking away uncomfortably. She wasn't really used to such a dress, and was in all honesty nervous of tripping with very un-elvish clumsiness.

Then they had made their way into the city, Eruanna's heart doing flips. What would it be like? Would Ciaran be there, and- and maybe would she actually meet Faramir? Lady Éowyn had come with them as well, for it had been made known that she was betrothed to lord Faramir, steward of the city. Would she see Legolas and Gimli right away?

When they had come out of the tent, it was to see the procession waiting for them. In the front were two elves bearing banners with the white tree emblem stitched on them, and then Elladan and Elrohir, who escorted their sister with a bow. After was lord Elrond, who bowed to his wife, taking her hand to escort her. Then came lord Celeborn, who took his wife's hand with a bow and led her next. Glorfindel was next, coming forwards to offer his hand to his sister, who took it with a bright smile. Erestor, dressed in deep purple and blue robes hemmed with silver, smiled at her. Thandir and Eluwen also nodded, dressed in their finest. Éowyn also was with them, dressed in a buttercup yellow dress with a simple golden chain around her temples.

They made their way towards the city gates, and once there, they were met by someone who greeted them with a wide smile, dressed in a long silver robe, blonde hair tied up behind his head and silver circlet on his forehead. He greeted them cheerfully with much laughter and hugs, and Eruanna smiled so widely she was sure her cheeks were going to split.

Legolas laughed, bending down to pick her up and then swing her around in happy circles as she squealed in his mind and hugged him tightly. He kissed her brow, and then they proceeded on with the procession, Legolas in the very front this time to lead them to the top circle of the citadel.

They finally arrived, and they took their place behind the crowd just as Aragorn knelt before Gandalf to receive the crown. Eruanna's breath caught as Mithrandir lifted it up to let it shine in the sun.

"Now comes the days of the King!" He declared, and his eyes met the group. He gave them a small smile, and lowered the crown slowly. "May they be blessed." He added, as Aragorn looked up at him and he smiled back. Eruanna's breath whooshed out of her mouth, and she smiled as Aragorn shifted slightly as though taking a deep breath before standing and turning to face the cheering crowd.

She exchanged a knowing smile with Glorfindel. Aragorn had always been so unsure of himself, but it was for that very reason that Eruanna knew that he would make one of the greatest kings of men that there had ever been. She had complete faith in him. No matter what mistakes he made, Eruanna knew that he would be better and wiser for it.

"This day does not belong to one man only, but to all." Aragorn's voice rippled powerfully through the crowd. Éowyn had taken her place among the crowd as well. Eruanna looked at the white tree full of blossoms, and felt her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch in anticipation at the thought of speaking to it. Petals began to fall as Aragorn walked down the steps, beginning a song. Eruanna sang along in her heart.

"Et earello." His baritone voice carried through the crowds as he walked through the crowd, bowing his head to various people. "Endòrë na utulien." Petals fluttered everywhere, Eruanna's hair catching them as she smiled. She caught sight of Éowyn, but before she could see the figure next to her, the crowd had closed once more.

"Sinome maruvan," Aragorn's voice went on, and the sound of it rang through her very core, the sound of the sea and gulls in her ears and the smell of salt in her nose. A twinge of pain went through her stomach briefly. "Ar Hildinyar," He neared, and Eruanna saw the crowd part for Legolas to start to make his way through. Eruanna followed slowly.

"Tenn ambar metta." Tears nearly sprang to her eyes at the words, knowing that she would most likely never see either him or Arwen again when she left these shores to the green ones beyond under a swift sunrise. Legolas reached the front and Aragorn smiled, clasping his friend's shoulder as they stood there in brotherly companionship.

"Hannon lle." Aragorn murmured, and Legolas merely smiled, glancing over his shoulder. Aragorn's eyes drifted behind his friend, widening as he saw the banners that were held by the elves. Legolas discreetly melted away, and Eruanna noted that he joined Gimli and Mithrandir and Pippin at the front before her attention was caught by Arwen and Aragorn.

The banners parted, and Elladan and Elrohir let go of their sister's hands as she looked up, meeting Aragorn's incredulous, hopeful gaze, her own eyes hopeful. Aragorn reached out, tipping her chin up with his fingers. Arwen gave him a tremulous smile. Then he reached forwards, drawing her into his arms and kissing her with joy. The crowd burst into clapping and cheers for their new queen and King, and Arwen laughed, the sound beautiful and captivating, filled with joy.

Eruanna smiled, although her eyes were strained as a stronger, more insistent pain than before shot through her stomach. She reached up to press her stomach slightly, and a flash of panic went through her heart. For a moment she had a fleeting, brief feeling of wrongness, of something being missing. There should have been something under her fingers, but she couldn't figure out what before it disappeared completely, the pain entirely gone. She blinked, then shook her head slightly, realizing that Aragorn was greeting the elves.

He hugged his foster father and mother and brothers, then he bowed lowly to Celeborn and Galadriel, who inclined their heads with smiled. Erestor bowed as Aragorn approached, and the man smiled and bowed in return. Then he looked to Glorfindel and Eruanna. He bowed low to Glorfindel, who inclined his head and then gathered Aragorn into a hug that was returned.

Then Aragorn knelt as Eruanna curtsied to both Arwen and him, reaching out and holding her hands reverently in his. She smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek, and he received it with a smile and a returning kiss. Then he suddenly winked at her, and spoke for all to hear.

"I thank you, lady Eruanna, for safely bringing lady Arwen to me." He said, and Eruanna stared at him in slight confusion before suddenly understanding the glint in his eye. She smiled wickedly and curtsied, just as Glorfindel let out a noise of protest.

"What, Eruanna!? What about me, who guarded the camp night after night!?" He said in mock-offense, though the twinkle in his eye betrayed his glare.

Aragorn stood and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so that is why you look so terrible, my ancient lord Glorfindel. It must have been very difficult for your old bones to handle such a long travel." He answered sympathetically, and gentle laughter rose from the elves as the humans gaped.

The look on Glorfindel's face was so comical it caused even the humans to laugh at the poor elf lord. "What!?" He spluttered as Eruanna laughed at him.

Aragorn turned with a fond smile at Arwen, who smiled back amusedly. "I'm only returning the favor, lord Glorfindel. After all, you did call me a 'scruffy little mutt.'" He answered scathingly before walking away. The elves roared, even more so when they noticed that Eruanna had hid behind Thandir, who was snickering.

"Eruanna Glorfindelithel!" Glorfindel said in a frightening voice, but the half-smile on his face ruined the effect. He tossed up his hands and Eruanna peered around Thandir, eyes twinkling at her brother, who winked back. And then he stuck out his tongue, making a rude noise at Aragorn who was heard to laugh loud and long along with the white wizard, to the bemusement of the people.

Then the crowd hushed as Aragorn reached four others who stood among them, standing on a platform. Eruanna smiled at the sight of Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippin, clutching Glorfindel's robe. He placed a hand on her head in reply.

The hobbits began to bow, but Aragorn protested. "No, my friends. You bow to no one." He said, and then bowed low, kneeling on one knee. The hobbits rose, confused looks on their faces as everyone bowed, including the elves, in acknowledgement of what the halflings had done.

Only Eruanna noticed the somewhat pained look on Frodo's face in spite of his slight, troubled smile.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The elves, Aragorn, his steward, lady Éowyn, Mithrandir, the hobbits, Gimli, and a few other men were gathered in the throne room, cheerfully greeting each other and filling the room with the happy buzz of voices and laughter.

Eruanna immediately looked around, looking for a certain honey-blonde head she knew very well. She spotted it among the crowd and then slipped her way through, moving around skirts and ducking through legs to reach it. She stood there for a moment, looking up at the man with a shadow in her heart, but in a moment it was gone and she was being hugged tightly by Ciaran.

She buried her head into his shoulder, feeling tears well in her eyes. Then she pulled back to look into the shockingly bright blue eyes that smiled at her. *Ciaran.* She choked, kissing his cheek. He smiled back, and she could see that he was the same Ciaran as the one that had left her in Rivendell. But she could also see something new in his eyes, a different light that appeared when he looked at her.

He noticed that she saw, and his smile faltered as insecurity took over. But she merely smiled, patting his heart and feeling the small lump that was there. He smiled brightly again and winked, then nodded to her dress questioningly. She gave him a thin smile in return and a tiny nod, and he returned it.

Then he stood, and they parted ways for the time being to greet others. Eruanna was wandering about absently, not entirely looking where she was going, when she was suddenly bumped into an out-of-the-way corner by a dress that brushed past. She stumbled over the hem of the dress, and promptly smacked into someone's leg who was also in the corner.

She hastily gathered herself up, righting, and then turned to apologize, when she sucked in a breath as she looked up. Éowyn's face vaguely registered in her mind along with the buttercup yellow dress, but she was stuck on the face that stared down at her, shock written on every line of his face.

He had blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes that had something in them that she hadn't been able to define last time she had seen them. But now, it clicked in her mind. Quality. That was what popped into her mind. And his face, though still slightly shadowed with sorrow, was lighter than it was before, and the eyes were no longer fraught with so much darkness and pain. Not to say that there wasn't any, but it wasn't as concernedly prominent now.

Then the man bent down slowly, as though he was afraid she should vanish. With trembling fingers, eyes still locked on hers as though he were drowning in them, he fumbled in his tunic and pulled out a small amethyst, holding it out to her. Eruanna slowly reached out a hand, gathering his gaze into hers, looking into his heart. He was offering himself to her. He was opening himself to her, freely. So she accepted his invitation.

Books. The color of ink and parchment. Firm and immovable. Strong and flexible. Quality of the highest. The smell of battle and the leather covers of old books. Quills mixed with arrow fletchings. Wise, bluebell eyes and poetry. Wise strength. The power of knowledge. Hair like the brown of worn leather or reeds in a stream. The color of dull gold.

The images and impressions flashed through her mind quickly, and then she pulled away, not wanting to see any further. He had opened himself far more than he realized, and she didn't want to put him into danger by going too deep. Her hand touched his, and she curled his fingers back around the amethyst in his palm.

Then she reached up with her other hand, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear and touching his cheek, smiling. The smile broke the gaze, and Faramir gasped, reeling. Eruanna steadied him gently, along with Éowyn who had also knelt in concern. Eruanna smiled at her reassuringly.

Faramir gazed at her in wonder. "You- you are the one. In the cave." He whispered. "You gave me- this- and I remembered your words..." He trailed off, and then reached out wonderingly and brushed her hair. Then he pulled back hastily. "My apologies- I shouldn't ha-"

He was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips. Then the pressure lifted, and she smiled at him softly. Her mind brushed his. *You are a man of great quality, Faramir, Steward of Gondor, brother of Boromir the Tall and Fair. I am glad to have finally met you face to face.* Then faint, impish laughter echoed in his mind as she smiled.

*I am glad to see that you have found happiness with the White Lady of Rohan, and I pray that both of you have a full and joyous life. The Lords of the West watch over you, Faramir.* Her voice was soft, and with a fleeting caress to his mind, she withdrew. Then with a shallow curtsy to both him and Éowyn, she smiled and slipped away, melting into the crowd until she was lost from their sight. Faramir was left behind, looking down at the amethyst in his palm.

Eruanna, however, continued to smile as she was passed around from one pair of arms to another until she finally ended up in Glorfindel's firm grip, where she fell asleep happily.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna was visiting Halbarad's cairn along with Ciaran, Halladan, and Borongil. She was dressed in a simple wool tunic of azure and leggings of the same, only white. No ornament to signify her position or heritage adorned her hair, nor did she wear any jewelry. A small bouquet of flowers was clutched in her hands, composed of sweet pea, forget-me-nots, dark crimson and yellow roses, and iris.

She stood in front of his cairn, her white, thin slippers tied to a small belt at her waist, and head uncovered by the watered blue silk cloak that draped around her shoulders. Then she knelt, placing the flowers at the foot of the cairn. Tears gathered in her eyes as she sent a prayer to Mandos to have mercy on his soul.

She remembered Halbarad, his dirty blonde hair and eyes that were vats of molasses, and his gentle demeanor that was oft punctuated by hearty laughter. She sighed, placing a hand on one of the stones. It sang louder at her touch, recognizing her as one of the Noldo, lovers of the earth. She smiled faintly and patted it, standing up and reaching up to her neck to touch the blue ring.

Its powers were greatly diminished now, for though it had no direct connection to the One ring, it was the last of magic rings that were known, and there was no source to draw upon now since its maker was long gone either into the halls of Mandos or Aman.

That was not to say that there was no power, but that it was lessened and the greatest feat it could do was to manipulate small objects to move. Practically useless for anything save cleaning, perhaps, but she wasn't about to use it for that. It was sacrilegious in her mind. Why waste magic and effort to complete a task you could do easily?

Then she sighed, and turned back to Ciaran, slipping her hand into his while the other clutched Halladan's pants. Halladan gave her a strained but grateful smile, and Ciaran squeezed her hand gently. Borongil sat by the cairn, smiling at them sadly.

She smiled faintly in reply, and they all turned back towards the city, heading back. They were grateful that they were alive, and that they were whole. And they could take some measure of comfort in knowing that Halbarad was now in a better place, at peace and joyful.

So they clung to each other in mutual comfort, laughing softly as they walked back to the city. Ciaran swept Eruanna up under the excuse that her feet were going to bleed and he didn't want lord Glorfindel to send him to Mandos when he had worked so hard to stay out of it. Eruanna laughed, deciding not to mention that her slippers were tied to her waist. She was happy enough where she was.

After all, how could she complain at a free ride?

**Flower meanings: **

**IRIS: Your Friendship Means So Much to Me; Faith; Hope; Wisdom and Valour; My Compliments**

**Dark Crimson Rose - Mourning**

**Yellow Rose - Joy, Friendship**

**SWEET PEA - Good-bye; Departure; Blissful Pleasure; Thank You for a Lovely Time**

**FORGET-ME-NOT- True Love; Memories**


	28. Horrors and Heirlooms

**Hello everyone! Hope you had/have a great Saturday! I just wanted to let people know that I will not be updating for the next week, because I have first-quarter exams coming up and I'll be busy with that. Just wanted to let you know so that I don't get floods of PM's demanding to know where I am. Thank you as always for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**My apologies to the people I haven't answered personally- I was away yesterday without internet. So please let me reply to you here.**

**TwillinOfTheWillows: thank you! Me too. ;) that is, I'm excited to see y'all's reactions... Maybe. **

**Guest: thank you. I believe so too. I'm glad that you liked it. ;) **

**Jesus'girl4ever: even if you do, I'm sure she likes to hear it. ;)**

**Gwestiel: indeed, unfortunately it does. Yes, Glorfy, learn your lesson! ;) You cried? AWWW! Don't cry, it'll be okay! He's happy now. :) **

**The Mysterious Masked Hunter: aww. Sorry. :( I was sad when he died too. If you like Halbarad, you should read the fic 'Don't Panic' if you haven't already. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 27

There was a groan. "You always know the right places, it's not fair."

"Hmmm?"

"No, wait, that's too fast!"

"Is it?"

"Go slower- I can't keep up-"

"But it's so much fun..."

"Ah! Come on, please be gentle, this is my first time at this you know!"

"Oh fine. There."

"Yes, Checkmate! Gotcha!"

Erestor sat back from the chessboard with a sigh as Lindir cheered at his victory and Eruanna tumbled off of her perch on the windowsill, laughing. Ciaran chuckled, and the other elves smiled, amused at the normally shy and quiet musician.

Elrond, Celébrian, Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn, Galadriel, Erestor, Lindir, Haldir, Eruanna, Ciaran, Legolas, Gimli, Mithrandir, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Faramir, and Éoywn were in the library, just relaxing and conversing in friendship. Legolas and Gimli were playing chess as well, hence why Erestor had decided to rope Lindir into a game.

Glorfindel said he had something to do, but refused to say exactly what, and everyone knew better than to ask. Of course, they also knew that Eruanna knew, but they weren't about to ask her either.

"Again." Lindir said cheerfully, resetting the board, elated at his victory. Erestor smiled indulgently, complying. Eruanna sat next to the board, trying to keep up with the game and learn how to be strategic. Of course, she had learned how to play long ago, for nearly every elf knew, but she wanted to learn how to be more effective- and Erestor, after all, hadn't been Elrond's head scout in the Last Alliance for nothing.

Legolas beat Gimli, and they were just starting another round before Glorfindel burst into the library with the normal spring in his step, a wide smile on his face and humming cheerfully. He gave them all a dramatic flourish before sitting down next to Mithrandir and dragging his sister into his lap, leaning back lazily.

"What have you been up to?" Gandalf asked the elf indulgently, smiling at him. Glorfindel smirked.

"I was off doing something for Estel," was his cheerful reply, "seeing as he is- ah- occupied- at the moment." He smirked, and Eruanna cuffed his ear as the rest either groaned or laughed. Glorfindel winced and rubbed his ear as Eruanna wrinkled her nose at him. She didn't mention the flash of pain that had gone through her stomach at his comment.

"What did I say?" He whined, and Eruanna gave him a devious grin, opening her mouth, just as Glorfindel realized what he had done. "I DON'T WHINE!" He shouted, and Eruanna collapsed laughing as Mithrandir threw back his white head and roared. Glorfindel sulked.

When they had calmed down, Glorfindel sobered. "I was told to bring this message to you- Aragorn wants to go to the Black Gates to see what has become of the land there, now. On the way he intends to stop by Ithilien as well. He welcomes you to join him if you pleased to do so." He informed them, and the elves exchanged glances.

"We shall." Elrond spoke up. "We will also go and see what has happened to the land. Then, I'm afraid, we shall have to leave." He said with a regretful smile. "For our days on Arda are coming to an end, and we shall leave." He added, taking Celébrian's hand in his as she smiled at him weakly. Faramir, Éowyn, and Ciaran looked sympathetic, and Eruanna looked down at her lap. The sigil e-hered poked her side insistently, as did the thought of it in her mind. She had to find the chest before they left.

Then Eruanna sighed, looking up with a mournful look. *Pity. And here I was looking forwards to wreaking havoc here for Estel's sake.*

The laughter at her ridiculous statement was abundant, Glorfindel's loudest of all.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_And so we traveled to the Black Gates, passing through Ithilien as well, which is now green and lush. It is a beautiful place, I can tell, when the flowers bloom and everything is in full glory. It's a pity that Faramir didn't come with us; Estel showed us the caves, and I managed to pick out the exact place where I first saw him in my 'dream.'_

_When we finally arrived at the Gates, it didn't quite go exactly as I expected..._

Eruanna stood close to Glorfindel, carefully tangled in his robes as she peered out from behind him to the wastes that had once been the Gates of Mordor.

It was desolate, no birds and no sentient beings roaming, for it was still too tainted with darkness for any creatures to take up habitation, or for anything to grow for that matter.

The Gate itself was not even there anymore, the only sign that anything had been there in the first place being a pair of black hinges that stuck out from the stone like two broken teeth protruding from rotten gums. Mount Oroduin, which they could see through the empty space, was smoking, although not coughing up lava like it had been before.

Eruanna swallowed, and unconsciously reached up to rub at her arm, her face pale and pinched. She could remember her pain, and it ghosted through her arm in phantom pain. The burning sensation pricked needles into her as she remembered all the pain she had gone through.

"Eruanna?" A concerned voice sounded, but she didn't hear, her pupils dilated as she lost herself in memory after memory.

"Glorfindel, no! Let her go through this, it is for her healing!" Gandalf's voice said firmly, and he picked up the elfling in his arms, her eyes closing as she breathed raggedly, limp. He placed a hand on her head as Aragorn, Glorfindel, Haldir, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn looked on in concern. Eruanna's breathing hitched, and then stopped.

Gandalf's mien darkened. "Come, Eruanna penneth, do not give up hope yet. It is not your time." He murmured, and after a heart-stopping moment, she let out a shuddering gasp and her eyes flew open, clutching her arm and weeping.

Glorfindel scooped her up, and she wept, clawing at her arm as though ashamed. "Seler?" Glorfindel asked, voice strained. Eruanna didn't answer at first, shaking in misery and shame.

Then: *I can't, Glorfy. I feel so dirty- It used to hurt- He wouldn't leave me alone- I feel filthy!* The last was said in a disgusted sort of tone, and she stopped weeping, instead scowling at his robe front. He raised an eyebrow at the change, as did the rest.

Gandalf chuckled, to their surprise. "As well you might, we haven't had baths in a while."

Then there was startled laughter, and Eruanna cracked a smile. But her eyes darkened as she clutched her stomach as a twinge of pain shot through it yet again. Then they snagged on something. She pointed, and Aragorn bent down to look at it.

"Look." He said, intrigued, as he caressed the small object. It was a small plant, and there was one, tiny white flower on it.

"It's so small." Haldir noted doubtfully.

"It may be small, but I recognize this." Elrond replied, also looking at it. "It is called eftwyrd by the Rohirrim." He murmured, and Aragorn smiled.

"Meaningful, don't you think? Renewal." Aragorn mused, and the rest looked on at the tiny flower with new eyes. Eruanna smiled, and remembered the flower.

She would take the flower to heart, and trust that one day she, too, would be renewed, heart and mind and soul.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

They were back in Minias Tirith, preparing to leave for the last time back to their own realms. Gimli and Legolas were going with them, planning to part at Isengard to go their own ways back home. The two, however, were planning to go together to Mirkwood, now renamed Eryn Lasgalen, and then to Erebor.

Eruanna sighed where she sat on a windowsill, cradling her stomach in her hands. She pressed her palms against it, feeling the flat surface under her fingertips. She couldn't tell why she did such a thing, only that she felt as though she should be doing it, for whatever reason. She did it almost without thinking, feeling her stomach, subconsciously expecting to feel something different about it and almost surprised when there was nothing odd.

"My lady." A familiar voice said behind her. Eruanna turned her head to see Ciaran standing behind her politely, smiling slightly. She smiled and held out an eager hand, which he took in his large one and stepped closer. Then they looked out the window, together, out at the city of white stone that gleamed in the sunlight.

Ciaran suddenly sighed, and at the unexpected sound Eruanna turned to him, a raised eyebrow asking him what was wrong. She sent a questioning, concerned pulse across their bond, and he smiled at her slightly, but it fell flat. She pursed her lips, giving him a sharp look that warned him that she would know if he answered her question untruthfully. He sighed again.

"I've been having a dream." He admitted, turning back out to the window, clasping his hands behind his back, face turning unreadable and blank, though his eyes were far away. "It starts out with me at my King's side as his bodyguard and companion, and leaving somewhere, though where I cannot tell. Just as we turn to leave, I feel something on my chest burn, and I clap my hand to my chest. Then a feeling of foreboding comes on me- and then it all stops. The dream goes blank. But then it comes back, and I can feel..." His expression became even more unreadable than before, if that was even possible.

Eruanna placed a hand on his arm, concern in her eyes. Sometimes the Dunedaìn had visions, being granted the gift of foresight because of their heritage; however, it was unusual for them to have them, save for the heir of Isildur. He turned and gave her a wintery smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I can feel life deserting me." He said flatly, and then turned back to the window, fists clenching. Eruanna felt the blood drain from her face. If he had foreseen his own death... She wasn't sure she could live with seeing him die like that. If he died of old age, or even if she left before he did pass on, she would be able to bear it better. But to watch him die? Or to even know that he was killed? What it would do to her... No. She could not even fathom- she could not think of it.

Ciaran glanced at her, and then turned, frowning, at the sight of her rocking unsteadily on her seat, colorless down to her very lips. He caught her gently, gathering her to himself. She reached up and clutched his honey blonde hair in her fingers, trembling.

"I'm sorry, dearest." He whispered in her ear. "I should not have burdened you with this. I promised to try to safe as I could without compromising my duties, remember? I intend to keep that as well as I can." He said softly, and she nodded jerkily, although she still wasn't quite satisfied at the moment.

He looked out the window again, and his hands tightened on Eruanna's small frame ever so slightly. He could feel it in his heart- this elfling was going to be his legacy, and the master of their guild. But he could also feel that it would not be for a long time as well.

*Master?* Eruanna's tremulous voice sounded in his head.

He nearly started, then composed himself. "Yes?" He asked in reply.

*If we ever find the chest... Please say that it's yours.* She sounded weary, and despite the non sequitur, he understood and nodded slightly.

"Of course." He said simply, and they stood there in silent camaraderie watching the sun slowly go down. They would leave the next day, heading for Helm's Deep. When they arrived, they would stay there for a day or two before moving on to Isengard.

Eruanna could only hope that the journey would go well without a hitch.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_The journey has been calm so far. I almost feel as though it has been too good, but I'm sure that it's just my jumpiness from the last years of danger and caution._

_I'm still worried about Ciaran's vision, but he keeps assuring me he will try his best to take care of himself. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't stop being worried... He's Aragorn's bodyguard too, and that doesn't help any..._

They had arrived at Helm's Deep and set up camp, and Eruanna was looking up at the Deeping Coomb wall. She could remember seeing the fortress from the valley, and even as she stared she vaguely registered that she was walking towards the wall.

Glorfindel fell into step beside her, and in silence they walked to the wall, clasping their hands together. Eruanna stopped before the stairway, where she knew from the stories that Legolas had surfed down on a shield. Then she climbed. Glorfindel followed.

She reached the top, and then turned, looking back over the Deeping Coomb. She could remember the battle, and suddenly pointed to the causeway.

*There. Aragorn stood there and tried to parlay with the orcs.* She said, almost in a dream-like state, and Glorfindel listened to her, following her pointing.

Then she pointed over to the right of the wall. *There, is where the Huorns were.* She added softly, and Glorfindel saw.

The right of the wall was her next line of sight. *There, is where Olòrin came with the Rohirrim and charged down. Then they drove them into the forest.* She murmured, sweeping a hand slowly along the riverbed and to the empty plain that was once choked with trees. *I remember seeing the orcs come through, all of them passing underneath me. Then the sound of the trees breaking them, screams, the smell of blood...*

Abruptly, she turned, gliding down the other set of stairs and to the entrances to the caves. Glorfindel followed, face unreadable. She stopped in front of the cave mouth for a moment and then plunged in, Glorfindel following behind her. They did not need torches, for Glorfindel's glow was sufficient. Eruanna could see Gimli's torch faintly in front of her as he and Legolas explored together. So she caught up with them as they welcomed her.

She gave them a slightly absent smile, instead turning to look at the myriads of rock formations and gems and veins of gold that sparkled in splendorous colors and flashes of colored fire. Her eyes grew dreamy as she smiled wistfully, a hand running over a section of the smooth stone wall.

"Are they not beautiful?" Gimli was exclaiming happily, and Legolas was agreeing.

But finally, they came to the end of that particular passage and decided that they had seen enough. When they finally arrived into open air, Gimli sighed.

"I shall miss these wondrous caves, for their beauty is great." He said.

*Indeed.* Eruanna agreed vaguely, her eyes turning to the plains once more where they stood on the wall. Legolas and Glorfindel looked to her, puzzled at her mood.

"What's wrong, Eruanna?" Legolas asked softly, and she sighed.

*I remember.* She answered slowly. *The Huorns- Treebeard- the trees- my struggle...* She said, and then began to tell them the story from her point of view, to which they listened with rapt attention, Legolas speaking aloud for Gimli's sake, who also listened with interest.

When she had finished, her face became wistful, and Glorfindel and Legolas suddenly noticed a paleness and slight transparency to her skin. Glorfindel sighed, but Legolas looked away. Eruanna's hand landed on his, and he grasped her hand in understanding. Glorfindel looked at the both of them, his face troubled.

"What's wrong laddie?" Gimli asked gruffly, not showing how concerned he was.

It was Glorfindel who answered. "Both of them suffer from sea longing, Gimli. Perhaps your eyes cannot see it, for it is extremely faint, but Eruanna's skin is slightly transparent. Legolas, also, looks abnormally pale to elven eyes, as does my sister." He answered baldly, and Gimli looked to them with worry in his eyes.

Legolas looked at Eruanna, who looked back. Then he gathered her into his arms and she snuggled into him comfortingly as he stroked her hair. They understood each other, and derived comfort from the knowledge that they were not alone in their struggle to resist the call of the sea.

A flash of discomfort rippled through Eruanna's stomach, but she ignored it.

She would be relieved when they finally left, for there were many ghosts here, for all of them.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

_We have finally arrived at Isengard, the place where we shall say our final farewells and part, to see each other no more. But to do so we will take three days, for which I am relieved. I feel like weeping, for I have so many to say farewell to- or rather, that is how it seems..._

_Arriving at Isengard was rather interesting, to say the least..._

"Back again, young master Gandalf? Ah, and with many others, I see! It is good to see you." Treebeard's rumbling voice greeted the caravan as they set up camp.

Mithrandir smiled and nodded back in reply. "Indeed, my friend, we have come back. Where is your charge?" The wizard asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hoom, but he has left. I let him go, seeing that there was no more damage he could possibly do- baroom! He was a pitiful thing indeed when he left with the black worm." Treebeard answered, and Eruanna shuddered.

She zoned out of the conversation, instead looking towards the tower itself. It rose black and ominous against the blue skyline, making her shiver at the sight of it. It reminded her of some kind of single weed sprouting up out of the ground, leeching life out of everything around it and growing taller and stronger off of its parasitic feeding.

"...Daughter of Kementári!" She snapped back to reality just in time to see Treebeard giving her a nod of the head. She blushed and waved back, bolting behind Aragorn who just so happened to be nearest. Aragorn chuckled, having heard her story before. Arwen smiled at her as she peered out from behind the both of them, cheeks dusted pink. Treebeard seemed not to notice, and Aragorn scooped her up without any reservations, smiling.

She buried her face into his shoulder shyly, lifting her eyes to see Ciaran grinning at her from behind his lord. She stuck out her tongue at him as he vainly tried to suppress his snickers. Aragorn glanced back and saw what was going on, and in reply he winked and then pinched Eruanna, who squirmed in protest as he chuckled.

"Well. This is amusing." Celeborn's voice said from beside them, and Arwen greeted her Daerada with a smile and hug as Aragorn bowed and Eruanna smiled, inclining her head politely. Celeborn winked at her as she giggled silently.

"Shall we go to the evening meal?" Celeborn suggested, and they followed him to the campsite, Eruanna being transferred to Ciaran's grasp. When they arrived it was to see that a fire had been made with a tripod settled over it and Glorfindel stirring whatever was in the pot. He smiled up at them as they sat.

"Here." He handed them bowls which they took gratefully, accepting the thick stew and bread. Eruanna took a careful sip, dipping her bread into the stew and munching on it with a thoughtful look on her face as she gazed at the tower of Orthanc.

There was a silence for a moment as they concentrated on their bowls, then Aragorn broke the silence. "I plan to go into Orthanc tomorrow to see what there is inside. Perhaps there are somethings that would be of help to us, and see what Saruman has been hoarding." He said in determination, and the elves looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"It is a wise idea." Gandalf spoke up. "I will accompany you." He said.

"And I." Legolas said.

"And I, laddie, for I would see the stonework of the tower." Gimli added gruffly.

"I will go with you, my lord." Ciaran said respectfully but firmly. Aragorn smiled at the ranger.

"Of course, Ciaran. I wouldn't dream of saying otherwise." He said dryly, and Ciaran chuckled in reply.

Eruanna raised her hand shyly, and Aragorn looked at her in surprise along with everyone else. She looked down, twisting the ring on her finger in unconscious imitation of her brother.

*I- I feel that I must go, though I don't know why and honestly don't have any interest to...* She explained, and Aragorn's eyebrows went up.

"As you wish. I would never deny your conscience, Eruanna." He answered at length, and at the words Eruanna's face suddenly closed off, disclosing no emotion when inwardly she was stifling hysterical laughter.

*What's so funny?* Her conscience asked suspiciously as Eruanna went into spasms of laughter in her mind when outwardly she was breathing deeply to keep from laughing aloud.

*Deny YOU!? Eru forbid!* And Eruanna continued to laugh herself silly as her conscience snorted.

*No comment.* And it seemingly seemed to flounce away in high dudgeon.

_But I still feel so very nervous, because something tells me that something is about to happen that I will most certainly not appreciate._

_Oh Valar, please, keep us safe, please do not let anything terrible happen..._

_Then why do I feel that my prayer, this time, won't be answered?_

LOTRLOTRLOTR

It was morning, and the group who was to go into the tower were gathered before the entrance, Eruanna being held by Legolas this time. She actually sat on his shoulders, clutching a handful of his hair in her hands to balance herself but making sure that she wasn't tugging his hair painfully. The top of his bow that stuck up from where it was strapped to his back also held her against him, pressing against her back.

She swung her legs slightly, bumping them gently against Legolas's chest as they walked into the tower. He chuckled, grasping her slippered feet in his hands. "Penneth, please don't." He said amusedly, and she complied with a cheeky grin at him.

They began to wind their way up the stairway, with Gandalf in front, Aragorn next, then Ciaran, Legolas, and Gimli as the very last. When they arrived at the chamber at the top, they paused for a moment, glancing at each other, and then by mutual consent headed for the library. They entered, and after searching through papers and gathering those that seemed to be important, Aragorn suddenly let out a surprised exclamation.

"Elendilmir!" He exclaimed. "How did Saruman find it, and where did he put it?" Everyone gathered around him, reading the inventory that Aragorn had found. Gandalf hummed.

"He may have it hidden, since it was obviously a precious thing." He replied, and Aragorn shook his head.

"I would find it if I could, for it is an heirloom of my house." He said wistfully, and after glancing at each other, Gimli, Legolas, Ciaran, and Eruanna scattered to try to find it. Aragorn stared at them for a moment in confusion, and then slowly began to realize what they were doing and joined them.

They searched everywhere, crack and cranny and crevice, but could find nothing. Finally Aragorn sighed, shaking his head as he sat down. They all did, save for Gimli, discouraged at the lack of progress in finding anything.

But just then, Gimli let out a shout. "Aha! Here, Aragorn, lad, here!" He cried in triumph, tapping his ax against a section of the wall that was between a shelf and a doorway. There was nothing special about the wall, merely smooth. polished stone.

They all gathered about. "This is a door, lad, a hidden door. Listen!" And he struck the metal of his ax against it. They all looked at him, puzzled.

"I don't hear anything different, Gimli." Legolas finally said, and Gimli sighed in exasperation.

"Because you don't know what to listen for, you pointy-eared fool." He said impatiently. "There is a metallic ring behind the echo of stone." He said, and slammed his ax against it again. They could faintly hear the echo of the stone, and then the faint clang of rattling metal.

"You are a wizard, Gimli." Aragorn declared with joy, just as Gandalf snorted. Eruanna killed herself laughing as Aragorn blushed and Legolas and Ciaran roared. Gimli merely muttered something they didn't hear and began to run his hands against the stone.

They calmed down and paid attention as he began to carefully probe the wall. Then he let out an exclamation. "Ah! Here we are." He said, and then pressed. What seemed to be a smooth wall suddenly punched in, and with a rumble began to slowly slide back. They watched in awe as it opened fully, leading into a steel closet.

Then they glanced at each other and allowed Aragorn to go on first. They all crammed in after him, and gaped in awe.

There were jewels everywhere, heirlooms of greatness, and many things of great value and worth. Aragorn knelt and picked up a chain, letting it slide through his fingers.

"This is an heirloom of Rohan, from the time of Eorl. It should go to King Éomer." He said, and they shook their heads.

"Indeed in his decline Saruman became not a dragon, but a jackdaw." Gandalf shook his head, pointing to another item. "That was from the tomb of a great King."

They looked around in disgust, wondering what else was pilfered from the dead, and then Aragorn gasped. The turned to see him at a shelf, reverently taking she thing down from it. They gathered around him and looked on in wonder.

"It is Elendilmir." He said wonderingly, and the gem seemed to flash with fire. It was a Mithril circlet adorned with one gem that flashed with a white and red fire deep within. Eruanna felt herself swallow at the sight of it, the feeling of wrongness growing within her steadily.

"And look." Gandalf showed them a chain that held one single golden box on it. "It must have held the ring at one time." He concluded needlessly as they stared at it with mixed fascination and vague horror.

Just then, Ciaran's hand clamped on Eruanna's arm, cold and clammy and trembling. Eruanna turned to him to see that though his face was calm, his eyes were both agitated and exited. She followed his line of vision- and her stomach clenched.

It was a chest. A chest siting on the floor, made of steel and lined with silver, gleaming in the reflection of the other treasures. There was a single symbol on the top of the curved lid, made of ivory and encrusted with a single ruby, onyx, and obsidian. The symbol consisted of the single rune C that was overlapped by a W, which in turn was overlapped by a sun-in-eclipse.

She glanced at Ciaran and saw that the same excitement and yet fear was mirrored in his eyes as she was sure was in hers. Then she pretended to be concerned, tugging on his sleeve and giving him a questioning look. He played along, turning to look at her.

"Ciaran? Is something amiss?" Aragorn noticed. Ciaran swallowed.

"That- that's chest, my lord... It belongs to me." He said hesitantly, pointing. Aragorn raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't contradict, giving the man a keen look. Then he suddenly seemed to understand, and Eruanna remembered that Aragorn knew of Ciaran's profession.

"Ah- I understand. Take it, then. It is rightfully yours. I remember you once told me of the heirloom of your house." Aragorn nodded, and Ciaran bowed.

"Thank you, my lord." He said, and went over to the chest, Eruanna trailing after as though concerned. He gave her a look and then picked it up, for it was small enough to carry in his arms. Then with a thin smile, he carried it out of the room. Eruanna lingered, waiting for the rest of them.

When Aragorn finally decided that they could be done for the time being, he left the room with only one thing: the Elendilmir.

Eruanna, however, was left to wonder about the contents of the chest, and worry about the feeling of foreboding that churned unpleasantly in her stomach.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

The Elendilmir along with the news of their findings was received in the camp with much consternation and amazement, as was to be expected. Aragorn kept the circlet in a safe place, planning to take it back with them to Minias Tirith.

They all sat about the campfire that evening, discussing where Saruman might have found the things.

"He must have found them on Isildur, for where else would they have been?" Glorfindel pointed out with a frown.

"If he did, then where did he find Isildur's body?" Erestor added practically. They all fell into troubled silence at the conundrum.

"Perhaps Isildur was not carried away by the river but instead was washed into the shallows. There are many weeds, and the cold waters would have preserved his body longer than is normal." Gandalf offered between puffs of his pipe. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Then... What happened to the body?" Elrond asked with a frown. There was a troubled silence.

"Perhaps..." Elladan winced. "Perhaps he- burned it?" He suggested with distaste, and their faces both reddened and paled in outrage against the thought of such a heinous deed.

"Perhaps. Saruman might not have... Honored Isildur." Gandalf agreed with a heavy sigh and grimace, and they gave him sympathetic looks, knowing how hard it was for the wizard to accept the fall of his fellow Istari.

Eruanna didn't offer any suggestion or say anything, instead merely staring into the fire and thinking, her thoughts troubled by the chest and its import, not to mention the feeling of premonition that was eating away at her mind like the flickers of the flames that danced in front of her vision.


	29. Shattered Bonds, Broken Hearts

**I'm back! Thank you all for the kind reviews and faves and follows! Here's a new and... Unexpected chapter for you... Wow, what a way to come back after a week of no updates... Please, guys, don't kill me for this. I literally cried so hard writing this that my mom asked me why my eyes were swollen. I hated doing this, but it was necessary... I'm so sorry... Please don't kill me... *sobs***

**Cornflower (Guest): thank you! I know, I hate it when people don't reply to reviews. It seems rude, somehow... I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, please enjoy this one- oh wait, maybe not... Yeah, I can imagine that was a compliment... ;) my dad's nickname for me is 'elfling' *rolls eyes good-naturedly* and you are most welcome for the suggestion... Hope it worked~!**

**WARNING: Character death rather violent and may cause disturbing mental images. Discretion required. Rated M/PG-13. I HATE MYSELF!**

Chapter 28

The next day was set aside for the farewells. Eruanna woke up that morning with a heavy heart, feeling it like a block of lead within her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She sighed, fingering the hem of her nightgown in her fingers.

The Dunedaìn would leave for the North to bring their people to Minias Tirith, Aragorn and Arwen with them. The Galadhrim would go to back to Lothlòrien to say farewells to their own homes, those who wished to leaving for the Grey Havens. Galadriel, also, would be going to Lindon to take a ship into the West.

The Elves of Rivendell, Elrond, his wife, their sons, Erestor, and Lindir among them, would go back to Imladris to say their final farewells to their home and prepare for their last journey across Arda to the Harbors. Of course, Glorfindel and by default Eruanna was among their group.

Legolas and Gimli, of course, were going to follow their plans and go to Eryn Lasgalen and Erebor.

Eruanna pulled herself out of her bedroll, going almost mechanically through her ablutions. Glorfindel was already up and off somewhere, most likely saying his own farewells. They had agreed the night before to go their own ways and meet at eve for the evening meal.

Eruanna closed her eyes with a weary sigh, placing a hand on her temples. Could she really say farewell to Estel and Ciaran? The thought of separating from either of them, never to meet again, was like a sword plunging through her heart. Her knees nearly gave out at the pain that lanced through her heart, tears beading in her eyes as she winced. She rubbed her chest, every breath like shards of ice piercing her soul, shredding her throat and rendering her speechless.

But she finally gathered the courage, moving out of the tent. Ciaran had asked her to meet him when she could, and he would give her the chest as a 'gift, since he had no heir.' She took a deep breath, wending her way slowly through the tents. She supposed she would give her farewells to whoever she met first, merely wandering about aimlessly and seeing who she would stumble across first.

She was dressed in a simple gown that was deep, royal blue, edged with golden celandine, but with a silver tree, the symbol of Gondor, embroidered in the center of it. Her necklace sat on her throat, and her ring sat on her finger. Her feet were bare.

Eruanna was just wandering aimlessly, thoughts drifting, when she suddenly realized that two men were staring at her. Her eyes cleared, and she smiled at them, moving forwards towards where they sat. They stood, but she waved a hand at them and they sat down, dirty blonde and dark hair mingling. She sat down next to them, patting Halladan's hand. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, also sending one to Borongil who nodded to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Father spoke highly of you." Halladan said, looking down at his hands. Eruanna sighed, and her ring sent her speech into the air faintly.

"I grieve with you. He had a place in my heart as well. I wish you and your family well." She said softly, and they both smiled at her slightly.

"I- I wished to give this to you in gratefulness for all that you have done..." Halladan's voice faltered as he held out something to her, which she took with reverence. She looked down at it, and felt herself involuntarily smile. It was a figure of a wolf, carved carefully and the size of her palm. The jaws were parted, tongue lolling and eyes carefully carved as well. She could almost see the life in it, see the fur rippling as it ran. She closed her eyes, feeling the carefully sanded wood under her fingers, and then looked up at him with tears of gratefulness in her eyes.

Halladan looked surprised. Then he smiled. "You are welcome, my lady." He said softly, and she stood, dropping them a deep curtesy. They stood and bowed, and she left, clutching the little figure in her hands as she continued her vague wanderings. The next place she found herself was at Legolas and Gimli's camp. Her farewells to them, she knew, would not be as painful as others, for she knew that she would see Legolas again. The two were also sitting down, looking somewhat morose, or at least serious.

Eruanna dropped herself into Legolas' lap and he started, then hugged her with a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, I suppose that we will also say our farewells for a while, hmm penneth?" He asked, and she smiled slightly.

Then she turned to Gimli, giving him a smile and then curtsying. Gimli, flustered, stood and bowed. "Fare thee well, lock-bearer, and may Mahal bless you." Her voice, faint, floated on the winds as her ring strained to convey her thought. The dwarf inclined his head.

"Indeed, my lady, fare you well. I thank you for your gift." He said, and then petered off. Eruanna then smiled at Legolas, and with a heartfelt hug, left once more.

She couldn't quite tell how or after how long, but for some reason she found that she was in Aragorn's tent vicinity. She froze, unsure of how to think or what to do, warring between fleeing and staying. The tent flap opened and Aragorn strode out, suddenly noticing her there with the stricken look on her face.

He sighed, and then knelt, and she walked into his outstretched arms. Eruanna buried her face into his shoulder, feeling her heart constrict within her chest and squeeze tears onto her cheeks.

*Estel. Estel-* Was all she could find to say, breaking off in the middle of her sentence as her voice cracked. Aragorn's arms tightened around her.

"I will never forget you, Eruanna." Aragorn whispered in her ear. She broke, wrapping her arms around him and weeping into his shoulder. Her heart ached.

*I love you, Estel. I love you.* She cried, shaking. Wetness grew in her hair, and she knew that Aragorn was weeping. *I tired, but I couldn't. I tried- but I- I couldn't-*

He understood. "I know." His voice shook. "I know, Eruanna. I, also, tried, but I couldn't stop myself- from- loving the elves..."

Eruanna felt miserable. Her heart was cracking, and she could feel a new gash open in her feä. She was shaking, unwilling and at the moment unable to let go of Aragorn. Aragorn, it seemed, was unwilling to let her go as well. Arwen peeped out of the tent flap and then retreated, tears in her eyes from the sight.

But finally she hiccuped, stemming her tears with extreme difficulty. *G-good bye, Estel. I will always love you.* She said, voice forlorn and exhausted.

Aragorn pulled back, tears shimmering in his liquid green eyes. "Farewell, Eruanna. I shall miss you and always remember you." He promised, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed, and then reached up to kiss his cheek tenderly, lingeringly. He sighed shakily and pressed a kiss to her cheek gently, and then she ripped herself away. They stared at each other for another moment, memorizing the other's face, remembering that last moment.

Then they shared one last smile. There was no use in saying anything. Memories had already been shared, and they had spoken last words. Then together, at the same time, they stood and then turned away, taking those final steps that would take them away from each other for the final time.

_One last time- I need to be the one to hold you. One more time- I promise, after that, I'll let you go. Just allow me- one more time- just once more..._

Eruanna sat down hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, not caring where she was or who saw her. She had said goodbye to her Estel for the last time. She would most likely never see him again. Never, for no one knows what shall happen to the elves after the Dagor Dagorath.

She had so many memories: of their first meeting, of the nights that they spent in Elladan and Elrohir's rooms conked out after a night of laughing themselves silly, of pranking all of Imladris and annoying Erestor, of dragging Glorfindel off on another adventure about the borders of the city- of giving him a kiss of farewell whenever he would leave to go back to Rohan or Minias Tirith.

She belatedly realized that someone was picking her up, looking up through her tears to see Ciaran looking at her with sympathetic concern. She nearly screamed, doubling over in pain as another rip was torn into her feä. Ciaran hurriedly carried her over to his tent, opening the flap and sitting down on his bedroll, cradling her gently as she sobbed into his shoulder.

She clawed at his vest with the emblem of the white tree. *Ciaran. Master. Father.* She cried out within his mind, unable to see, unable to do anything but feebly attempt to gouge out her heart.

Ciaran sighed, hugging her tenderly as she slowly wound down, hiccuping with her eyes red and trembling. "Eruanna." He said gently, voice thick with tears as he stroked her hair softly.

"I love you, Eruanna, daughter." He whispered voice breaking, and Eruanna fought the tears to no avail. "I know I must give it to you but... Not now. Just- just for a moment longer- let me hold you... Just once..." He stopped rocking back and forth. It was Eruanna's turn to hold him as he cried out his years of loneliness, of pain, of suffering and pent-up emotion. Then it all quieted as his wracking sobs died down. Ciaran sighed shakily. Eruanna kissed his cheek gently.

Then he stood, setting her down, and brought the chest to her. "I will not open it, for it is yours and yours alone. I do not want to know." He told her, and she nodded. Then he hesitated.

"I- I cannot say everything, so I wrote it." He said, handing her a roll of paper. She took it, clasping it to her heart.

*Thank you, master. Ciaran.* She thanked him with a small smile, and he returned it. Barely.

Then she stood, and Ciaran picked up the chest, both of them walking to her tent. When he had put it in their tent, they paused, Eruanna setting down the letter and carving on her bedroll. Then she turned to him. They stood there, staring at each other. Ciaran closed his eyes, as did Eruanna, and they just breathed.

Just stood there, and breathed. Lived, for one last time. Lived, and died, and then went on living again. *Farwell, master... Father...* She whispered.

"Farewell, my dearest." For one more time, his arms wrapped around her. A pair of lips pressed to her cheek, stubble scratching her skin in pleasurable pain. "Goodbye, sweetheart." He whispered, and then there was nothing but air blowing across her as she sank to her knees, eyes seeing nothing. Never again, never again would she love any human. Not any immortal. None. And a part of her withered and died forever, a wilted flower that dropped its petals to the dirt.

And in its empty place, a new seed was planted, though it didn't grow for a long, long time.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Again, it was morning, and Aragorn and the Dunedaìn were leaving. Eruanna still wore the sigil e-hered under her skirt, watching along with others as they left. Aragorn bowed his head, no words being spoken, and then turned to leave. Ciaran rode next to his King, hand on the hilt of his sword, face expressionless. But his eyes lingered on Eruanna, and she met his sizzling blue ones. Then she looked away, tears gathering thickly in her eyes.

And then, a flash of panic rushed through her. There was a warning shout. A scream. Eruanna looked up.

And everything slowed for her. She saw Ciaran's eyes widen, and he clapped a hand to his chest. Her heart faltered. Then he lunged forwards, pushing Aragorn off of his horse. And then, there was blood.

Eruanna crumpled. A scream clawed its way to her throat as she fell to the ground, rattling her voice box in excruciating pain. Her vision blurred as something in her mind snapped painfully, backlashing against her feä and ripping it nearly in half. A bond frayed dangerously, tattered beyond repair. It hurt so badly that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to resume breathing.

Flashes of color surrounded her, muffled shouts and the clang of steel entered her ears, but all she could see was Ciaran lying there on the ground where he had fallen, an arrow piercing his chest.

She began to crawl. Slowly, she crawled. She was not aware of the elves all around her, or anything of the sort. Nothing. Just pain. That's all she knew that existed. She could taste it on her tongue, thick and rusty.

Her mind began to go fuzzy as she finally reached Ciaran's side. He looked to her, eyes clouded and dark with pain, a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth. She collapsed, tears running down her cheeks. No. It wasn't happening. She didn't believe it. She could feel herself slipping away, as surely as Ciaran's blood that pooled around her, staining her dress, making her legs slick with the sticky liquid.

Then everything went silent. Aragorn collapsed at Ciaran's side, as well as Glorfindel. Ciaran's voice was raspy. "My King? Are they- are the Easterlings-?" He couldn't go on, and Aragorn stopped him.

"Yes. Thanks to you, my friend, they are gone, and no one else is dead." Aragorn said softly and gently, attempting to reach for his Ciaran's chest where the arrow protruded, thick and right above his heart, but Ciaran stopped him, shaking his head. Aragorn looked stricken. Glorfindel winced as he saw his sister, covered in blood, even her hair spattered with it. She didn't seem to care.

"Good. Then- then my life is forfeit. I give it for my King. I will be happy to- to go-" Ciaran's breath caught and then dragged on. Eruanna didn't move. She just sat there, nearly mad from pain and grief. His hand reached out, and found hers, grasping it and bringing it to his lips.

"Do not cry, my lady. I am satisfied. Forgive me, dear heart." He whispered. "I love you." He said, his breathing becoming labored. Elves stood around, silent in respect for the one who had sacrificed his life. Eruanna clasped his hand weakly, shaking like a leaf and laying her head against his chest, wetting it with her tears.

"B-bury me with it." He rasped, pressing the sapphire against her hand. Her fingers clasped around it numbly, her mind slowly shutting down. "Do not follow me, Eruanna." He managed, and then smiled at them, one last time, closing his eyes. "The chest is yours, my dear daughter of heart. Forgive me, my King."

"No, my friend. Forgive me. Thank you." Aragorn said, and kissed Ciaran's brow, tears falling upon his face. Then Ciaran sighed, his face smoothing into a peaceful expression. And a last breath of air escaped his lips before everything fell silent. Too silent.

The bond snapped. Eruanna stopped breathing. Then she gasped, and began to shake violently, clawing at the ground. She didn't care who saw as she threw back her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood, covered in blood, and staggered, clutching her head and gasping for breath. Mithrandir lunged forwards, dropping his staff to clutch at her.

But she escaped his grasp, spinning away as a sudden light erupted across the field. A scream filled the air, anguished beyond measure. Elves paled. Aragorn nearly collapsed, clutching his ears. The scream went on, morphing into unbearable despair and grief until it cut off abruptly, the light disappearing.

Glorfindel gasped, and everyone looked up. Eruanna sat there on the ground, her eyes looking at them but seeing nothing. Her blue-green eyes were almost pitch black, and her expression was terrible to see. Then she wavered and collapsed, red beginning to pool around her head. Glorfindel and Gandalf leaped forwards.

Glorfindel scooped her up, and immediately his face blanked. Eruanna's heartbeat was slow and sluggish, her breath shallow, her eyes closed in a comatose state, and a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth from her shredded throat. Her mind was clouded with pain, unresponsive and blank.

Glorfindel shook. "Mithrandir-"

Gandalf took her from him, placing a hand on her forehead and muttering furiously. Then he stopped, shaking his head. "She's fading. Rapidly. The breaking of the bond was too much for her, combined with the leaving of Aragorn and the sea longing. She will live, but not for very much longer, Glorfindel. She needs to sail." Gandalf said firmly. "She will not stop fading now. I give her five months like this before she is utterly gone."

And for once, Glorfindel wept, not caring who saw. Celébrian and Arwen were sobbing, while the rest looked stricken. Then Glorfindel gathered himself.

"Take her, Olòrin." He whispered. "Take her, Mithrandir. I cannot go yet- but you must take her with you when you leave." He said more loudly, and Gandalf bowed his head.

"So be it."

And so it was, and Glorfindel wept bitterly.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Nienna was weeping, hard. All of the Valiër, in fact, were teary, while the Valar were somber. They gathered but said nothing, merely shaking their heads and comforting the Valiër. Only Nàmo seemed to be the calmest of them all.

Manwë's lips thinned. "This is unexpected." He said tensely. "I did not expect Glorfindel to feel that his duty lay in staying behind with Elladan and Elrohir. That is... Unexpected, to say the least." He sighed, shaking his head.

"With Glorfindel, you never know." Varda stated categorically, and they all nodded in agreement.

"But at least now I can fulfill my plans for her without fear of Glorfindel for a while yet." Nàmo said with a thin smile, which was returned.

"Indeed- and so she comes." Manwë said softly, and then fell silent.

When the Valar dispersed, Varda remarked that Nàmo had seemed rather callously calm, though she supposed that it was only because he saw such a thing often.

Only Manwë knew how much Nàmo grieved, for had he not held Nàmo in his arms as he wept bitterly over Frodo and Sam, and now Eruanna?


	30. Who Shall Bear Me Over the Sea?

**I'm so sorry for being late! My internet went out for a whole day and a half, and then I had so much other things to catch up on that I totally missed updating. TT_TT sorry. But I'm here now!**

**Well, my friends... I regret to say that... This. Is the end. The last chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed this as much as I have, and that somehow I have managed to convey to you some kind of message through this story that will help you in life. :) As always, thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**So, Nai Tiruvantel, ar varyuvantel, i Valar tielyanna nu vilya! Namaarië, Mellyn nîn! (May the Valar guide you on your path under the stars. Farewell, my friends!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eruanna. (Which is still under debate as far as Glorfindel is concerned) and her flute. I think that's about it. Besides Ciaran. *muffles sob* oh! and the chest. Ah, and some of the words in Ciaran's last letter are taken from the song Clarity by Zedd and sung by Sam Tsui.**

Chapter 29

To Eruanna, everything was a haze. She knew nothing after that, saw nothing. She struggled against the mist that covered her, attempting to smother her, to choke out whatever life left in her. Sometimes she would break through and manage to stay awake for a few hours before everything would grey again.

_"We are at Imladris, seler. We're home." Glorfindel's voice told her gently, and a hand brushed over her hair. Eruanna thought she managed a smile, but she wasn't sure._

The grey haze took over again for a while, until she managed to gather enough strength to push through again.

_"No, Ada, we won't stay here forever. We only want to stay until Arwen and Aragorn... Leave, and then we will come and join you in Aman. We promise." Elrohir's voice said softly._

_"I will stay with them, my lord." Her brother spoke up, his familiar hand running over her locks._

_She felt herself almost panic. Glorfindel staying!? Her leaving without him!? She must have stirred in distress, because immediately her bond with Glorfindel flared to life, sending soothing feelings across._

_"Shhh seler. I'm sorry, but I must. You must go without me, you cannot stay like this. I will join you as soon as I may, I promise." He whispered. She felt herself calm. Yes, yes, she wanted to go, to heal... _

Her strength ebbed, and the mist covered her vision as she sank into its dangerous depths to regain enough strength to break through once more.

_"Goodbye, penneth. We love you. Be careful and heal well." Elladan and Elrohir murmured, and her pallid cheek was kissed by the both of them._

_She managed to grasp their hands weakly, looking at them through blurred eyes. They smiled weakly. _

_Then Glorfindel appeared, gathering her into his arms and kissing her gently. "I will see you again, seler. Please, heal well." He pleaded thickly, and she managed to press his hand in a small promise. He sighed._

_"I packed for you the chest Ciaran gave you, and your journal and belt." He said softly, and she smiled weakly in thanks. Then her eyes closed, too exhausted to even be grieved about leaving. _

Her eyes closed, and the darkness overcame her battered soul and spirit and mind, broken beyond repair. She hated the darkness, and she loved the darkness. For with the darkness came memories, both good and bad, but also with the darkness came the lack of pain. And so it was.

Time passed sluggishly, it seemed to her, filled with traveling and conversation that she did not understand. It seemed as though there was always someone at her side, though it was not always the same person.

_"Please hold on, miss. We're going to Aman now, where I, too, can heal." Frodo's wearied, patient voice echoed through the mist._

_"Yes nephew, tell my fellow barrel rider that if she gives up I will never allow her to forget that I outlived her." Bilbo's voice added primly, and she could not help the small smile that crossed her lips._

It fogged over, and the next time she resurfaced she managed to figure out that they were finally at Lindon.

"Oh Valar." A horrified voice was saying, and a hand ghosted over her forehead gently. She breathed. In. Out. It hurt. It took effort. But this time, she didn't fall into her comatose state again. She stayed awake, and she heard the sound of the sea for the first time.

The waves sloshing gently against the shore. The cry of the gulls, and the creaking of rocking ships. The thud of rope against the dock, and the hammering of wood planks. She breathed more easily. Pain lanced through her stomach.

*Olòrin.* She tried weakly, feeling a bit panicky. His familiar, rough, careworn hand smoothed her hair.

"I am here, Eruanna. We shall leave very soon. Do you think you can stay awake?" The Istar asked her softly. Her eyes opened, and everything swam dizzily into view.

"Good, good. Hold on, Eruanna, it shall all be well. You have been strong to last this long." He said gently, and she sighed wearily.

"Is she awake?" A voice asked, and she turned her head to see a fuzzy Celébrian and Elrond smiling at her in relief. She thought she returned it, or at least she tried to.

Then she raised a weak hand, motioning for a book questioningly. Gandalf handed her her journal, which had been kept by her bedside along with her belongings. She clutched it gratefully, but soon had to let it fall out of her fingers, too weak to hold it.

Then she turned to Gandalf pleadingly, managing to push the book at him. Elrond and Celébrian left them, sensing the need for privacy. The white wizard took the journal.

"Where would you wish for me to read?" He asked gently, not opening it.

*Letter. Inside- roll of paper.* Even in ósanwe her voice was barely there. Gandalf opened the thick tome, and a sheaf of paper fell out. He took it up, closing the journal, and smoothed the papers over his knees as he began to read. Eruanna struggled to stay awake to listen, needing to hear Ciaran's last words that he had penned to her, desperate for the closure she knew it would provide.

**Dearest Eruanna;**

**Since you have allowed me to write so freely to you, and since you have not shunned me, I will dare to write you in such an intimate fashion. Forgive me.**

**Dearest, do not forget me, please. I know that one day I shall leave this world, never to return until it is remade, but I would not have you grieve for me too much. I know that you love me, and I love you as well. **

**I only wanted to write to say that I will miss you, and I shall never forget all you have done for me. You have been my sanity in all of this Void of war. **

**I had died in the frozen waves where the past comes back to life, but you brought me to life again. I hope that you will hold still and firm when we crash, dear heart, because we both know how this will end. **

**For I know that the clock ticks, and it is only a matter of time before it breaks and I shall drown again- but this time I shall drown in you. In thoughts of you. **

**Because you, Eruanna, are the piece of me that I wish I didn't need- chasing it relentlessly when I know I cannot have it forever. But in what little time there is, I will cherish you. I still fight the inevitable, and I don't know why.**

**If our love is tragedy, then why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**I'll try to leave you, but please don't push me too hard... Because then I will most certainly pull too hard and fall right back to you again. **

**I do not know what to write to you. I cannot speak my heart into paper; the quill is too weak. I cannot say enough, and I cannot say too little at the same time. It is a conundrum that is almost hysterically amusing in its irony. **

**As for my vision; if it comes to pass, I am sorry. More than sorry. But please, do not fade away for me; that would disappoint me because of all of the grief you would leave behind. But know that my last thoughts were of you and all you did for me, and how much you are the daughter I never had.**

**Thank you.**

**I cannot find it in myself to say anymore, for I have not the means. I can only hope that somehow, I have managed to convey to you something of what is in my heart. You understand me better than I do, Eruanna. **

**So saying this; I ask you to always keep a small piece of your heart- or even just a single thought- for me, and not to forget the base human who has dared to love you so. Perhaps I am selfish. But this is all I ask.**

**Forgive me, but I must say it: I love you, my daughter.**

**Always and Forever Yours,**

**Ciaran **

And Eruanna wept, falling asleep once more in emotional and physical exhaustion. Gandalf sat there for a long time, pondering the words of the letter and wondering at the strength of the bond between this elfling and a human.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

This was not the way she had been expecting to go to Valinor. This was not the way she had expected to go- to go- well, it wasn't really home for her, not yet. There was no home without Glorfindel, really. She would have to find a home, assuming that Elrond and Celébrian would consider her part of their realm, which was obvious.

And on the other hand, did she really want to stay with them? Oh, she loved them for they were her lord and lady, but in reality it was Eärendil who was her lord and to whom she had pledged vassal-ship. Would he take her in, or would he not?

Eruanna sighed in exhaustion, feeling absolutely miserable and worn out from worrying about it. She had been able to stop slipping into a comatose state ever since they had neared the sea, but she was still exhausted. And now she was annoyed from the nonexistent view that was her cabin in the ship that they were currently sailing to Aman in.

She wanted to see the sea! Hadn't she dreamed about it for weeks and months and years? Determination cropped up within her, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed, slowly lifting up her head so that she wouldn't pass out from dizziness. Although she felt a seasick, she had been able to handle it better than say Frodo, who was miserably heaving over the sides of the ship. Even Erestor was rather miserable.

But it was getting better for her, and she wanted to go up on deck. Teetering precariously, she began to make her way up the stairs, staggering with the rolls of the ship and dizziness. But she was determined. She would get up to the main deck if it killed her to do it.

When she finally managed to climb the stairs, she was reeling from fatigue and collapsed on the deck, breathing heavily and pale. Immediately Gandalf was at her side, picking her up.

"Dear child, what have you done?" He scolded her, albeit gently and with concern.

*Wanted to see...* She sighed, looking up at him pleadingly, a hungry look in her eyes that he saw and could not deny.

He nodded. "Very well." He agreed, and set her down on the railing of the ship, holding her firmly but gently so that she wouldn't topple off.

For the first time, Eruanna smiled genuinely as she looked over the softly rolling waves, no land in sight. The white foam from the sparkling waves spattered her feet like miruvor, making her almost think she could drink it.

"We are several days away from Tol Eresseä, my dear." Gandalf murmured, and she looked up at him. His eyes softened in mingled relief and joy, for her eyes were bright and curious albeit her pale and wan state as she lagged against him, her skin like a sheet of paper.

*Really? Does Ossë and Uinen and the other Maia live in these waters?* She queried, leaning down to see into the water as he chuckled and held her so that she wouldn't actually go down and see.

"Yes, little one, although they might not be here at the moment." He answered amusedly.

*I've never seen a Maia except for you before, and you're not in your natural form.* She said innocently and without rancor, honestly curious. *I've dreamed of seeing them before- and- and the Valar.* She added shyly, leaning back and hiding herself in his white robes.

"Oh? And why would that be?" He asked her with curiosity and not affront.

*Because- Because they- I- I just want to see them. I've heard so much and they've had such a part in my life- and...* Eruanna struggled to put her feelings into words, while Gandalf nodded.

"I understand, Eruanna. I do." He said softly, and she smiled at him slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes.

*I don't know them, and I can neither hate nor love them, for I do not know them well enough to do either.* She said thoughtfully, eyes closing in sleepiness as she yawned and snuggled into his robes.

*I really- like- the sea, Olòrin. It's so- pretty- I've always wanted to- see it.* She sighed, and fell asleep.

Gandalf said nothing, merely holding her to himself and pondering many things as he watched the waves roll by below and the clouds up above. When Elrond and Celébrian and Galadriel approached them in surprise to see Eruanna, he merely smiled absently at them, stroking her hair and nodding to himself.

"Yes, yes, Eruanna, I do believe that you will love them, unlike your brother." He chuckled, and the three were left to puzzle out his statement with raised eyebrows as he took her down below once more.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Eruanna was sitting on the deck, wrapped in a blanket and clutching a mug of hot tea in her hands. It wasn't cold, per se, but Eruanna enjoyed the comfort the blanket gave her and the extra warmth. She had been staying awake for longer the closer they arrived to Aman, but she was still not much better. Gandalf found it telling that she refused to look at the chest and her journal or belt.

They were just a day away from Tol Eresseä now, and Gandalf was looking forwards to the greetings that would take place there, for he knew that Eärendil would be there if no one else. Most likely Arafinwë and Eärwen would be there, along with Finrod, to greet their sister, but no one else.

He wondered what Eärendil would think upon seeing Eruanna, and smiled slightly at the thought. Most likely hug her to death and then realize her condition and demand that the Valar do something.

He turned to look at the elfling of his thoughts when he suddenly realized belatedly that there was something wrong, very wrong. Celébrian suddenly screamed. Everyone looked up, and immediately began to panic. Gandalf paled.

There was a wave coming towards the ship from the left side, unnatural and certainly not caused by any weather patterns. No, that was caused by a Maia. And he had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was.

Eruanna looked up, eyes widening as she realized that the wave was coming towards her and the rest of them. But unlike the others, she stood to her feet, cup dropping onto the deck, and ran towards the left railing. Gandalf shouted and lunged after her, as did Elrond.

But Eruanna stood there, looking at the wave with amazement on her face. Then she scrambled onto the railing, and reached out for the wave as it neared. Elrond faltered in shock. The wave came closer, and Eruanna's hand entered the wave.

She felt the coolness of it on her fingers, and she could have sworn that she felt another's fingers wrap around hers. She had seen something in the wave, and it had captivated her. It was... Incredible. Something she had never seen before.

And then the wave engulfed her and somehow, mysteriously, disappeared without touching the rest of the ship. Gandalf sighed, shaking his head. Elrond stood there, frozen, his face pale. Galadriel had suspicion in her face as she studied Gandalf. And Celébrian screamed.

Eruanna was gone.


	31. Note

_Hey everyone! KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi here, AKA Celine. Unfortunately, this is not an update. ;) _

_Fortunately, I have some good news, though. This post is actually more for any guest reviewers, to whom I cannot give a PM reply to, so are not aware of something that the rest are._

_This story, I am proud to say, is not quite over yet, though I'm sure many of you have guessed. :) This is merely the end of the second book... In the trilogy, that is. Yes, there is a third and final book coming out. It may take me a while to finally get the first chapter posted, but I am already in the process of writing it, so please be patient and bear with me._

_For all of you guest reviewers and readers, thank you so much for your support, and I truly hope that I have been able to give you some encouragement or enjoyment through my story. :) _

_So, so that being said, thank you again, and May the Valar guide your pens as you aspire to write your thoughts! Eruanna gives her thanks and greetings, and hopes to see you in the next book. :) _

_Kiya~_


End file.
